Hakai
by ChaiMada
Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Metal illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hakai**_

_PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara_

_Summary:__ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Metal illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. _

_WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC._

___NOTES: If the warnings did not scare you off, this is not going to be a happy-sappy-wappy fluffy wuffy ficcie. There will be angst and horror, as the two of us are suckers for that shiz. But we also most likely will throw in some sugary fluff and cuddling._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You're presence softens my pain…"_

"Hashirama-sama, this way please." Hashirama turned from the barred window. The young man at his side smiled softly, but there was something vacant and unnerving about the curve of his lips. Hashirama smiled back, just as polite and kept his uneasiness hidden. It was a skill he'd honed in the political rings on his rise to being mayor.

"Very well, lead on-" Hashirama's eyes flickered to the young man's name tag. "Sai-san." Sai, right hand man of Danzo, head of the mental institution and at the heart of the reports of corruption and patient abuse. The police had failed to find evidence- or rather, Danzo, slippery rat that he was, had managed to wriggle his way around and through previous investigations. This time, Hashirama had private, specialized investigators building a case against Danzo. Hashirama was here on a visit merely to see how Danzo would react to a visit from him, and hopefully make Danzo think that the police would be sniffing around soon, to preoccupy and keep his attention away from Hashirama's spies.

"Danzo-sama sends his apologies that he could not attend to you himself, mayor-sama. He was not expecting you today."

'That's the whole point.' Hashirama thought but just smiled politely at Sai and followed him down a corridor and into another wing of the mental hospital.

Sai smiled vacantly. "This is our level four ward, where we house the patients who need a higher level of care."

"It looks like a prison." Up on this wing, most of the rooms were padded and there were several big, burly orderlies in white, stationed at a main desk. Behind that desk was a row of strait jackets on hooks. Near the main desk was a large area with soft, squishy furniture, some board games, coloring books, and an old TV set. The patients were out of their rooms for some strictly-supervised socialization time.

Hashirama paused, frowned, and pulled out his iPhone to act like he was checking his messages while secretly snapping a picture of the strait jackets. "Please, Sai-san, lead on." The orderlies all eyed Hashirama suspiciously while Sai did not react at all.

Sai finally led him to the patients. Most were so heavily medicated they were little more than glassy-eyed, drooling lumps of flesh slumped on the furniture.

A single patient had occupied the furthest corner from the Mayors current position. Almost, as if he knew someone of high authority was now present, he began whimpering. The sound he made was that of a broken child though the patient was clearly a grown man.

Clad in white, an orderly approached the whimpering patient and gently gripped the back of the man's collar. "Madara-chan, is there something I can assist you with?" He asked sweetly. It was clear in the eyes of the man he was indeed not being as kind as his tone shared.

The orderly knew the mayor was watching and didn't want to risk his own employment in the facility.

A pair of oddly colored eyes turned to the caretaker. "N-Nothing!" He was fearful of the men who supervised them. All of the patients were fearful of the caretakers. They all acted like prison guards more than people who were hired to aide them.

Another patient, one with bright red hair pranced over to the blackette who occupied the corner. "Madara-chan?" The other patient was doing a better job with the man than the caretaker. "Would you like to sleep in my dorm tonight? Are the voices that bad today?" The raven locked man nodded.

The man, uniformed in white, held a growl beneath his breath. "Nagato, you know he has to learn to talk to people other than you. He won't get anywhere in life if you keep babying him."

The ginger growled, and glared menacingly at the bulky male speaking, "He won't get anywhere if you keep treating us like you do..."

The man gasped and looked to Sai for assistance.

Sai tilted his head, his smile never wavering. "Ah, sometimes the patients on this ward are not always compliant with their medication. They do not always know what's best for them." He looked at Hashirama and tapped the side of his temple. He looked back at the orderly. "Perhaps it is time for their medication?" It was a veiled order to the orderly to heavily sedate Nagato and Madara.

Hashirama silently observed. At the soft whimpers from the black haired patient, his heart went out to him. At first glance, the patient looked like a beautiful woman. There was something fragile about him that made Hashirama want to protect this beautiful stranger. He looked like a somewhat scruffy little puppy. Hashirama went over to him slowly, as if he were approaching a puppy for the first time. "Madara-chan?" He called softly and smiled gently. He wanted to talk with the patients, get to know them. The vulnerability of the black haired one called to him; he could not just walk away without saying something.

Though the dark hair man was obviously scared out of his wits, with the man named Nagato encouraged him to turn around. He held his head as he turned around toward the voice of the concerned mayor.

"Y-Yes?"

Nagato ran a hand through Madara's hair almost lovingly as he made sure to keep supporting him in his vocal adventure.

"Sir, I am not insane... they put me up on this unit because I wouldn't leave Madara alone. He was in my roommate for a short time before they tried to move him. He has schizophrenia that is quite severe. I have depression that I am slowly working through with Madara's help. Not the help of the men who claim to be hired to do so. If they don't like what we say, they sedate us. Sai over there is asking them to do that to us right now. I have a voice that nobody wants to listen to. They know if they remove me from Madara both of us will try to escape again and give Danzo a bad name."

Madara looked down obviously agreeing with Nagato's words. "N-Nagato... i-is my nephew visiting t-today?" Nagato's attention shifted to Madara since if he spoke a full sentence that was a VERY big improvement.

"Yes, he is..." Nagato smiled down to the dark haired man. "G-Good..."

The crimson haired and very pale friend shifted his attention back to the mayor. "He is afraid to speak in front of anyone because he thinks they will hurt him just like the caretakers would. I'm going to be punished for speaking to you, but honestly, Madara doesn't deserve to be drugged like he has psychosis rather than Schizophrenia."

Nagato stood proud and determined and was in no way 'out of it' like they might try to make him appear. "Will you listen to me? Or are you just as much of a secretive, and money grubbing jerk as these 'caretakers' are?"

Hashirama wanted to talk with the patients, but at the same time, they were patients. To him, it appeared Nagato was in denial about needing to be there. He seemed normal to Hashirama, at least at this moment. Statements from a mental patient needed to be taken with a grain of salt, but Hashirama still wanted to hear what they had to say.

Two orderlies had come over, one of them with a straight jacket, in case Madara decided to be uncooperative. Hashirama saw them and motioned them down. He looked around and saw a set of unoccupied, squishy bean bag chairs in a corner. "Nagato, right? Why don't we go sit over there in the corner and we can talk more-"

Sai stepped between them. "The patients need their medication. It is in their best interest-"

For once, a flash of fire shone in Hashirama's normally friendly eyes. "Their best interest, or yours?" He turned back to the patients. "Come-"

"Hashirama-sama does not run this institution and has no authority here."

He just smiled in response. "And you have no authority over me. I wish to visit a little with the patients. The only ones who have the right to turn me away are the patients themselves. They are not inmates; they have rights. And even inmates in prison are allowed visitors."

He turned back to Nagato and Madara. "So, gentlemen, shall we visit a little?"

Sai's smile stayed in place. "As mayor-sama wishes."

Nagato took Madara's hand and lead him over to one of the chairs. He had Madara sit down next to him in the same beanbag. "Madara-chan, you don't have to talk if you don't want to but it might be a bit helpful to prove to him I'm not bonkers." Madara snickered and flicked his head with a grin that spoke for him. 'Are you sure?'

Madara looked into Hashirama's analyzing eyes. "M-My friend is h-here f-f-for a suicide attempt. H-He is sane... A-Abuse is t-terrible and d-drove him to it...N-Not insanity." He brought his knees to his chest and placed a sharp chin in between them.

The red haired patient smiled before making his own statement, "I'm sure you saw it on the news, sir. You even did a small speech when the police department found me in the basement of the serial rapist you caught earlier this week. I am starting to wonder whether or not I prefer being tied up in a corner of my captures home to this place... The false name they gave me on the news was Pein. You saw my psychoanalysis sheets... I am not false witted. I assure you. I have PTSD and Depression. They sent me here to get me on the right track after I tried to kill myself with a cops gun."

Hashirama sat down opposite them. He hadn't sat in a bean bag chair since his college days. He stared at Nagato, finally putting the face to that of the pictures he had seen of the bruised young man rescued from the basement. "Ah. Now that you mention it, and I've studied your face a bit...yes, that is indeed you. So, you have not been getting the help you were sent here to get." He said it as more of an observation, and he was not surprised by it. Hearing the words right out of the horse's mouth was just further proof in the investigation against Danzo.

The raven reached out and took the abused man's fingers into his palm before tracing them intently.

"M-Mayor-Sama...? I-I know th-that I-I am a bit off... b-b-but I have been here f-for so long... I want to be with m-my n-nephews... By law, are they allowed to get me out of h-here...? My eldest nephew has custody of me technically. I don't want to k-keep sleeping wh-whenever I s-speak." What Madara said didn't make any sense to anyone but a smart man like the mayor.

His eyes showed a yearning to the man who was calm and collected before him. They held a yearning for freedom, a yearning that only a prisoner usually acquired.

Hashirama quickly put two and two together and figured out that every time Madara would speak, which Hashirama interpreted as asking to go home with his nephew, he would be heavily sedated and drugged up, as Nagato had earlier stated frequently happened to patients to keep them compliant. 

He smiled gently at the stuttering raven haired patient. "Yes. Well, it depends on who has legal custody of you. If you wish to leave here, and your legal guardian wishes it, then by law then can get you out of here. Unless you would pose a danger to yourself or others, but even that is not an indefinite hold. " 

Madara nodded and looked down, rolling the information around in his mind. "I see..."

Hashirama leaned forward and laid a gentle hand on Madara's knee and gave it a little, reassuring squeeze. Nagato was aware enough to know what was going on, but this raven one looked lost, like he was adrift at sea and had no clue where land was but desperately trying to swim to it anyway. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Things are always darkest before dawn. Soon the sun will be coming up."

He should not have spoken at all- he had just given the two a veiled hint. He had plans to turn this institution around. The doctors here should be helping patients, not hurting them, keeping them here to scheme their insurances and their relatives' pockets. One part of Hashirama's plan was to place a new doctor in, a doctor of enough rank and experience to butt heads with Danzo and challenge his authority.

"My nephew m-might be able to use th-those words of en-en-encouragement more than m-me, s-sir..." He picked up the pen hanging with fashion on his left breast pocket. With a click he pressed the button on the back of the pen to make sure it was usable and proceeded in writing a number down on the man's inner arm. A tinge of a nervous blush matched his shaky hands.

The tip of the pen tingled on Hashirama's skin. He assumed from context clues that this was the nephew's number and that given that Sai and the orderlies were not far away, close enough to possibly overhear snippets of conversation, that Madara wanted him to contact said nephew. As Madara said nothing, this was very important to him, too important to risk having it overheard. Hashirama nodded. "I am sure your nephew would like to hear those words." He said as a roundabout way to let Madara know that he would contact the nephew.

He also thought, privately, that Madara was not as crazy as he was portrayed. Hashirama was sure he had some mental issues and did indeed need medication to help him, but Madara was not as out of touch with reality as the staff made him out to be. He was at least lucid enough to be aware of danger and what was going on around him.

"I have b-been here f-for a year...I d-don't want h-him to- to-..." He got up and ran to his room leaving Nagato with wide eyes that his friend nearly explained the living nightmare which had been currently plaguing him.

Hashirama was somewhat surprised when Madara tore off as if the hounds of hell were chasing him. As Madara spoke, Hashirama had watched his face become more and more distraught so he wasn't fully surprised when Madara tore off. He turned to Nagato, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"You must be a special man... even I can't get him to tell me what he was about to tell you. They sedate me every night... but they leave Madara awake... tell me sir...if you were a cruel man, would you leave the only possible witness awake? I know if I was going to do something dirty, I'd prefer the roommate asleep...the victim... well... he knows better than to tattletale. Schizophrenia can often lead to him seeing things that aren't there. So why would anyone listen to someone who often can't differ reality from what his mind makes up...?"

Hashirama nodded, his mind once again weaving together the clues. Something shadier than what he had suspected was going on. He did not know what exactly it was. He just knew it occurred every night to Madara and whatever they did to him tormented the mentally fractured man. Something not just unethical, breaking the doctoral Hippocratic oath, but something most likely illegal as well. "I see that the rabbit hole goes a lot further than I suspected. And I need to move more quickly." Aside from the private investigation, Hashirama's plans for the mental hospital also included fixing the corruption, not just moving it. He had a sinking feeling that Madara was a victim at the very core of it.

Nagato stood, "Madara hears thing that don't exist, he rarely see's things that don't. If he does they're supernatural creatures such as the devil trying to tell him to kill himself. He doesn't see things that could be deemed REAL. That's how I know that the things that are happening to him at night, they aren't in his mind... they are actually happening."

Hashirama stood as well. "I understand, and I will do what I can to help." This was more than he could let either of them know right now. His plans were top secret, and he could not risk blowing cover and ruining them just to comfort two patients, no matter how much he wanted to reassure them that he would do everything he could not just to help them, but to save them.

He bowed to the man, "I'm going to be punished for this and I don't care. Just get people help... I've dealt with abuse all my life... I can handle a bit more."

"This sounds cliché and superficial, but things will be alright. It is all I can say for now." Hashirama kept his tone gentle and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you."

Walking away he yelled down to the mayor, "Everyone in this institution is being abused. I am a being abused. I am not getting help. We are not safe...We want help." He went into a nearby room that Madara had bolted into and closed the door behind him.

Hashirama walked back over to Sai as two orderlies carrying little paper cups of pills and water went into the room where Madara and Nagato were. "So, Sai-san, please, let us continue the tour of Danzo's grand institution." 

"As you wish, Hashirama-sama."

Sasuke didn't know why he was damned with such a curse. Was this how his uncle felt? What he heard? Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to end up like his uncle. His uncle had gotten worse since he had be put in-patient in Konoha Mental Institution.

When he first went in there are year ago he spoke clearly, happily, and only at select times would he have a slight personality change. The personality change was only that he got paranoid and depressed. He would go to the nearest corner and bring a chair and sit there for a while until the voices went away.

He was originally a very cocky man who could crack a joke at someone's expense. Now he was a man that was afraid of all that moved. Sasuke hated it. He wanted his uncle back.

He went up the wooden steps of the porch connected to their small family sized home. He checked the door to find it unlocked. Itachi was home. His loving elder brother.

"Nii-san! I'm home from school! You here?!"

"Otouto, there you are." Itachi's head popped around the entrance to the living room. He held a small bowl in his hands. "I've got you an after-school snack- your favorite, diced tomatoes." He came over to Sasuke and took his book bag while handing him the bowl. "Damn, Sasuke, how much homework do you have? This thing weighs a ton."

He sat down with Sasuke at the couch, dropping the book bag by the coffee table. "So, how was school today?" He asked casually. Almost too casually. "Did anything happen." His eyes focused with laser-like intensity on his little brother.

He had been worried about Sasuke for a while now. Sasuke seemed to be closing himself off from others more and more. Much like Madara did. Sasuke often had trouble falling asleep, and staying asleep. Many nights he slunk into Itachi's room, snuggling up to his big brother yet still unable to get any sleep, often waking Itachi up with his tossing and turning. What little sleep Sasuke got was often interrupted with nightmares that left him screaming for Itachi and Uncle Madara. Sasuke's haunted sleep and sleepless nights were giving Itachi sleepless nights and turning Itachi's reality into a growing nightmare. Deep down he was terrified that he was losing his precious baby brother just like he had lost his uncle. Multiple times Itachi had caught Sasuke talking to himself. Most people did that occasionally, but not like Sasuke did. It was almost as if Sasuke thought he was talking to another person, like he was not aware he was talking with himself. Almost like a small child talking to an imaginary friend they believed was real.

The evidence added up that Sasuke was showing signs of Schizophrenia, the same mental illness that their Uncle Madara had. Madara had shown all the same symptoms Sasuke currently had. Sasuke was too young to remember, but Itachi did. And he could no longer deny it with Sasuke. The final nail in Itachi's coffin of denial was when he checked Sasuke's browser history and found his little brother had googled schizophrenia and how to make it go away. Boy oh boy had Sasuke googled the hell out of it, showing that it was something really bothering him.

Sasuke had just smiled lovingly as he was passed the diced tomatoes from his seemingly normally over protective brother. He was at the point of overprotection where he thought that his nii-san was ready to somehow sue his teachers for giving him too much homework. 

"I just have a bunch of school books is all, Nii-san. Now, you said we could visit Uncle Madara this morning. Either someone is a liar or you better get your keys. Uncle was always better at math than you. I need his help with homework."

"Saves me a headache." Itachi snorted with a ½ smile. He liked seeing Sasuke and Madara connect- it made them all feel like family again. But seeing uncle and little nephew together now saddened Itachi- it made him picture Sasuke being put into a mental institution as well.

Sasuke went over to the counter and grabbed Itachi's key's himself and threw them at his dark longer haired elder brother. "I have been looking forward to it all afternoon. And it was awkward during sex ed drawing pictures of him because I missed him. They were wondering why I was doodling an older man while they talked about gay sex."

Itachi raised a hand and reflexively caught them. "Still throwing like a girl, otouto." He teased and privately worried about Sasuke's attention drifting off like that in class.

Sasuke laughed and pulled out his special drawing book. He was a very good artist and loved to draw faces. He turned to the page which showed a near perfect image of Madara with the smallest detailed scars he had on his face.

"Like it?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

That was not just doodling. That was spacing out and doing a detailed sketch, as if Sasuke's mind had completely shifted gears or zoned way out. Itachi suspected he hadn't been paying attention at all in that class. It was not 'distracted' or 'not paying attention'; it was like Sasuke's mind had taken a sudden sharp left into la-la land with no sign of return.

"Very good otouto. Perhaps you should've been paying attention a little? Did you get bored?" Itachi stood up, taking the empty bowl from Sasuke and leaving it on the coffee table.

Sasuke just laughed a bit, "Itachi, NOBODY pays attention in Sex Ed! We are teenagers, we know more than enough!" He snickered just trying to mess with Itachi a bit. "I mean how couldn't I of all people." Sasuke gave a wink to make sure he knew he was joking with him.

Itachi just laughed. "Okay, okay, you got a point kiddo. Alright, let's go see Uncle Madara. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Hehehe, now you're eager to go. Was it something I said?" Sasuke's grin grew 100 percent into something that he only allowed family to see.

Before Sasuke could reach the door there was a slight ring, "Nii-san? I think that's your phone,"

Itachi glanced at his pocket, where his phone was ringing. "Meh, I'm off the clock. Work can wait." They would be the only ones Itachi would be expecting a call from.

- ChaiMada-

Hashirama stared at the phone in frustration. "Come on, come on. Pick up. It's important."

-~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~-

**Mada:** Here here! For Chai's and I's first collab fanfic! If you want more make sure you leave a comment! If you don't I will devour you sou-

_*Chai punches Mada*_

**Chai:** Gay men…have to beat them up once in a while so they don't get hungry for souls…_*shrugs*_ Enjoy.

_*Drags Mada away back to bedroom*_


	2. Chapter 2

Hakai

Chapter 2

PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara

Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this.

WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self-harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC.

Beginning of chapter notes:

Mada: OMIGOSH! You are back! HIYAAA! HurtxxMangekyou was our first ever reviewer and just wanted to say thankkk youuuu. Also believe me. Chai is the Itasasu side of the fandom. I'm the Hashimada, so if you want HashiMada so do I and I will force plenty on Chai MWHAHAAHAHAHHA! I doubt she will even notice this intro I discreetly added on . . So do not worry my Hashimada fellow fan! I am herrreeee to saveee dehh day. And we will update once a day or even twice a day if chai does get all picky on me -_-; she does that a lot. Ja ni! And enjoy!

ps. - Chai here. I saw that Mada XD And I never said I don't like Hashimada XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke!" Itachi snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face in an attempt to get his attention. He'd been calling his name for a few minutes now, and had just snatched the back of Sasuke's shirt, hauling him backwards to keep him from getting hit by a car speeding through the parking lot. Sasuke hadn't even realized it was there, and had not responded to Itachi calling his name afterwards.

"You almost just got hit! Did you see that car? Did you hear me calling your name?"

Sasuke shook himself out of it and managed to hear the last part of what Itachi had yelled. "U-Uh. I- I- I just... I spaced out for a minute was all..." He dug his nails into his soft palms and walked towards the front of the building trying to get there before Itachi could say anything about it.

Itachi reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand, forcing Sasuke to hold it. "Sasuke! That was not just spacing out! The car honked their horn and you just stood there like a zombie. Something is going on with you. At least hold my damn hand so you don't get killed in the parking lot."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip not looking in his elder brother eyes. He knew exactly what he did. He knew that the voices almost killed him. He KNEW he didn't want to be in the room beside his uncle at the same time.

He was quiet and merely took Itachi's hand in his own, "Let's just go, nii-san... I don't want to talk about this right now... let's just go see uncle. He called yesterday wondering why you haven't been visiting. I almost got him to talk about what's been bothering him too... He is trying to open up but you won't even give him your work number. It might help if he feels like you actually care enough not to mind if he calls you at work. You know his therapists are shit. He asked for you yesterday and all I could say was that you were out." Sasuke was a bit sour that his brother worked so much and even more unnerved that Madara barely got to talk to him because when they were home Itachi never picked up because he was busy or assumed it was work.

Itachi tugged on Sasuke's hand, holding him back a bit. "Sasuke. The only calls I can take at work are emergencies. I..." Itachi hesitated a moment, debating on whether or not to tell Sasuke the truth. "I've been talking with Madara's doctors. They say he...does not cooperate very well. They are there to help him. Him calling me all day at work does not help anyone." And it made Itachi look bad, it put his chances of getting the promotion in jeopardy. "I'm sorry for yelling" He hugged Sasuke close. "You almost died, and that scared me. I don't want to lose you, otouto." He kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You know you can tell me anything."

Sasuke groaned rolling his eyes, "If Madara can't then how could I?" He bit back.

Now was not the time to force a confrontation. Itachi was a workaholic, mostly for the money and because he wanted a promotion at work. Promotion meant more money, to help with Madara's medical bills, to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads. He managed to do so and have enough left over to give Sasuke a comfortable life. If Itachi could just get that next promotion...he would be able to work a little less while still maintaining the same income level.

He flicked Sasuke in the forehead and smiled a little. "You're right though. I need to focus on family a little more, hm? Doctors aren't all bad, Sasuke. They're there to help. You know, if you ever don't want to talk to me, you could always talk to a doctor about …...well, if anything is ever bothering you."

Itachi's phone buzzed again and he reached into his pocket, once more ignoring the call.

Sasuke watched as his brother once again ignored a call, Sasuke snatched the phone out of his hands and picked it up. "Whoever this is my brother is busy and visiting my uncle for once. Call back later. Bye." He hung up and held onto the phone himself and put it in his back left pocket.

The person who called indeed did know who their uncle was. After all, he just visited him himself. He had only recently left.

Sasuke ignored Itachi the rest of the decently long walk to the front of the building and signed in once they got there. They acquired two visitor's passes and the dark brown haired woman, Shizune, called down to the caretakers to inform them that Madara had a visitor.

Sasuke was confused at first since the usual receptionist wasn't there. This new lady seemed much kinder. Sasuke and Itachi both concluded that they liked her very much.

Itachi let Sasuke ignore him, but he kept a firm grip on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke had a good point, Itachi had to admit. He had been too preoccupied with work, not paying enough attention to Madara and Sasuke. The only way to get Sasuke to believe that Itachi would always be there for them was to prove it. Words were useless. He mulled this while they went up to fourth floor.

When they journeyed down to Madara's room he appeared to be having a caretaker help him out of his room after he had a nap. He seemed as though he just woke up. A caretaker not seeing the two nephews had Madara by the back of his shirt. "Hurry up, psycho."

Itachi's dark eyes narrowed. "Get your hands off my uncle. Right now." His pace picked up, unthinkingly taking Sasuke with him. "You are not to treat a patient like that. It is against the rules, and furthermore against the law."

The orderly glowered sullenly at Itachi before slowly releasing Madara. The orderly crossed his arms and stood close, refusing to back down. Itachi met his stare with one of his own while talking softly to Madara. "Uncle. I brought Sasuke to see you. How are you feeling?" Concern for Madara soon overrode Itachi's anger at how he'd been treated and he turned his full attention to him.

Madara's breathing was slow and contained but sadly he seemed almost too used to it to manage a glare that would usually be planted on his facade if someone were to do such a thing to him.

He moved over to his nephew, slouching, and clumsily before moving to hug him and kiss his cheek, beyond just happy to see him. "I-I just woke up from my m-medication is all..." He played with Itachi's silky black and nicely tended to locks. His hair look like his before he entered the ward, nowadays it was messy and oily because they sedated him too often for him to take a shower as much as he liked.

As Madara played with his locks, just like Sasuke did when he woke up shaking and crying from a nightmare and Itachi was holding his little brother in his arms, Itachi realized just how long it had been since he'd been here to see his uncle. He'd been too focused on the legal end of things, of fighting Danzo to get Madara out of here.

"I-It's okay Itachi... I'm used to them treating me like this... he was being polite compared to other days... how come you haven't picked up any of my calls? I-I've missed you and needed to tell you things... you never answer anymore..."

Itachi frowned. "I never really check my calls, it's usually from work. I've been working a lot lately." He then forced a smile. "I think I'm finally getting somewhere with Danzo though. I promised I'd get you out of here, soon as we can get you a doctor's clearance. I'm backing Danzo into a corner. Soon you'll be home, with me and Sasuke. Won't that be nice?" Just as soon as Itachi got that damned promotion- then he could work from home as well, and take care of Madara.

Madara's smiled went away like he just heard the stupidest thing in all his 30 years. "He won't let me go..." He walked to the visitor's room to speak more. The thing that showed truly how much Madara believed those words was the fact he didn't stutter one word of that.

He was also sure that there was no video camera in the visiting room which is why they used them to beat them senseless in. Madara shooed away a caretaker and closed the door once they got in. Madara showed his true colors once in a very long time as soon as that door closed.

He slapped Itachi right across the face, HARD. "Work? That's your excuse? I-I call you every damn d-day hoping that y-you would v-v-visit when you don't! Because of work?! And then you think Danzo is going to be persuaded to let me go? I-I r-raised you to be s-smarter Itachi Uchiha!" Madara held himself back from crying. "All the times I've worked myself up to call you after I've been beaten to floor and decided maybe I should call you before they can hide the evidence of what they do to me!? Your excuse is WORK? Y-You know, a man c-came i-in today... he visited me and I-I c-couldn't talk to him because I th-thought that if my n-nephew c-can't get m-me out of here...then how c-could I trust this man to? He was the mayor... I g-gave him your ph-phone number...b-but hear me now Itachi, i-if you use w-work as an e-excuse n-not to be with your family...I'm g-going to b-beat the living sh-shit out of you next time I s-see you because I just g-got back from being s-sedated and d-don't have the e-energy nor mind to h-hit you down p-properly." He just shook his head looking ready to cry his eyes out but the man in him not letting him.

Itachi's head turned to the side with the force of the slap. His cheek was red; he'd have a bruise in the morning. He was ready to restrain Madara, to call for orderlies if he had to, if Madara was going to snap. But after that slap Madara deflated like a leaky balloon, all the fight leaving him. He looked...sad and broken. Itachi spoke gently, trying to explain the situation to his mentally unstable uncle. "Uncle, work is important. Especially now- if I get this promotion, I can be home more. Sasuke and I will be able to visit more often-"

"So a promotion is more important than me being beaten to pulp every day and have to have the guards sedate me because I'm in so much pain from the broken ribs when they kick my chest?!" Madara pulled up his shirt to show the bone looked obviously damaged. "Or maybe more important than how at nighttime Danzo- he- h-he-" His voice cracked in the inability to express himself anymore without breaking down.

Itachi's argument died on his lips as he stared at the dark bruises around Madara's ribcage. A few of the small, oval bruises looked like they could possibly be from fingers. Itachi was going to argue with what Madara's doctors, who were under Danzo's control, told Itachi- that Madara was uncooperative with his medicine, he was too ill to be taken care of at home. Itachi had been prepared to tell Madara he needed to work with his doctors, who only wanted to help him and make him better.

"The orderlies should not handle you so roughly. Was it an accident? I will speak to them. And I will pick up the phone when you call. But you really shouldn't fight with them, uncle. They are here to help you. Danzo is a well-respected member of the medical community- and the political community. "That made Itachi click on something Madara had said..."And you said the mayor visited you? Was he nice?" Itachi said placating, talking down to Madara as if he were a small child- or very mentally disturbed. It was clear Itachi thought this was all just in Madara's head.

Madara just shook his head tears finally coming to his eyes, "Y-You don't believe me... You don't f-fucking believe me... I hear and see things I-Itachi! I'm not insane! I just have most of the time things I think a-are d-demons talking to me! I'm not imagining them beat me! You heard what the man said just getting me up! You won't even think twice about the things I say. No wonder why Sasuke talks to me and not YOU! Get out! I don't want you to visit me ever again. I won't call or talk to you because you won't listen in the first place..." Madara got up and walked to the door. "Sasuke, if you need more advice don't be afraid to call me, that is if I'm not getting bruised up by the 'caretakers' pft." He walked out of the waiting room and into the hallway; everyone's eyes were wide that Madara wasn't begging his nephew to take him with him.

As he had tears secretly skimming down his cheeks he slammed into the newest doctor that took his file. "Excuse me...

Sasuke looked over to his brother and glared hard at him. Itachi's denial had proved to truly hurt Madara in ways he never should have. He was losing it because the only one he could talk to didn't have time to talk to him and didn't believe anything he said anyways...

Itachi sighed and rubbed his sore cheek. "The last meeting I had with Madara's doctors...they were right; he's getting worse." He stood up. "There isn't much we can do anymore. At this point...I don't even know if he'll ever be able to come home. He needs more help than we can provide. But if they are treating him this badly- I'll have to look around for another mental hospital to transfer him to. Konoha is the closest one; it's why I chose this place. There are other ones, further away. It would make visiting him much more difficult."

Itachi shrugged, feeling stretched out and resigned. He did not see any other options. He sighed again. "Come on, Sasuke." Seeing how Madara was, Itachi wondered if he should start looking around for a good hospital for Sasuke, too...

A large busted woman with bright blonde hair came into the visiting room and closed the door behind her. "Itachi Uchiha correct? My name is Tsunade. I'm going to be Madara's new doctor. His other ones had to leave quite suddenly. I plan on getting to know Madara later on and redo his testing. His testing is a year old and all the medications he is currently on are absolutely wrong. Some of them I am guessing they just threw at him to keep him sedated often. A quick recommendation after he just stormed out like that is to not listen to what he said and visit again tomorrow. Patients usually don't mean it when they say they don't want you to bother them ever again. It's obvious by his behavior he feel betrayed. I didn't hear the conversation so of course can't tell you much other than to come back tomorrow too. I will call you with the result of an analysis I will do of his current mental state."

There was a type of passion was in her eyes that showed how she really meant to help the patients. It was something the other doctors did not have.

Itachi had only seen that kind of fervor in the eyes of young interns and new doctors. For a female, Dr. Tsunade was good looking, but she was obviously an older woman. Itachi had the feeling she was older than she appeared. She was no spring chicken, no young doctor full of ideals, but a seasoned veteran of her profession. "Pleased to meet you." He shook hands with the doctor briefly. "This is Sasuke, my little brother. We were just leaving, but we will visit again as soon as we can." Meaning, whenever Itachi could get enough time off work, or get home early enough from work.

"I think you misunderstand, Itachi-san. Come tomorrow. He needs you to come a second day in a row unless you want your uncle to get severely depressed for the while you are gone and they add him to suicide watch. Come tomorrow,"

Itachi blinked, a little surprised by what he considered the doctor's unconventional methods. The other doctors always just asked Itachi about his concerns for his uncle and assured him his uncle was in good care, which they, the doctors, would take care of him and see to his needs. "I will come if I can."

Tsunade shook her head, "Have it your way. And just to let you know Mr. Uchiha. I'm not like the other doctors you might have found here. I actually care about my patients and have been taking care of those assigned to me since I was 10 helping out at a children's ward. I can make a bet with you and win quite easily, that if you do not come tomorrow, that man will attempt to kill himself. It's written all over his face. He might try tonight."

She turned Itachi's shoulders, hence Itachi himself, towards Madara's room where you could just barely see him, "His shoulders aren't pushed back. His head is down. His lip is quivering. Most importantly his nails are scratching into his skin. He feels like you betrayed him and that he is alone. Most the caretakers here have taken out many dead bodies so they won't have a problem with it, you might though..."

Itachi just stared at the doctor, and then stared more at Madara. He had believed Madara was getting good care here; it was a hospital with trained professionals, after all. Itachi, like many other people, had no idea of the rampant corruption. Before Itachi could reply, he felt a soft hand slip into his own and squeeze his fingers painfully tight. It was Sasuke, silently trying to make his point to Itachi. Sasuke's other hand wrapped around Itachi's fingers, also squeezing his hand tightly, partly out of anger and partly trying to make Itachi realize what the doctor and he were trying to say- that Madara was telling the truth.

Itachi grimaced slightly. "Very well. Yes, we will come tomorrow after I pick Sasuke up from school."

Tsunade smiled, "Good, I'm sure we can avoid the worse then. Maybe if he sees his eldest nephew actually cares about him despite not having visited him in over two months, he might actually get better instead of worse. Recovery isn't just his job, it's the families too. Nobody in this ward will ever get better if they don't have someone to support them through the dark times." She escorted the two out happily.

Once she got them to the main door she waved that she would see them tomorrow and picked up her phone calling Hashirama, "You wouldn't believe all that I got here. There has been over 100's of reports of abuse and none of it has been processed. That patient you wanted me to look out for, the poor man is completely torn apart. His nephew won't believe him that there is corruption there. I put a tap in the room and heard everything. Danzo is doing something directly to the man; he is too scared to say it. His nephew hasn't visited in 2 month... he needs someone to connect to or he is going to become more than just depressed. He will be full out suicidal if he doesn't get a visitor tomorrow. You better get me job security in this field Hashi-sama, because if I hadn't come I can bet you all I own that this man would be indeed a goner... He obviously doesn't just have schizophrenia. He has trauma, on top of trauma, on top of trauma! Schizophrenia was only a minor problem compared the depression and paranoia he is facing. It says here he checked himself in with Itachi and that he at first wanted to come in for help. Itachi, his nephew, has filed for release plenty of time each declined by Danzo himself for no reason... Madara checked himself in, he can check himself out at any time, and he is an adult. In fact, you could go in there and take him to the desk, help him sign a paper and he is out of there for good. Itachi is fighting the battle over a phone it seems... and Danzo is ignoring every word he said. This place is messed up. If his nephew doesn't come tomorrow, you come; Madara said something about him finding you nice. Perhaps he needs someone nice for once..."

On the other end of the line, Hashirama was in his car, driving back from a round of golf with the heads of the state board of mental health. He had invited them out for lunch and golf to get their views on Danzo and lay the groundwork for showing Danzo's true colors to the world. Most held Danzo in high esteem. Hashirama had not let on about what he was uncovering; he had just stated his opinions on a few of the more obviously shady aspects of how Danzo ran the institution.

"That is odd. I remember reading a few petitions signed by Uchiha Itachi for his uncle's release, and they were denied because Madara was considered a threat to himself. The records stated that Itachi had been there in person, meeting with Danzo directly. But then, these records were copies made of those in Sai's desk. More is definitely going on than meets the eye. And I want to know what Danzo is doing to Madara. I have not been able to get a hold of the nephew yet- though I did get yelled at by the little nephew." He chuckled. "That one is a little ball-buster."

Hashirama looked in his rearview mirror, put his signal on, and pulled a lane change. "You know, I think I'll come swing by the hospital again. Very unannounced this time and unofficial."

This was why Itachi hated answering that damned phone after working hours. He was part of an international firm, and there were no "after work" hours. The brothers had just gotten home and were in the middle of eating supper from Taco Bell. Itachi's cell phone rang, he answered and got stuck helping out with a teleconference with the Dubai branch of the firm. Now he was sitting at the PC with headphones on, involved with work again.

While Itachi was down stairs involved in work again Sasuke was left alone in his room. Well, he never truly was alone. "Leave me alone... I can feel you there..." 'Why should I leave my precious boy alone? I don't know why you don't do it; it will make you feel alive. It will make Itachi love you more. You see how he reacted when the doctor said Madara was going to try to kill himself!? That could have been you! You could get his attention. You know how much you want his eyes roaming your bod-"; "Shut up! No I don't! You are just making me think I do! I don't want him like that! He is my brother!"

A cruel laugh echoed through Sasuke's mind, "Pft, you keep telling your dirty little mind that. It will never ever change. Just try it, one slice; the razor is in the bathroom it wants you..." "NO BE QUIET! I DON'T WANNA!"

Sasuke started to lose his touch facade and shivered with hate for himself and the thing inside his mind. 'One cut will be all it takes to get your older brother to love you. To touch you. To-" "SHUT UP, GET AWAY!"

Itachi was listening as the man on his screen droned on in a mix of heavily accented English and Arabic. It was a young intern rattling off statistics to his superiors. Itachi had been called into last minute attendance because he spoke some Arabic; not enough to be fluent, but out of everyone at his branch, he spoke the most of Dubai's official language.

His brows furrowed when he heard a scream that was not coming through the headphones. He moved the headphones off his ear a bit so that he could hear better while still paying partial attention to the conference. He heard Sasuke scream again and took off without a second's hesitation, leaving puzzled Dubai businessmen on his screen.

Itachi ran up the stairs, flinging the door to Sasuke's room open. "Sasuke?!" He found his precious little otouto curled up on the bed, hands fisted in his hair, knees to his chest and back pressing into the wall. Sasuke's slim body shook and he stared with vacant, wide dark eyes at the mirror on his wall. He screamed, "NO!" and surged backwards, hitting his head off of the wall.

"Sasuke!" Itachi plopped down besides Sasuke and grabbed his wrists, pulling him away from the wall and into his lap. He hugged him tightly, giving him a little shake. "Sasuke! Make what stop? Tell who to get away? Sasuke!" As Sasuke squirmed, kicking the bed with his feet and trying to push away more, he only managed to push himself against Itachi's chest and knock them both over backwards on the bed. Itachi held him tightly, not letting him go.

"NO! GO AWAY! DON'T WANNA! NO! GO GO NO!" Sasuke hit his head off Itachi's chest and Itachi rolled onto his back so that Sasuke's legs kicked at the empty air. His arms held tight to the trembling, waif body like pythons with a death grip on their prey.

"Sasuke! Shhh. Calm down. Sasuke. Otouto. Tell me and I'll make it go away." Itachi whispered in his ear as he struggled to hold him still. Sasuke's back arched as he tried to kick out, his feet lashing out like he was trying to rid something evil away.

After Itachi's caring words finally got to him he slowly thrashed less and less till he just began crying in his brothers arms. "I-I'm sorry nii-san. I-I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad brother. I-I'm so sorry. They just won't go away! A-And you are never home, and when you are you are busy. I'm just a distraction. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt myself. I don't want to do what it's telling me to do, I'm scared. I don't want to force you to love me. I'm sorry!"

Sasuke clung to his elder brother and hid his face in Itachi's clean white shirted. He laid in his arms now liking the grip Itachi had on him. It felt like Itachi would never let go. He really needed that... but he didn't want to end up in there with Madara... what if he got abused too? Would Itachi ignore him too?

He just wanted to wake up and go see his uncle. Neither of them planned on Sasuke going to school in the morning. Sasuke had enough trouble for one day...

"Otouto. Shhh." Itachi cradled Sasuke in his lap, holding him as if Sasuke were a child much younger than he physically was. "You aren't a distraction. You're my baby brother. I love you, Sasuke. Shhh. You've nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for not paying you much attention. How about...we'll go see Uncle Madara tomorrow, and then I'll spend the entire day with you."

Sasuke pressed his face into Itachi's chest and turned his face, cracking open one eye skeptically. "...Promise?"

"I promise. Tomorrow, I'm all yours."

"Better be jerk..."

Madara had to keep digging. He needed to. He had to feel something for once. A different kind of pain before it got too late and he would be back to hurt him again. He had to make more blood. He had to be able to FEEL IT.

The spiky haired raven l started to finally be mesmerized by the blood flowing down from his arm when he heard the room to his door open. He was sure Danzo had come early...

The raven had shut his eyes instinctively only to feel his face be caressed instead of hit or scratched. Eyes fluttered open to see Mayor Hashirama Senju appear.

Hashirama smiled down at him, though inside he was worried from what Tsunade had told him. Tsunade was one of the doctors he had placed in the hospital, and once his investigation of Danzo was complete and Danzo was arrested, Tsunade was the one he planned to have replace Danzo as administrative head. He was even more worried seeing the blood from Madara scratching himself.

"Hi, Madara-chan. I had some free time, and I thought I'd pop by for a visit, if that's alright with you."

Madara held his arm close to him. He couldn't believe the mayor was here... to visit him? Madara looked away finding himself very flustered at the thought. "Th-Thank you... I-I mean, ya that's okay." He did his best to not stutter that much and seem confident.

"B-But... why did you come? Not even my f-family wants to visit me...

Hashirama found the stuttering cute. "Well, we seemed to get along well yesterday, and I want to help make things right here as much as I can. I also wanted to tell you in person that I've tried contacting that nephew of yours, but he hasn't picked up his phone. I got a little curious and did some digging on him. He works a lot; it seems like that's all he does. But, after looking at his finances, I see why he does it. Or, at least, I can conjecture why."

Madara looked down and scoffed, "That is no excuse... f-family comes before w-work. I even tried t-to tell him wh-what D-Danzo was d-doing but- he wouldn't believe me a-anyways..."

Hashirama sat down on the edge of the narrow cot, away from Madara in case he frightened or upset him by sitting too close. The mattress was thin, well-worn and lumpy; the blanket was scratchy wool dyed puke green. "Mind if I sit down? You know, family can be funny sometimes. They think they're helping, even when they're making things worse. Or they don't realize what they're doing wrong. But, they're still family, you know? I think you should give that young man another chance. I have a feeling he'll come around. "

Madara had pushed over so Hashirama could join him on the bed listening to his wise words, "I know he d-doesn't realize it... b-but something things y-you can only be so stupid about b-before you lose someone..."

Hashirama tilted his head and smiled at Madara. His own long hair was pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. Madara's hair was a snarled, spikey mess and the worn sweatshirt and sweat pants on his bony frame had holes in them. His cheeks were sunken, slightly hollow and his pink lips were dry and cracked.

The longer he stared, the more his smile faded. The dark haired man reminded Hashirama of a pretty but messy porcelain baby doll he had seen once as a child on the playground. A little girl had played with it roughly, throwing it from the monkey bars; the porcelain flesh had shattered on the ground. The little girl had thrown a screaming tantrum and ended up cutting herself with the flesh-painted shards. Unusual for Hashirama, he had had no sympathy for her- he had considered her a spoiled brat who did not appreciate nor deserve the expensive, lovely gift she'd been given.

If Madara was a porcelain doll, then some selfish, spoiled brat had broken him. Hashirama wanted to pick the pieces up and glue them back together, hold that doll close and appreciate and love that doll as it deserved to be.

"Tsunade talked to him. I heard she was in to talk to you, too, but you...were about as happy to see her as you were the other doctors. She's not like them." He leaned in closer, slowly, so that his face was near Madara's. He whispered into Madara's ear, some of Madara's tangled locks covering his face, hiding it from any cameras in the room, making it look like Hashirama was just kissing him on the neck, or on the cheek. Madara had begun blushing; not knowing what was coming was merely just conversation. "You can trust her. She wants to help. I'm the one who asked her to come here. I know what Danzo's been doing. Shhh. Say nothing, okay?"

Madara eye's widened and he shook his head, he did the same thing and his within Hashirama's hair to make it look like he was just returning the kiss. "You kn-know nothing of wh-what he d-does to m-me in th-the least. You aren't h-here when h-he comes at night... y-you, y-you don't-" The same process of Madara choking on his own words once again came to attention. His body just didn't want to let it out.

Madara just grew silent and gave Hashirama a look to continue speaking since he felt like he couldn't.

Hashirama sat back, his smile tacked on once more. "There doesn't seem to be much to do here. I'm sure you must get bored, when they're not shoving pills down your throat or up your ass. "He hesitated a moment, thinking, then his smile grew, a genuine smile. "So, do you like spicy foods? I was reading through your files and found out you could leave, if you have a doctor's clearance. There's a lovely little kimchee stand just down the block. Fancy a little walk with me? I'm sure Dr. Tsunade will grant her permission."

In an instant, Madara had Hashirama on the mattress as he hugged his tightly. "R-REALLY?!" He kissed all over Hashirama's face not realizing what he was doing. All he knew is this man deserved a god damn kiss attack. "I love you! Please be related to me in some way! You are nice AND get me food! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me since my nephew told me he was gay!"

Hashirama smiled, laughing a little as his arms reflexively hugged the slim body on top of him. Under Madara's sweatshirt, he could feel his bones, more than he should be able too. He enjoyed seeing Madara happy, but at the same time it made him sad, and a little angry. This was something his family should be doing. Hashirama was taking a somewhat educated guess, from what he'd heard and read, that Itachi believed the lies the doctors told him, and one of those lies would be that Madara was too ill to leave the facility. He ran a hand through Madara's tangled locks, gently untangling a few.

"Alrighty, let's get your shoes on and go see Dr. Tsunade." Who was conveniently waiting outside Madara's door with the correct forms already signed.

"I g-get to go outsideeeee, I g-get to go outsideeee!~" Madara chanted happily with the shit eating grin nobody had seen on him for a long while...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mada: Hope you enjoyed that lovely chapter! I got in contact with most of you who left us a lovely reply. Oh and to the person who made fun of Chai's Warning, you a poo poo head! HMP!

Chai: *roflmao* Meh, I said "possible" as that kind of stuff is subjective and varies from person to person. Some peops might say one story is "kinda sad" and others be all "AMFG SO SO SSAAD SOB SOB BOO HOO". In other words, what one reader considers dark/ disturbing another might view as just a lark in the park. That also depends on how the authors handle it. But that's getting all technical and shiz. So peace out for now.

Mada: THEY BE ALLL OMFG THAT SO FRICKEN SADDD WAHHHHHHHHHH! But no IT BE YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *Slowly puts down energy drink...*

Both: KEEP AROUND AND LEAVE A COMMENT TO GET YOUR UPDATE TOMORROW! NOW! _


	3. Chptr3 (Darkchapter HashiMada oriented)

_**Hakai**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**PAIRINGS:**__ Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara_

_**Summary:**__ ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)_

_**WARNINGS**__: Yaoi (if you don't like gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self-harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC._

_**Beginning of chapter notes:**__ Mada: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know we did! :D Please leave comments to bring up Chai's self-esteem or she will complain to me ;) Ja nii!_

_Chai:__ Pfft, yeah right Mada XD Mah self-esteem is fine roflmao XD Whose the one who gets all wibbly wit flames? It aint me XD_

_Mada__: *Watches Chai saying that while crying in corner* _

_Chai:__ You liar, Mada XD_

_Mada__: Never. *cheeky grin*_

_Chai: *__smirks* Yeah, sure, you're telling the truth. And you're straight XD _

_Mada:__ …. Touché..._

_Chai:__ Aights let's get this chapter started already XD_

_Mada: OHHHH! And sorry for the lack of ItaSasu in this chapter, next chapter we will make up for it promise ;)_

"Here you go." Hashirama opened the Styrofoam container for Madara; the spicy kimchee was packed in there to the brim, the cooked cabbage leaves stained with the hot reddish orange sauce. They were sitting at a little outdoor table outside the small shop.

Hashirama then opened his own, smiling at Madara. "How do you like it?" He said, encouraging Madara to try it.

Madara of course was in awe. The food was delicious and much better than what he had been getting in the hospital, which was barely anything. If Itachi did come tomorrow it would be obvious that he wasn't being fed. In the morning he had no energy from no food in him usually, this would help, but not enough to make up for the week of having nothing to eat. He was already run down on his last bits of energy in his body. He had grown accustomed to it though.

"I absolutely l-love it! I h-haven't had f-food in a w-week!" Madara forgot who he was talking to and all of his attention was being put on his food. Madara could talk about his brothers murder at the moment and be like 'Ya, he was a asshole anyways, Mmmmmm that tastes good.'

"They don't feed you?" Hashirama frowned. He had felt how skinny Madara was- too skinny. He had thought it was possibly a side effect from some medications, like a suppressed appetite, or that Madara just was not a big eater. But here Madara was, enjoying food and blowing Hashirama's assumptions out the window. He pulled out a pen and scribbled that down on a napkin, and tucked both into the pocket of his suit's jacket. He hadn't read anything in any reports about missed feedings, but he supposed that was just something his investigators had not found yet.

Madara just shook his head not paying attention to a thing. "Not much. O-Once a week. Nagato and I stock up on the food for s-special occasions, like a cheese stick. We w-will put that aside to celebrate if I don't hear v-voices for a good amount of t-time." He took another bite of his food happily.

Hashirama frowned, barely touching his own food. "You know, I think Dr. Tsunade might be taking full control of your case. She has many areas of expertise, including nutritionist. Maybe she could take over Nagato's care, too. It must be a nice change of scenery, being out here." He observed casually. He hoped Madara was too distracted with the food to notice where he was going with the conversation.

"I'm sure Nagato w-will love that! H-His d-doctor is very much an a-asshole. He just throws medication a-at him and plays on h-his phone during the therapy s-session or h-he just lets the caretakers beat him up f-for entertainment." Madara moved and grabbed a big thing of wasabi hungrily and obviously enjoyed it very much though most people would be dying with that much wasabi.

Hashirama's eyes widened then he laughed a genuine laugh. "Looks like you like it hot!" (A/N ROFL) Madara didn't seem to be bothered by how hot it was- on the contrary it looked like he was enjoying it. "Too hot for me." He finally lifted a bite of his own, milder kimchee to his mouth. He chewed slowly, just watching Madara eat and enjoy himself. He wondered when the last time Madara smiled was. "The doctors don't seem to take good care of anyone there. My investigators already dug up that much. But there is one thing I'd really like to know, if you would tell me. We're outside, away from that place. I would like to help you be able to leave there permanently, to go home with your family. But first, I need you to tell me...how does Danzo treat everyone?" Hashirama was trying to gently lead Madara to the topic.

Madara kept eating and ranting off like he had not a care in the world. His only care was to devour the nutrients in front of him. "D-Danzo... He j-joins in on the beatings r-rarely. H-He is more secretive a-and makes sure e-everyone is drugged just enough to they won't w-wake up much or just are brain dead. He... says that... that he has needs and often u-uses the patients to fulfill those needs." Madara began to get more, more and more of an idea what Hashirama was going to ask him next.

The problem was, if he could bare to hear himself say it out loud... it would mean it was true and that it was real... he didn't want to believe that...

Hashirama watched as Madara seemed to collapse in on himself, losing joy even in his food. This was a sensitive, delicate subject and made Hashirama feel like he was a surgeon doing some very invasive surgery, or like he was a clumsy oaf trying to handle a fragile, porcelain doll for the first time.

"Your kimchee must be very good- it's almost gone. Here, try some of mine." Hashirama had barely touched his. He took the other end of his chopsticks and grabbed a large portion, almost all of it, and plopped it into Madara's nearly empty container. "You might like some wasabi paste on it." He picked up the container of wasabi and held it out to Madara.

Madara's first thought was, 'MORE FOOD', of course the voice in the back of his head (not the schizophrenic ones) told him this was part of a plan, and he just dismissed the negative thoughts quickly.

When Madara's hands reached out to take it, Hashirama gently cupped one of Madara's hands with both of his own. He could feel the slim, long fingers shaking. "Danzo's always been a slick sewer rat. I'm sure the drugs must make it seem like some kind of dream, or nightmare. Can you tell me about that? About the nightmares with Danzo?" He asked softly, leaning across the small table towards Madara.

Madara gasped jaggedly for a quick moment, a tiny gasp it was, very short, but a gasp of terror no less. It took him only a second to meet eyes with Hashirama and begin to bite his lip as he spoke to him.

A nightmare. That's all it was...

Somehow thinking about it that way made it a lot easier to discuss. It was just a dream... nothing more. A figure of his imagination... he could tell Hashirama about a nightmare... right?

He crossed his legs and thought for a moment how to get it out. "I-In the n-nightmare he comes i-into my room at 11pm to midnight... he sedates Nagato and keeps him from waking up in the middle of m-my nightmare... h-he usually says something about missing me a-and t-tells me I'm beautiful... I try to run out of the r-room but caretaker's a-are always there to hold me d-down. H-He takes off my clothes a-and...and... a-and..." He choked on his words against still trying to get them out and tears escaping the waterline of his dark onyx orbs.

"A-And he... I can't... I c-can't..." He shook and put the food aside before trying to locate a corner that wasn't occupied. When he couldn't find such a thing he started to shake even more and completely shut himself off other than the slight murmurs to the things in his head. To the demons that are easier to bare than his nightmare.

Hashirama watched Madara fall apart before his eyes. When Madara first started to shake, he wanted to go over and comfort him, hold him, but he was afraid that would upset Madara even more. Seeing Madara start to cry and then finally to just...well, mentally check out...was more than Hashirama could take. Sometimes he could be overly touchy-feely, as his younger brother Tobirama often accused him of being, and he knew some people did not like being touched. But Madara looked like he could use a hug and a shoulder to cry on, and Hashirama's heart could not hold out anymore.

He scooted his chair around, moving slowly so he would not startle Madara. "Hey. It's alright." He spoke softly, sitting down besides Madara. "Or, at least, it will be alright. I want to stop those nightmares for you. I want to make them go away. Thank you for telling me." He put an arm around Madara's thin shoulders, gently pulling Madara towards him. "Yes, you can do this. You did it. You did a very good job." He still spoke softly, trying to reassure Madara, who looked like a little mouse who just wanted to run and hide.

"You look a little cold." There wasn't a breeze blowing, but, using that as a pretense, Hashirama took off his jacket so he was just in a dress shirt and tie. He placed the jacket around Madara, thinking maybe that would help him feel a little safer.

It took a few more minute for the episode to finally be over and Madara began to play with the nice fabric of the coat. He pet the material calmly before he just leaned into Hashirama and closed his eyes. "I-I don't w-want to go back there p-please don't m-make me go back Hashirama-sama, p-please don't let me have the nightmare again t-tonight." Madara looked up to him slowly, the man he once was, was hidden deep inside him wanting to come out but unable to at this time. Sometimes he would come out just for a look around... but other than that he was lost to Madara. That confidence and vengeful attitude just wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried to push his fears back.

Madara took a sip of his drink silently. He needed something to hold him over for the next week.

Now that he knew what he would be sending Madara back to, Hashirama did not have the heart to throw the doll into that scorpion nest. Madara still had wet tear tracks on his cheeks. Hashirama took a napkin and gently wiped them away. "I..." He paused, his mind racing as if this His mind racing as if this were a game of chess, or some political maneuvering. This in a way it was, he supposed, but that was not his motivation for this. It was wild, it was crazy, it was unorthodox, but it was better- anything was better- than sending Madara back there into Danzo's clutches. He wondered if that would be tipping his hand to Danzo and blowing the whole investigation- but the investigation was nearly complete. Either way, they had enough to bring charges that would stand in a court of law against Danzo, and he already had started inserting his own staff into the hospital- staff such as Tsunade and Shizune, who truly wanted to help people and right the wrongs of the Konoha mental institution.

"Of course. I can't promise- but let's go back and talk to Dr. Tsunade. Maybe she could ...release you into my care. Would you like that? "

Madara had nearly jumped into the air and became an acrobat at the thought. He grinned and nodded. Anything to get him out of that shithole. Though he couldn't help to get a sour feeling towards his nephew. This man, a stranger, offers his home to him, and gets him out of Danzo's clutches. This complete stranger gets him a meal when though his nephew can very clearly see he is beyond just under weight, doesn't think to maybe bring a healthy snack like a few cracker and have him eat it just because he is worried. It was making Madara angry in so many ways! It wasn't fair that a man he didn't know did such kind things for him but his own nephew didn't. The boy he raised since his parents were murdered. The one he put in a private school and paid for his college education. The one who he helped study every night and actually GET the job he had today.

He did so much for him, so why did it feel like he got nothing back? Not even a family member who cared about him enough to visit him at least once a week...

Hashirama watched the emotions flick over Madara's face. First he looked ecstatic then he looked upset, almost angry. "Hey, if you don't want to, we don't have to, it was just an idea. It's alright." He said placatingly.

Madara shook his head, "N-No! I want to! I j-just... I just g-got a bit u-unnerved is all... I thought a-about my nephew...and how I d-don't even know you...and you treat me so well and care while m-my nephew; well, the last time he visited me w-was two months ago. I just th-thought about how I r-raised him and moved across the c-country to take custody of them after my brother was...taken from us... and how I t-treated him like my own boy, and he doesn't even th-think twice when I-I tell him...they w-were beating me... and I sh-showed him my broken r-ribs and how WORK is more im-important than seeing the man who g-got him that job in the first place... in a very unethical way too...That I did so much for him and h-he just throws me aside for y-you to take care of m-me instead of him who truly should be the one b-believing me." Madara dug his nails into his palms but with a deep breath managed to grip onto Hashirama's sleeve so he didn't hurt himself or Hashirama.

"Shh." Hashirama leaned forward slightly and hugged Madara, rubbing his back to comfort him. "That Itachi sounds like a young man who does not appreciate what he's got. Or he's putting his efforts into the wrong place to show he loves you. I will talk to him as soon as I can get a hold of him." Even through the material of his jacket and Madara's sweatshirt, Hashirama could feel the sharp bits of Madara's spinal bones.

"For now, how about we head back to the hospital and talk to our wonderful Dr. Tsunade, and see about getting you signed over into my care? You were not involuntarily committed so it should not be a problem, and if it is, I'm sure we can fix it." He smiled at Madara. By 'fix it', he meant, 'fudge the paperwork', using Danzo's own tricks against him.

They arrived back at the hospital with full stomachs and a full heart on Madara's end. He never thought that a man could be so generous and loving. Madara was kind to those who deserved it of course, but even back when he wasn't in this terrible situation, he often could be deemed cold hearted and snippy. How Itachi thought the mental illness made him slap him was beyond him. The less traumatized form of himself would have been smacking Itachi's ass with a belt 20 times over.

Madara went into his room and packed up his things. He left a note in his best friend bed so when he pulled down the sheets he would get it. 'The mayor is getting me out of here. I'm going to get you out next! I promise. You are my best friend. You always will be. Filled with love and schizophrenia~ Madara 3' Madara made sure to include a little joke about his current condition. Just because it was an illness didn't mean he couldn't make fun of himself once in a while.

While Madara was packing, Hashirama was in Tsunade's office, talking with her and getting the paperwork in order. Technically, Itachi was Madara's legal caretaker while Madara was in the hospital, but all that really meant with the way the legal paperwork had been worded was that Itachi was in charge of the legal and financial end of things. Madara had willingly signed himself in, and had signed the papers making Itachi his legal guardian while he was in there- and because of that, Danzo's little loophole had been repeatedly to have the doctors record Madara down as incompos mentus, unable to safely be released and made it sound like it was involuntary commitment. Madara was always drugged when they explained things to him so none of it really made sense anyway.

But with Tsunade as Madara's doctor, she signed off on the legal paperwork recognizing Madara as mentally capable enough to make decisions for himself. Itachi still had the legal and financial control, but Madara could sign himself out of the hospital if he wanted to. To cover all bases, Tsunade had Madara's status as transferring over to private care- in this case, that of Hashirama Senju. With it being legal and medical paperwork, it was going to take a while.

It was late in the afternoon. Hashirama was still busy with Tsunade. Danzo meanwhile had just returned from a meeting with the directors of the state board of health. He had most of them eating out of his hand; they were charmed easily as taking candy from a baby, but a few had approached him with some concerns. He managed to smooth over any feathers ruffled by Hashirama. He knew the mayor was out to get him- several times that tree-loving hippie had sicked the boys in blue on him, and each time the case had fallen flat.

Danzo smirked to himself. It would fall flat again, too. He was preparing for the police to start sniffing around again. The only changes that had been made recently was a rotation of staff. He had crossed paths with a few of the doctors before, such as Tsunade- but he had checked their records. All the new staff had his personal approval. At least, that's what their files said, and the only two who had access to them were Danzo and Sai. He did not remember approving or selecting them, but he figured it was something he had passed off to Sai, things having been rather busy lately.

Right now, it was time for a pleasurable break. A very, very pleasurable break from work. Danzo licked his lips as he approached the fourth floor ward. He had a very special treasure hidden there, one he went to great lengths to keep. Most of the other patients on that ward, including that bothersome Nagato, were in therapy. But Danzo had personally arranged it so that, unlike all the other fourth floor residents, Madara's therapy occurred earlier in the morning, thus freeing up his afternoon schedule for a private visit from Danzo.

Danzo peeked into the window on Madara's door. He saw him packing his meager belongings into a few blue plastic bags. "And where do you think you're going? Hmm? Were you a naughty boy and skipped your meds again? Tsk tsk, we can't have that. You know what happens to naughty patients, Madara. Think you're leaving, do you? We've gone over that, too. You know you can't get out of here. Not unless Itachi signs you out. And all I have to do is convince him with a few words you're just not well enough." He let out a sharp bark of laughter.

Madara was terrified. What was he going to do!? He didn't expect to be caught. Danzo came earlier than usual. His nightmare came earlier... "Itachi will t-take me home..." He spoke with a hushed tone. He couldn't reveal that Hashirama was actually the one going to be his Romeo.

"Itachi doesn't give a rat's ass about you. All he cares about is that job of his- wasn't that the job you helped him get? Ironic, isn't it? He does not love you. Not the way I do." Danzo came over to Madara and ran a hand down his back. "No one can love you the way I love you. And I've seen to it that Itachi won't listen to your ranting and raving. All those delusions from your poor, addled mind. Do you know why he won't take your calls anymore?"

"Quiet! Itachi does care about me! Yes I'm a-angry at him! I'm furious at him! I w-want to bend him over my knee and m-make him cry uncle! I know he l-loves me though... he is j-just showing it in the wrong w-ways...and of c-course I know why! He is busy! Th-That is all!"

Danzo chuckled, running a gnarled hand through Madara's tangled hair, claw-like fingers hooking into the snarled, glossy raven mass and yanking it backwards making Madara yell out. Danzo's tongue snaked out and licked along the exposed white throat. "I talked to Itachi's boss, who talked to Itachi about receiving calls from his insane, raving uncle."

Madara's eyes widened as he gasped trying to get free but at the same time, too scared to move.

Danzo's tongue ran across Madara's lips and he gazed down into obsidian eyes. "Itachi's boss is an old friend of mine. Remember when you first came here, how Itachi would always drop what he was doing at one word from you? How he and Sasuke were here at least three times a week? Itachi was even busier then, just starting out. But he always made time for you. With just a phone call or two, I stopped that. I made you mine. I chased Itachi away. You will always be mine."

With that Danzo kissed Madara, tongue pushing past those soft pink lips. Danzo's tongue pushed past Madara's teeth, going to the back of his throat and nearly choking him. Danzo kept a firm, painful grip on Madara's hair. Danzo kicked backwards with one foot, slamming Madara's door firmly shut. It did not lock from the inside, but the orderlies had seen Danzo going in there and knew what was going on, would not disturb him, and would keep others from disturbing him as well.

Madara screamed into the kiss and try to close his mouth but the grip on his mane kept him in enough discomfort for him to be forced to open his mouth and whimper. It was the sound of the door closing that really made him panic. "P-Please Danzo-sama! Please! D-Don't!"

Danzo broke off the kiss and shoved Madara down on the bed, still keeping hold of his head. "Did you know Itachi calls me about you all the time? I won't let him get to you though. I tell him you're in therapy or sleeping, and you should not be bothered. That poor, deluded fool actually thinks if he can get a promotion at work, he'll be able to finally sign you out." Danzo laughed as if that was a good joke. "He will get more money, of course, and less hours- but I'm never letting you go." He licked along Madara's cheek. "Never."

Madara whimpered and cringed away from the old perverted tongue that touch him. He didn't know why he just couldn't fight back. He asked himself that every time... but he learned his lesson, if he fought then he would be drugged and gang raped by the caretakers too. One was better than 5...

Danzo bit the soft flesh, sucking it hard. Hard enough to bruise and leave one hell of a visible hickies. He had never done that before, never marked Madara's face. It was as if he wanted the world to see, to know. AS if he could somehow brand Madara that way. "Mine. Always. "His free hand ran down Madara's chest then under the shirt. Danzo's fingers were rough and weathered. A finger and a thumb ran over one of Madara's pink nipples then pinched it and twisted painfully.

Madara thrashed and screamed when he marked his face, "STOP IT! P-Please! L-Leave me alone!" His discomfort multiplied once the pain of his nipple being twisted finally kicked in."Ahhh! Noo! Please Danzo-sama! St-Stop it!"

"Itachi's boss is in on it too, of course. Haven't you ever wondered why you receive that "special visitor"? That's who he is." Danzo coughed voice raspy as he laughed hard. "He likes having fun with you. It's all you're good for. Itachi's so damn worried about helping you get well, about having enough money to take you home and take care of you himself- that's' why he's so set on that job. I made sure of it."

Danzo thrust his hips between Madara's. His erection ground into Madara's soft one. "I heard you had a visitor. A Hashirama Senju. That bastard's been a thorn in my side for a long time. But he's never gotten me, and he never will. Your red haired friend is currently getting some special therapy for talking to him. You'll be getting some tonight, too. From my hand personally. I know what you told him- but you'll never be able to prove it, and no one will ever listen to you, anyway."

"No! Don't hurt Nagato! He didn't do anything wrong! He was just trying to protect me! And I didn't say anything! I would good! Please! Please Danzo-sama! Just do it and get it over with! Leave me alone!" Madara finally let out a few sobs. The mentally broken man had gone through a year of torment from even man he met... he just couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't be that dominant man who reigned over others and swore at them every minute of the day. He broke long ago... He didn't know if he would ever become who he was again...He doubted it.

Danzo bit Madara's neck, sucking the soft alabaster flesh between his teeth and biting down. There would be another bruise, another hickie in the morning. His roaming hand left Madara's nipples alone, slipped down Madara's waistband of his pants, and squeezed his flaccid penis hard, fingers crushing Madara's balls. "Then there's that little one that's always trailing behind that annoying Itachi. He's a lovely little thing, and from what I hear, he's going as loony as you. He's a delicious little one." Danzo licked Madara's cheek and smiled down into his eyes. "I bet he ends up in here, just like you. I bet his ass is virgin tight, too. Ah, what a heavenly pounding that would be! I will still always take you, but also have him! I will claim him as I have claimed you!"

Sasuke...

Nobody...

Spoke...

About...

Baby Sasuke...

Madara kicked Danzo in the teeth sending him flying backward. He pulled up his pants and ripped open the cold metal door. He took a sharp right towards the medical quarters hearing Danzo's screams still. He must have broken a tooth.

In barely 5 seconds, Madara Uchiha, an uncle of two, but someone who truly felt like a father, practiced his dodging skills and maneuvered around every caretaker that tried to grab him. With the medical room in sight he tumbled beneath a man legs punching up into the family jewels before sliding into Hashirama dead on.

"Madara! Are you okay!?" Hashirama grabbed the signed papers and put them in the deep right hand pocket of his Calvin Klein black dress pants. He helped the panting Madara up who seemed paranoid and restless, and quite out of breath.

"Don't m-mind me. I-I'm just a pedophile magnet... N-No big d-deal. I'ma just s-sit over here for a bit, kay? Okay then." He plopped down in the corner chair leaving Tsunade and Hashirama both in a very shocked stance.

"Pedophile magnet... Okay then..." Hashirama slowly turned to Tsunade who merely shrugged. He shook it off and went back to signing more papers.

Another day where Madara Uchiha doesn't cease to confuse a doctor or two. Now he can add a politician to his list... then again, politicians are quite easy to confuse and not much of a challenge. Oh well...

Madara gave a huff and prayed to whatever god that listened that he would be out of here tonight. He was in deep shit if he didn't. Yes, he would rather live with a politician than here. Scary right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mada: Hey guis! Chai and I worked very hard on this! She wrote for a straight hour before finally passing out at 2am. Being me and thinking that sleep is for the weak, I decided to stay up and finish this for ya! So if you are awake out there like me at 3am hit us up and leave a review.

If you are a baby like chai and has to go to 'sleep' at 2am then leave a reply telling me how nuts I am. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed! Also, it is appreciated if you leave a review on each chapter as you go because the more reviews we get the fast chai wants to type and the less I have to bug her! Love you all!

Once again sorry for the no ItaSasu in this one, we have a reason for it, don't worry. We will have tons of it next chapter. Most our viewers are for HashMada anyways but you aint going to get just that ever again XDDD

Fagulous gay away! *Flies away on my rainbow*


	4. Chapter 4 (ItaSasu Oriented)

**Hakai**

Chapter 4

PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara

_Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)_

_WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC._

_Beginning of chapter notes: Last chapter we had no ItaSasu, sorry bout that guis, this chapter will. Also, I wanted to thank you for all your support. Chai decided to go to the zoo without me so this chapter might have came out a bit later than what we planned. Also, a sneak peek for those who actually read these notes, Madara's stutter isn't an uke being afraid stutter. That's all I can tell ya! Also some people say he is being totally ooc, yes he is a bit, but as chapter after chapter has been saying, he wasn't always like he is right now, which points out he will be changing. If you were in the place he was, I'mmmmm pretty sure you wouldn't act like yourself either after a year!_

_Anyways, that was my rant, 3 Enjoy the chapter y'all! ~~Love Mada_

_Yo, Chai here. Just tossing this up cuz its been awhile since we updated. I had real life shit going on- everything from zoo to a bridal shower along with some online shit I dragged Mada along to, lots of MMO gaming._

_I didn't check how long this chapter is, just putting it up to get it up since Mada spent all day in bed. Without any hot guys for company. He ain't sick, just sleepy. xD_

=============xxxxxxxxxxx=============

Dark eyes opened and found a peculiar sight to wake up to, Itachi smothering him in a hug snoring loud enough to create an earthquake. Sasuke knew it was a good sign that he finally got something he very much needed, sleep.

Strange how the worst of situations led to something so nice?

Sasuke pushed the older Uchiha onto his back and gave a quiet chuckle when his older brother didn't wake up. "Brother... Brotherrrrr..." Not even a slight groan. Just snores.

Sasuke straddled his older brothers hips and laid down on his chest. The thoughts in his head were merely playful, he didn't realize the true extent of what his actions could mean, well, until one of his voices pointed it out.

'See? Don't you like this? Itachi beside you? You on top of him!? We are helping you get what you want. You want your brother. You want his body. You want his heart. You want all of him. You want to be his bitch... So how are you going to do it?' The voice was demonic in Sasuke's mind.

"I... I do want that but it doesn't mean I should..." He responded to it looking down at Itachi's beautiful pink lips.

'I see nothing wrong with it...take what you want. Take it! You will never get ANYTHING unless you take it...' It growled to him. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed down and his heart raced. Maybe one time his voice was right... It wasn't telling him to kill himself or anything... it was telling him to love Itachi. That wasn't bad... Right?"

Sasuke slowly bent down to the sleeping god below him. Itachi was so perfect. His tan skin just tantalized him. It drew him in. It invigorated him. He was a millimeter away from his brothers lips, hovering over the parted pair of pink lines. He looked to the bottom plump and moist lip and went down slowly before taking it into his own mouth and pulling on it with his own lips before initiating a kiss with his sleeping sibling. He felt like the voices were gone for that moment... it was just them... he just wished Itachi was awake to feel the same.

Itachi had been sound asleep. The press of soft lips against his woke him up, and for a moment as he hovered between sleep and full consciousness, he thought he was dreaming. He cracked open his eyes to see Sasuke sucking on his lower lip. At first he was startled but Sasuke was so soft and sweet against him. Itachi, still partially asleep, wasn't really thinking and just automatically started to kiss Sasuke back. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's tiny tiny waist and his tongue brushed across Sasuke's soft lips making the younger squeak. He pulled Sasuke closer to his chest and rolled so they were on their sides, snuggling Sasuke closer to him. His tongue slipped past Sasuke's lips, to run across this smooth white teeth, finally caressing Sasuke's tongue.

Moaning out unable to help himself, Sasuke, having never been kissed like this before felt like he was in a world of his own. Itachi's eyes were tired and spaced out and Sasuke assumed he didn't know what he was doing. At the moment though, the young raven didn't find himself caring that Itachi knew what he was doing or not, he liked it.

Heat stirred low in Itachi's stomach, uncoiling like a sleeping lion and blood pulsed, stirring up a bit of morning wood. Itachi broke off the kiss, breathing fast and shallow. His thumb brushed across Sasuke's cheek as he gazed down at his little otouto's dark eyes, pupils dilated and lips swollen from the kiss. "Sasuke?"

"G-Good morning? Y-You... Um... Your morning wood is um.. against my thigh." A blush burned his cheek as he kept his eyes directed anywhere but his brother... they happen to fall upon his brothers morning wood instead.

Of course he had seen his brother naked and knew how big he was, but never had EVER seen him erect... just imagining how thick and long and hard and-BAD, BAD SASUKE!

Sasuke knew at that moment, yup, he was going to hell.

Itachi saw where Sasuke's eyes landed. He felt his own face grow hot and he covered Sasuke's eyes with one hand while grabbing a bedsheet and wrapping it around his waist. "Sasu-"

The cell phone rang. Itachi swore like- well, like one of Madara's old roommates from the mental hospital, Hidan. Itachi stood up, grabbed his boxers off the floor and hopped around putting them on while groping for the ringing phone.

Just as Itachi's fingers brushed the phone, the ringing stopped. Itachi dropped his hand and turned around. "Sasuke, about what happened-" Itachi thought perhaps Sasuke was having an episode, that maybe the voices Sasuke denied existed were encouraging him to do something and Itachi brushed his own response to it off as him being asleep and purely physical.

The phone rang again. "Damn it." Itachi grabbed it. "Hello?-"

It was Itachi's boss. "Uchiha. You left in the middle of a conference call last night. Care to explain?"

"It was an emergency. My little brother-"

"You know this was an important call. The company was relying on you. With Konan's promotion, her position is now open. We need someone we can rely on to fulfill their duties."

Itachi stopped. This was it; Konan had gotten her promotion, and now if Itachi got her position, that would be a promotion for him. "Sir, I-"

"I'm not finished, Uchiha. As you know, Konan did most of her work from home. I hear your little brother has been showing symptoms of your uncle's disease. I'm sorry about that. We were considering you for her position; your work record is exemplary. But, again, we need someone we can rely on. Someone who will not suddenly leave a conference call. If your little brother truly is going your uncle's path...well, the company here does not interfere in family affairs. I will just say there are many fine doctors at Konoha Mental Hospital, as you know." Itachi's boss not so subtly hinted that Itachi needed to place Sasuke there and focus more on his job.

"Itachi... hang up now..." Sasuke could hear everything the man was saying, he would not stand for a man bossing his Nii-san around and telling him that he needed to be in an institution. His mind had not reached the point Madara's had when he was admitted.

"Hang up now, or I swear I will hate you and leave right now and stay over Naruto's house until I have to go to the streets before coming back here... Hang up. Get a job under Minato. This is ridiculous. If you put your job over me right now I swear to you I won't talk to you ever again. Madara is right if you ignore me right now... That family means nothing to you while he is being abused in that institution and I know of it for sure."

Sasuke to make his point got out of the bed and grabbed his backpack and moved to the dresser. Well, his mind knew what it was doing but his body decided to derp at that moment and he came down like a ton of rocks. His head bounced off the dresser.

He then used it to his advantage and stopped moving to make Itachi think the worse and let the blood drip down his head from the cut he acquired from his fall.

Itachi was torn between putting up with shit from his boss- the only reason he did was because it was the best paying company- and paying attention to Sasuke.

"Otouto-" He called out as Sasuke picked up his backpack.

"Itachi, are you listening to me?" Itachi's boss said when Itachi hadn't responded.

Itachi watched Sasuke trip. "Sasuke!" He closed the phone and let it drop to the carpet. "Sasuke!" He rushed over and checked Sasuke, looking for a pulse. He did not move him or roll him, terrified of a head injury.

Sasuke got up groaned actually having a aching from that fall. "Ow... That really hurt... Hey, maybe that will make them shut up..." He muttered to himself.

The younger Uchiha grabbed ahold of Itachi and buried his face in his chest. "Please Itachi... just quit and join Minato... Naruto told me he was willing to hire you as his assistant in Namikaze Law Firm. He knows your boss is a dick. He was hesitant to give you the job at first because I think I was ranting about you once... nevermind that. Anyway, please just quit. You are hurting uncle and I... Uncle is right... you haven't visited him in two months and pay no attention to him. He had hickies on him nii-san, and scratch marks on his neck... you just completely ignored them and talked to him like some small child. Danzo is a liar and I know it. He-"

The phone rang once more. This time is showed the hospitals emergency number...

Itachi cradled Sasuke to him, one hand on the wound on Sasuke's temple. The cut was just shallow, not dangerous or in need of stitches. "Sasuke, stay still. I need to clean your cut." Itachi was about to ignore the phone, sure it was his pissed off boss calling him back, but he at least glanced at it. Seeing the number, he answered, still cradling Sasuke in his lap, Sasuke's blood on his hand.

Tsunade spoke once she heard Itachi's voice. "Hello, Mr. Uchiha. This is Dr. Tsunade. I'm just informing you that Hashirama Senju, the Mayor who had been visiting Madara lately has checked him out at Madara's request. He is now going to be staying with him according to both of their requests. After testing, its clear that Madara indeed is very much sane. He was on 14 different medications not even made for his illness, one causing body tremors making that stutter of his. He is currently on a new medication I prescribed and with it, after a month, be able to adjust to outside living again. He said that he would like to meet up with you at some point of the day. The tremors will get better over time. He is paranoid but indeed, the only extent of his schizophrenia is seeing demon and devils telling him terrible things about himself. His hallucinations weren't that bad at all. I'm sorry for the trouble past doctors had put you through. It must have been hard hearing your uncle was insane when clearly in his testing he is not. His comfort zone seems to be a corner. Its good to have one. He takes care of himself well and he is all signed out. They just left a half an hour ago. His friend Nagato is next on my list for release. Just wanted to inform you that someone had shown appreciation of him and had taken him off your hands. Hashirama said he had called you multiple times but you hadn't picked up. He requests to meet you around noon at the diner near the hospital. He is buying Madara some new clothes just to go out in before he can pick up his own from your home. Have a nice day." Tsunade hung up.

"Job absorbed brat..." She went to go handle other patients.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Its too thick though..."

"You can squeeze."

"But its too big! I don't want it!"

"Come on, Madara! Its not that bad!"

"I'm too small for it!"

"Madara!"

"Whatttt Hashi!?"

"We are getting the shirt. It is winter, the thickness will keep you warm and you said you like shirts to be loose on you."

Madara crossed his arms and pouted. "Fineeee..."

Wads of bloody tissues littered the little trashcan in the bathroom. Itachi sat on the edge of the tub, Sasuke seated bridal style on his lap. Itachi kept wiping at the cut on Sasuke's temple. It was shallow but the bleeding should have stopped by now. Itachi pressed harder and heard a soft moan. Sasuke was limp, his weight slumped against his brother.

Sasuke blushed slightly actually enjoying the pain. It wasn't much pain it just stung when Itachi touched it with the alcohol drench tissues used to clean the cut and hopefully help it dry out and stop bleeding.

The young raven felt himself turned on by the sting and didn't even notice that he was groaning in pleasure.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead when he groaned. "I know it hurts otouto. I'm sorry, but it needs cleaned. We can't let it get infected." Itachi's blood stained fingers stroked Sasuke's hair back gently, accidentally smearing red across Sasuke's soft cheek. "Your face is red. You look flushed. Do you have a fever?" Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead, where they lingered, checking for fever. "Hm...you feel a little warm, too, little one."

Sasuke just grew more and more red as Itachi palmed his face checking him for fever. "Nii-san I just... I...Is it weird for that to feel good? The sting... it hurt... but I liked it... and the.. the voices, they aren't- they... they are quiet... I like the pain. Does that make me even more insane nii-san?" He looked down before hugging Itachi feeling more blood go down his head.

Sasuke got into Itachi's lap thinking about what the voices had told him... They told him to TAKE what he wants. He kissed the corner of his brothers pink smooth lip and moved his hips a little bit to grind down on Itachi, like Naruto told him that guys like. He watched more porn than Sasuke did, so Naruto was the teacher of sexual interactions for him.

Feeling those soft lips nibbling on his, and Sasuke's growing erection pressing into his stomach caused Itachi to bite back a moan of his own. "You don't hear any voices, otouto? You're not insane. You're just...just a little unwell." One of his arms cradled Sasuke's upper body, Sasuke's head on his chest, and the other one gently grabbed Sasuke's hips, halting their grinding. More blood ran down Sasuke's face and Itachi grabbed a new tissue to wipe it away with. Sasuke's wriggling around had smeared blood on Itachi's shirt.

Itachi glanced up at the clock and frowned. "Its been half an hour and the bleeding hasn't even stopped. Otouto, we're going to visit Dr. Tsunade." Itachi wasn't particularly thrilled with seeing her, but this way he could at least ask more about Madara, and if the allegations of abuse were true- Itachi could not even slight risk any doctor mistreating his baby brother. He'd always thought the doctors there took good care of their uncle, and now he was seriously questioning that- at least, when he had free time to think, when his mind wasn't preoccupied with his duties at work. Tsunade had medical degrees as well as psychology ones. Itachi did not think Sasuke was having a mental episode, but he would rather be safe than sorry, so a visit to Tsunade was best, especially if blood loss somehow triggered something with Sasuke. Itachi was no medical nor psychological expert, so he did not know if that was a possibility or not, but he did not want to chance it.

Itachi's voice was low and gentle. He didn't want to scare Sasuke. "It will be alright, otouto. We're going to take a taxi, okay? Won't that be fun?" Itachi did have the tendency to baby Sasuke a little, especially when he was sick or hurt. "You just lay here and let big brother take care of everything." With a head injury that wouldn't stop bleeding, it wasn't safe for Sasuke to be moving around.

Itachi called the taxi company, then called Tsunade to let her know they were on their way.

Sasuke didn't want to leave, no, he wanted to molest his older brother... It sounded bad and disgusting but it was true! He wanted him! The voices were right! "Itachi, I-...C-Can you kiss me again like you did when you woke up...? I kinda liked it." Sasuke stayed quiet waiting for the sound of a taxi beeping to sound through his ears.

Was incest really so wrong? Many ancient cultures practiced it and accepted it, and some cultures today did as well, such as the Amish. In many places it was legal for male and female cousins to marry, so were two siblings really so bad? Itachi had never really given it any serious thought before, had never really cared. He still didn't. He simply loved his otouto; he'd never questioned the nature of that love.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Shh. Of course, otouto." He held a small, bunched up towel to Sasuke's wound, red liquid steadily spreading on it. He gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a sweet kiss.

Sasuke didn't care much about the blood threatening to run down past the cloth and into their mouths. He wanted to claim Itachi's mouth as his own. Voices could be right sometimes. This was that time where it was... it was just a comfort kiss... right?

The pale skinned lad pulled Itachi in more and kissed him more needily and immaturely, just trying to get a taste of Itachi, get that flavor stuck in his mind for eternity.

"Itachi...is it okay that I want to keep doing this forever? Isn't there work from home jobs you could find? Then I could sit in your lap all day and push down my hips against yours and kiss you?" Sasuke wasn't trying to talk dirty, it just came out.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke, raising his head when Sasuke broke the kiss for breath and snuggled closer against him. "Its why I want that promotion, otouto. I could work from home, and be here to take care of you more." As far as the sex angle went...if that was what Sasuke wanted, Itachi could not and would not deny him it.

Itachi pressed a clean part of the balled up towel against his forehead. Just then someone knocked on the door. "Taxi." The taxi driver called out.

Itachi grabbed a light blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Sasuke since it was cool outside. "You're going to be okay otouto." He gave Sasuke yet another kiss on his forehead.

Sasuke frowned not liking the fact they were interrupted, his head was fine right? Well, not the mental part, but he shouldn't need stitches! He pouted all of the way to the institution where Tsunade currently waited for them. The regular hospital was too far away, they weren't prepared to drive an hour and a half to get to a shitty hospital. In Konoha, nobody wanted to go there. Their would rather drive to the nearest doctor in town who currently was Tsunade.

In the taxi, Itachi sat holding Sasuke on his lap, still pressing the bloody towel against Sasuke's head and constantly monitoring him. As the boy was still awake, conscious and responsive, Itachi had decided an ambulance ride wasn't necessary and would just scare Sasuke. At Sasuke's pouts, Itachi would give Sasuke little kisses on his forehead. Once, the taxi driver asked Itachi a question, taking Itachi's attention away from Sasuke, and Sasuke had let out a little whimper of protest, immediately snatching Itachi's attention back to him and cause Itachi to coo and fuss over him more.

Tsunade stood outside the institution entrance and waited for Itachi to bring Sasuke over. Once over she led them to her office where Madara and Hashirama just had been not too long ago. Sasuke looked around expecting to see his uncle somewhere before he spotted the papers on Tsunade's desk that got him out of the hospital.

"Uncle got out!? That's great! Is he packing!? Where is he? Itachi did you know about this?! Looks like a guy who took him, oh what if uncle has a secret boyfriend we didn't know about and thats who took him! He never did like women much!"

"Sasuke, quit squirming and let Tsunade look at your head." Itachi chided gently, pulling Sasuke back against his chest. "But yes, its ….great...about uncle. We'll talk about it later, after the doctor checks you out."

Flinching when Tsunade stuck a needle into the wound to put in pain medication, he bit his lip trying to tell himself that it didn't feel good. "Tsunade-sama, do all people with Schizophrenia have to go here...?"

The big breasted woman raised a fine blond brow, "Of course not! Your uncle is out of here now. There is only medication to suppress schizophrenia, nothing to eliminate it completely, sometimes times can relieve the stress of it, but there are many people out there who are hearing and seeing things, they just need medication. Why is there someone you know other than your uncle who hears and sees things." Tsunade knew that Sasuke was talking about himself but tried to get him to open up.

"M-Maybe..."

"Well then," She wrote out a prescription and handed it to Itachi, in a blink of an eye she was done with the suture and he was all stitched up.

"Have that person take one pill at night and one when they wake up." She gave a knowing not to Itachi. Tsunade still need to check his body for other injuries from the fall and for any concussion.

A familiar voice of the head of the institution rang through all three of their ears. He had a broken tooth now and a huge bruise on the side of his face.

Danzo poked his head around. He was going to have the newest doctor look at his wounds and see how well she came under his thumb. He had not yet heard about Madara's dismissal, but he wanted to personally check the new doctor out as he could not remember either himself or Sai approving her- or if Sai had, he had neglected to mention it to Danzo, which was very unlikely.

Before he could say anything, his breath as stolen by the little bleeding beauty in Itachi's arms. The boy was like a younger, softer version of Madara. All in all, very delectable. Danzo was practically drooling, itching to get his filthy hands all over that sweet, nubile body. "Ah, Itachi-san, good to see you, as always. Have you come to inquire about your uncle? You know I'm always happy to discuss his prognosis with you. Or are you here today to inquire- or possibly admit- someone else?" At that last part his eyes raked Sasuke's body from head to toe.

Itachi had always liked Danzo- or, as had so many many people, he'd fallen for the mask Danzo put forth. He still wasn't sure he disliked the man, but the evidence was mounting up and he now was at least wary of him. Unconsciously, Itachi protectively hugged Sasuke closer to him, shielding Sasuke from Danzo's view with his own body.

"Danzo-san." Itachi gave a polite but distant nod. "Sasuke here just had a little accident and needed a few stitches." He kissed Sasuke's forehead, as if to mark him in front of Danzo, saying 'back off, he's mine'.

Sasuke held and played with Itachi's fingers and looked up when the older man was still nearly staring at him through Itachi. "Nii-san, can we go home now?" He nuzzled his brothers arm, or thats what it seemed like when really he was just trying to hide himself in Itachi's bulky muscles.

He felt uncomfortable with the stare and he felt very vulnerable at the moment due to having been bleeding with a sexy older brother who obviously agreed that he indeed liked to kiss him. It made him feel small whenever Itachi was beside him. Alone, he would have been giving his grunts a try and letting out a good amount of insults, but he knew Itachi would call him out on it and say to act normal. It wasn't that the actions weren't normal for him, they just weren't normal to come out anywhere around his big brother.

"Itachi-nii... I really want to go home. I don't like it here when I'm the one sitting on Tsunade's stretcher, its freaky. Poor Uncle, he must go so scared with all those needles." Sasuke spoke quite matter of factly.

"We just have to finish up with the doctor, then I'll take you home." Itachi could tell Sasuke was scared; he saw it in how extra clingy Sasuke was to him, how his wide eyes never left Danzo. Itachi gently rubbed Sasuke's baby soft cheek with two of his fingers and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Its alright, otouto. I've got you- and yes, I'm sure uncle was frightened as well." He added the last part as an afterthought.

Ever since Madara's illness had first started to manifest itself, Itachi had worked with the doctors of Konoha Mental Hospital. He had trusted and believed in them for several years, and in medical journals and reviews they were held in high esteem. But now Itachi was starting to see it had all just been smoke and mirrors thrown up by Danzo.

Danzo started to say something, but Itachi made it clear he was coddling his baby brother, and ignoring Danzo.

Tsunade went over to Danzo and cringed, "Is that Madara's shoe marking on your face?! What happened?" Tsunade knew exactly what happened from what Hashirama told her. She knew that Madara must have fought back before he left... thats why he ran into the office out of breath. The pedophile he spoke of was Danzo, and the pedophile was staring at Sasuke...

"Yes, poor Madara-chan has not been doing very well today. He had a bad episode earlier. I think he may need his meds increased; he's been very anxious and nervous. Maybe put him on a stronger sedative- up the dosage and increase the frequency." Danzo ordered as Tsunade led him away.

"Lets get you into a private room Danzo-sama, you look terrible. Let me get you some ice." She brought Danzo into a different room and gave him ice before excusing herself quickly and closing the door. She looked to Itachi, "That mark was from those custom made shoes Madara loved so much that you got him. Did you see that fan like symbol on his face? Before you uncle left he had ran into my office like something was after him looking to be in a panic. When we asked what was wrong he said something about a pedophile. Both Hashirama and I thought it was either a bad joke or a hallucination. I know who Madara meant now. He looked on edge and nearly flipped when Hashirama backed up and touched his knee by accident just before they left. You are a smart man Itachi. I think you can put two and two together."

Itachi brushed some hair off of Sasuke's face. Sasuke was not the most social person in the world- in fact, he veered towards anti-social, so Itachi was not surprised when he did not take to Danzo. But what did surprise him was Sasuke's fear of the man. Contempt, disdain, general apathy towards other people were how Sasuke usually reacted. Unless it was someone trying to flirt with Itachi; then Sasuke was all over his nii-san, tugging on his sleeve and demanding his attention, and Itachi never hesitated to give it to Sasuke.

Itachi looked over at Tsunade. "Yes, I saw the marks. Madara has left similar marks on him in the past, but Danzo has always said they were from episodes of uncle having a break down. Until recently, I never had reason to doubt him, not when the doctors and medical reports here all verified the same thing, that uncle was getting sicker and needed more help than I could give him at home. I was told he was starting to have panic attacks as well. From what you've told me, the way he ran into your office; he has done that with me, when I've been able to come visit him. Again, the doctors assured me it was just part of his illness, and he just needed some medication to help him."

It was clear from Itachi's voice and facial features he regretted just believing the doctors, that he should have listened to Madara more- but really, who would one normally believe? The mental patient, or the doctors, and their medical reports? Especially when each one said the same thing? Danzo's ruse had been seamless- it repeatedly fooled police inspections and even the Konoha courts.

Tsunade just nodded, "I've read the reports, most of them had been written by Danzo himself, or doctors under his direct order. Madara... from the way he reacted and ran. The way he sought out safety and clung to people. Its usually a sign of rape... The fact that he hasn't been able to speak of what is going on with Danzo, or he goes into a panic attack is further proof. I think you should bring it up with him. He trusts you Itachi-san. Even if he is angry at you for not believing him and visiting, he still trusts you. He wants to tell you, not anybody else. He kept trying to get your work number but nobody had it but Danzo. He came to me the first day I began this job and asked me if I could get it for him. He has been trying to tell you but at the same time, he didn't think you would ever believe him. I can't speak for him though... you have to ask him yourself. The file on my desk you can take with you. It has all the release papers. Hashirama's number is on there and the new medication he is on that actually will help."

Sasuke got up and grabbed the file looking at a picture of Hashirama's ID. "Uncle Madara got a cute guy Itachi! I didn't expect him to look like this... I figured he would be more... small... not bigger than uncle and that much muscle! I mean look at the shirt on him! It might rip! Can I keep this photo! Damn uncle!"

Itachi stood up, stretching. He'd been holding Sasuke in his lap all that time while Tsunade examined and stitched the boy up. Sasuke had refused to let go of Itachi, as if subconsciously afraid that if he lost physical contact with his big brother, he'd somehow end up alone and trapped in the mental hospital like their uncle. His little hands had had a death grip on Itachi's shirt, and Itachi had just read that as fear and stress and Sasuke wanting comfort, so he'd held him the entire time.

He looked down over Sasuke's shoulder, laughing at Sasuke. Inside, he was worried about Madara. For the longest time, life had been work work work to pay the bills and take care of the family, squeeze in visits to Madara when possible, listening to and believing the lies Danzo and his cronies fed him, then with a visit, the mayor just waltzes in and turns their lives upside down. Everything Itachi had believed- the severity of Madara's illness, the things he spewed weren't just hallucinations or side-effects of medications, the bruises from supposedly fighting the caretakers or refusing his meds, all the doctor reports, everything about Danzo- was being torn to shreds. Madara was actually being used and abused in here, and now he was in the care of someone Itachi did not know very well. He was unsure whether he could trust Hashirama Senju or not.

Hashirama had cared enough to not give up on his investigations against Danzo, and had taken a special interest in Madara, and Itachi, after having Madara's abuse by Danzo revealed to him, could not help but be skeptical of his motivations. But Madara was a grown man, and it was too late for Itachi to play overprotective caregiver now- though Itachi had always been a real thorn in Danzo's side, always calling to check on his uncle. Danzo had run a strict line of interference, keeping nosy Itachi away and only by keeping him so bogged down with work, courtesy of Itachi's boss, who danced to Danzo's strings for the chance to "visit" Madara occasionally and make use of that delectable body.

"Lets keep everything in one place, okay, otouto? But I think a visit with Hashirama might be in order. We can meet him and uncle for lunch. Its the weekend, and I won't let work call me in."

Sasuke nodded and passed the file over to Itachi. "Oh, and nii-san, you owe me icecream later for not believing either uncle or myself. I told you so." He pouted. "I'm going to give uncle such a big hug he will think its a bodybuilder hugging him. I would have visited him every day if I could drive or had a car. He always was like a dad to us. I hope this guy is going to be really good to Uncle."

"Very well. What kind of ice cream would you like?" Itachi took hold of Sasuke's hand as they started off down the hall with Tsunade leading them. Sasuke had an almost childlike innocence about him that made Itachi smile. It was something Sasuke didn't share often with the world. When Sasuke was by himself, such as at school, he kept that part hidden. He was snarly and defensive like a prickly pear, hiding his sweet juices. But when he was around his big brother, it was like he felt safe, protected and cared for, and somewhat carefree in that he could let his guard down because he knew his big brother was there to take care of him.

Tsunade walked them both out and Sasuke picked up Itachi's phone out of his front pocket actually grabbing a body part for a second before finding the phone. "What is that in your pocket Itachi?" Sasuke had grabbed at it through the fabric.

Itachi sucked in a sharp breath when Sasuke's soft fingers brushed over his crotch and his penis stirred slightly in response. "It was just my pen." He coughed to cover it but Sasuke had already fished his phone out and was dialing Hashirama, having gotten his number from the file.

He dialed Hashirama's number and was surprised that Madara was actually the one who picked up the phone, "The mayor is OUCH BUSY! He is a bit t-tied up at the GODDAMN IT HASHI! I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT! Sorry, he is in the middle of something- Hashirama Senju don't make me beat you with my shoe!"

Sasuke at first thought Madara was being hurt but it then turned to a grin when Madara wasn't actually threatening him and actually yelling back at him about something silly.

"Uncle, its me Sasuke."

"OH! SASUKE! HASHI! My n-nephew is o-on the phone, and no that shirt is ugly!" In the background you could hear Hashirama mumbling about Madara being too picky. Sasuke had put it on speaker phone long ago so they could all hear it.

"In a minute, Madara, I'm going to put you in a dress!" Hashirama threatened.

Sasuke gave the phone to Itachi laughing too hard to speak. TAG

Itachi took the phone, sighing slightly. He'd somewhat hoped to just be able to convey his message via Sasuke. He smiled at Sasuke and Madara's antics. "Uncle, it sounds like Senju-san is taking good care of you."

"Yes, he is. NOT! He keeps trying to put me in p-pink huge dress shirts! He lacks so much fashion s-sense its not even f-funny. He keep putting me in such baggy clothing! All of it is so girly t-too! I'm not a woman!"

"Are you sure?And its not pink- its maroon, and it compliments your coloring nicely!" Senju added in the background.

The sound of a smack was heard and a bunch of complaints, "Yes, I'm sure. Y-You are the one p-picking out pink shit!"

"Its maroo-ouch!" Hashirama in the background again.

Madara groaned, "Anyways, th-this guy actually believed me and g-got me out of that place...I'm guess you are calling to arrange a place to m-meet and talk?" Madara knew the first part sounded bitter but he didn't care.

"Uncle, please let me talk to Senju-san. Maybe I can distract him from putting you in pink shirts. Though I'm sure you look lovely in them."

Madara grunted and threw the phone over to Senju with a large 'Ouch!' being heard. "Itachi-san your uncle is quite abusive."

A loud partially exasperated, partially surprised squeal was heard as Hashirama apparently grabbed Madara, tickling him in revenge for the thrown phone.

Itachi snorted softly into the phone. "Uncle sounds like he is acting like his old self again." Something Itachi hadn't seen...well, since Madara had been admitted to the hospital.

"Amazing what a little fresh air and someone actually caring can do." Hashirama hadn't intended to sound so accusatory. He sighed. "But then, I've known Danzo for years. Our paths in life frequently crossed. He wanted to be mayor, at one time. I know his true colors, and then when he became administrative head of Konoha Mental Hospital and the glowing reviews flooded in, I got suspicious. All it took was some sniffing around and careful poking in the right places to raise red flags. But if you do not know him and how he operates, well, it is easy to be fooled." He said as an offering of peace pipe.

"I see." Itachi said.

"Right. So...yeah, I'm taking good care of your uncle and Dr. Tsunade is supervising his treatment. We should meet up for lunch tomorrow. My cleaning lady makes a fabulous chicken casserole. Or we could order out. Is 12:30 fine for you?" The politician came out a bit in Hashirama; he was giving Itachi very little wriggle room while still being polite.

"That is fine." Hashirama gave Itachi directions to his house. "Very well, we'll see you then. Take good care of uncle."

"Heyy waiit! At least say good bye to your uncle! Geez, so formal, Itachi-san. Pull that stick out your ass before tomorrow, please."

"Senju-san-"

"Please, call me Hashirama. Here's your uncle! Bye baby Sasuke! Your uncle and I will have a lovely lunch waiting for you two- hey, Madara, oi! Stop, don't put those back they looked lovely on you-!" The phone abruptly hung up as Hashirama chased off after Madara.

Sasuke laughed and got into the taxi, "Take ussss to the nearest icecream shop!" The taxi nodded and held back a chuckle himself as Sasuke dragged Itachi into the taxi by the ear.

==========xxxxxxxxxxxx=============

The two Uchiha brothers sat outside a locally owned icecream shop and had their cones in hand ready to be devoured. Sasuke picked vanilla soft serve, as recommended by the voices currently on his side when it came to committing the sin of incest.

"Nii-san, do we have any napkins, I keep getting vanilla all over my face?"

Itachi was a little surprised by the choice of vanilla ice cream cone, and but not really by how messy Sasuke was being. Sasuke, when away from his niisan, was actually a very tidy eater, but when Itachi was around, he would sometimes get a little sloppy, just to have Itachi clean him up. Hence Itachi nabbing a hunk of napkins.

He smiled down at sasuke. "Just a little bit." He picked one up at wiped the white cream off Sasuke's chin.

"Thank you Nii-san." Sasuke held Itachi's hand but quickly released it just as fast as he had grabbed it when a few kids from his school passe by. His face became stoic and his body stiff. One of the girls were making lovey dovey eyes with him and Sasuke's middle finger slowly raised as he mouthed, 'fuck off'.

"I hate girls nii-san, they are all so stupid..." He took Itachi's hand again once the left just before the voices could start to terrorize him. They never dared to speak when in contact with Itachi. The best brother Sasuke thought anyone could ever have.

He looked into his brothers eyes before taking a glance around to make sure nobody was around anymore and kissed his cheek. He knew that Itachi didn't understand this. That he didn't understand how much he truly wanted him. It was okay though. It was all okay... As long as Itachi was there, he didn't care if he understood his feelings or not. He loved his brother. He craved his touch to make the voices go away. He didn't have to understand him to be able to consume his heart.

Itachi had been about to reprimand Sasuke for flipping the bird, but let it go. The girls were either seriously crushing on Sasuke or just teasing him and decided it was probably the latter, or a combination of the two. Girls were sometimes worse when it came to teasing than boys. Boys would be outright mean but girls were sneaky, catty little bitches.

"Don't let them bother you, otouto. Just going from the way they're dressed, the little skanks will be knocked up before they can even get a learner's permit to drive. STD carrying prostitute and welfare queen is about all they will ever amount to."

Once Sasuke kissed him on the cheek, Itachi just smiled and cuddled Sasuke close.

"No one else is around, otouto. School hasn't been very easy for you, has it?" He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist. The only other people in the ice cream shop were the two workers behind the counter; one was gay himself and the other was a girl who loved the yaoi. Both were pretending to work but really just drooling over the two gorgeous brothers snuggling.

"The kids just can be…. jerks sometimes… They tease me a lot is all. Its okay though. I still get good grade right? Plus Naruto gets teased too, so I just hang out with him and his friends. They don't bother me. Naruto worries about me alot. I think he has a crush on me though. He came out as gay about a week ago and- um… nevermind…"

Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head and picked Sasuke up, sitting him down in his lap.

Sasuke was quite surprised when Itachi had placed him in his lap and looked up to him with wide eyes. "Nii-san, I'm going to get my ice cream all over you if I sit here! It's a bit inappropriate for us to sit here."

"We aren't doing anything wrong. I'm just taking care of my baby brother. Is that so bad? Now, what was this about you and Naruto?" Itachi wrapped a napkin around Sasuke's dripping ice cream although Sasuke's hand was already all sticky. "I'm glad you have some friends. You're a very special boy, otouto. The best and cutest baby brother ever. " Itachi hesitated a moment. "But...otouto, I know you've been having some problems. I'm proud of you for talking to the doctor about them. I think taking your medicine would help you deal with them."

Itachi pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket. While they'd been talking with Tsunade, the hospital had filled out the prescription she'd given him. Itachi twisted the childproof cap off and held one of the pills out to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the pills about to reach out to take them but found his hand shaking. He wanted to make them go away… but look at what pills did to his uncle! It made him a stuttering mess! "N-Nii-san… I…. I don't want to take them...Isn't there a different way? I don't want to end up like Uncle Madara. They made him all messed up. Remember that one pill he took and it made him completely psychotic and he nearly bit a guys finger who tried to restrain him! I don't want things that will make me worse!"

Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek and placed his hand under Sasuke's, rubbing the back of Sasuke's smaller hand with his own. "Shh. Its okay, otouto. You have to remember...remember what Tsunade told us? Most of those meds he shouldn't have been on. The doctors were giving him the wrong drugs to keep him in the hospital. But Tsunade fixed all that; she put him on the right medicine, and she gave you the right medicine. Its to help you, otouto." Itachi took the pill from Sasuke's shaking hand and held it out to his lips. "Please, try it, otouto."

Sasuke looked down and closed his lips so the blue and white capsule of GEODON wouldn't be able to enter his mouth. It was only a 20mg since with antipsychotics, you couldn't risk going up too fast. It was either capsule or injection, capsule sounded much more nicer than getting a needle stuck into you. The kids would have assumed Sasuke was a drug addict.

"Nii-san I don't want it. I'm still scared of it! I don't want to get worse! Then you would put me in the institution just like you did uncle!" Sasuke looked panicked thinking his brother would throw him into a mental hospital and consider him too much to deal with just like he had with Madara. He didn't want to end up like his uncle… with nobody believing anything he said

"Sasuke." Itachi set the pill down and put Sasuke's ice cream cone in his own empty cup. His voice was soft and gentle as he cradled Sasuke closer to him, pressing Sasuke's slim body to his chest, Sasuke's cheek over his heart. "I was wrong to do that with uncle. I truly thought they were helping him, but I was wrong. Its a mistake I'll never make again. I'd never throw you away, Sasuke. It's why I've been working so hard for that damn promotion- then I could work from home and take care of you."

Sasuke didn't want to upset his brother. He knew his brother felt bad about it but it still didn't change the fact that Itachi did it! He was scared of what his brother would have to do if he went insane from the pill.

Itachi rocked Sasuke and bent his head, brushing a quick kiss across those soft pink lips. "Just try one pill, to see how you react to it, okay? If it doesn't help, then you won't have to take another one and we'll go back and talk to Tsunade. "

"We both know that pills take a while to work Nii-san. I'm scared okay! I don't want to take it! Plus I don't even know how to take a pill, I only take liquid medicine when I'm sick! I don't know how to do it! I don't want to do it either! Plus what if someone see's me taking pills! They will call me insane!"

Sasuke had never liked taking pills, hence any medication being taken in liquid form. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. This one doesn't come in liquid; just pills or injection." He had hoped to take it a pill at a time with Sasuke, hence the one pill argument, but it hadn't worked. He and Sasuke could argue themselves in a circle; Sasuke was just as stubborn as Itachi, and towards the end Sasuke would just get pouty and Itachi would give and let Sasuke have his way. Or...

"Shh. Sasuke." Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips again to try and calm him. "I know you're frightened little one. Taking a pill is easy. Its just like swallowing food. And, if you agree to try it...I know how hard school has been on you. If you agree to take your medicine, I'll sign you up for cyber school, and I'll-" Here Itachi hesitated and took a quick breath- "I'll quit my job, and will look around for a new one, where I can work from home. What do you think of that?"

Sasuke was in absolute heaven with his eyes closed with just that one simple kiss. "Mkay… I'm happy. But I better not choke on it. Give me a drink." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's water bottle and took the pill between his fingers. He could hear the voices in his head scream at him telling him that it was going to kill him, to kill himself, to do everything wrong… he placed it on his tongue and drank it down with the bottled coughed and made a face as it went down not too gently. "Oh god, yuck. I can still feel it in my throat! It's like its stuck!" The feeling when you have your first pill engulfed Sasuke's mindset. "That was terrible." He drank down more water before grabbing his melted ice cream to help it go down.

"Ah… that's better. Happy now?" He pouted and grunted in Itachi's direction."Now you have to quit. Oh and a guy named Kisame keeps calling, he keeps saying he is your mail order husband? Maybe he can get you a job." Sasuke snickered know Itachi had some unusual friends in college. He never even had the chance to meet all of them.

"Thank you. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Itachi chuckled and kissed Sasuke's pouty lips. They were so soft and sweet and with Sasuke in his lap like that, its like they were right there for the taking, like plucking cherries blossoms right off the tree. "Ah, Kisame." He laughed right out at the mail order husband. Most of his college friends had never met Sasuke; they were too rough and rowdy and Sasuke had been too young, too fragile. And Itachi didn't want them to be a bad influence on his precious otouto.

"I'll call Kisame later when we get home. Now, otouto, you never answered my question. I'll quit my job. Do you want to stay in school, or get homeschooled?"

Sasuke was laughing too about the mail order bride, "I don't want to leave Naruto alone… maybe one more year or until I've had enough." He smiled, "Is Kisame the tattoo and piercing guy who tattooed his own body blue completely? Then gave himself shark teeth and gills? I think I saw a picture of him in your college photo album. What about him? You went to art school! I learned how to draw from you! You can work with him maybe! That would be a fun job and I can help too!"

"It was just a few art classes, Sasuke. I studied law, and went to law school." He smiled at how excited Sasuke got. "And yes, that is Kisame. He's...rather into body modification."

Sasuke laughed, "He looks cool though! I can't believe he did that all himself! It looks so cool! Maybe you can be their legal advice and their tattoo creator! Plus he said something about Akatsuki getting together or something. They all are around Konoha now. I think thats all of your college friends right? They said that they found where Pein was, he never gave you guys his real name, they have it now have been trying to get the police to tell them where he was after he got hurt or something but they wouldn't budge until, I think they called him Jashin, came in and threatened them for his location. They want to talk to you about it. Kisame also wants to hang out with you. You never read those sticky notes I leave you do you?"

Sasuke pecked Itachi's lips back happy that Itachi was kissing him as often as Sasuke wanted to kiss his older brother! It was great! Now Itachi can have friends too! And a possible fun job!

Sasuke just grinned, he couldn't wait for this all to fall into place.

Itachi blinked, surprised by how happy Sasuke suddenly was. "Alright otouto. But its getting late, come on, let's head home. I'll get in touch with Kisame tomorrow, and you need your sleep so you're not cranky with uncle and Senju-san tomorrow." Itachi stood up with Sasuke in his arms and carried him out to the taxi.

==================xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx======================

_Mada: Thank you guis for all your lovely reviews! And the person who is a guest and not reading the warnings, bite me. :DDDDD The people who are reading them, HUGGLES. That is all! Chai? Anything you want to say?_

_Chai: Yus. Time to game. *O* *drags Mada off to MMO land*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hakai_

_Chapter 5_

_PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara_

_Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)_

_WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC._

_Beginning of chapter notes: We winged this, so at the beginning we have no idea where we are going with this. ROFL Have fun._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Madara looked down at his crimson covered skin. Blood. It was was the voices seemed to crave. Hashirama was currently getting ready and in his best outfit to impress Itachi. Why? Madara had no idea. Itachi left him there. He didn't believe him and just LEFT HIM THERE…for month he wouldn't call or speak to him and now he thought he had the right to look over his new 'caretaker', no. He didn't have any rights after what he had done… Madara was beyond angry at him for what he did. For how ungrateful Itachi was to him...he knew it wasn't his fault to some degree, that Danzo tricked him. It still hurt though. It hurt so much and he felt like this would give him a different pain to worry about…

Madara threw the razor in the trash wrapped in toilet paper He had let the thin shallow lines of red stop bleeding. He mumbled to himself looking at his wrists. He didn't realize he was doing it. He just spoke not expecting an answer. "Doesn't care. Hurts. Stupid. Ungrateful. No right." Madara ignored the footsteps coming towards the bathroom as he just stared at the fresh lines on his wrists…

The door was cracked open and Hashirama could see what Madara was doing. He opened the door, which creaked loudly on its hinges, announcing his presence. "Hey." He said softly, coming up behind Madara and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He could see clear as day things weren't alight and for a moment he thought maybe Madara really did belong in a mental institution, but quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He'd taken this on, and knowing what Madara had gone through…

He tugged playfully on a lock of Madara's spiky hair. "Who's ungrateful, and for what? Is this about Itachi?" He knew Madara felt deeply betrayed by his nephew; it wasn't Itachi's fault, not really, but the fact was, at the end of the day, it had happened and it was just the way things were.

"Y-Yes…" His breathing was sharp as a barbers knife and his heart a mile a minute.

Hashirama took a tube of antiseptic cream from the back of the large sink, and got out a roll of gauze bandage from the first aid kit. "Tell me about it." He gently took Madara's wrist in his hands, rubbing a large dollop of the cream on the red marks. "Luckily these aren't deep." His finger ran over a red slice as he spread the cream around. "They look like they sting, but I'm sure the pain feels good?"

Madara just nodded a bit out of it. His hand shook and his eyes fluttered but soon enough as his head rose he managed to look Hashirama in the eye. Hashirama… he was so… nice… and caring. Where could such a man come from? How did he exist?

Hashirama then grabbed a clean gauze pad, placed it over the scratches, and wrapped strips of gauze around it then tied the bandage in place. "There we go. " He looked up into Madara's eyes. "Next time, come talk to me instead of taking it out on your wrists. We can spar or work out or you can throw your dresses at my head or-or something, k?" He tried to joke about the fiasco in the department store the other day.

Madara's arms went over and hugged him, "I-I'm sorry… I-Its the only w-way I know how… th-they encouraged it in th-the institution… Sai used to g-give me a knife if I asked for one…"

Hashirama stiffened for a moment in surprise then he hugged Madara back, his arms gently around Madara's waist. The other man felt so very fragile, underfed and malnourished, as if he might break easily. The broken porcelain doll flashed through Hashirama's mind again. He didn't really know what to say about the institution, so he just hugged Madara a little tighter.

"And you bought them so they are YOUR dresses…" A small smile started to grow on Madara's face. Hashirama wasn't scolding him; he was giving him other options. It made Madara feel more confident with him. "You would look hot in a dress." Madara joked back. "Can I braid your hair and put flowers in it for any political debates you plan on doing?" Madara raised a hand and pushed the hair from Hashirama's face.

"Maybe add a bit of sparkles. That will surely help distract the republicans." Madara looked to his bandaged wrist slowly before looking back into the deep brown eyes of the older man in front of him. "Maybe with a bit of sparkles, you politicians could be more entertaining…" He smiled.

Hashirama let out a laugh from deep in his belly. "I'd look rather scary in a dress. I'd be the ugliest crossdresser ever. But you, my friend, you've got the figure for it. You've got the figure of one of those fancy French couture models that make a pencil look fat, and you've got the height to match it. Not to mention the attitude. I can picture you bitch-stomping all over Paris in stilettos and a gown."

Madara grunted and started to smack him and playfully beat the crap out of him, shoving him to the tile floor and sitting on his chest ready to choke him.

Hashirama let out a deep, sexy growl, sounding almost wolf-like. "You could play the part of a politician's trophy wife and make all the men at the meetings cum in their pants with just a twitch of that ass."

Madara's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what just came out of Hashirama's mouth. He stuttered, not because of the side effects of an old medication, but because he just didn't know what to say. Madara bent down, his mouth hovering over Hashirama's, turned on by what he had said though scared crapless of it, ready to make a move….and….

"Sir's! Madara-sama's family has arrived!" Madara jumped off of the larger and much more tanner man and threw on the closest outfit which ended up being an oversized shirt of Hashirama's and a pair of black skinny jeans he had picked out himself.

"Thank you very much! We are coming down this instance!" Madara called back still in shock and slightly out of breath.

"Yeah. Coming." Hashirama lay on the tiled floor for several minutes, staring up at the light fixture and breathing heavily. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that; he had just been joking around, trying to get Madara to smile. But now that he'd said it…..he didn't regret it, especially when it looked like Madara had been about to give himself to Hashirama's unexpected passion.

He knew Madara was very very nervous. Hashirama, already dressed, slowly got up off the floor just in time to see Madara run by. Hashirama couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Madara looked with his hair pulled up into a stylishly sloppy and wild ponytail and one of Hashirama's shirts on; the shirt looked almost like a dress on him. It was a little loose on Hashirama and completely swamped Madara's lanky frame.

Hashirama hurried up behind Madara just as the doors opened and the cleaning lady showed Itachi and Sasuke in. He could feel Madara trembling besides him. "Shh. Its going to be okay. I'm here with you, and I'll handle Itachi if you'd like." He took Madara's slim fingers in his own and gave them a little squeeze.

"Hn. No, It's fine… Just be normal. Don't try to overdo it for me kay? I will break your fingers if you make my nephew think I'm living with a madman. E-Even though that would be quite accurate."

"Itachi-san, welcome! This adorable one must be little Sasuke-chan! Your uncle has told me so much about you. You're just as pretty as he said you were." Hashirama beamed at them, though he was more happy to see Sasuke than Itachi.

"Senju-san. Uncle Madara. You look well." Itachi was hiding whatever awkwardness he felt behind a veil of politeness. It was clear he had no idea how to react to his uncle.

Madara went over to Sasuke and picked him up kissing his cheek seeing Sasuke had his with him. "I see, is that your math homework?" Sasuke nodded. Madara snickered and reached into Sasuke's bag, pulling out his binder, looked at the papers for only a second before filling in all the answer bubbles. "That was a take home test. Thanks." Sasuke laughed. Madara shrugged and handed it back to Sasuke.

Madara had a talent for math. He merely had to glance at something for a second and he knew the answers. He would have made a great mathematician. "Now where is the actual homework and I will teach you how to do it after lunch Do you still have that stupid prick of a math teacher that can't teach for shit?I remember showing him up one day when picking you up from school. Didn't that get you seated at the popular table for a month?" Sasuke nodded with a smile. "Maybe I need to make another visit and show him up again. What do you say?"

The raven put the take home test away and just nodded happily, "That would be great uncle. The teacher didn't come in for a week. You severely hurt their ego." Madara snickered.

While Madara enjoyed his reunion with Sasuke, Hashirama slid a few steps over to talk with Itachi. "Your uncle needs you, you know."

Itachi sighed. He didn't really want to deal with this right now. "I came be-"

"You came because that little one wanted you to. He needs you and you take care of him. Madara needs someone to take care of him, too. I know it is not my place to say anything, and I do apologize if it seems like I'm butting in. But if I say nothing, then nothing will ever get said, and in the long run Madara would only get hurt more. "

"I should have just dropped Sasuke off." Itachi scratched at the back of his head, then he sighed. "I don't mean that. It sounds like I'm just blowing Madara off. I'm not. But I really don't see any good of my coming here. It will just hurt him more. It is good for him to see Sasuke though."

Madara looked to the maid and smiled happily while the men talked in their little corner, "Thank you for your work today miss!" The maid smiled back, "Hashirama, this better be your boyfriend soon, your last one was a dick I had to beat out of the house with a broom. I like this one. He is polite."

The maid acted a lot like Hashirama's mother, "Oh and your brother called dear, he wants to drop by soon. He told me to come up with a sort of threat in case you said no. He wants to meet the person he heard you would have staying with you."

Hashirama was about to respond to Itachi when the maid spoke. "Yes, thank you. I'll get in touch with Tobirama later. I wonder what trouble he's gotten into now. "

Madara looked to Itachi for a moment waiting for him to say something, anything, to him. An apology, or even just a simple 'I love you, Uncle'. When he realized he might not be getting it he looked down and went to the table.

Once they were seated, Madara looked at how much food was on his plate and the face he made would make a sloth laugh out loud. It just screamed to the table 'You expect me to eat all of this?' He poked the food with his knife. He ate yesterday so his stomach was confused on why he was eating again. "Do I have to eat all of this?" Really, all Madara had on his plate was a child sized portion. If not a baby sized one.

Hashirama pulled out Madara's seat as Itachi did for Sasuke. Hashirama saw the look on Madara's face and leaned over. "Try to eat as much as you can. Your body needs nutrients. If you feel full, don't force it. You can always try to eat more later, after you've digested. " He laid a hand on Madara's bony shoulder. "I'm a patient man, and this is one thing I'm not going to yield on. This is for your own good." Hashirama once again didn't really think and softened his words with a kiss to the top of Madara's head.

Itachi hadn't even glanced at Madara yet, thinking his uncle would, by rights, want nothing to do with him and he didn't want to stress his uncle out more. Hashirama could tell from their earlier words and the way Itachi subtly avoided his uncle, thus missing the pained looks Madara sent Itachi's way, like a kicked puppy whining for attention. Itachi hadn't even responded to some strange man he just met this morning kissing his uncle's head.

This was going to be a very, very awkward lunch. Hashirama huffed and glanced at the table. "Ah, the housekeeper forgot the dressing for the salad. Sasuke-chan, would you please come into the kitchen and help me get it? Itachi-san, please, make sure your uncle at least takes a few bites. I have a feeling he's going to be a very slow eater." Hashirama took Sasuke's hand and tugged the boy along with him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Hashirama opened the fridge and grabbed several bottles of salad dressing then out of the freezer he pulled a small snack-sized cup of ice cream and offered it to Sasuke. "Do you like ice cream, Sasuke-chan? I thought we could give your uncle and your brother a few moments alone to work this out, and dessert before lunch never really hurt once in awhile. It'll be our little secret, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm good with secrets, I'm even better with junk food. I like you. I like you a lot. You're fricken ripped with muscle for a politicion. You will be good for my uncle. Hehehe, very good." Sasuke insinuated a relationship in his little reply as he began eating the ice cream.

Out in the dining room, Itachi stared down at his plate, then around the room. Awkward didn't begin to cover it. Hashirama had literally forced Itachi's hand. He really didn't want to hurt his uncle anymore, so why was Hashirama making him because Madara more pain? unless Hashirama was trying to deepen the wedge between Madara and Itachi? But Hashirama didn't strike him as that kind of man. Danzo hadn't, either. Itachi almost growled. He needed more time to think. Between work and taking care of Sasuke, there was room for little else in his life, like even keeping up with old friends.

Itachi sighed deeply. He had to say something- he did need to apologize, even if it would only upset Madara more. "I know you don't want to hear this, and it means nothing anyway- words can not change what happened. But I am sorry. I never put work ahead of you, or Sasuke. The only reason I ever worked as much as I did was for both of you. I never meant to ignore you intentionally. When you called my work, I never got the calls. When I tried to call you, I only got Danzo or one of the doctors telling me you're in therapy or treatment or medicated. I actually thought they cared about you and we're trying to make you well. They explained your bruises, your screams as part of your illness or side effects of medication."

Itachi crossed his arms. "This just sounds like a bunch of bullshit excuses. We've already had this discussion, and I'm just hurting you more. For that, I'm sorry. Next time i'll just drop Sasuke off to visit."

Madara got up and made his way around the table. He forced Itachi to turn to him by his hair. "Apologies mean EVERYTHING, you freakin' brat. Before, your apologies were a bunch of bull shit designed to shut me up. This time its real. If you ever just drop Sasuke off I will walk to your house and beat the living shit out of you with that big fan family heirloom. I swear to Kami Itachi that is what I will do. I know its not your fault…. Danzo… he told me what he was doing. That he controlled your boss… that he was his friend… Your hard work wasn't the thing keeping your job… it was the fact your boss came in and-... and- Danzo let him into my room… and…" He swallowed hard. He couldn't do it and he hated it… He couldn't speak about it. His body just shut down. It was clear was he was going to say though. What he was able to get out was able to convey the tragic message.

Itachi felt the knife of guilt twist deeper in his gut upon seeing that. He dealt with it the way he dealt with most of his emotions; by simply shutting down, saying and showing nothing. He wanted to hug Madara, to kiss his cheek and stroke his hair, but along with the guilt, Itachi locked down those urges. It was an automatic response; it was just part of who Itachi was, how he responded. Or didn't respond. "...I'm sorry…"

"I'm just upset because you didn't say 'no' like I taught you to… that you didn't tell that man no and ignore that work for one day a week. Just one day… that when I called you… you would pick up at him and you wouldn't ignore it… I'm angry that I spent 2 months not hearing a word from you. Above all of that I was upset that you didn't trust me or question the h-hickies on me… or report that caretaker who dragged me out to you when you finally came to visit… You don't hurt me Itachi, when I see you I'm so happy, what you DID hurt me. That's all. I know its not your fault b-but it still hurts… I just wanted you to say sorry… a real sorry… not one that you would say to shush me...That's all."

Madara ran a hand through Itachi's hair, "If you don't quit that job, I swear I will kill your boss. I can plead insanity and get put in a different mental hospital. I don't care. You are going to quit that job. Thats final." Madara hugged Itachi and put his forehead to Itachi's closing his eyes happy to have Itachi once again in his arms.

Itachi hugged Madara back. It had been so damn long...He pulled Madara tighter against him. For the first time he felt just how much weight Madara had lost, how malnourished he was. Itachi wanted to kick himself in the ass for not noticing sooner, for not being more aggressive with Danzo, even with his boss always on his case and snarling at his heels. "I can't take away the pain...but really, I am sorry. All I can do is swear it will be different from here out. And I did, er, well, I am, I mean. Quitting my job. I promised Sasuke. And now I'm promising you."

Itachi did what he used to do, and kissed Madara's forehead. "Heh. I'd forgotten...and you've gotten so much smaller. I think even Sasuke might weigh more than you. Maybe. Ah, while I'm thinking of it, Sasuke…...he's…..Tsunade started him on medication."

Madara's eyes widened a fraction but just nodded, "I expected it to be soon. He started hearing things about a year ago, after I had been in the hospital for about a week. I thought it was from stress, but whenever you left to go to the bathroom or something he would tell me it had gotten worse. I talked to him a lot about it. He was afraid you would send him away if he told you. I had told him to find a place that comforted him. My place is a corner. If I'm in a corner I feel safer. Sasuke said… it was when he was with you. I told him to sleep in the same bed as you when he could and it might help him get some sleep, also to tell his closest friend, one that he knew would never judge him. He told Naruto. Naruto and his dad came to visit me and ask about it. At that time I wasn't being abused. It went well and Minato said he would do his best to get Naruto to Sasuke whenever he needed to talk to someone. I'm not sure if it was because he pitied me, or he still had that crush on me from when we were in college haha." Madara smiled.

"Thank you for being there for him. He never really wanted to open up to me. I'm just glad he's getting help now, even though he really detests the pills. He was always like that, ever since he was little. Too bad the only liquid form has to be injected."

Sasuke came out of the kitchen with Hashirama. Madara went back to his seat and nearly sat on Hashirama when he playfully had stolen both the pulled out the chair from beneath him making him land on his rear and sat down to begin eating once more.

"How does your ass feel, old man?" Madara teased and threw a little bit of casserole at him, hitting him directing over his mince-pies.

Itachi sat down as well, snickering at Hashirama and Madara. After all that had happened with Danzo, it was only natural for Itachi to be suspicious of a new caretaker for Madara but ….either Hashirama was one hell of an actor, or he truly did care about Madara.

"Ouch!" Hashirama rubbed his sore backside. "Mada-chan! So mean! Sasuke, you just stay a little sweetiepie and don't grow up to be a food-throwing shrew like your uncle here." Hashirama got up and sat down next to Madara. It was clear from his tone he was just joking and as if to emphasize the point, when he sat down, he speared some casserole on Madara's fork and held it up to his mouth. "Food is eaten, not thrown."

Madara smacked Hashirama on the back of the head but ate the food on the fork. "Hn." He smirked though and began eating. Halfway through eating all that was on his plate he held his stomach and groaned, "No moreeee… please kami no more…"

Sasuke smiled and looked to Hashirama, "Hashi-san, you two act like a married couple. Are you two going out yet?" That made Madara nearly choke on his drink. "Sasuke!" "What?"

Itachi's head snapped up at that. "What?"

Hashirama's face went a little red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "We barely know each other. I- well, I mean- Madara told me what was going on in the hospital and I-well, I just couldn't leave him there, and there really, well, this really was the only other option at the time-and, well, it's nice having someone else at the house-"

Now it was Itachi who cut Hashirama off. Yes, Hashirama had done what Itachi should have in taking Madara out of Danzo's clutches; Hashirama had known about the danger and Itachi hadn't. And Madara was a grown man- but a grown man who had been used, abused and carried mental and emotional scars. Someone it was potentially easy to take advantage of. "So, you aren't a couple? Or are you?"

Hashirama squirmed. He hadn't realized just how intense Itachi could be. Privately, he thought Itachi's boss and Danzo must have had one hell of a time diverting that laser-like intensity from Madara. Hence Itachi's boss always riding his ass over stupid shit at work.

"No, no we're not but- well, its as I said. We just met. But I like to think we're friends. And, well, staying here with me was certainly better than being left in that hospital! But since you're here,...well, of course, if Madara wants, he is free to go home with his family. The choice is always his. But he's also welcome to stay here."

Madara was trying not to burst out laughing at how Hashirama squirmed under Itachi's glare. He just wanted to yell, 'Then what was that in the bathroom?' Madara decided to get a bit evil and dig Hashirama's grave a bit. "Then what was that about me being a trophy wife, eh Hashi-sama?" He spoke loud enough for Itachi to slightly hear but seemingly directed at Hashirama.

At that, Itachi's eyebrow went up and he stared even harder at Hashirama.

"We were just joking around when Madara was complaining about the maroon dress shirts I bought for him, which led to teasing about cross dressing. He volunteered to braid my hair and I merely said he'd make a better woman that I would."

"I mean you seemed quite insistent on how I would make all the other politicians jizz in their pants… Mnn… how about we go upstairs right now and I can try on a dress for you…?" Sasuke understood what Madara was doing, trying to embarrass him and screw with both of them to make Hashirama the new target of Itachi's glares. Madara even sat on Hashirama's lap in tight skinny jeans making sure the when he bent over to eat he moved just enough to give Hashirama a hard on.

Madara gave a smile that spoke for him, it said 'I'm signing your death warrant.'

Itachi watched the two. He hadn't seen his uncle so animated in a long time, aside from when he was with Sasuke. "Hm. I see. The mayor does have a point, though. You would make a much better looking woman than he would."

"Wh-What?! NO! He had the long brown locks like fricken Rapunzel!" Madara grunted not happy about not winning this battle as quickly as he would have liked. "Hashirama I do say that this is indeed not fair!"

Sasuke giggled before his jaw dropped noticing the hard on Hashirama had beneath his uncle. He elbowed Itachi, being on Madara's side, trying to get Hashirama in trouble, and pointed it out to the elder Uchiha brother.

Madara got off Hashirama's lap and held his stomach in pain as it ached from eating so much. "Sasuke, can you eat the rest for me?"

Sasuke sighed, "Uncle I cannot be on your side if you do not eat… so no. Just save it for later okay? I want you to be strong enough to beat Hashirama up daily like you used to beat up Itachi whenever he decided to do something stupid." Madara laughed, "I don't call that beating up, I call that annoying him to death as I keep hitting him to the floor with that big fan until he says sorry and that he won't do it ever again. Hahaha."

"Rather like a nagging mother, eh, Itachi? Though, given our ages, Madara would be more like my nagging wife." Hashirama pouted a bit when Madara got off of him, already missing the feel of that slender body.

"Sasuke's right, uncle. I can see the look on his face- the mayor here wants to bang your ass. Which if he makes any moves on you, my fist will have to bang his face in. But you look so pretty, I can see where he's tempted to. You really do look a lot like our baby Sasuke." Itachi's eyes were still hard with warning at Hashirama to keep his paws off his uncle, but his lips twitched in a smile.

Hashirama held his hands up. "Hey, I'm being a gentleman. Knight in shining armor, remember?"

Madara glared at Itachi, "I do not look 'pretty', young man! Pretty is for girls and flowers. I am neither." Madara, went back to his habit of eating without realizing it like he used to, in order to get rid of conversations he did not like. Since if he was eating he had an excuse not to reply to it. He soon regretted that habit when his stomach screamed at him and made him feel ready to gag.

The maid suddenly came into the room with the phone. "I know its lunch, sir. But its your brother… he says something about needing bail and a very good lawyer. He said before you answer to know he indeed, did nothing wrong."

Madara raised an eyebrow, "Or at least give the officers an IOU so he can come to your house and explain. He said the other man started it. "

Madara giggled, "How old is your brother again?"

Hashirama sighed and thanked the maid. "He's too old to be getting into trouble like this. Again. I'm half tempted to let his ass stew in a holding cell overnight before posting his bail." He had the maid call the family lawyer, Minato's firm, to go post Tobirama's bail. "Luckily the charges usually don't stick." He always said that, about leaving Tobirama to stew in jail, but in the end Hashirama always bailed him out..

Itachi then noticed Madara's face. He may have just been laughing a few seconds ago, distracted, but the look of discomfort on his face…..Itachi got up and went to his uncle's side, pulling the plate away from him. "Don't make yourself sick. Overeating isn't going to help you at all." He kissed Madara's forehead, then step back and smiled a little. "Besides, you want to watch that girlish figure of yours."

The maid asked where Tobirama was after Hashirama got a text from Minato that he wasn't in a holding cell. "Oh, I'm in the hospital but handcuffed to a stretcher." She had put it on speaker phone just as he said that.

The old maid's eyes widen and she looked at Hashirama, "Hospital? Why are you there?!" "Well, other than a punctured lung and a broken arm… I'd say I'm just so handsome they wouldn't let me go to prison! They love me here!"

Hashirama's eyes widened. "What the hell, Tobirama?" He had a feeling his brother had really done it this time.

"I will explain when you get here… Just prepare before you come, kay? And don't give me that lecture about going out at night because you are a sissy and can't deal with a few drunkards fighting me… well they weren't drunk… and had guns… but I still beat them off! Just come as soon as you can kay? Until then I'ma have this sexy nurse on my lap, Mmmhmm! See you soon!"

Madara looked to Hashirama and knew he wouldn't leave him here. "I'm going to go get ready. First you need a cold shower it seems from those pants… and I need a bath. How about we have dinner tomorrow Itachi?" Sasuke got his stuff together. "I hope your brother is kay Hashi-san. Thanks for the ice cream!" He snickered and walked out with a concerned Itachi.

Madara took Hashirama's hand and went upstairs. "I'm going to take a quick bath. I'm not meeting your brother with a greasy body."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Madara laid naked in the tub, his pale skin shining. He grabbed some soap not knowing its was made to relax the body and supposed to be used before you go to bed as a body wash. Madara used it for bath bubbles. He closed his eyes not realizing he was drifting off to sleep while in the water….

Hashirama used his second bathroom and got in the shower, out and dressed again, also grabbing a few things for his brother and making up a small bag for him. He had even finished blowing his hair dry. Out in the big bedroom there were no signs of other activity, such as Madara getting ready. Hashirama frowned and went over to the second bathroom door, which was shut. He thought, with all Madara had been through, he might be sensitive to a sudden intrusion, so he knocked on the door. "Hey, princess, hurry it up, would ya?"

When he didn't receive so much as a growl, he frowned, starting to get a little worried. "Buttercup, lets get the show on the road."

Still no answer.

"Sweetcheeks, lets go! Move it, sugar tits!" That was sure to send Madara railing after his head; he sounded like a pimp calling his hoe.

That little worm of worry turned into a full blown snake twisting around in Hashirama's guts. He turned the doorknob, surprised and thanking his lucky stars to find it open. He flung the door open so hard it bounced off the tiled wall behind it.

At first glance, there was no sign of Madara in the bathroom. It was empty; just Madara's clothes on the floor, some fresh, folded towels nearby, and a steamy tub full of bubbles. Hashirama's eyes widened. "Oh holy shit." he raced to the tub, reaching in and his hands immediately found Madara and hauled him up out of the tub, water splashing and spraying everywhere and soaking Hashirama's clean clothes.

"Madara! Don't you dare die on me!" Hashirama was laying Madara down on the floor; Madara was partially sitting up in Hashirama's arms, when Madara started violently coughing and hacking, spewing soapy water on Hashirama.

Onyx eyes turned up to Hashirama and like he hadn't just nearly drowned, he was more concerned that he was naked in Hashirama's presence.

He reached up and grabbed the towel to cover himself. He cough up the rest of the water and pointed to the soap. "It smelt so good… I don't like it anymore… I got.. really tired… I fell asleep. A-And it smelt so good. I just...I don't know, I must have ate too much too… I'm sorry I got your nice shirt wet…"

Madara started to wipe the bubbles off Hashirama's shoulders nonchalantly. "Thank you...Thank you for everything…" He laid his head on Hashirama's chest still half asleep, his lungs hurting from the water that had entered them.

"Its made with special herbs that are supposed to help you relax. Its rather strong because its all natural and eco-friendly. But next time if you use it, especially as a bubblebath, have someone in here with you." Hashirama smiled, his own racing heart slowing down now that Madara was alright. That could have ended very bad...He pushed those thoughts out of his head when he felt Madara dabbing at his shirt with the towel.

He tugged on Madara's wet hair, urging him down into his lap so he could wrap his arms around the thin, underweight body. Madara's skin even dipped between his ribs, showing his entire rib cage. Hashirama just hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright." His voice was heavy with his relief.

The man looking quite like a wet cat in Hashirama's arms pulled on his hair back a little, "I'm glad it was you who pulled me out and not the old lady maid you had. I have a feeling she is the type to nag people." He snickered and let out a dry cough, his lungs still not understanding there was no water left in them.

"Now keep your eyes where they should be. Mkay?" He laughed a bit and stood up slowly accidently giving Hashirama the full view of his bare bottom before he could get the towel around him. "Gosh, you need a warning label on that thing.

Hashirama chuckled at Madara's words while ogling that tight ass. It was pale and soft and round, perfect for taking a pounding in the bedroom. Hashirama shook his head when Madara covered himself up with a towel, pulling his mind out of the gutter. "Perhaps I could tell the housekeeper. I'm sure she'd love to fuss over you."

He missed having Madara in his arms, though…."You know, you just nearly almost drowned. You shouldn't get up and walk around like that right away. Don't push yourself. You're safe here. Well, aside from my eco-friendly and homicidal body wash." Hashirama came up behind Madara and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bed.

"What is this our honeymoon? If you are going to carry me like this please don't put me on a bed, that is like, what the hell?" Madara laughed. He moved to get his clothes and pulled off the same outfit as before but the shirt he stole from Hashirama was pink, he also had skinny jeans. He couldn't find any other color so was stuck with the girly color. It was more reddish than pink at least. Just a lighter red.

He wanted to put on a pair of underwear before he threw on the black skinny jeans but Hashirama was making this very difficult with those hawk eyes of his staring through his soul. "C-Can you look away or something, I can't find any underwear."

Hashirama laughed. "You know, you can be bitchy sometimes, but I like this side of you, too." He obligingly covered his eyes. "There, I won't look, even though we have the same goods down below. You're safe to change now, princess."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Hmp…" He got up and slammed his palm right over Hashirama's 'goods' as he put it, and watched his knees shake."Ya but those goods also yearn for the same type of goods."

Hashirama grunted when he felt a whack on his balls. He bit his lip against the pain, bringing his knees in. "You're like a very moody and prissy cat." He chuckled again. He knew he'd be paying for the princess remark. "If it makes you feel any better, I swing both ways."

He found the underwear drawer where Hashirama said he would put the underwear he bought for him and found womens panties of all different colors… well he thought they were womens till he saw room for a possible bulge to be put. "Hashirama Senju! You jerk! Where did you get these! Are you serious!" He growled and grabbed a black pair and slipped them on honestly not caring anymore. He just wish they weren't all frilly and lingerie like. "Jerk,,," He put his pants on over them but not before Hashirama got a bit of a peak in.

Hashirama started chuckling, knowing Madara found the underwear drawer. Hashirama liked sausaged and clams both, with a side of melons, but he had a particular weakness for a beautiful body in feminine underwear. Hashirama himself was a boxers kind of guy.

He tried to be a good boy. He really did. But the thought of that delectable ass in lace and silk...'oh please be the black ones, please be the black ones..' he thought to himself as he stole a peek between his fingers and almost got an instant nosebleed.

Madara turned to the peeking man and jumped on him, pinning him to the bed when he realized he had been peeking. "Hashirama Senju! You peeked! That's not fair!" He pouted and flipped the man off and hit him a few times with a pillow. He picked out a quick outfit for Hashirama since this one was soaked and shoved it in his face. "Get changed, stupid man… Its your fault I have no underwear and you are getting me boxers, that or I am stealing your underwear…."

"I give, I give! But can you really blame a man for wanting to peek into paradise? I only wanted to peek at the temple gates, not invade them! Not even Buddha himself could resist!" Hashirama chuckled and held his hands up defensively when Madara threw a hissy fit and bashed him with pillows.

He caught the clothes Madara chucked at his head. "Hmm...you in my underwear...now, that's a happy thought! My drawer is right over there, top left! Pick any pair you like!" Given how thin and tiny Madara was compared to Hashirama, the boxers would just fall right off.

Still chuckling, Hashirama got dressed. "You know, this really makes you like my wife! You even picked out an outfit for me! Next you'll have me sleeping on the couch, Mrs. Senju!" He called out.

Madara just groaned knowing he couldn't win and walked out of the room."I will be waiting downstairs. Get r-ready, I'm sure if your brother is as bad as you the poor nurses need to be put out of their misery."

He went downstair and grabbed Hashirama's keys on the counter of the kitchen. He sat down in the nearest chair with a small smile on his face. No amount of acting could have stopped that smile… he finally got a man that was like no other...surely Hashirama was a mere hallucination… because he was far too perfect…

=================xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx===============

"Yo Hashi-nii!" A man white bright white hair, pale as the moon skin with almost orange brown eyes smiled at his brother. The pale skin was covered in bruises and cuts. The scars on his cheeks and his chin stood out even more against the black and blue bruise bruises on his face.

Though they were something everyone noticed when they first met him. They held an event that made Hashirama want to become mayor in the first place…

"They gave me all the hot nurses, don't ya think?! All girls love a scarred guy in handcuffs don't ya think? Is this your roommate?"

Madara just nodded and smiled, unhappy to be in a hospital like area. He went over and gave a small bow and introduced himself, "My name is Madara, your brother t-told me a bit about you, and how you like to g-get in trouble."

Tobirama grinned, "Hey, its not my fault I'm just so punchable!"

Hashirama ruffled his little brother's hair. Tobirama did not seem to register the amount of trouble he was in this time, or, more likely, he knew and was just trying to play it off. "Tobirama." He pulled a little on his brother's spiky hair.

He placed a hand on Madara's bony shoulder and felt how that thin frame shuddered. "Yeah, roommate. Something like that. And of course he chooses to be polite and civilized around my brother." He added dryly in jest. There was a chair besides Tobirama's bed; Hashirama's arm slid around Madara's waist and he gently but insistently guided him to sitting down.

Madara did as he was urged to do and sat down on Hashirama's knee with a blush "Hashirama, this is a bit… well, not the place for this." He laughed nervously still trying to be polite.

Tobirama had a tube down his throat but it didn't stop him from talking though it wasn't recommended since he could easily choke."Believe me Hashi, this time it wasn't my fault. Don't panic but… I think I killed someone… BUT! I did it in self defence. This gang of guys came around and pinned me to a wall when I was walking home from work! No alcohol in my system! Ask the nurses! They start to beat the living shit out of me and pulled a knife trying to stab got me in the lung but I ripped the knife out and my adrenaline was going and I… I slit the man's throat. I just crawled behind a dumpster and called 911 and then they handcuffed me thinking I just killed a man in bad blood and they brought me here since my lung was filling with blood! I swear Nii-san!"

tag "Shh. It will be alright, Tobirama. I've already contacted Minato and he's on it. We'll take care of everything." Hashirama took his brother's hand in his own and squeezed it, careful of the IV going into it.

A nurse approached Hashirama and waved him over, she obviously was there to give out all the bad news. "Mayor-sama, your brother tried to get us to hide another injury of his… one that was actually addressed to you."

She passed a picture to him.

It was a picture of Tobirama's back before they stitched it up. Carved into it was a sentence…bloody and plenty of gore…

'Hashirama, you shouldn't take what's mine, or I have to take what's your...'

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_**Mada:**__ Chai passed out a bit early, (Which means all of you readers need to spam our review box to tell her that even when she is passing out, she must WRITE ON! 3_

_Anyways, the next few days are going to be tricky since we are both busy. Going to a party early tomorrow (today depending on your timezone) , Next day, Gay pride parade, and the day after that going to a fair! Will try to get something out but no doesn't like the updating every day thing. Even though I love it because I get something to do, so leave a review. We want 10 reviews to update again soon. Doing this as a way to motivate chai! They have to be legit reviews though that tells us what they liked most or something you know REAL. So share this to your friends and have them read and review! Love Mada!_


	6. Chapter 6 (HashiMada Oriented)

Hakai

Chapter 5

PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara

Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)

WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC.

Beginning of chapter notes: Sorry for the wait. Thank you for your previous reviews other than tht shit flame about the black ethnicity! Love, Mada

P.S To the guest that asked if Fugaku and Madara are brothers in the story, Yes they are in-laws, Itachi is his nephew, Mikoto is Madara's sister, and Izuna is indeed Madara's brother also. Also, I don't know where we wrote if at any time that Madara hated his brother because he indeed does not. XD Itachi's parents are dead. Madara raised Itachi most his life. Also, Make an account because I can't reply to Guest comments in the fanfic all the time.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

They stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over, and even a little after as, well, Hashirama was the mayor after all and could pull some strings. In fact, he stayed until Minato had gotten the charges dropped against Tobirama. With the evidence garnered at the hospital about the message on Tobirama's back had given the detectives a whole new lead. Hashirama had left Madara sleeping in the chair, slumped over Tobirama's lap, while he went and had a private chat with the police detectives.

Only the chief of police and a few other top brass had known about the top secret investigation Hashirama had ordered of Danzo. He filled them in on what had been going on with Madara- Danzo raping him, and Hashirama signing Madara out. That quick coffee break turned into three hours as the police got statements from Hashirama. Added onto the list of charges piling up against Danzo was an allegation of rape. At Madara's last few examinations by Tsunade, she had collected DNA samples and documented the evidence of forced sexual relations.

Now, the police wanted to talk to Madara. Literally, now. Hashirama had tried to get them to let him take Madara home, let him get some rest first, but the police wanted to wrap this up as soon as they could.

Hashirama sighed, feeling tired in body and soul, when he went back into Tobirama's room. His brother was sound asleep, and Madara was snoozing slumped in the chair. His wild raven hair his his face and most of his upper body. Hashirama walked over and knelt down, gently brushing some of that hair back and stroking the soft skin of Madara's neck.

"Hey. Mada-chan." He called gently to wake him up.

Madara eyes slowly opened and he gave a tired smile to Hashirama, "What do you want jerk?" He reached up and fixed Hashirama's collar. "You look like a mess, you should have taken a nap on your brother as well, he is full of himself, so it makes him comfy."

Madara stretched and stood up. "Are we going home? I'm tired… Your brother told me enough bad jokes to put me to sleep. He flirts with all genders, did you know that? Also, did you know that he also sucks at it?" Madara chuckled.

"My brother will flirt with anything that moves. He's not as bad as Jiraiya, Naruto's- that's Sasuke's little friend- godfather. Jiraiya will hump- well, he usually goes for the ladies but you're pretty enough I'm sure he'd try to peek at your panties, too."

Hashirama stood up as well, yawning.

The police were waiting at the entrance to Tobirama's room. Hashirama saw them and frowned, sighing in defeat. "Mada-chan, the police have dropped charges against Tobirama. They know someone attacked him, and they think they know who ordered it. Because of this, they would like to talk to you about Danzo."

Madara looked to Hashirama like he was nuts, "N-No! I refuse! I only told you and Itachi! I'm not going to tell people I don't trust! NO! Where were they when he did that stuff huh!? Where were those pigs when I had Sasuke call them about what was going on! Nowhere! I'm not telling them shit! I can't! I just can't! I can't even tell you or Itachi the full story, I-, I-..." He was freaking out. He moved back into one of the corners where a nurse had put a chair for him in case he needed a bit of space.

"Tell them to go away. I don't want to. I can't. The voices will come. The new medicine is helping, they will come back!"

Hashirama watched Madara crumble before his eyes. "Shh." He followed him over to the corner and knelt down, resting his chin on Madara's knees so he could look up at the face hiding under that shaggy mop of hair. "The police are insisting on talking with you. As your caretaker, I will stay with you, okay? We'll all just go down to the cafeteria for some coffee. No police station, no interrogation room. Just me, you, and a couple of questions. They have a forensic psychiatrist who wants to talk to you. You won't have to talk to any of these cops, okay? She's driving out here just for you. Can you just try? You don't have to look at any of them. Just try, okay? It would be better than getting escorted down to the station."

Looking up slightly he met Hashirama's eyes. "Ok… I will try. But if I say stop we stop… they can't hold me because i have done no crime, I know the law, my nephew is a lawyer."

He clung to Hashirama as he got up slowly trying not to make it so obvious that he was hiding behind Hashirama. He didn't want the voices to come back. That was his biggest fear.

"Can you…? Can you hold me while we talk?" Madara blushed though he tried to put his long locks in front of his face to hide the bright red going across his almost white skin.

"Thank you." Hashirama said. He caressed Madara's cheek and pulled some of his hair forward, hiding his face more, then slipped an arm around Madara's tiny waist, holding him at his side so Madara could press against him.

The cops escorted them back to the all night cafeteria, where a tired looking woman in a suit with a badge waited for them. She stood respectfully and bowed slightly. "Senju-sama. This must be Uchiha-san. I'm Anko Mitarashi. .Lets get this started and over with."

She had been called in because Madara it was thought, with her training, she would be better able to deal with a mental patient and would be somewhat less abrasive than the regular officers.

Hashirama sat down, tugging on Madara's hand and having Madara sit down in his lap.

"I would like to talk to Uchiha-san alone." Anko pulled out a tape recorder out of her purse. "Just so you know, our conversation will be recorded and most likely used as evidence in court."

"And we would like to go home and go to sleep. You said you wanted to get this over with. Mada-chan is ….fragile. I'm his caretaker. I won't interfere in your discussion- as long as you're gentle in your questioning. Look, I'm a politician, not a policeman. But it doesn't take a genius to assess this situation logically. Madara is barely willing to talk to you. He is free to walk the hell out of here right now. Which, of course, after you file charges against Danzo, you would most likely try to subpoena Madara as a witness and get his testimony for the rape. Which, given his mental status, our lawyers will simply argue that Madara is not mentally sound enough to stand in court. We can go round and round like two snarling dogs, or you can show some foresight and allow me to be here and take care of Madara."

Hashirama wrapped his arms around Madara's shaking body, pulling him closer to his own while he looked Anko straight in the eye.

Anko was taken aback. Hashirama Senju was not known to be a growling bear. One look and she could tell he was on the verge of exhaustion, but it was more like he was going Papa Bear over having to leave the distraught looking mental patient alone. It was almost as if she was asking him to abandon his lover. She blinked. "Do you want him to stay, Uchiha-san?"

Madara nodded quietly and just bit his bottom lip. "I w-want him to st-tay…S-senju-kun helps m-me." He could have sworn his nails would tear the fabric.

"I r-really don't-want to d-do this... I r-really reallyy d-dont..." He muttered into Hashirama's shirt. To any in Mental health profession it would look like madara had a serious 'Hero complex' which would make him very clingy to Hashirama.

Hashirama stroked Madara's hair. "You heard him. I'm not leaving him." He stared hard at the forensic psychologist. His voice softened to a lover's caress when he spoke to Madara. "Mada-chan, you're being so brave. This will help lock Danzo away for a long time. This is you standing up to him, and naming him for what he really is. You're being so brave, Mada-chan. I really admire that." Hashirama had to suppress the urge to kiss the top of Madara's head. He rubbed the shaking back.

Anko shuffled a stack of papers and clicked her pen. "Very well." She softened her brusque demeanor, well, as much as she could. "Uchiha-san, I appreciate you talking with us. Its just a few questions. I appreciate that this is hard for you. If it helps, statistics show that generally, victims who confront their abusers fare better psychologically in the long run than those who don't. I'm going to start recording now."

Anko waited for a response from Madara, then pressed the little red record button. She stated her name, Madara's, Hashirama's, and the date and time. "Uchiha-san, please tell me about Danzo's interaction with you. I know these are difficult and personal questions, so take your time and I will stop for a break as often as you need."

Madara looked down and bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes hoping he could make himself believe he was sleeping and he was just talking about a nightmare again. "H-He...kept me...a-as his- his-...I-" He couldn't do this in front of Anko. "Can Hashirama ask me questions… specific ones so I d-don't have to think about the big picture?"

The spiky haired victim looked up into Hashirama's eyes only trusting him. "U-Usually Nagato is here with me i-if I have to talk about i-it and then I just t-talk to him and he explains… I'm not used to being without him… I hope D-Danzo didn't kill him…He did that with my last roommate…"

Suddenly this got a lot deeper than expected, it went from rape…. to murder...the cops nearly jumped out of their skins from their hiding spots in excitement.

Anko's pen clicked and she furiously scribbled, making a note to inform her supervising officer to check on the status of a patient named Nagato. "I have to ask you questions, but Senju-san may repeat them so that you will be more comfortable."

"Uchiha-san, when Danzo would visit you in your room, did he insert his penis into your anus?" She had to use the correct terminology as slang words such as dick, pussy, cum, etc were not admissible in court.

Hashirama cuddled Madara close, rubbing his shoulder and murmuring in Madara's ear, his warm breath washing over Madara's skin. He spoke too low for even the machine to pick up. "Mada-chan. You can do this. You just give your answers. I'm sure Mitarashi-chan will be speaking with Nagato, too, and he can clarify or explain anything further. You're not alone and I'll never let Danzo touch you again. You're safe." He kissed Madara's cheek, not caring who saw.

Madara just stuttered unable to get a word out. He mind was being filled up. The voices would come back when he was nervous. His body wouldn't let him. "Y-Y-Ye-yes…." He looked ready to hyperventilate, the past trauma replaying in his head. "H-Hashi… make it stop…" He clung to his caretaker and shook.

"N-Nagato must be dead… they won't be able to get to them. He was going through 'special' therapy because he spoke to you Hashi… Danzo-sama didn't like it… He didn't… He didn't like that I kinda did too, Hashi! I kicked his teeth in! H-H-He…" He went back to barely being able to breath.

Hashirama rocked Madara in his arms, still rubbing his back. "You're doing so well, Mada-chan." Anko looked ready to speak, but Hashirama held up his hand, indicating Madara needed a moment. "Tsunade, Shizune, and others are there. She has taken over care of Nagato when she took over care of you. When we get done here, I'll call her and you can talk to Nagato. Right now you need to breathe kitten."

Hashirama kept rubbing small circles on Madara's back. He kissed his forehead. "Lay your head against me. Close your eyes. " He shifted Madara a little bit so that Madara's cheek was snuggled to his chest. "Just follow my breath with yours. In." Hashirama drew in a breath. "And out." Madara could feel the rise and fall of his chest. He repeated this until Madara's breathing synchronized with his own. "Just concentrate on breathing and following me."

Madara took in a few huffs of air but couldn't help that he was panicking. He whimpered. Though what he whimpered out was not what anyone in the room expected at that time…

"Im…. I'm not a kitten you dick…"

He calmed down more and more in Hashirama's arms just from the loving words that had sounded teasing in Madara's head. "You suck...C-Can I go home now… what other questions do you have? Shouldn't one question be enough?" He pressed his lips together and sighed.

Anko bit her lip to keep from laughing at Madara's first words. She coughed and cleared her throat while Hashirama just chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Madara's. "Of course you aren't a kitten." He whispered in Madara's ear.

"Just a few more questions, please, Uchiha-san. Did Danzo ejaculate inside your anal cavity?

Madara crinkled his nose, "Tell him to stop being a jackass first!" He scoffed but just answered Anko quickly, completely distracted by Hashirama to get upset by his own words, "Yes, he did." Madara was surprised by his own words that he felt so comfortable around Hashirama and could just say it like that once relaxed. He never thought he could ever EVER be able to admit it without one bit of nervousness in his voice.

He held Hashirama's hand beneath the table. He rubbed his thumb over the top of Hashirama's hand as a silent thank you for helping him relax too much. "D-Danzo, spoke of wanting to do it to m-my nephew...So… I kinda broke a few of his teeth and ran to where Hashirama was signing me out…." He took a deep breath and relaxed once more into his arms. He looked up into Hashirama's eyes, with a few stutters he thought maybe he could say it all in one statement. "Danzo r-r-r-..." He clenched his fists. "I can't say it… I'm sorry… Can that be all for now…? I want t-to go home. I'm t-tired. I used his brother as a bed for a few h-hours but he wasn't that comfy."

"Almost done, Uchiha-san. Just a few more." Anko asked several more questions, such as "where all did he touch you" and "where did he strike you" as well as a few questions about Danzo and Nagato, if Danzo had ever stuck his penis inside Nagato's anus, etc. It was still an obvious struggle for Madara but the rest of the interview went more quickly than the rocky beginning and soon they were done.

Anko clicked stop on the recorder, made a few last notes, then collected her papers and recorder. "Uchiha-san, Senju-san, thank you for your time."

Hashirama smiled. "You're welcome. I'm going to take him home now." Hashirama bowed a little, still sitting down and squashing Madara between his lap and chest. "I'm going to put this little kitten to bed." He stood up, Madara still in his arms.

Madara's head turned to him like the exorcist. "I'm. Not. A. Kitten. Don't tempt me to destroy you Senju!" He smacked him on the back of the head with a growling like pout.

He quickly removed himself from the area after bowing to Anko and grabbing Hashirama's hand. "Home. Now." He ran to Hashirama's car, said man in tow, and got in the passenger side seat and brought his knees to his chest.

"Hurry up…. I really don't want to be here. I just want to go home and sleep...and c-can I sleep in your bed tonight again with you?"

Hashirama just chuckled. He found Madara so cute when he was mad. "Alright, alright kitten. Don't get your panties in a knot." He started the car, then reached out and ruffled Madara's hair before pulling out. "And of course. You're always welcome in my bed."

'Especially when you're wearing those black panties.' Hashirama thought in his head, the backed the car out and headed home.

Hashirama pulled up his striped pajama bottoms. The heat was on, and even in the winter, it did not get very cold in Konoha. He had always liked to sleep bare chested, and only put the pants on to help Madara feel more at ease in case his boxers flopped open or something.

Speaking of underwear...Madara had insisted upon taking a shower. The door was open a crack, so that Hashirama could check on him to make sure he didn't accidentally almost drown again since he was so tired.

Madara stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. After drying off his lower parts and being very self conscious he put the underwear beneath the towel. These black ones had plenty of lace and silk and made his bottom seem perfect to even a straight man.

"Hmm… My hair looks like a mess." He spoke to himself. He dried the rest of himself off. Standing naked other than just the black panties, he brushed through the massive amount of hair and dried it. Bending over he grabbed a towel off the floor but at Hashirama's angle it looked like an actually stip tease.

Hashirama was just going to check on Madara, for the kitten's own saftey, of course. He peeked in through the crack in the door and saw Madara's deliciously round butt covered in his favorite black silk panties. Hashirama nearly started drooling and in his pants, his penis did a proverbial happy dance. His fingers itched to caress and squeeze that round bottom.

He accidentally leaned forward into the door, causing it to creak. At that, he said, "Ah, Mada-chan, just checking on you! Making sure you didn't fall asleep in there or something, hehe." He chuckled a little nervously.

Madara turned to Hashirama and began to doubt his words as each second past but let it go. "Well I'm fine… you c-can um… stop looking at me now...pervert…" He added a insult to make him seem more confident with someone looking at his body though his body movements showed him trying to hide it with his hands unsuccessfully.

Hashirama chuckled. "Yes, I see how fine you are, kitten. Hey, I'm not a pervert, I was just checking on you for your own safety. I can't help it if you happen to be in underwear at the time- though, I'm certainly not complaining."

He looked back to the mirror brushing his hair and drying it till it was soft and bouncy. He then was in horror when he realized he left his clothes out in the room. He took a deep breath and entered the room trying to ignore Hashirama's eyes. He looked around for his clothes that conveniently went missing. "Hashirama, have you seen my clothing?" He asked with a blush flooding his cheeks.

Once Madara scuttled his way out, acting every inch a virgin on their wedding night, Hashirama pretended to be preoccupied with turning down the bed sheets. "Your pjs? They were left in the other bathroom. If you like, you can wear a pair of mine. Second drawer over there on the left." He motioned with a hand to the indicated drawer. His own long hair was loose and he couldn't help but steal glances at Madara.

Madara groaned but just nodded and went over to Hashirama's pj drawer. He grabbed a shirt that was two times too big for him and then grabbed a pair of pants that just kept falling down making him have to bend over to pull them back up. "Hashi! Help! They are too big! Do you have any string I can make into a belt… ERG!" He growled till finally he just threw them across the room. "Screw that I'm sleeping in my underwear. The shirt is big enough I guess…"

"Is that okay Hashi? If I just sleep in my underwear or would it make your uncomfortable." Madara yes indeed thought that he could make Hashirama uncomfortable with his almost naked body. Go figure.

Hashirama laughed. He had called Madara kitten a few moments ago and got away with it, so decided to press his luck. "You're a tiny one, kitten. You don't have to be shy- the shirt is almost like a nightgown on you anyway. All your goodies are covered. When I was a child, I shared a room and a bed with Tobirama, who's always preferred to sleep fully naked."

Hashirama plopped down on the bed and held the covers up, patting the mattress in invitation. "Coming to bed, kitten?"

Madara just stared at the bed and accepted that he really couldn't win. He gave in without yelling at Hashirama for calling him kitten. "That must have been scary. Then again your brother is quite cute. Maybe I should flirt with him." He teased.

"Trying to make me jealous?" Hashirama teased back.

You see, he had aimed to sit down on the bed beside Hashirama but misaimed and plopped down almost completely on his lap. Madara's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry I-" He could feel Hashirama's breath his neck making his body convulse shivers.

Hashirama felt Madara's ass and those panties he loved so much grind into his crotch and felt it stir to life. He wrapped his arms around Madara. "Gee, if that's how you really feel, kitten, all you had to do was say something." He still teased a little.

Madara just kept shaking from the burning breath making the little hairs on his skin rise with a passionate static. "Sh-Shut-Mnnnn…" He let out a small groan at the lovely feeling of Hashirama pushing against him and the flow of air making each nerve react.

"S-Sorry, y-your-, mnnnahh…." He tried to keep the moans under his own breath.

Hashirama felt Madara trembling. His pupils were dilated and a pink kitten tongue darted out to nervously moisten those petal pink lips. Madara didn't look like he was frightened, and he wasn't slapping Hashirama or pushing him away. Indeed, he looked quite the opposite; he looked like a lover just waiting to be kissed.

So Hashirama bent his head, pressing his lips to Madara's. His arms tightened around Madara's waist, pulling the soft pale body to him.

With the collision to his lips Madara just shut down in the best way. He moved his lips back, tasting Hashirama just enough for Madara to groaned for more. "H-Hashi…." He gripped onto his shirt and turned his body to face him and wrap his legs around the other's waist, attempting to get more of the man's taste to consume his mouth.

With that offering, Hashirama's self control evaporated. He moaned low in his throat, his hands caressing Madara's back through the shirt, then cupping that perfect bottom, rubbing Madara's cheeks through the silk panties making Madara moan needily. Hashirama groaned as if he were in heaven. His tongue licked along Madara's lower lip, then he sucked the soft flesh into his mouth. His tongue then invaded Madara's mouth, running along smooth teeth then dipping past to taste the roof of Madara's mouth. His tongue ran over, under, and around Madara's own.

"Hashi! Oh!" Madara moaned holding onto him tightly. He shivered with every slight touch to his bottom, the fear making him just more and more turned on. "B-Bite me. Give me a little bit of pain please… Mnnnn…I-It feels so good. Your hands. D-Don't stop….You taste so good too…" Madara spoke as he kissed the mayor with passion.

Hashirama nibbled along Madara's jaw then licked his neck. "So beautiful." He murmured against Madara's skin. He gently lay Madara down on the bed and licked one nipple, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it until it was a hard, erect little nub in his mouth. "So soft." Just above Madara's nipple, Hashirama kissed then sucked on the velvet skin, then bit just hard enough for Madara to feel a little bit of pain, and hard enough to leave a little bruise in the morning. One of Hashirama's hands, still on the outside of the panties, rubbed against Madara's crack.

Moaning and completely helpless to the immense pleasure he had never felt with Danzo, Madara's arms flailed out as his eyes rolled back. "OH! Hashi!" He put a hand in Hashirama's brown locks and held onto it tightly. Pale hands went up and massaged the nubs Hashirama found so interesting and touched himself for Hashirama's viewing pleasure.

"Please, I want your hand b-beneath the fabric. I want to feel you against me. I want your hips against the back of mine grinding into me, Hashi… P-Please…"

If Hashirama Senju was meant to die happy, he'd have dropped dead then and there. "Mmmm…..kitten…..your wish is my command." He kissed those sweetly begging lips while his thumbs rubbed Madara's hard nipples. With each breath Madara drew, his skin pulled tight across his ribcage, revealing the outline of each bone. Hashirama kissed each scar Danzo had left on Madara, each healing bruise. He kissed his way down to Madara's thighs.

He nuzzled his cheek against Madara's aching erection that strained against the black silk. He kissed the tip through the silk, while his hands were still busy rubbing Madara's nipples. He rubbed his cheek against Madara's inner thigh, then licked it. His hands caressed Madara's stomach, stroking their way down to his creamy thighs. Hashirama took the delicate panties in between his teeth and tugged. He pulled one side down, then the other, slowly shimmying the silk down Madara's legs. Madara's skin was velvety soft.

"Ah, kitten! You shave your legs?" Hashirama's voice was delighted. Though he was bisexual- or, to be more accurate, he was pansexual; Hashirama tended to get attracted to someone for who they were, not the outer packaging. He still found certain outer ornaments- such as those delectable tiny panties and shaved legs- to be turn ons.

As Hashirama went the whole nine-yards to pleasure Madara… something seemed wrong…

Soft snores erupted from the man in panties.

…

"Just. My. Fucking. Luck…"

Madara was fast asleep….

For the first time,Hashirama Senju achieved a level of Blue Balls and Cockblocking, never before seen to man...

" I need a shower. A cold one. A very cold one." Hashirama muttered and started to get up. As soon as he lost contact with Madara, he heard a soft mewl, the tiniest of whimpers. He looked back at Madara, who was still fully asleep, shivering, and looking like he was on the verge of a nightmare. Hashirama immediately resumed his position and Madara snuggled happily into him, pressing his butt right into Hashirama's erection.

A certain Senju was in for a rough night.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mada: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Gay pride parade tomorrow! WOOT WOOT! Also, chai and I are currently working on the next because we both found some time!

To the person who commented a bunch of racist shit using the N word and hating of people of black ethnicity, (don't ask, I have no frickin idea.) you could have AT LEAST flame about something to do with the actual fanfic rofl anyways, we counted it to the ten reviews anyways because well, a flame even if it has nothing to do with the fanfic kinda counted as a review. Anyways.

This time we want 10 reviews that don't have to do with hating on people? Even if we know you were trolling and we get it, its fun, but please next time show a bit of respect pwz? :) Thankgoop!

Lastly, if anyone wants to make a cover for our story or fanart, we would love you. 3 So do it for us! No matter how crappy it is! 3


	7. Chapter 7 (Nagato and ItaSasu Oriented)

_**Hakai**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara**_

_Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)_

_WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC._

_Beginning of chapter notes: starting this while in drag! Ps to those females out there, stop complaining about heals they aren't that bad, trying being a guy in a corset unable to breath in frickin 3 inches to 4 inch heels BAM! Love mada_

_Chai here. This chapter brought to you by Mada's nagging. And Mada, I wanna see your ass tuck the goodies then walk in 8 inch stilettos. Walkin in 4 inch heels hard. Pffft. Well, maybe if you're drunk. 8D_

_Mada: jajajaja! Lol thats after midnight babe ;)_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"Madara's been a bad boy. He ran off with that tree humper. You talked to him, too. Apparently, you need some more lessons on how to behave. Luckily for you, without Madara here, I have some extra free time to devote my personal attention to you."

Danzo had had Nagato drugged. He grabbed Nagato's chin harshly, running the tip of the wooden spoon along Nagato's cheek. He had Nagato naked and face down across his lap, having spanked his pert ass with the wooden spoon until Nagato's pale bottom was bright red and swollen, the skin broken open in a few places.

Being so under the influence Nagato just didn't react. A yelp sometimes made its way to his lips but rarely. He was like a broken doll. One that even if he wasn't drugged, he wouldn't give Danzo the honor of hearing any sound from his mouth.

As Danzo took out his anger on Nagato's bottom, the ginger couldn't help but to look at the bloody knife near Danzo. Dried blood. He had used it before and he felt like he would be next. He would never say it… but he felt fear all over again.

"I-I'm sorry…" He mumbled. Those two words never came out of the once pierced mans (They took out the piercings) mouth. It was something that would make god himself stop in his tracks.

Danzo froze in mid swing. No matter what was done to Nagato, he never once muttered something so soft, let alone an apology, as if he actually agreed with Danzo. Danzo's overly suspicious nature kicked in and he thought perhaps it was just a ruse designed to trick Danzo, take him off his guard.

He put the spoon down and stroked Nagato's cheek. "Yes." He said. "You've never said that before. You were a very bad boy, and now your little friend is gone, because of you."

Nagato was like a corpse as he just let his arms hang to the floor. "I-I'm sorry…" He said it again just a quiet and dissociated. He just couldn't do it anymore. He spent so long in that mans basement, and now this? He just couldn't do it. He couldn't, "P-Please just kill me…" A tear went down his face as his mind just shut down. He didn't want to do this anymore… it was too much. The tears were beyond real as Nagato never had shed a tear even when he was beaten to a pulp by the caretakers. NEVER did he shed a tear even when they told him that they couldn't find his sister. That she hadn't been in the house with him when they found him… They thought it was impossible for him. Nagato was not an easy man to break or emotionally harm. He was like a rock with his emotions. This is what came from it.

There was no resistance in the young man. Danzo could push and pull him anyway he wanted and the beaten, pale boy just flopped around like a rag doll. He wiped away Nagato's tear and stroked his hair in a mocking lover's caress. He ran the handle of the wooden spoon down Nagato's back, then rubbed it between Nagato's buttcheeks. "And why, pray tell, do you want to die?" His voice was sickeningly sweet and mocking.

Nagato slowly just looked to him, his eyes were cold and dead, "Because no matter where I go… or how much times passes, I will always be hurt and destroyed and I don't want it anymore, I don't want to deal with life anymore… I don't… I-I can't...I can't…."

His voice, much like his body, was shaken up and destroyed by fear and pain… Pein… something he used to be able to ignore… he couldn't do it anymore…

Danzo chuckled, once more running his gnarled fingers through Nagato's hair. "Poor little strawberry. Don't you worry. You'll be in my care, forever." With that, he inserted the handle of the wooden spoon into Nagato raw, ramming it in deep and hitting Nagato's prostate.

Screaming, the redhead was forced to submit to the man above him. His prostate felt so good, it felt good but it hurt too, everything about even the IDEA of it hurt. He was being raped all over again like before…

As his body tightened he realized the knife was within reach. With one short moment… he slit his own throat right in Danzo's arms. Danzo's fingerprints were all over that knife and now a dying mans blood was on it while he raped him leaving even more evidence.

A caretaker from outside spotted it and ran for Tsunade not having the heart to actually let the man die.

The caretaker was another one of Hashirama's agents, under command of Tsunade. She was not at her desk, so the man was running around looking for her.

Danzo frowned down at Nagato. "Stupid boy. You won't escape me so easily." He pulled the spoon out and slipped it into his pants, the pressed a bed sheet to the redhead's throat to stop the bleeding.

No sooner did he have Nagato on his back, blood pooling on the blanket and bed and Danzo's hands, than the door flung open and Tsunade and several underlings rushed in with a stretcher, administering first aid while rushing him off to the emergency trauma room.

N-Nagato's hand reached up and cupped Tsunades, "P-P-P-Ple-lease. L-Let m-me d-d-d-die…." Tears went down his face before there was too much blood in his throat for him to be able to be able to breathe.

"Shh. I can't let you die like that. There are people who care for you very much and one of them has been trying her damndest to get to you." Tsunade said as they rushed down to the ER.

Hours later after they had to transfer Nagato after he was stabilized to an actual hospital they looked through all of Nagato's contacts. A woman named Konan was on the list and Madara who was added in the hospital. A nurse came up to Tsunade who had not left Nagato's side since she brought him in here.

"Dr. Tsunade… We found one emergency contact but it was put on a while ago and we don't know if the information would be correct, "He had a sister. That is his first contact other than a fellow mentally ill man which makes him unable to be a legit decision maker. The sister is the one it says to contact. A few years back that is."

Tsunade was a talented woman; she had many medical degrees and areas of specialization, and she was Nagato's primary physician. Because of her vast area of expertise, she was the one who was able to perform the surgery.

Tsunade wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. It had been an intense surgery. "Then try to contact this Konan."

The nurse dialed the first number to find a dud, she dialed a second, another dud…. she looked to see a very strange number and called it, seemed foreign.

"Hello, this is Fish face speaking how may I help you?"

The nurse didn't know how to reply to that but decided to go around the same lines she would if someone just didn't call themselves fish face. "Hello um sir, this is Konoha Hospital calling looking for a woman named Konan. She is on the contacts of a man here who is currently in the ER after he nearly bled to death. Is she available?"

Kisame jumped up and down knowing that Konan had found Pein! Through terrible means yes, but still found! "I will go get her."

"KONAN YOUR FUCKING BROTHER IS IN THE ER!"

"WHAT!?" The sound of the phone being ripped from the mans hands rattled through the speaker, "What happened?! Is he okay?!"

"Hello Ma'am, he is okay now and has 15 stitches going across his throat after surgery but that is all. All we know is that a caretaker had reported to Nagato's doctor that he slit his throat after a session with the administrator of his institution. You are welcome to come in when you can. We will keep him at the hospital until you arrive and clear him to either go back to the institution or take him home."

"I'm coming right now." She hung up.

Nagato woke up and looked to Tsunade with blank eyes, "Why didn't you let me die… Why? Why did you have to be so cruel…? I don't want to be hurt anymore…I'm done… Please… Why?"

"Your sister's been looking for you. You're safe here. No more hurting." Tsunade adjusted the nasal oxygen tube on Nagato's face. "She's coming to see you. Konan."

Nagato looked at her with his strange eyes he had adopted in college and tattoo'd them to hide his birth defect of having nothing but whitish purple around his pupil. "I've given up on that long ago… I want to die… what part of that don't you get! You try being touched in places you shouldn't! You try being beaten till you bleed EVERY FUCKING DAY!" He screamed that as soon as Konan had walked in with Kisame. He tried to curl up but pull on the healing skin of his bottom and yelped. The nurses hadn't seen that. His pants had blood seeping through them…

Tsunade took his pants off and examined him and stopped the blood and bandaged the damage she saw. It was a sight of torn flesh and red puffy skin.

Once Tsunade was finished Konan stepped up to her brother's bedside and took his hand in hers. She kissed his fingers. "Nagato." She rubbed her cheek against the back of his hand. "I'm so happy to finally find you."

Nagato looked up to Konan blinking in awe, he didn't want to believe it. He just couldn't. Where did she come from. She is dead?! They couldn't find her…"Y-You were supposed to be dead… and K-Kisame… what are you doing here?" He bit his lip and tried to make a joke, "Have you finally asked Itachi out yet Kisa?" He gave a small smile.

Konan gingerly leaned over the bed and kissed Nagato's forehead. "All this time, I thought you were dead.

Nagato's eyes were just blank as he looked upon her, "I am dead...I've been dead for a long time… I just want to die Konan, but they don't let me...I don't want pain anymore, I can't be Pein anymore… It hurts too much…"

Konan caressed Nagato's cheek and laid a finger on his lips. "Ah, your lips are dry. Here." She dug around in her purse and pulled out a cherry chapstick. She popped off the cap and gently dabbed some on Pein's lips, adding a dash of pink to the pale, cracked flesh and making him look almost uke-ish.

She didn't know how to respond to Nagato's words. "Eh...you just need some therapy and some antidepressants and you'll be alright."

Kisame grabbed the back of Konan's shirt and tugged her back out of the way, his much taller body replacing her. "Then don't be Pein. Let Pein die. Just be Nagato. You've been through a lot of fucking shit, and it fucking sucks. Giving in now will just let Danzo win. And what would Madara do without you? He needs you, and you need him. Itachi told me he's been asking about you."

Nagato just looked up to Kisame blinking slowly, "What, pray tell, do you expect me to do to stop wanting to die? What should I do to stop the endless nightmares and moments when I get thrown into the past even when I'm awake? I can't get help because the people paid to help me merely watch me get torn apart or join in beating me and raping me! I love Madara dearly, every day in that hospital I woke up, just to see his face. He is my best friend and sometimes I wonder if he is more than...a mere friend. But he is living with the mayor and I can't see him every day now. I just had to deal with this fucking living nightmare constantly, Kisame. I used to be there to help your nightmares, now I'm living my own and I was alone to deal with them… they took their toll on me and I don't want it anymore…" Another tear went down his cheek, another tear that had been held in place for years.

He hugged onto Kisame and bawled his eyes out into his large chest. Just crying and gasping. He had to get it out. It had been cooped up in there too long.

Kisame blinked in surprise when Nagato's angry rant fizzled out like a wet, defective firework then he somehow found Nagato in his lap, falling to pieces. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and just letting him cry it out, rubbing soothing little circles on his bony back.

Konan wriggled around Kisame's wide shoulders and stroked Nagato's hair, then wiped away his tears with her fingers. She placed both hands around Nagato's shoulders and gave an insistent little tug. Since Nagato was her brother, she should be the one comforting him.

Kisame merely grunted and turned, effectively shrugging Konan off.

Nagato just held onto Kisame not paying any attention to his sister. He liked Kisame comforting him, not her. She never had and she never will. She just always made him more upset when they had been locked away. The man who took them was gay anyways, he only took her so she didn't scream and tell the cops about her brother being taken. He just tied her up and let her be while he would rape and try to have HIM fall in love with his kidnapper. Stockholm Syndrome would eventually erupt and his kidnapper knew that. He was the target and she had known NOTHING of the pain he went through. He lived up to his name…

He held Kisame's large bulky arm and clung to it like a stuffed animal before he looked up to Kisame just a small bit and mumbled a small thank you while the tears still poured.

He ended up falling asleep in Kisame's arms with a tear stained face and a small smile.

Kisame didn't know what to make of all that; he was still getting over the shock of Nagato's breakdown. He hadn't spoken while Nagato cried; he just held him and comforted him with the little back rubs. He was even more confused by the little smile. "You know….I don't think I've ever seen him smile…" He went to lay Nagato down but saw the smile disappearing. When he held Nagato close again the smile reappeared. Kisame's eyes widened a little and he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Itachi put a load of freshly folded towels away in the hall cupboard. "Hm, what's this?" He was about to close the door when he noticed an old rubber ducky at the bottom of the closet. Sasuke's rubber ducky, the one he rarely took a bath without, especially on days when he was sick or just not feeling good. The times when he was sick, Itachi would bathe Sasuke, whose face always got very red with what Itachi assumed was fever.

He bent and picked up the rubber ducky and went to the bathroom to take it to Sasuke. He was about to call out when he noticed through the keyhole of the antiquated door knob Sasuke splashing around in the tub, back arched, moaning softly while one arm made a pumping motion.

Sasuke was indeed doing a dirty deed. He switched what his hand was doing and began to finger himself all in front of Itachi without him even knowing. Whispers of Itachi's name moved past his lips as his body thrust up as he began to finger himself.

His free hand reached out of the tub to get that gag gift Itachi had gotten him for his 16th birthday. A thin but powerful dildo. At that time Sasuke seemed to be straight as a board, so it only make sense for an older brother to embarrass him on his sweet 16 with such a gift.

Sasuke got out of the tube covered in soapy water and got on his hands and knees on the tile floor facing a nearby sink so Itachi could see both his face and the vibrator that was going near a special entrance.

Sasuke was about as straight as a bent and crooked board, Itachi knew that now. His eyes widened as his gag gift was being used and Sasuke was moaning his name. He almost called out but decided to be silent and just watch the show.

Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lower lip before lusting eyes turn to the direction of the door thinking he heard a scuffling type of noise but not ceasing his continuous pounding into himself with the special gift as he turned up the vibrations as high as they could good. He became more vocal and tried to turn it down in case Itachi was close by… He didn't realize how close by until his eyes opened just a wee bit and saw Itachi through the door knob. He drop the toy in a panic. "N-Nii-san a-a-are you out there?!" He knew he was, he was sure he just saw him! How was he going to explain masturbating in their SHARED bathroom. His room was one thing and he could get mad at Itachi for looking in but this bathroom belonged to Itachi too!

Sasuke swore he was dying at that moment with a full hard on with a vibrator that had once been going into him. "Oh kami…" He muttered waiting for Itachi to reveal himself.

Itachi watched Sasuke and as he did, his pants gradually grew a little too tight, especially when those dark eyes turned to the door, almost as if beckoning Itachi in. "Ah. ahem." Itachi coughed a little, clearing his throat and trying to will his erection away. "Yes, yes otouto. You-erm, you left your dick- duck, your duck out here. I was just cuming- coming to bring it to you."

Sasuke got into the tub so his erection wasn't out in the open and kept his eyes away from Itachi's, "Oh…"

There was no use for it now, so Itachi opened the door. "Are...err...are you okay in there, otouto?"

"I-I'm fine...I-I'm sorry if um…I'm sorry...I know you saw…" He didn't know what to say. He got caught! Did Itachi hear him call his name… knowing that he wanted more than just those forbidden kisses?! Should he apologize for maturbating in their bath? Or apologize for using the gag gift? What was he to do in a situation such as this?!

Itachi swallowed thickly, unable to take his eyes off of Sasuke's body- a body he knew very well from the times when Sasuke was sick with fever and Itachi tended to him. There were a couple of times Sasuke had had a very bad lung infection and had ended up in the hospital- Itachi had even helped Sasuke with bathroom needs then.

He could see how upset Sasuke was. He knelt down by the tub. "Its alright, otouto. You're not a small child- you have, well, your body has- its only natural-" Itachi shrugged. "Oh hell, you were mastrubating, nearly any male except for religious nutters who think its a sin whack off. I'm sure even the religious nutbags like Hidan do it, too, they just feel guilty over it.

Itachi set the rubbery ducky on the edge of the tub. "Oh, and Sasuke….I heard you moaning my name." He watched Sasuke to see his reaction.

Sasuke turned a bright red. "Nii-san- I… I...I'm sorry…" In the tub his member throbbed at the thought of Itachi being to one to put his fingers in him or play with him with that dildo… to kiss him deeply and feel his body. "I-I want more than your kisses nii-san… I want you… I want to see you hard for me… and- I'm sorry I shouldn't even be talking…" He looked down his cock twitching aching for release while his prostate was crying from the abuse to it being cut off so suddenly. He squirmed in the tub.

Sasuke looked so sad and horny at the same time Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I want to touch you, Sasuke. I don't care that we're brothers. In many different places around the world, incest has been acceptable. Its all a matter of relativity. And who gives a shit what others think?" He caressed Sasuke's cheek then cupped his elfin chin in his palm, raising Sasuke's head up. "You're beautiful, sweet one. I want you. I don't care about anything else."

He lowered his head and kissed those soft pink lips. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body, cradling Sasuke close while one hand ran down Sasuke's chest, pinching his pert cherry nipples, then down to Sasuke's erection that bobbed in the water. He rubbed Sasuke's length and balls as his tongue plundered Sasuke's sweet mouth.

Sasuke moaned unable to process the pleasure that nobody but himself will ever feel. The pleasure of Itachi touching their body. A god touching their body and happy to do so. "I-Itachi-nii, ah…. Th-That feels so good. M-More, please! I was so close to cumming when you came in! Please make me cum nii-san!" Sasuke arched into his brothers hand and nearly thought he was lifted off into heaven. "Mnn please Nii-sama!"

"How can anyone resist such a sweet plea from such soft lips of a little succubus?" Itachi lowered his head and circled his tongue around one of those pert, hard little nubs before he sucked on it. He supported Sasuke's back with one arm, fingers playing with Sasuke's other nipple. Itachi's other hand briefly left Sasuke's erection, reaching for the dildo. His searching fingers found it. "Love you, Sasuke."

"I-I love y-you too nii-sama! Mnah! Y-Your tongue feels so good, nii-sama! So wet and exotic ah!" Sasuke nuzzled into Itachi's long black locks as he abused his nipples. Though he whimpered when the hand left his hard on.

Itachi kept licking Sasuke's nipple, pinching his other, while he slipped the dildo into Sasuke and turned it on. He nudged Sasuke's legs further apart and slipped the dildo into Sasuke's entrance, rubbing the vibrating tip against his prostate.

"Itachi! Ahhh! Oh Kami! Nii-sama!" He spread his legs even further than Itachi had pushed them and dug his nails into Itachi's back. "Nii-sama! Move it in me! Slam it please! The vibrations just staying there is too much!"

He reached down with one hand to grab Itachi's wrist trying to stop him from teasing him with just the vibrations.

"You truly are a delicious treat, otouto." Itachi kissed Sasuke's lips, stifling those sweet, sweet cries. He teased Sasuke a little by pulling the dildo nearly out then slowly oh so slowly easing it back in, just barely brushing Sasuke's prostate, easing out, slipping back in fast and really rubbing and rolling it against his prostate, easing it back out, going slowly in, almost not touching it this time, then back out. In and out, varying the paces.

Sasuke was a moaning mess, he never felt so much pleasure. Sure he had masturbated himself slowly like this and teased himself but never had another person, not to mention a person like itachi. Itachi was like a perfect and ideal man who knew how to pleasure anyone with a prostate. "Oh Kami! ITACHI! I can't! It's too much! Please! Oh I'ma cum! Harder! Harder Please! Make me cum!"

"So vocal." Itachi nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's throat, then licked it as Sasuke moaned. He turned the vibrator up more, still keeping up the alternating pace. He started twisting it and he pushed it in and out of Sasuke so that it just didn't press against his prostate, it rolled. He ran it in and out, picking up speed as he went.

Sasuke had no reason to hold back his screams because the person he would have tried to be quiet for was indeed the one doing this to him. "Mnahh! Itachi! So good!"

He just couldn't hold back anymore, It was far too perfect. The way it moved inside him was so delicious. So much pleasure derived from those rolling vibrations. He needed Itachi to just give him one last good thrust. He need just one more. He needed something to just slam his prostate dead on and allow him to release everything!

"Itachi pleaseee! Shove it in hard! I need to cum! I need it!" He ordered in a lust-filled needy growl.

Itachi panted at those moans. His own erection throbbed against his pants and he was glad he was wearing sweats instead of jeans or dress pants with a zipper. He got his pleasure from pleasuring Sasuke, making Sasuke utter those delicious cries of his. He kissed Sasuke's throat then his chin and his lips.

"Mmm. Yes, sweet one. Almost." He pulled the dildo out, then teasingly rimmed Sasuke just with the tip. He pulled it all the way out and rubbed the vibrator against Sasuke's balls and penis before suddenly ramming it back in, twisting and rolling it as he did so, spearing Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke screamed and writhed in the tub as came his body arching out of the water. With a few dry thrusts he was sure every bit of cum he would produce in a lifetime came out right them. "Mnnah… eh...heh…. I-Itachi-nii…. Ah…" He reached out to Itachi, and clung onto him panting barely able to breathe out of his mouth never mind his nose.

"Mmm, such a beautiful little otouto." Itachi moaned, his cock twitching and straining against his pants as Sasuke came, his arching back pressing into Itachi's arm, muscles straining.

He bit his bottom lip as he got up with pleasure still vibrating inside of him since Itachi hadn't taken out the dildo yet. Sasuke sat on his lap not caring if he was wet and pulled the vibrator out just enough so when he laid on Itachi it would vibrate against his member as his back was pushed to Itachi's chest. He grinded down and forced Itachi's pants off so his bare cock was touching the vibrator that was helping him ride out his orgasm. "Cum on me nii-san." He pumped Itachi at the same time pressing the tip against the vibrator.

Itachi was surprised when Sasuke suddenly stood up. His little brother still held onto his arm to steady himself. "Sasuke-" He was cut off with Sasuke plopping into his lap and grinding like a stripper giving a lap dance. "Mmm..nnn….Sasukee." Itachi moaned, his hands running over Sasuke's chest as his hips arched upward, his erection grinding into Sasuke's pert ass, the dildo's vibrations sending waves of pleasure jolting along Itachi's penis up his spine and into his brain.

"N-Nii-san! You're so big and you are throbbing against my bottom, it feels good to feel your length against me." He moaned and and spoke teasingly into Itachi's ear, licking the outer shell of the ear seductively.

"Aaaah, little one!" His hands gripped Sasuke's hips and Itachi ground harder, almost shoving the dildo back inside Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned feeling the dildo pushing into him little by little once more as Itachi kept grinding into him. "N-Nii-san , y-you're pushing i-it back in! Be careful!" Itachi was dry humping him and he was doing everything he could to not let his member get hard again. If Itachi shoved that thing in him again he wouldn't be able to help it.

"Mmmmnnnnnh, Saaasuke." Itachi moaned, Sasuke's little pants and moans and that lovely, gorgeous, delicious show in the tub had pushed him past his breaking point and hsi restraint fully shattered at Sasuke's pretty little feet. He came like a volcano exploding, his cum splashing up onto and in between Sasuke's cheeks. Itachi shuddered, his hands holding onto Sasuke's hips, doing his best not to squeeze too hard on his otouto's hips. "Ahhh, Saaahhsuke." Itachi moaned out again then sighed in pure bliss.

He slipped the dildo out then wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed his shoulder. "Otouto, that was...divine." He rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke ran a hand up Itachi's muscles and too his cheek before turning and kissing his lips gently and closing his eyes. "I-I love you Itachi. Even if you are a dick sometimes and pretty stupid."

Itachi snorted in laughter. "Love you too, otouto. Even if you're a little spoiled."

Boy, did Itachi have a blind spot where his little brother was concerned. Sasuke could be absolutely sweet with his big brother when he wanted to, but away from Itachi- such as at school- well, prickly bastard wrapped in barbed wire was an accurate description.

The little raven being the little brother was entitled to call Itachi all of those things even when Itachi was really a genius with an IQ in the 200's. "Social idiot that is. At least you aren't an idiot in sex though. I appreciate that."

"Why thank you, O Magnanimous One." Itachi's voice was slightly sarcastic but mostly joking."You're too kind." He tickled Sasuke a little.

"Do I have to wash this off. It feels like some of your cum went inside me and I want it to stay there." Sasuke purred.

"You're too cute for your own good." Itachi kissed Sasuke's pink lips chastely, then got a warm wet washcloth and cleaned Sasuke up, then himself and drained the tub. "Come on, otouto, lets get you dried and dressed, and I want to put some dry clothes on."

Sasuke pouted the whole time. He didn't want to get washed off! He wanted Itachi's cum on him! He managed to squirm away a couple times but eventually he was beaten in the little tug of war between their bodies.

Sasuke ran into Itachi's room before Itachi's could grab him and grabbed some of Itachi's clothes and put it on himself before Itachi could tell him no. They were huge on him but he wanted something he could curl up in. He wanted to be able to smell his older brother while he laid in bed.

Sometimes, Itachi reflected, his little brother could be very childish. Right now, like a squirmy toddler not wanting to be washed, or to put clothes on. But Itachi found that adorable. Soon as he'd managed to get Sasuke washed and dried off, he'd taken off like a...well, like a streaking toddler….while Itachi cleaned up in the bathroom, mopping up the splashes of water on the floor and hanging the wet towels up on the rack to dry.

"Sasuke." He called, checking Sasuke's bedroom but not finding him. He wondered if his brother decided to play hide n seek. "Its chilly outside; I've even had to turn the furnace on. No running around naked tonight, otouto-" Itachi stopped as he looked into his bedroom, then started laughing at the sight of Sasuke in his pajamas, looking like a little kid playing dress up because Itachi's pjs were so big on him.

"You look cute, otouto." Itachi went in and kissed Sasuke's forehead, then rolled the sleeves and pants up so the pjs would fit Sasuke a little better.

"I had to run to get them on before you could say no. I want something of you lingering on me while I sleep because you were jerk and washed your cum off me even though it felt so good nearly going in man, so I had to steal your clothing, it's only fair.

He pouted and got in Itachi's bed. "Nii-san, if I'm home schooled, that means I can only have school when you are working right? And wake up late in the afternoons?" He thought about being able to do this everyday with Itachi.

"That actually sounds nice now that I know when I do good on a test this can be my reward." Sasuke spoke smiling. "There is a teacher named Orochimaru in the school that apparently does do homeschooling and everyone who has had him say he is the best, I've never had him though."

While Sasuke prattled on, Itachi got dressed in his own boxers and pjs, he slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke and snuggled his little brother to his chest. He kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I thought you wanted to stay in school and see your friends. How about you try school a little longer and if things don't work, we'll have you homeschooled?"

Sasuke pouted, "I did until you showed me what I could get if I did good and you could see me do good. You could bend me over the desk that way!" Sasuke smiled with mischief in his eyes.

"I'm sure Mr. Orochimaru wouldn't mind, I heard he is gay! Its a show for him too!" Sasuke joked and got on top of Itachi to attack his neck with nibbles and kisses.

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's bottom then gave it a playful pat. "Your hormones are running away with you, little one. Its getting late and you have school tomorrow." Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, enjoying the nibbles and kisses, then tugged Sasuke back down and tried to settle him down to sleep by rubbing his back.

Sasuke pouted, "Merrp! No'z I want more of you." He pouted the pout only Itachi knew on him. He gave Itachi a long lick to make him shiver before laying down but looking up into his brothers eyes happily, "I love you nii-san. Do you promise that you really don't care that we are brothers… and that you are not just doing this because I want to…? I don't want to be stupid like that and have you do it just to make me happy which I know is something you would do…."

"Otouto." Itachi chuckled then kissed that pouty mouth. He stared down into Sasuke's big, dark eyes. "I love you, sweet one. I promise, I don't care. I will always be here for you, Sasuke. You're the most important thing in my life."

Sasuke nodded and just curled up more into Itachi. "Okay… I believe you… goodnight…." Sasuke being his doubting teenager self couldn't help but to think Itachi could be with someone better than him… but at the same time, hoped that he wouldn't find someone better than him due to his own greediness when it came to his loving brother.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Mada: Since someone asked about Nagato, here you go, a really weird pairing my erupt but think of it as Nagato just got a massive pet fishie :3 What do you think Chai?_

_Chai (My bitch): I see what you wrote there Mada XDD And yus, Kisa/Naga just kinda popped out of nowhere when we were writing. Blame Mada for that one XD_


	8. Chapter 8 (Read end of chapter notes)

Hakai

Chapter 8

PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara, Side: Kisame/Nagato

_Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)_

_WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC._

Beginning of chapter notes:

Chai: If Mada had his way with free reign, there would be a lot more dead bodies in this story. So far he's wanted to put a corpse in Sasuke's bed, one in Madara's- or was that two?- another corpse on Hashirama's doorstep, and he's wanted to kill off Nagato, Tobirama, and Minato. I'm all for gore and violence, but this fic isn't the Walking Dead XD Oh, and I think he also wanted a corpse in Itachi's closet. Possibly that one was Kisame. Been so many I don't really remember XD

Mada: *snorts* the sad part is that that is all true. xDDDDDD I also want to turn it into a yaoi harem xDD thank me for the sexy scenes guis!

Chai: Next up on Mada's list: corpse pornos XDD Don't worry, I won't let him have any of our delicious ukes turned into corpses. Or screwed by corpses. Necrophilia, anyone?

Mada: You don't remember me suggesting for Sasuke to wake up to a-

Chai: *claps hand over Mada's mouth* I remember. But I think we scarred our readers enough for now. XD

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sasuke headed to school early in the morning and met up with Naruto halfway there, "Naruto, is your dad still open to hiring Itachi or am I'ma have to make him work with a tattoo artist?" Sasuke spoke with his monotone voice he usually held up in front of anyone other than Itachi.

Naruto blinked. "Good morning to you, too, teme." He crossed his arms, annoyed that Sasuke hadn't greeted him, but then again Sasuke never did. Then he grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Eh, I dunno. I'll have to ask pops when I get home." Then he realized the implications of what Sasuke just said. "Wait- what? Really? Seriously? The work-a-holic weasel is quitting his firm? But-dude- work is all he ever does. I think he loves his work more than he loves you! He's seriously quitting?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Hn. Yes, yes he is dobe. Now shut up you are giving me a headache. And… he never loved work more than me thats just stupid… I got him to quit. I told him I'd run away if he didn't then ended up getting stitches from smashing my head against my dresser. You know that sharp spot of wood on it that you hit your elbow on a few months ago and nearly cried, ya, right on that." Sasuke showed him the stitches. "Anyways, we went to the doctors and… I told someone about the problem I've been having, that I tell you about a lot… I got some medication for it but the pills are nasty. Oh! And my uncle, I'm pretty sure is sleeping with the mayor. The mayor got him out of that mental place. Apparently he had been getting beaten up there. I think the hickey on my uncles neck is from the mayor, talk about a politician for a man, Uncle Madara will NEVER win an argument!"

Naruto looked at the stitches, raising a finger as if to touch them then thought better of it. "At least your hair covers it so no one will notice it. Unless they check your for head lice or something. So, the docs finally put you on crazy pills like your uncle? Have they helped yet? I heard they take a while or something like that."

"They haven't helped just yet but that most likely is just because I just started on it."

Naruto shifted his backpack to his other shoulder and started walking on, then froze, "Dude! Your uncle is taking it up the ass from the mayor? Wow, freaky. My godfather Jiraiya meets with the mayor for lunch sometimes."

"Hn. I know right, the mayor is actually pretty hot too. Itachi got SO pissed though when he saw the mayor getting a boner from my uncle sitting on his lap. But I could care less, I was just happy my uncle was eating… you could see all of his ribs…"

"Is he anorexic or something? Or were they just not feeding him in the looney bin? But if he was refusing to eat, wouldn't the docs just shove a tube into his stomach and make him eat? Like they did to Sakura last year?"

"They weren't feeding him! Uncle had bruises all over him and I can tell what everyone is thinking thought Itachi and I actually haven't heard it yet. We think he was raped by someone in there after they gave him all the wrong medication too. They gave him enough stuff to put him in a coma!"

He walked near the gates and hid behind Naruto when Sakura and Ino walked by so they didn't try to pull him into the popular group and get him beat up because they liked him so much. "Did I ever tell you, that you are the awesomest thing to hide behind, dobe?"

"Oi, Sakura! Wanna go out this Friday?" Naruto called loudly, waving his arms and jumping a little.

Sakura paused, causing Ino to pause as well. She crinkled her nose at Naruto. "No, not in a thousand years would I go out with you. Why do you always have to bug me like some annoying insect?"

"Drop dead, Naruto." Ino sneered then walked away, dragging Sakura with her. Neither of them noticed Sasuke.

"Aww, you might be snooty but you both got nice booties! I'm wearing you down baby, wearing you down! By senior year you'll be calling me Big Daddy!" Naruto called out loudly, making several of the kids look at Sakura and Ino and snicker.

"Narutoo! You! OOHHH!" Sakura, face as red as her name, whirled around and glared at Naruto. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and hurried off, while flipping Naruto off.

Naruto just laughed and smiled at Sasuke. "She so wants me. I wonder what I ever saw in her. Now I just do it cuz, hell, its just so much fun messing with them." Naruto used to have a crush on Sakura in elementary school, but that soon faded when he saw how she really was, and when he realized he'd much rather kiss a boy, anyway.

He slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder as they walked to class. "I shine like the sun babe. So I'm awesome to hide behind. Hey, that kinda makes you like the moon, you know."

Sasuke chuckle but gave his best grumpy look but couldn't help but to give his friend a smile. "I guess that does, sunshine." Sasuke was about to give him a playful punch in the gut before he stopped dead at a voice.

'And you will be lonely forever like the moon too. You should just go kill yourself you sinful piece of shit… you're not worth anyones time...' Sasuke held his head a little bit with one hand and squeeze Naruto's hand tightly to let him know he was hearing things. "Stupid son of a- just shut up will you?" He spoke to himself a bit out of it not able to ignore them. 'Pathetic shit you are…worthless. Your friend there doesn't care. You are just the closest thing for him to use to make himself feel better. Most likely wants to just fuck you once you get comfortable or… attractive in the first place… never mind… nobody would want you… only Itachi would touch you like that just because he is you brother.'

Sasuke was hurt by the voices words but tried not to show it.

"Hey." Naruto saw what was going on with Sasuke and felt the squeeze on his hand; it was Sasuke's signal to him. Naruto ducked into the boys' room and pulled Sasuke in with him. Luckily there was no one else around. Sasuke looked like he was ready to cry this time; he'd never seen Sasuke like that. Sasuke got angry, Sasuke punched things, Sasuke glowered and sulked. But never cried.

"Hey." Naruto tugged on Sasuke's hand, quite sure Sasuke was going to lash out at him. "What are they saying?"

Sasuke hugged onto Naruto not wanting to let go. "Th-That you really aren't my friend and just want to use me and that...th-that nobody will ever want me and the person who says they just does b-because th-they have to…I-I'm sorry… they said I should just kill myself." Sasuke held his breath trying not to cry.

Though it only got worse when a few of the popular kids had come in to smoke and heard him. "Hahaha, that's because you should you Schizonut!"

Sasuke looked away but felt one of the kids grab his hair and pulled him away from Naruto and knee him in the gut. "N-Naruto run!"

"Let him go, asshole!" Naruto spat out and punched the boy who was holding Sasuke in the face. There was the sickening crunch of cartilage breaking under Naruto's fist, then another boy punched Naruto in the stomach with an uppercut before he could pull away. "Sasuke! Go! Get the principal!" Naruto shouted since Sasuke was now free.

But not for long. "You two little cock suckers aren't going anywhere." Two more of the four boys grabbed Naruto and Sasuke. Only one boy was out of commission, holding his nose as blood spurted down it. He grabbed paper towels and wadded them over his bleeding nose.

The boy who'd punched Naruto cracked his knuckles. "You two are always with each other. We saw the little fag grabbing on to you. We won't accept that kind of shit going on in our school." He looked ready to punch Sasuke, or Naruto.

The bell for class rang.

"Shit." one of the boys cursed.

Naruto thrashed. "Let me go you mother fuckers. I'll kick your fucking ass-" He doubled over in pain when he got punched in the stomach again.

"Why don't we put them someplace they can be alone? Then we can finish this later. One more tardy or detention and my old man's gonna take away my car keys." Said the boy holding Sasuke.

"Pfft, fine. The janitor's closet- its right out Frank always leaves it open." The first boy opened the bathroom door. The hallway was empty and the janitor's closet was right outside. The janitor had, as per usual, left it cracked open since he didn't like to lock and unlock it and nobody ever bothered with it before. The boys shoved the struggling Naruto and Sasuke inside it, throwing them in and slamming the door shut, making it automatically lock.

Sasuke throughout this was frozen in fear at the voices just kept taunting him more and more cheering the bullies on and telling them to kill him in his head. Sasuke screamed like the bullies could hear the voice. It sounded so LOUD he just could tell if it was real or not.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke hugged onto Naruto and let the tears out, the very little light from a dimmed out bulb making everything seem alive in there. It wasn't helping at all. "They won't go away. They won't just go away…I want my older brother...Their voices are starting to sound like my father too… I want it to stop and go home…"

Naruto wanted to bang on the door and shout and scream until someone heard. But everyone would be in class now, or in other parts of the building, and most importantly, Sasuke needed him right now. "Hey. Sasuke. We'll get out of here. I promise." He hugged Sasuke back as his shirt grew wet from Sasuke's sobs. "Don't listen to them. The voices are wrong. They're just stupid. You're my best friend. And Itachi loves you."

Sasuke looked up to Naruto barely able to even see him and it being nearly pitch black Sasuke who was trying to just sit next to Naruto ended up on his lap thinking he was sitting on a bunch of rags or something. "I can't see a thing…" It was no secret that Naruto liked Sasuke. He liked him alot but Sasuke somehow always seemed to look over that. "I would hug you again now that I'm closer to you but I don't know where you are."

Now this was quite the situation for a teenager to be in. Whether to let their crush nearly grope them quite happily or tell them what is going on. Ouch. Hormones were a bitch.

Naruto nearly groaned. Damn random boners, and damn Sasuke's gorgeous ass. He wanted to rub that ass and kiss Sasuke's lips, his haywire teenage hormones deciding to throw Sasuke's breakdown and being locked in a closet into the back seat while sex hopped behind the wheel and floored it.

He put his arms around Sasuke's tiny waist and shifted Sasuke so that he was right next to him and slung a friendly arm around Sasuke's waist. He would not kiss Sasuke, he didn't want to upset or frighten him. Besides, he knew Sasuke had a secret crush on someone. Sasuke never said who, only that they were older and didn't go to this school. Naruto was quite sure it was some college aged punk, maybe some tutor Itachi had hired to help Sasuke out. Or some hot doctor in the hospital.

He hugged Sasuke with one arm, guiding Sasuke's head down onto his shoulder. Sasuke might not be his, but he could at least take a little advantage of the situation, couldn't he? His hand rubbed Sasuke's side. "You're tiny. Your waist is thinner than Sakura's when she fainted in class last year. Okay, okay, maybe not that skinny 'cuz she was down right skeletal with that eating disorder or whatever but you are super skinny."

Sasuke blushed, "Th-Thank you, sorry for getting on your lap I thought you were just an extremely comfortable mop." Sasuke laughed a little calming down with Naruto complimenting him, at least he thought he was, and relaxed more and more. Sasuke's own hormones rages just a bit and he shivered at the touch. "You usually aren't so touchy when it comes to nice touches like these… thank you for caring so much. I feel like the voices are fading away, dobe." Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto with his slight fear of the dark. Sasuke kept his head on Naruto's shoulder. "If this wooden plank keeps poking me in the ass I'm going back in your lap, dobe whether you like it or not. At least YOU are comfy."

In the dark, Naruto's face flushed red. "Ehehe….yeah...um...I kinda got some….um...wooden mop handle between my legs. Yeah, thats it. So I don't know how comfy my lap would be for you. And its true. You're so skinny. But its cute on you." He poked Sasuke's belly button.

"I'm gay Naruto, we both know this and you think I can't handle some wood. And you are just saying that so I don't decide to test how heavy I am and squish you into the broom handle. You would go uke then!" Sasuke completely calmed down. He got into Naruto's lap. "That wooden stick must be killing you Naruto, I keep feel it digging in me. Is that hurting your balls at all. Its a bit of a lump but its more comfy than the wooden board so I'm making this my place of residence. "Naruto, you never come right out with it but are you an uke or a seme. I mean I'm not ashamed to be an uke and if you are you shouldn't be either. I could lend you a dildo and show you how to use it one day when we hang out. It actually feels really good I will let you use it on me and I will use it on you to see what you like more. I mean when it hits your prostate its great." Sasuke hormonal thinking got ahead of him and he was just spilling out Naruto's deepest of desires that involved pleasuring Sasuke. "Maybe after school today if you want?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto's face went very red and he almost passed out. His wet dreams cum true, pun intended. He let out a little squeak, some drool rolling down his mouth. Jiraiya was a bad influence on him. He squirmed a little, the wood rubbing against Sasuke's ass. "ERm….uh….yeah …." Most of his blood went south, leaving very little for his brain.

Just then, the lightbulb flickered and went out, casting them into darkness.

Sasuke yelled and held tight onto NAruto. "Naruto, I think god hates me." He pressed against him harder when he thought he heard something move. "Naruto its like the mop stick is getting big stop moving it around, dobe. It would be really awkward if I was being penetrated by a mop when they found us." Sasuke laughed a little.

The raven squirmed more and more feeling the stick become harder with time and was Naruto panting or was is just he noises in his head. "Naruto are you making strange sounds or is it just the voices? And dobe...I think now might be a good time for you to tell you about the crush I .had… I ended up nearly having sex with them last night but they just used the dildo on me after they caught me masturbating in the tub… I kinda have a crush…. on my brother…. I know it weird and all, and-" HOTT! That was another fantasy of Narutos. He had nothing to worry about now! NOTHING! Sasuke couldn't be with his brother REALLY. So that left him free as a bird and he might one day be invited to watch them. YUM! "You don't think I'm disgusting for letting my brother do that to me, do you?"

Feeling Sasuke grind and move around on top of him made Naruto groan softly. "Y-yeah. The voices. Y-yeah. I'm not making any...nnnnnoises. Nope no noises here. nnn. Mmmm. You know, you should totally let me come over your house and make sure Itachi really used that on you so, you know, its not a delusion or anything. MMmm..yeah, that's a good idea….a very good idea."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think Itachi would do it if you were watching. He already made out with me one day then last night he caught me masterbating and walked in and told me that he didn't care that we were brothers. He played with my nipples and kissed me before he went out and full out started to fuck me with the dildo he bought me for a gag gift on my sweet 16. That ultra powerful one? God I can barely breathe when its on all the way. I'm too scared to put it up that far. Did it once and I had to hold onto myself so I didn't explode right away."

Moving around a bit more Sasuke laid back pushing Naruto back with him and closed his eyes, "Should I bring that one over your house or should I get a less powerful one. I have three. Sure you can adjust the speed but accidently pressing the last setting and making a mess, its terrible.

"Naruto, have you had your first kiss too? If you haven't a make out session usually makes it feel even better when it goes in or at least playing with this. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's crotch snickering thinking Naruto was just his ultimate best friend and would just help him try things. And we need to watch some porn at your house. I want to check out some more things to do with Itachi. Think they will find us soon?"

"Well, at least the voices shut up. Maybe you just need to fuck every time you hear them." Naruto tried to joke. "I'd be happy to offer my services." With every bump and grind, his hard on was getting harder and harder, he was ready to jizz in his pants. "I sure hope they do. Its hot in here." He felt light headed, his pulse raced and sweat trickled down his temples. Oh yeah, he was so ready.

"If we find out you are an uke too then that doesn't count at cheat, just fun! And Itachi wouldn't mind that and might let you join if I plead him. We could screw each other all the time. I can't wait to find out if you are an uke too dobe!"

Sasuke moved more against him when he thought he heard someone outside but it must have been a false alarm because nobody opened the ended up falling asleep on Naruto. He just mumbled about his brother and l dreamt they were in class because he kept mumbling numbers to math questions.

Sasuke moved with one good thrust of his own hips and made Nadara cum in his of course didn't notice.

It was around 6pm at night when he woke up to the principal and his brother franticly trying to rip open the door after someone had finally come clean and told them where they put them after beating them up. Minato's voice joined in and the sound of a screw driver.

The door was opening so Sasuke got off of Naruto and it merely look as though they had taken a long nap. "Nii-san, I knew you would come sooner or later. I was using Naruto-dobe as a bed. Hello Mr. Uzumaki…"

"Dad!" Naruto hollered and practically jumped on top of his father. "Some assholes were making fun of Sasuke and hit him and were gonna beat him up but I wouldn't let them and I broke one guy's nose it was so awesome it was bleeding and everything but then he hit me in the stomach twice and the stupid bastards shoved us in here and Sasuke was crying and scared and I comforted him but I still wanna kick those punks' asses!" Naruto blathered in one long run on sentence.

Minato smirked and rubbed Naruto's head, "That's my boy. You should have made those kids never be able to have children themselves! You did good defending Sasuke. Pick whatever you want for dinner tonight, even though I already know what you are going to choose. And you can rent any movie okay? Maybe Sasuke can stay over and I can talk to Itachi about the news of him and his job. I'm always looking for a smart man like him to work for me."

Itachi looked very frazzled and worried. He immediately scooped Sasuke up into his arms as if he were a little kit. "Sasuke, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did you get hurt?" He checked Sasuke over, including Sasuke's stitches. "You didn't bump your head, did you?" He kissed Sasuke's forehead and held him close.

"I'm fine nii-san. They just grabbed my hair and kept kneeing me in the stomach and making fun of me...Naruto helped me. He protected me. My head hurts only from a bit of hair pulling.

"Sasuke, were those boys picking on you because, like Naruto said, you were having an episode?" Itachi was mostly concerned, though he was calming down now that his otouto was safe and sound. His worry was starting to turn to anger. It was like the calm before the storm. His features were polished, hiding what he was feeling.

"I had an episode and Naruto calmed me down… they schizonut and things like that. People do it a lot I just don't talk about it much because I have Naruto to defend me. Which reminded me, can I stay over Naruto's house later? We were in there for a while, yes, but there are things we want to do while NOT in a closet, like play Naruto's new call of duty."

"Since Minato already offered, yes, you can stay over. Apparently, I'll be staying a little bit, too, so I can have a little chat with Minato. Before I leave, Sasuke, I want to see you take your medication. I know you don't like those pills."

"Just put it in ramen and it'll be fine!" Naruto said and tugged on the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Since Itachi was holding Sasuke, that made Sasuke taller than Naruto, who was standing on the ground.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Itachi, "Nii-san, you will politely urge me to take it, Naruto will shove it down my throat you have nothing to fear." The sentence sounded far too wrong for a teenagers ears and when he met eyes with Naruto they both broke out laughing.

Minato rolled his eyes, "Sasuke is always welcome in my home even if he does set up far too many jokes for Naruto accidently." He snickered himself.

"I need to grab a few things at my house of course first. I will talk to you in a bit dobe. I'ma go get my stuff. I want that game system set up when I get there." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him to the car.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The car ride was quick in simple but as Sasuke was packing he could feel Itachi's eyes on him. "Is there something you need nii-san, or do you like me waving my ass. I can wiggle it some more if you want. And Itachi, would you be mad if I ever played with another uke? Maybe they can join us sometime. They really didn't mind our relationship and I'm pretty sure they found it sexy. Is that cheating if I just have fun with another person who also liked it the way I do. I get so horny sometimes and this way I could practice things to use on you and make it as good as possible."

Itachi resisted the urge to facepalm. "Sasuke, you can experiment with a friend or two, I wouldn't hold you back from that. But...well, you really should not go sleeping around with a bunch of other people just because they like your ass. Its not safe- I'm sure you've heard all about that in health class, and I know I've given you The Talk. But just a quick summary- sex is left best between two consenting partners who are in a committed relationship."

Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead. "Now come on, otouto, you don't want to miss playing with Naruto, do you?" Itachi picked up Sasuke's bag and headed out the door.

Sasuke nodded and just hugged onto Itachi. "I just wanted to experiment with Naruto since he can't get a boyfriend and he wants someone he trusts to be his first stuffz we aren't going to ever have full on sex. I haven't lost my virginity yet and I want you to be the one to take it. Tomorrow can we? I couldn't stop dreaming about you in the closet when i fell asleep. I love you so much…"

Sasuke pulled his brother down into a deep kiss and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. "Or we can practice before I go." Sasuke teased though he wasn't serious, he just wanted to mess with his brother."I'm prob going to go watch a movie with Naruto too, there is a new one and I was thinking we could grab some cheap snacks from a convenience store and sneak it into the movies. Naruto might get some popcorn there though of course."

"You're a little tease, Sasuke." Itachi picked Sasuke up, rubbing his bottom and kissing him, then setting him back down with a few playful swats on sasuke's rearend. "I'd be honored to be the one who takes your virginity. Now, lets get going so you don't miss your play time with Naruto."

===============================xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx===============================

"Come on Mada-chan. The pool is great exercise, and maybe it'll help you work up an appetite. You didn't eat much at breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner." Hashirama encouraged. They were in the kitchen, and from there down a long hallway was an indoor pool. On a small side table in the kitchen were some pamphlets and flyers Hashirama's secretary had dropped off, prototypes for the new advertisment for a new area of the zoo, which was possible thanks to a huge donation from Hashirama. It promoted awareness and conservation of the rainforest. Hashirama was a very "go green" politician, but unlike many of his fellows, he actually meant what he said and took an active part in it.

Then again, unlike many of his fellow politicians, he was actually an honest person, too.

Madara kept shaking his head and trying to run, "No. I. Don't. Like. Water. No! I'd rather hang out with a lion at your zoo than swim in your pool! I don't like swimming Hashi, I have a insane fear of water. It took me years to become comfortable with even taking a bath! I'm not going in there with your hippie ass."

Hashirama kept body blocking Madara and eventually worked him down to the pool area with the maid playing back up. "You'll be alright. I'm not saying take a dip in the deep end. Its just like taking a bath. In a really big tub. You can stand up just fine and I'll be right there with you."

Madara felt himself being shoved in suddenly by the maid and he doggy paddled into the shallow end looking ready to bawl his eyes out before he got to the shallow end and sat on the steps shivering looking ready to pass out. "HASHIRAMA YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Madara yelled at him and started to throw a bunch of floaties at him.

Hashirama ducked the floaties and jumped right into the pool. He sat by Madara and pulled him into his arms, hugging him, but Hashirama's attention was focused on the maid. She had worked for him for years and had never done anything like that. Hashirama was shocked and very pissed off- an unusual state for him. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HE'S TERRIFIED OF THE WATER AND YOU JUST SHOVE HIM IN THERE? "

"I'm sorry Hashirama-sama, I didn't realize he actually was that terrified, I assume he was doing the childlike thing my granddaughters do and pretend to not want to go in until the man pushed them himself. I thought it was one of those silly things. I apologize very much Madara. I didn't realize.

To everyone in the room it seemed she was completely honest and caring and truly sorry. She just was a little old lady after all.

Madara nodded but held onto Hashirama. He turned around and pulled Hashirama into a kiss but then…

"AHHHH!"

Both of them spun around to see blood fill the pool and the lady god, his body floating up without a head. Madara stuttered in fear not know what was going on till he saw the tail of the creature and a message written on the pool floor that you could only read if you were in the poor, 'You take what is mine, I will take what is yours...'

Hashirama grabbed Madara and hauled ass out of the pool. He kept an arm around Madara's waist, smashing him against his chest. "Holy shit." Hashirama breathed heavily, eyes glued to the pool, the water turning red with the croc on the bottom, the body floating on top, bobbing near the message on the pool floor.

Hashirama's mind raced. "Her excuse. It doesn't fly. You weren't just goofing off or playing. That was true terror you showed earlier, even an idiot could see that. And the croc- I recognize it. The only crocs around here are from the zoo." Hashirama growled and hugged Madara tighter.

Madara was completely terrified. "Sh-She is dead...Sh-She tried to kill me...but she was so nice. I-I… I want to go to the kitchen where I can't see… Hashi...I'm scared." Madara grabbed onto his, boyfriend? Friend? Caretaker? He didn't know what to call him really.

Hashirama shifted his body, blocking Madara's view of the pool. The crocodile started swimming towards the shallow end of the pool. "Shh. You're safe. Just focus on that Mada-chan. I'll protect you." Hashirama softened his voice and calmly guided Madara out of the room. He was hugging Madara, having him face the wall so he didn't see the pool and the crocodile coming towards them. He ran his fingers through Madara's wet hair and slowly walked backwards, keeping Madara's gaze away from the pool. Once they got to the door to the pool room, Hashirama shut and locked it. He still moved calmly even though his heart was racing and inside he was shaking with fear. He forced himself to stay calm and in control and to act, not react to the situation.

"I got you Mada-chan. Here we go." Hashirama still held the shaking Madara while he dialed 911 to summon the cops and animal control, and told them what happened. After hanging up, he sat down in a chair with a sigh, pulling Madara down into his lap.

"Mada-chan." He cooed softly, rubbing Madara's soft cheek with one thumb. He kissed Madara's forehead and just held him close.

"H-Hashi… why does he w-want me so much. All I ever was, was something for his to pleasure himself wish. I'm most likely loose not appealing by now after all this time. I'm not worth that much trouble. So why is he doing this?"He looked down frowning.

Hashirama rocked Madara gently in his arms. Madara sat bridal style in his lap, his head on Hashirama's shoulder, face pressed to his neck. "Danzo is a very selfish and possessive man. He views you as a...a thing to be owned, like some Arab sheik who views his wives as property, like a carpet or a toilet plunger."

He kissed the top of Madara's head. "You are not worthless. I'm not letting you go. I promised to protect you, and I will. I won't let Danzo hurt you again."

Madara looked down, "B-But I am though! I'm all used up...Danzo used me up… I'm surprised you would still want me… I'm most likely loose as a slut now… you would never like it. His depressive side kicked in thinking Hashirama was too good for him.

Hashirama lifted Madara's chin up with one finger. "Danzo's the defective one, not you. You survived what Danzo put you through and you never gave up. You have a good heart Madara." He kissed Madara's pink lips.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hashirama stood up, setting Madara down and taking his hand. He tugged Madara along to the front of the house, and opened the door for the police and animal control. The men from animal control had a few instruments used for catching crocodiles and a very long wooden box to put it in.

One of the animal control officers lifted his hat for a moment, a respectful nod to Hashirama and to Madara, who was hiding behind Hashirama. "Evenin', Senju-sama, ma'am" He said to Madara, mistaking him for a female. "Good thing me and Genji here used to work at the zoo back in the day. Never thought that experience would come in handy!" He chuckled.

Madara nodded and shook their hand not caring that they referred to him as a woman, it happened a lot.

The police were just regular street officers in blue uniforms, come to take statements and assess the situation. One took notes from Hashirama while the other two police officers checked out the house, making sure it was clear, then giving permission for the animal control officers to go fetch the crocodile.

Madara went in with them a little bit and checked out how they were going to do it, Animal control never saw a human corpse being torn to pieces while they were trying to wrangle a gator. "You gentlemen have good stomachs and talent to be able to do this.

Madara who now had a kimono robe on looked even more like a VERY pretty lady. Eye candy to truly focus on while they were doing a very nasty job of removing the gator with Madara cheering giving them both naughty idea of what they could do to 'Misses Senju.' "You boys are so interesting!" Madara merely was in awe over their profession and having JUST took his medication after this , it made him very, loopy, to say the least. But it was fun for everyone around him.

Hashirama finished up talking to the policeman and wondered where Madara had gotten off to, and slightly worried. He was becoming almost as paranoid as Itachi. Almost. Madara had stood on tiptoe and whispered into his ear he was just popping into the kitchen to get his meds. He should've been back by now.

Hashirama went looking for Madara, the policeman following, heading off to join his fellow officers in removing the corpse and watching animal control work. It wasn't every day people in this town got to see a crocodile removed from a pool. Especially the mayor's.

When they got down to the pool, Hashirama immediately went over to Madara and wrapped an arm around his waist again. The other officers had gotten a body bag and had already taken photos of the crime scene and fished out both parts of the corpse to put in the body bag. They were carrying the body bag out as Hashirama and the other officer were entering.

Hashirama kissed Madara's cheek. "You seem to be holding up much better."

Madara nodded, "Ya! They invited me down to watch them get the gators!

Hashirama kept his arms around Madara's waist in a lover's embrace while the men finished up. One of the animal control used a long pole with a special rope and loop on the end to snag the snarling crocodile in a top jaw loop. The crocodile went into a death roll, splashing in the water and nearly dragging the man in. The reptile was near the shallow end of the pool, where Madara had been sitting moments later. Luckily, it was not a huge crocodile and the two animal control officers would be enough. Once the one holding the pole got the croc situated on the steps, the other officer, armed with simple black electrical tape, jumped into the pool and sat on the crocodile, right behind his head. The croc hissed, his body tensing.

The animal control worker threw his weight against the croc, pinning it down. "Need a little help here! This guy's stronger than I thought! Hey, officer, how about getting behind me and sitting on this bad boy!."

The officer standing with Madara and Hashirama blinked, surprised, then grinned, obviously excited. "Hot damn." He bounded into the pool and straddled the crocodile with all the expertise of a seasoned officer used to chasing down, pinning, and handcuffing human suspects. "Wait 'til the boys back at the station hear about this."

With the added weight, the crocodile was thoroughly pinned and unable to roll. The top jaw rope and pole kept the croc from shaking its head. The animal control officer wrapped the electrical tape around the crocodile's mouth when it shut its jaws, trapping them together and securing the animal so it was unable to bite.

The first animal control officer dropped the pole and undid the rope around the crocodile's top jaw. The second officer patted the snarling croc's snout. "You sure are a stubborn boy." He looked up at Madara and smiled flirtatiously. "Wanna come and give him a pat, miss? Its perfectly safe; we've got him pinned so he's like a harmless pussy cat."

Being the mayor meant that some aspects of Hashirama's private life were made public, such as the fact that he was a known bachelor. It was clear the police and animal control officers

thought Madara was a lady, and Hashirama's lover.

Madara nodded and ran over petting its snout in the kimono that did a fine job at making him look like a beautiful woman. Madara assumed Hashirama had intended this so he didn't look gay. "That is so cool! You three are awesome!" Madara just pet the croc until it actually looked like the gator had fallen asleep under Madara's touch.

The lovely kimono clad male walk into the water a tiny bit to his ankle though he hated the water he was more interested in the croc. "Do you get to catch animals like this a lot!? This is so interesting! I never got to be this close to an animal like this before!"

The crocodile hissed its displeasure at having the men sit on it and being confined. The one animal worker still held its head still so Madara could pet it. "Err, not really, miss. The only animals like this around here you gotta go to the zoo to see. Me and Genji used to work there though. Never a dull day! Especially when we got to see pretty ladies walking about."

Hashirama saw the way the two animal control workers and the police officer eyed Madara as if he were a prime cut of Kobe beef. He went over and ran a hand down Madara's back while looking into the eyes of each of the leering men. "Come on, kitten, we should let the men get the crocodile out of here. We don't want to keep stressing the animal out." The officer got out of the water, soaked but pleased with getting to brag to his fellow officers about the crocodile, while the animal control men lifted up the crocodile, put it in the long box and carried it out to their vehicle to return it to the zoo. The policemen cautioned off the pool with yellow police tape just in case they needed more evidence or further investigation and they all took their leave of Hashirama and Madara.

Madara just nodded and waved a goodbye happily and gave a small bow making sure act like a woman which he was sure Hashirama wanted. He didn't want to destroy Hashirama's job just for a relationship with him.

"It was nice talking with you boys!" Madara held onto Hashirama and went into the house with him again. "Your fault you got me a female kimono and female clothes, oh and female FREAKIN PANTIES! Are you going to get me some boxers now? Or at least some male clothing. Would that… really wreck your name? If It will I can dress like a woman… but… can I have a little bit more boyish clothes at home? I don't mind the kimono's though. They are actually really comfy."

"Um, well...actually…all the kimono used to belong to my ex-wife. Its why they're a little big on you; she didn't have your slender frame. She was somewhat on the brawny side. I was really young and really, really stupid and, well," Hashirama just shrugged. "Yeah, water under the bridge. But I'm glad I'm still not married, otherwise I'd not have you. And those yummy panties." He sighed dreamily.

Madara pouted at the 'yummy panties comment'. "So I'm wearing your ex-wifes outfits? Oh, great… I feel...like the master of handy-downs." Madara joked.

"Well, technically I'm the one who bought them, but they were expensive." Hashirama chuckled. "You're wearing thousand-dollar hand-me-downs."

He pushed Hashirama into a nearby armchair and sat in his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You are a jerk you know that. I need to call Itachi and tell him to bring me my boxers." Madara grabbed the phone typing in Itachi's home number he had to memorize.

He was still on Hashirama's lap and a huge stained glass mirror with a scene of Canadian geese flying in the woods etched on it hung on the opposite wall. It reflected Madara's ass back at Hashirama while Hashirama looked like the happiest pimp alive with him on his lap.

When it hit the answering machine. Madara frowned all too used to hearing it, but left a message anyways, "Itachi, do you think if you have time, you could drop off my clothes. Hashirama has me stuck in his ex-WIFE'S clothing and a bunch of girly panties and I need back up. I love you. Hope you are spending time with Sasuke and thats why you didn't pick up. Bye."

Hashirama sighed. "Fine, you win kitten. We'll get you some boxers. But you'll still wear the panties sometime?" He asked like a little kid asking for his favorite candy if he was a good boy.

Madara rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, deal. I will wear panties as sleeping underwear and when I'm staying home but when we go out I'm wearing boxers." Madara pulled Hashirama down into a kiss but pulled away when he heard a bunch of clicking which stopped when he was a good distance away from his lips.

"Yay! I can live with that! Thank you, Mada-chan!"

He bent down again hovering over his lips and heard the click again. "Do you hear that? Well, CAN you hear that over the sound of blood being pushed somewhere else in your body?" He looked down to Hashirama's growing bulge.

"Hear what? I hear nothing but the pounding of my heart and yours, kitten. Maybe the twitching of our cocks, too." Hashirama added lustily, his hands massaging Madara's butt through the silk. He kissed Madara, mashing their lips together while his tongue invaded Madara's mouth.

Madara moaned into the kiss and slid his body against Hashirama's. "There is a clicking noise. It sound like one of those huge camera's. Mnnn… you taste great. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night…" Madara attacked Hashirama's neck and ran his hands up his shirt. "Are you going to bend me over right here and give it to me good, Daddy?" He growled into his ear.

They were in the living room, which was at the front of the house. The huge bay window curtains were wide open, and in the bushes out front were several newspaper photographers, happily clicking away with their cameras.

Madara kept hearing the clicking and it was driving him mad. Hashirama's hands had went beneath the kimono now so the noise wasn't the only thing putting his mind through loops of madness.

"One second, Hashi-sama, I want to close the curtains." Madara went over to the window not noticing the photographers and hearing the clicking stop until one went off… he could tell it was right beside him somewhere and looked around until FLASH! He saw the camera's and screamed closing the window and running back of to Hashirama.

Hashirama blinked, thinking maybe Madara was just having an episode or hearing voices or so. "What's wrong kitten?" He looked over at the closed curtains. He stood up and kissed Madara's forehead. He took in Madara's facial expression and posture of his whole body- either Madara really was hearing things, which was unlikely given the new, correct meds Tsunade had put him on- or something out there had really spooked him. Given the events of the evening, Hashirama became more alert.

"Mada-chan. Stay here, let me go look." The police had already searched the entire house, and after they had gone, Hashirama had gone and made sure every door and window was locked so whoever had gotten in before couldn't get in again. Then again, the housemaid turned spy was no longer around to let them in, so Hashirama and Madara were safe.

Hashirama kept his tone light so as not to worry Madara. He went to the closed curtains and peeped through. At the ruffle of curtains, several flashes went off. Hashirama smirked- his expression was part resignation, part sardonic amusement, and part irritation. He sighed heavily. "Kitten, its just the media. We're in for a real shit-storm, most likely. At least, until they catch another politician or sports player or so cheating on their wife."

Hashirama took Madara's hand and a glint of amusement sprang to his eyes. "Though, come, Mada-chan. Lets have some fun with these guys." He ran like an excited child, tugging Madara along behind him. Hashirama's bedroom was upstairs over top of the living room. He kept the lights turned off, going by nightlight to see. He popped into one of the bathrooms and returned with a bucket full of water.

"I keep this upstairs just in case I get any unwelcome, snoopy visitors. You'd think they'd have learned by now." Hashirama chuckled in anticipation, silently slid the window up, opening it, then dumped the water out the window. Below were yells and loud curses of indignation. Hashirama slammed the window shut then fell backwards laughing.

Madara laughed along with Hashirama. He looked out and snickered at how wet they were. "Hashirama, actually, I think we should give them what they want. There is nothing wrong with you having a lover. Though its up to you if you want me to pose as a woman or not do you?"

"I never meant for you to be thought of as a woman. I've been seen with men before. You just look so delicious in the kimonos. And the panties, especially the panties." Hashirama pulled Madara close to him. "And if you really don't mind- we could give them some more. Might be fun. But no panty shots! Those are all mine."

"Fine, I don't want my ass on camera anyways." Madara smiled and took Hashirama's hand, really just wanting to rub in everyones faces that he got Hashirama as his lover. As soon as he stepped out of the house wet photographers were everywhere taking photo's. Madara pulled Hashirama down into a big kiss.

"Sweetheart, if you don't kiss back I'm pushing you into the puddle. I love a little voyeurism." Madara joked.

Hashirama happily complied, holding Madara as if they were posing for a romance novel, or a porno. He ran his hand through Madara's hair, down his back, and cupped his bottom but kept his hands out of the kimono. Madara wrapped one leg around Hashirama's waist, showing off how long and pale and perfect his leg was, giving even more hints about the body underneath all that silk.

"Senju-sama! Who is she?"

"Yes, who is she?! Tell us! Tell us!" The reporters cried out.

Hashirama just shook his head and smiled. "None of your business, boys. For the show, though, you can thank my lovely partner. That's all folks!" Hashirama bowed, then pulled Madara back inside and shut the door.

Madara was in a mad giggling fit, "Hahahaha! Hashi! They all think I'm a girl! It's so funny! Now… Where were we?" Madara growled the last part and jumped on Hashirama pushing him to the floor and straddling him.

The dark haired uke licked up Hashirama's neck. "You pick where we are going to do this, I want something kinky though… If you pick the bed there better be some restraints or maybe against a wall. You got me horny now, Hashi-sama." Madara purred.

It was a rare sight to see Madara horny. He thought nobody would be able to put him in the mood after all that happened to him. Madara was pleased to see that he was wrong about that.

Hashirama licked Madara's lips and french kissed him. His hands travelled along Madara sweet pale body before he whispered to him, "Hm...Kinky, eh Mrs. Senju? Hmm…I got vibrator for my wife long ago that she would never touch because she said it was too big and strong… never even opened it. How about I tied you to a kitchen chair and fuck you good with it and if I find out there is room I shove myself deep inside of you with it." The brown haired horny man bit Madara's neck making the blackette groan.

"Yesssss! Please!"

========================xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx===========================

Mada: **WE HAVE TWO QUESTIONS FOR THE READERS:**

**ONE - Should Naruto give Itachi some trouble, I mean who doesn't like some competition? **

**TWO - Should we start off the chapter with some nice HashiMada smut?**

Merely do a 1 = y/n 2 =y/n in your comment!

Oh and everyone **leave a comment tell chai she is a meanie pants for giving into sleep **and me having to finish this ;) Love you all! Make sure you tell her that she is MEANNN! LOVE YOU ALL

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hakai

Chapter 9

PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara, Side: Kisame/Nagato

Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)

WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC.

Beginning of chapter notes:

Mada: CHECK OUT OUR POLL ON OUR PROFILE AND VOTE LIKE RIGHT NOW!

Shout out to some reviews!

StainedSculputer: *Helps you wipe your nose bleed* You are awesome and always leave an awesome review and it means A LOT!

Lucy (Guest): Make a fanfiction account and follow the fanfic, I will be sure to give you plenty of nosebleeds and tears

RoseBunse: Hm, interesting reader… (in reply to your comment in chapter 7)

NOW EVERYONE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU SAY SOMETHING (at the end of the review) THAT CAN MAKE CHAI GO WTFF? The I might give you a sneak peek of a chapter when its half way done! Also a shout out, and a bit giant INTERWEBS KISS! 3 love you all.

Chai: We're kinda winging it again this chapter. And Mada sucks 'cuz he wouldn't let me put Sasuke in a dress and go door to door selling girl scout cookies. Another plot for another fic 8D

Mada: She seriously tried to put that in… kill me.

Chai: MADA I KNOW WHAT OUR NEXT FIC IS *o*

Mada: Hm?

Chai: GIRL SCOUT SASUKE *o*

Mada: Sounds like a possible one shot we could do for smutty goodness of a man (Itachi) who loves hissss cooookieesss. XD

Chai: T.T I still want some Thin Mints T.T

Mada: *Pats back* Soon babe… just no boy scout cookies, only girls.

Chai And Sasu would look so cute in a skirt! 3

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Madara eyed the girl scout cookies on the table as he was being led into the kitchen and stole one happily. He watched his lover grab a nicely made blanket that was very thin but very much decorated with the usual hippy style of Hashirama's. "You are a tree hugger even in your fabric choice." Madara snickered.

"What? Its all natural and the company that makes it does a lot of work with third world farmers, so buying it was almost like donating to a charity." Hashirama grinned teasingly at him. Even for a politician, that was a bit of a stretch.

Laying down on the blanket seeing Hashirama seemed to have an evil idea as he picked up the girl scout cookies up making Madara raise a thin dark eyebrow. The tickling of crumbs landed on this pale stomach making Madara shiver as his Kimono had been stripped off of him.

Hashirama licked along Madara's stomach. Madara lay on the kitchen floor, only a blanket between his deliciously nude body and the cold tiles. Bits of crumbled up, chocolate Girl Scout Thin Mint cookies lay on his concave stomach. Hashirama licked the crumbs up, eating his way down to between Madara's thighs. He had placed three cookies in Madara's mouth.

Just before he licked the tip of Madara's dripping erection, he looked up at the raven haired beauty in the eyes. "Chew and swallow, Mada-baby, then I'll eat you out."

Madara kept the cookies in his mouth until he was directed to eat them but it was hard having three in his mouth at once. Once he swallowed he thrust up trying to get more pleasure from Hashirama who watched him with lustful eyes.

Hashirama bent his head. His long hair was held back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. The tip of his tongue pressed into the slit at the tip of Madara's erection while one of Hashirama's hands gently rubbed Madara's balls. Hashirama's tongue swirled around Madara's head then he took him fully into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Madara let out a yell that could alert the reporters of a murder from 10 miles away. Danzo rarely did something like THIS to him. Madara's hands went into Hashirama's hair and he pulled on the ponytail in pleasure. "H-Hashi! That's so good." Madara then reached down and grabbed Hashirama's own leaking length and smeared the cum that crowned the tip.

"Your dick is so big Hashi, tell me, is THAT all natural too." Madara teased his earth loving politician.

Hashirama pulled back a little and looked up at Madara with a half smile. "Of course, darling." Then he lowered his head again and sucked on one of Madara's soft balls. He reached behind him for the little lube tube he'd palmed on their way to the kitchen. He popped the cap and generously slicked his fingers of one hand up.

Hashirama turned his head sideways, licking at Madara's inner thigh and nudging his legs further apart. He bit the soft skin and sucked while his teeth pressed into the soft flesh in a teasing bite designed to leave a marking hickie there in the morning. Once Madara's parted legs gave him more access, he slipped his lubed fingers between Madara's cheeks and teasingly poked at his entrance, running his fingers over it.

"Mnah.. Th-That's sensitive down there n-no teasing." He wiggled his bottom the cold hard floor barely resisting to burn Madara's pale skin with frost through the blanket. "Hashi-sama, pleasee… just fuck me….Pleaseeee! I need you inside me!"

Madara grinded back into Hashirama trying to get something to penetrate him as his sweat slicked body tried its best to get itself the ultimate pleasure. "You just going to stare at it treehugger? Or you going to fuck it." Patience not being Madara's strong suit whined out for his man.

"Tsk, tsk. So impatient, kitten." Hashirama chuckled then slipped a finger inside Madara, turning it around and liberally coating his entire entrance, then he started wiggling it around while he took Madara's erection back in his mouth and sucked.

The long haired uke writhed around unable to resist his seme's actions. "H-Hashiii that feels so goooddd but I want you inside me! I must be loose to you…. So it wouldn't matter." Madara said sadly thinking that he was used to much.

"Kitten. You're not loose. It….takes a lot of damage to loosen the sphincter muscle or so, at least I think that's what Tsunade told me." But then, Madara had been brutally raped, repeatedly and over a long period of time, by Danzo. Hashirama stretched up so that his body was hovering above Madara's, each of his hands besides Madara's head.

"Madara. I know what you've been through, and yes, Danzo's left some marks on your body. But they're battle scars, showing how brave you are, showing that you're a survivor." He kissed Madara's lips gently and sweetly. "You're beautiful, just the way you are. Scars and all."

Looking down, Madara just shook his head, "It doesn't mean that my body is not damaged and because of it I will give less pleasure to you...I saved my body till marriage, or that was the plan till Danzo came around. It was at least supposed to remain untouched until I thought I truly loved someone. Now the person I love is using a used up piece of meat for pleasure… leftovers… and I hate it…"

Madara may have been abused thoroughly but Danzo used him BECAUSE he was tight. He wouldn't keep using him if that had changed. Madara didn't understand that.

Hashirama lay on his side and pulled Madara into his chest while kissing him deeply, tongue thrusting into his mouth as if it was Hashirama's erection thrusting into Madara's gorgeous ass. After several prolonged moments, Hashirama broke apart. Both of their chests were heaving and sweat glistened on their skins. Madara's pink lips were swollen from the kiss.

"Danzo was the only one who ever took you. Who you never….." He trailed off then licked Madara's lower lip. "You've never made love before. What Danzo did, that's not sex." He smiled a little, looking almost cocky. "I'm going to be your first. I want to show you how pleasurable lovemaking can be."

Madara blinked a bit shocked and just blushed and nodded. He kissed Hashirama's neck lovingly.

Hashirama eased Madara back and went back down to Madara's happy place, nudging his legs apart again, adding some more lube, and slipping two fingers in. He wiggled them around, stretching Madara out and brushing up against his prostate when he pushed in further.

"Mnnnah…. H-Hashiii! Th-That feel so good. Madara bucked his hips more moving Hashirama rub against his prostate. "Mnnnn, That spot! Sooo good! Please just get inside me Hashi! I can't wait any long, you ass! Just stop teasing me and screw me goddamn it! Or love make or whatever you want to call it!" Madara's real personality shined its way through. An impatient uke who loved to insult people and tease them but not liking being teased himself.

"That's my kitten." Hashirama licked Madara's length then slipped a third finger in, stretching him out more, twisting his fingers around, then sliding them out and quickly sliding them in so that they hit against his prostate again. Hashirama's own erection twitched to Madara's cries, as if begging for the tight heat of his entrance. Hashirama had neglected it; his focus was on pleasing Madara.

The Uchiha grew more and more impatient. He was afraid if Hashirama kept teasing him his cock would never cum again. "Kami, you freakin hippie! It hurttttsss! I need itt! I need you inside meee! Please! Please, I want your big slick cock slamming into my stretched hole! Please!"

He reached out and began pumping Hashirama to a point where he near exploded but stopped before he could release. "THAT. Is how I feel! Stoppp teasing me Hashi! Your cock is so wet and delicious. I need it inside me!"

"Nn. Mada-chan. Alright. You win." Hashirama panted out. He knelt between Madara's parted legs, gripping each buttock in his hands, spreading his cheeks apart. He positioned himself and was about to slide into Madara when he bent over and kissed Madara's stomach.

"I missed a crumb." He smiled cheekily. "And kitten, if you wanted me to hurry and skip the foreplay, why didn't you just say so?" He teased lightly, then slid on home. He slid in slowly, waiting for Madara to adjust before rolling his hips forward and hitting his prostate.

Moaning out, Madara held Hashirama's ponytail tighter. "Mnah! Heh, H-Hashi…K-Keep going. H-Harder! Please!" Madara shoved Hashirama back and started to move up and down himself, his shining sleek body bouncing up and down on Hashirama's long and thick cock. "Oh godd your cock is so bigggggg!"

Eyes rolled back and nails digging into his shoulders, Madara made sure Hashirama could see how much pleasure he was getting from this. Madara bent down still riding him and panting harshly.

Hashirama gripped Madara's hips, and flipped them over so Madara was on his back again and he slowed the pace once more. "My little kitty-cat needs to learn some self control." He chuckled and thrust in, long and slow then held it before slipping out and taking up the pace Madara liked.

Madara pouted at first and whined at the long and slow thrust. He was about to smack Hashirama before Madara found his body bouncing on the floor from the sheer strength of the thrusts that abused his sensitive ball of nerves.

Hashirama felt Madara's thin body moving and heard his little moans. He froze mid-thrust and gently cupped one sweaty cheek of Mada's face with his palm. He was afraid he'd accidentally hurt Mada. "Kitten! Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

The dark haired Uchiha panted, his mind in another place, "D-Don't stop! M-More! I'm so full! Please more!" Madara's body moved for him and tried to set a pace again. "Either you get yourself moving o-or I'ma ehh, I'ma cut something off and u-use it myself!" He groaned needing more stimulation.

"You're such a charmer, kitten." Hashirama kissed Madara's lips while rocking his hips forward and picking up the pace again, seeing that he hadn't hurt Madara- the long haired raven one actually liked it. His tongue plunged into Madara's mouth, sweeping around Madara's tongue while his hips rocked forward and back, thrusting like a piston and causing the blanket under Madara to slide around on the floor as he picked up the pace again.

Hashirama's own little pet, as he seemed to like to refer to him as, writhed on the floor and screamed out in pleasure. He could feel orgasm build up just from penetration. He didn't even have to touch his length. "Nhahhh! Hashi-sama! I-I can feel it coming! I-I'ma cum soon! Mnah! Please I want to feel your cock twitch and cum inside me! Please!

Madara's pleading voice drove Hashirama further. "Mada-baby, you're so. damn. tight. and hot. Its wonderful. You're wonderful." Hashirama's breathing quickened as he neared climax. His blood pumped fast and hot and he sped up even more, enjoying the delicious friction of Madara's ass. "Nnnn. Maaadaaaaaahh." He moaned out as he came, his seed spilling inside Madara.

Madara saw white as he felt the the orgasm build up. "H-Hashi! OH! HASHI! AH!" His knees trembled and when Hashirama came first and lubricated his prostate with his essence Madara released all over their stomachs. "Nhahhhhh! HASHIRAMAAA!" He panted, his hair fanned out around him. His lips were parted unable to breathe from anywhere but his tongue came out just a little.

Hashirama inhaled deeply, his lungs aching and his body trembling with release and sated desire. He lay on his side on the floor, wrapping his arms around Madara and cradling him against his chest. He smiled down at the pink tongue poking out, just like a kitten's. He chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Madara's hair, which fanned out around them like a tangle of raven ivy. He ran his hand down Madara's back. "Thank you, kitten."

"Wh-Why are you thanking m-me? I should be thanking you. Mnah…" Madara shivered as the hand went down his back out of a bit of fear since it was something Danzo did often. It felt more loving… He was happy for that at least.

"I'm thanking you for the wonderful gift of getting to be the first to make love to you." Hashirama saw the look of fear flash over Madara's face. He cuddled Madara closer and rubbed Madara's flushed cheek, thinking Madara maybe had a flashback to his time with Danzo.

"I'm h-hungry… Can I…? Can I have f-food?" He asked with a blush, embarrassed to ask for such a thing as food.

Hashirama's eyes widened and he grinned. "Food? Really? You want to eat?! That's great!" He bounced up, sweeping Madara up into his arms, ignoring the sticky mess on both their stomachs and that they were both nude. He pranced around the room, holding Madara bridal style and swinging him around, Madara's long, tangled locks swirling out like a fan as Hashirama spun him. "What do you want? Do you wanna eat something at home? Do you wanna go out?"

"H-Home. We both are k-kinda naked you moron…" He blushed. "P-Plus I don't think I can walk very well. Can you stop prancing around like bambi, you look stupid. God, you are terrible." Madara scoffed.

"Princess, you know you love it!" Hashirama couldn't resist one last spin then set Madara down on a cushioned bar stool at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Hm, I guess I should clean us up, huh?" He said, more just thinking out loud. He wet a paper towel and cleaned himself and Madara off. "Alrighty, eating at home it is. What you in the mood for?"

Hashirama looked down at himself and Madara and chuckled as he cooked. Madara's long, long hair covered him somewhat; he looked like an adorable Cousin IT from the Addams Family, with big, dark eyes and pink pouty lips, while Hashirama, with his hair pulled back, was more nude.

"Heh, cooking naked really brings back memories when I joined that nudist commune after I graduated high school."

"WHAT!? HASHI! WHY DID YOU JOIN THAT!?" Madara looked at him in horror. "I wanted to be the only person to see you naked, jerk!" Madara grunted. "Besides that bitch of a wife you had." Madara's tone showed a lot of jealousy in it.

Hashirama set the spatula aside and came to stand by Madara on the stool. He kissed his cheek. "I was young, idealistic, and some of the older folks in the commune had lived with the natives in South America and Africa. They had first hand knowledge of the rain forests and savannahs." He sighed a little. "I didn't get to stay long, only a couple months before Pops figured out where I was, flipped his shit, and dragged me back home in time for university."

He smiled at the jealous tone in Madara's voice. "Mito wasn't that bad, really, but marrying her was a mistake. Our marriage didn't last very long." Hashirama pulled a sour face as if he'd suddenly sucked on a lemon.

"I mean, you are going to be my boyfriend right? So only I should get to see it. How could you stand people staring at your naked body all the time. What if some bird shit on you too! That would be nasty for it to touch your skin! Or, Or! You could get arrested I thought! It's just icky and weird!" Madara exclaimed.

Hashirama hugged Madara and rested his chin on Madara's shoulder. "I'd like to be your boyfriend, if you'll have me." He kissed Madara's cheek again. "Nudity is a very natural thing. A good number of the rainforest and savannah natives practice partial nudity. And, well, yeah out in public nudity is illegal- well, unless you're on nudist colony land, like a gated community or a commune like ours was. We did have notice signs up. I joined more for the commune experience, and truthfully I'd have liked it more if we'd worn clothes. But the experience of it, Mada-chan! I don't regret it at all, I learned a lot."

He stole a kiss on Madara's pink lips. "But now, you're the only one I want to be naked with."

Madara grunted, "Freak…" He grabbed a piece of fruit off the counter, a nice rosy red apple and munch on it and made a face, "Need spiciness…" He ate the rest of the apple happily waiting for the real meal.

"Hurry up you stupid nature freak, I'm starving. "

Hashirama goosed Madara's nude butt. "You're spicy enough, princess. You could use a dash of sugar." He teased then went back to cooking their post-coital meal.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xx xxxxxxx

"Hey, Sasuke, how about Cracker Jack and pocky? " Naruto held both up over his head, hollering down the aisle to Sasuke, who was at the other end picking out drinks. "Oohh and Doritos! Gotta have those! Do you want taco or cool ranch ones? Or nacho cheese?"

Sasuke pulled out a red bull and a monster. Naruto's and his favorite energy drinks for if they pulled an allnighter. "Original please. I hate the weird flavored ones. And chocolate pocky. Don't forget those Crunchy things, you know the little chocolate bunches? I want those. I'm getting some soda, Sprite or Cola, dobe?"

"Dr. Pepper, teme. I can see up on on the top shelf from here. If you can't reach it, I'd be happy to help." Naruto snickered, grabbing the requested snack bags and a few chocolate bars. When they were young, Sasuke had been taller than him by a few inches. Now, in highschool, it was Naruto who was taller.

"Oh shut up dobe! You have one growth spurt and you think you own the world!" Sasuke jumped up and down trying to get it making the shop owner snicker. "I. Can. Get. It!" He fell on his butt. "Just get it dobe and shut up…" He grunted and brought the drinks to the counter grabbing a sprite for himself which he COULD reach.

"Hurry up before we miss the movie!" Sasuke called out and paid with the money Minato gave them for the first half of the purchase.

As Naruto watched Sasuke jump, he thought it was a shame Sasuke wasn't wearing a skirt- then he'd get to see flashes of Sasuke's panties. "Sure, sure, I'm coming teme." His voice lacked its usual spunk as his brain was otherwise occupied. "You want anything from the top shelf, shorty?" He called out over his shoulder as he snagged his drink and came up behind Sasuke to pay.

"No, jackass, I don't. Dobe… and don't call me that again, I'm not that short." Sasuke snagged a candy bar and took a bite out of it. He thanked the man at the register and walked out. "Naruto, what time does the movie start? I know its soon but not exact? Also, do you want to be the one to smuggle the stuff in or should I? You have a bigger sweatshirt."

Naruto's face flushed a pale pink. "Erm….yeah...about that…..the movie starts in ½ an hour, my dad was nice and bought our tickets on Fandango, remember? So all we gotta do is go in and pick them up….and…..well, you know, we bought a lot of snacks." They had about two small bags worth. "They really won't fit in our pants or sweatshirts so um…"

His face went redder. "Well, at the last minute I kinda had an awesome idea...know how at school they're always teasing you for looking like a girl? Well, erm…...I kinda borrowed a purse from my mom and thought we could stuff all the snacks in there and you can carry the purse?" Naruto rushed through the last part. He pulled a folded up cloth purse out of his hoodie and grinned nervously.

Sasuke took the purse with a smile acting okay with it before he started to smack Naruto with it numerous amounts of times, "YOU STUPID DOBE! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE GIRL! JERK!" He stuffed the snack in and huffed.

"Ouchh! Sasuke! I'm soorrryy! Sasukeee! Ouch!" Naruto raised his hands and ducked, running down the sidewalk with Sasuke chasing him.

"I hate stupid people like you… hmp...girl...pft…You're lucky you are my best friend..."

Naruto was still a little wary and very ruffled looking. He straightened his clothes out and caught

up with Sasuke. "I'm not saying I think you look like a girl. I'm saying, since other people say you look like a girl you have a better chance of getting away with a purse than I would. Naruto thought Sasuke did kinda look like a girl, especially when he was all cute and pouty.

"Tell ya what, to make it up to you, I'll totally act like your boyfriend." Naruto grinned and waggled his eyebrows teasingly at Sasuke. At the movie theatre, he held open the door and picked up their tickets while Sasuke huffed and pouted like a moody girlfriend.

As Naruto handed their tickets to the pimply ticket taker, who muttered, "Daamn, how does a blonde punk like that get a girl that hot? I bet he had to pay her to go out with him, like I always have to do."

Sasuke blushed, "H-He didn't pay me to go out with him. H-H-H-He is just my best friend. Not my boyfriend." He ran off into the movie theater while every man in the room gave Naruto a thumbs up and a high five. "Saying goodbye to the friend zone mahhhh man!" They all encouraged Naruto and pushed him in.

Naruto grinned and gave them a two thumbs up and Jiraiya-esque wink before dashing in afteasuke.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx-

Itachi had the house to himself, something that didn't happen often. He'd turned his resignation at work in, and, circumstances considered, had not done the usual two week notice but an abrupt termination. Now, he was just relaxing and enjoying the solitude. He loved his little otouto and when Sasuke was home doted on him. But having some time to himself, when it happened,,was also nice.

A knock on the door echoed due to the person outside didn't exactly have their key. The knock grew more urgent and cries could be heard from behind it.

Itachi frowned. It was late at night, too late for a solicitor and the knocking was frantic. Itachi ran to the door, at first opening it a crack to peek out then flung open the door. "Otouto!"

Sasuke stood naked at the door, shaking from the cold night air, with hickies all over him and blood dripping from different cuts. "Nii-san… I want to go to bed." He muttered out clearly in shock.

He fell into Itachi's arms with tears going down his face. On Sasuke's back there was a note, "Take away my fun with one, I will just go for something similar…"

Itachi scooped Sasuke up and held him close, checking him over. "Sasuke! What happened?" Itachi kicked the door closed and spared a moment to lock it in case whoever had hurt Sasuke followed them home. He lay Sasuke down on the couch, doing a quick assessment. It was mostly cuts and bruises, no broken bones. Some of the forming bruises were in the shape of bite marks.

Itachi ran to the bathroom and snatched the first aid kit and a bowl of water, soap, washcloth and ice packs. "Sasuke, where does it hurt the most?" Itachi tended to Sasuke's cuts, cleaning each one gently, applying antiseptic cream and bandages or bandaids, putting ice packs on the worst of his bruises.

Sasuke whimpered afraid when Itachi got too close to bite marks. "H-H-He touched m-me down there… w-with his fingers. It hurts down there. He stretched me too much. He hurt Naruto. He kn-knocked him out and t-touched me… N-Nii-san I want to go to bed I want it to go away...The voices are really bad…. Really really really bad…."

"Other th-than my bottom m-my thigh hurts the w-worst, he bit me really h-hard." he whimpered into Itachi's shirt.

Itachi gentled his touch even more. He tried to lay Sasuke fully down on the couch but Sasuke had a death grip on his shirt so he just cuddled him close. He thought Sasuke might be more comfortable laying down. He kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "It will be alright, otouto. Did you see who did this to you?"

Itachi had seen the bite mark and bandaged it up. He held an ice pack on top of the big gauze square to help with swelling. Sasuke had been, as he said, stretched; his opening had torn a little but Itachi could find no other signs of penetration, no semen but then the perpetrator could just have worn a condom.

"Sasuke. Where's Naruto, otouto?"

"He r-ran and was going to get someone to get the cops wh-when he woke up… I g-got scared. I j-just went home… I want to sleep it away nii-san."

"I know sweet one. Soon you can. You're safe. " Itachi had finished up taking care of all of Sasuke's wounds. Now he just held him close and tried to piece together what had happened, getting what information he could out of Sasuke.

He sniffled and hid beneath a blanket he pulled down from the top of the couch, "D-Danzo-san, h-he c-came out of n-no where, and he g-gave me medication, and m-made m-me take it! The v-voices are so bad, they won't stop talking! Th-They are so loud!"

A knock on the door came and Sasuke screamed and he ran as fast as he could upstairs and into his bedroom where he thought they wouldn't find him childishly. He was just hiding under the covers crying.

Itachi was just tucking the blanket around Sasuke when his otouto was suddenly gone, ice packs falling to the floor as he pounded up the stairs. Itachi's first instincts were to hell with the door and to go after Sasuke, but he had to see who it was. Again, he cracked it open just enough to see who was there.

"Itachi Uchiha? I'm Officer Yamato and this is Officer Asuma. We've just finished talking with a young man, Naruto Uzumaki. He told us he and a friend of his- your little brother Sasuke Uchiha- were on their way home from the movies when they were attacked on a side street several blocks from Naruto's house. Naruto has given us as much details as he can, and he's currently being examined at the hospital. We'd like to talk with Sasuke and get his version of events."

Itachi sighed and leaned against the door. "I'll try to bring my brother by the station tomorrow. What happened really upset him. He's not…..he's mentally ill. I got a little bit of information from him, bits and pieces. The only information I can add is that he was assaulted sexually- I don't know if he was raped or not, but he's covered in bite marks and whoever it was stretched him enough to tear. He did say it was Danzo who did this, and that Danzo forced some type of medicine on him. That's all I can tell you at this point. "

"Uchiha-san, if you'd let us-"

Itachi's stance straightened up. "I'm sorry, officers. But as I said, Sasuke is not well right now. I doubt you'd get any more out of him than I did. Now, I need to take care of him. Good night." Itachi firmly shut the door and watched the two officers head back to their patrol car.

He sighed again, then raced off after Sasuke. "Sasuke? Otouto?" He called out, checking his bedroom and Sasuke's.

Sasuke shook beneath the covers and wrapped himself up in the large comforter. "Nii-san I wanna go to sleep. I need to sleep. I want sleep. I don't want it to have happened. I don't want to end up like Uncle did. I don't. I don't want people to think I'm crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not!"

He shivered and popped his head out just a bit, "I want to go to sleep, go to sleep with me nii-san. Go to sleep." He was in a very large shock mixed with an adrenaline rush and medication. "They don't want me to wake up, but I will nii-san. Go to sleep with me. It didn't happen if I go to sleep." He choked out a whine and looked up to his older brother with teary eyes.

"Otouto. Don't cry, I'm here little one. You're safe. Its all over." Itachi got under the blanket with Sasuke and cuddled Sasuke close, with Sasuke's head tucked into the crook between Itachi's shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and tucked the blanket around him, making Sasuke a tight cocoon.

"You can sleep now, little one. You're safe. I'll hold you all night. I'll hold you as long as you want me to, otouto." Itachi sat up a little and swayed side to side, rocking Sasuke. He hummed a lullabye then started to sing in a low voice. Sasuke could feel the vibrations of Itachi's throat and the thumping of his heart as he held his little otouto close.

The young teen cried into Itachi's neck but the actions of his brother were quite soothing. "Nii-san, I love you. I don't ever want you to leave me again… I want to stay home… I don't want to go out ever again… I don't want it to happen again. I-I was so scared and the voices just kept going and I felt so weak and spaced out and just couldn't do anything but listen to them. I couldn't move my body because he had it pinned to the g-ground."

Itachi kept rocking Sasuke. "I love you too, otouto. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You're safe now little one. I will protect you, otouto, and I'll watch you even closer until Danzo's locked away." He started singing Sasuke's favorite lullabye again. As children, even when their parents were alive, Sasuke had always wanted Itachi to be the one to tuck him in at night. Or, after their mother had tucked him in, he'd sneak out of his bed and crawl into Itachi's.

Sasuke curled up sniffling sadly. "Don't leave me nii-san. I'm scared of you leaving me. Naruto tried to get him off be but he nearly broke his neck!" He closed his eyes biting down hard on his lower lip.

He grew tired from the sweet voice of his brother and soon soft snores filled the room.

"I won't leave you otouto. I promise. I'll protect you. You're safe my little one. I won't leave you alone. I pinkie promise." Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and ran his thumb lightly over Sasuke's soft pink lip, pulling the flesh from under Sasuke's teeth. "You'll hurt yourself sweet one."

Soon after Sasuke fell asleep with Itachi still holding him, the older Uchiha realized something. He had to pee. Bad. But he wasn't going to lay Sasuke down or leave him alone, not with how Sasuke was feeling. His bladder twinged; it had been several hours since he'd gone. It didn't help that one of Sasuke's knees was digging into his bladder.

Itachi grimaced and carefully stood up, shifting Sasuke around and moving slowly so he didn't wake him. Itachi was almost to the bathroom when Sasuke stirred, whimpering in his dreams. Itachi stopped and kissed his cheeks and hummed, rocking Sasuke some more.

Finally Itachi made it to the bathroom and fumbled with the lid and the zipper of his fly so he could pee while still holding his sleeping brother.

Itachi sighed, "This is going to be a long night…"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mada: Here you go everyone, shorter chapter than the last.

In the poll the majority of the people said yes to some trouble, but the problem is that our BEST REVIEWERS were the ones who didn't like it that much. So as a compromise since we love those people so much, We won't go too overboard on the competition. Also, EVERYONE EVERYONEEEE voted for smut at the beginning, hence, I don't have to have faith in humanity anymore, I can surrender to YAOIIIIIIIIII! *Giggles*

ALSO I WANT EVERYONE TO GO ONTO OUR PROFILE AND MAKE A VOTE ON FAVORITE PAIRINGS OR FAV SMUT SCENES. ITS A FAIR POLL~

Chai: Zzzzz *fell asleep again*

Madara: *Plots her murder* *Acts innocent when she wakes up*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hakai**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara, Side: Kisame/Nagato**_

_**Summary: ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this. (Mada: I wish I got money for writing this...)**_

_**WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC.**_

_**Beginning of chapter notes: Back in school guis so sorry for the late update! Enjoy a nice HashiMada scene to start!**_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Hashiiiii! No! Wh-What is there is a crocodile in there too! WHAT IF THERE IS POISON! I don't want to go in! " He stared at the hot tub in disdain.

"Kitten, its a jacuzzi, like a big bath tub, not a pool. There's no crocodiles or anything in it except water." Hashirama smiled. Madara was trying to be aloof- maybe a hint of his old personality- but he was also clearly terrified and just as clearly trying to hide it, and Hashirama found it all amusing and adorable.

"That's we thought about the other one too! It could be deadly." He watched how Hashirama just laid back in the water like it was nothing when CLEARLY it was, IT WAS WATER! To Madara, water was the liquid hell. "VERY BAD! WATER IS VERY BAD!"

"How can you just go in there!" Madara sat on the edge, poking at the control on the side of the giant tub and accidently turned the high jets on scaring him half to death making him fall right into Hashirama's lap.

Hashirama caught Madara and turned the knob down, laughing. "Kitten, you do have a flare for the dramatic. Its just the jets. Unless you were using that as an excuse to cuddle." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Madara.

Madara was not cuddling, he was CLINGING. He was indeed clinging for dear lovely life. His pale arms were wrapped tightly around Hashirama's chest as hard as they could and his legs around Hashirama's waist.

The raven felt something touching his bottom and thought it quickly to be Hashirama being a pervert. It really was a water stream from a jet massaging his bottom since it was shooting out from the gap between Hashirama's opened relaxed legs.

"Pervert! Stop touching my bottom." Madara pouted and yelled when another jet went off hitting his arm. "THINGS KEEP TOUCHING ME!"

Hashirama could feel how tense and shaking Madara was, along with the death grip Madara had on him, his nails digging into his skin. He massaged Madara's back. "Princess, you're so skittish." He chuckled and tightened his arms around Madara then stood up in the hot tub so the water was only at thigh level and Madara was mostly lifted out of the water, except for his bottom and his legs.

"When you relax, the jets of water massage you, sometimes they tickle, too, depending on where they hit." A few more of the jets went off.

"Such a skitty kitty." He teased a little and kissed both of Madara's cheeks. He moved a little so they were closer to one of the jets to try to get Madara used to them.

"I still want to help you get over your fear of water, Mada-chan. Especially after the pool- well, I thought this might be less traumatizing. If it really bothers you, we'll get out. Just give it a few minutes, okay kitten?" One of the jets went off, pushing right into Madara's butt. It was aligned oh so nicely, going right between his bare cheeks.

"Hashiiii!" Madara yelled, his cheeks were turning red. "S-Soooo good! I-Is this what they are supposed to do? Mnahh!" Madara bit his lip.

Note to men everywhere. Don't skinny dip with your boyfriend in a hottub.

"Hehe." Hashirama chuckled at the sudden in Madara and what caused it. He smirked. "Something like that, kitten." He shifted his hold on Madara so his hands were on Madara's butt cheeks and he spread them, letting the water hit the bullseye, some of the water squirting under Madara's butt and hitting the family jewels.

"FFFUUCKKKK! Hashiii! Mnahhhh! I dddonnn'tt like this! Ohhmnahggoddd!" His words strung together.

"Why aren't you moaning i-if this is what its made for?!" Madara groaned and pulled Hashirama into a kiss as he gasped for breath at the same time.

"Errr...its not exactly what its made for- meant to be more of a massage- but I like this even more." Hashirama grinned against Madara's lips then took over the kiss. His tongue licked along Madara's plump lower lip before poking into Madara's mouth and licking along his upper teeth then brushing over the roof of Madara's mouth.

"Mmmm, kitten, you taste like the teriyaki chicken we had for lunch." Hashirama shifted his hold a little, sitting back down in the hot tub. The water lapped at their shoulders. Madara felt heavier in his arms- not by much, just a little bit, but that was a good thing. He had filled in a little, too- good eating was starting to put some much needed weight back on him, making him look merely malnourished instead of a walking skeleton with skin stretched over its bones. "I think you've put a few pounds on. It looks good on you. You're getting better at eating, too."

{caps for attention getting- MADA HAS NOTHING TO SAY TO ALL THIS *POINTSUP* )

Hashirama shifted Madara around on his lap until he had his kitten aligned with another get and spread his cheeks, letting him get hit again. This time Hashirama slipped a finger inside along with the stream of water.

"H-H-Hashiiii! Stooppp mnanhh oh god! You will make me dirty the jacuzzi!" Madara panted and bit his lip. "Please oh goddd! Right there! Hit right thereee!"

The new butler came out with the phone turning around to give the privacy. Madara picked this one himself. Hashi barely had a choice, "Sir, your nephew is on the phone."

"N-not now! Tell him i'm busy and call me again later if he really wants to talk to me for once mnahh!"

As Madara leaned over Hashirama's broad shoulder to get at the phone, Hashirama got a bit mischievous and slipped one wet finger into Madara's water slick entrance, wiggling it around inside him and stroking his prostate. Hashirama's own hard erection was pressed between them.

Hashirama licked Madara's neck then sucked on the skin covering his collarbone. He kissed along his shoulder then kissed lower to one of Madara's nippled then licked and sucked on it.

Madara grabbed the phone when Itachi still insisted it was urgent. "ITACHI UCHIHA! What do you wannttttt!? I'm busy feelinng gooood- I mean like a massage from the jacuzzi, Hashirama got me into it.!"

"You? In a hottub?" Itachi's voice was flabbergasted- he clearly remembered episodes of Madara and just plain old bathtubs and the therapy he'd needed to get over that. "Uncle, are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, nhahh! Hashirama stop that. I'm in it right now can't you hear the bubbles."

"Not over all your moaning. What is Hashirama doing?"

"Hashirama is being evil. He keeps grabbing my ass. He is currently molesting me. He said he wanted to be my boyfriend. Isn't that great?"

"...yes. Great. I'm…..happy for you….yes. Great…...Uncle, please put Hashirama-san on the phone."

Madara was confused and shrugged but held back another moan coming as he passed the phone to Hashirama. "Here. Itachi wants to talk to ya. And can you stop fingering me when I'm talking on the phone with him."

Yup, Itachi sure heard that. Sex. With a rape victim. That didn't fly with most peoples protective morals and suspicions.

Hashirama took the phone and reluctantly slid his finger out of Madara and played with his balls instead. When he put the phone to his ear, all he heard was a soft growling sound. "Itachi?"

He looked at Madara. "Do Itachi and Sasuke have a dog?"

"No, why? " Madara moaned as his balls were being attacked so teasingly. "Mnnn…Hashirama, That's not much better, At least touch something not as sensitive so I'm not a moaning mess." He kissed Hashirama's cheek, "At least do me good. Teasing should be a crime. Just hurry up so you can use me like you did last night. That felt great."

Hashirama held the still-growling phone from his ear and stole a kiss on Madara's soft lips. "You're so beautiful and your moans are music to my ears. I just like making you happy, kitten." He obligingly removed his hand, rubbing one of Madara's butt cheeks instead.

"Senju." At that, he put the phone back to his ear. "Uncle is not recovered enough- he's not well enough for sex. If you're using him- if I find out you've manipulated him and are using him for your own pleasure, I'll rip your intestines out and-" The menacing growl and pissed off voice sighed then resumed, subdued. "Very well, Sasuke. I'll wait until uncle confirms it before ripping off Senju's balls."

Hashirama's eyebrow raised even though Itachi on the phone couldn't see it. "Itachi, I'm not using your uncle. Neither one of us planned to get physical, it just happened. If he did not want it, or was not ready, I would not have touched him. Besides, after what happened in the mental hospital, its a little late for you to play overprotective nephew, isn't it? Need I remind you that your uncle switched his legal caretaker over to me, not you?" By somewhat unstated implication, that Itachi had failed as Madara's protector.

"..." The phone clicked and the dial tone came up.

Hashirama hit the 'end' button and sighed, handing it back to the butler. All his playfulness seeped out of him. He pulled Madara in close and hugged him, burying his face in Madara's hair. "I don't think Itachi approves of us. I don't care if he does or not. " He pulled back and looked into Madara's eyes. "I love you. I would never use you, or hurt you."

Madara just smiled, "I-I know… plus you are right… Itachi has no right. Though you were still bad. Naughty. "Be nice to my nephew. Its not his fault. I forgive him because it gave me you. I love him very much so you have to be good."

"I have nothing against Itachi. I think he's just trying, in his own way, to look out for your best interest. But I won't stand there and be his whipping post, either." Hashirama rubbed his cheek against Madara's.

The raven looked down and just nodded sadly, "I'm sorry. I just still want Itachi to be happy. Just bare with him for a little bit. His wounds are still fresh."

Getting on Hashirama's lap he kissed his neck. "I love you." He nuzzled him slowly, "I love you….I was so scared… nobody would ever.. help me… and you did… and that is the sexiest thing there could ever be about you. You are so kind… and that turns me on…" Madara whispered and licked his cheek..

"Are you going to get turned on back. I mean I can't just not return the favor…" Madara growled.

"Mada-chan, you already have. You turn me on- your looks, your moans." He ran a hand down Madara's back in a silken caress and kissed his pink lips. "But, I do wonder why Itachi called. Its usually you calling him, or Sasuke calling you. " He paused in thought then smiled. "How would you like to go surprise them with a visit?"

"I'd love that, just wear a bulletproof vest please, so he doesn't murder you. But yes, lets go! I want the fuck out of this gigantic water fill sex machine of terror." He shoved Hashirama's head in the water and ran off but naked into the house. "HURRY UP!"

Hashirama surfaced, sputtering water, groping for a towel and turning off the jacuzzi then chased off after Madara, thinking his little Uchiha sex kitten was like sweet and sour sauce, He could be really sweet and cuddly one moment, next moment he's shoving him underwater. It was just part of his Uchiha charm.

Hashirama dried off as he ran, joining Madara in their bedroom. It had once just been Hashirama's but Madara always slept in there, and his clothes were in Hashirama's closet, he had his own drawers in the dressers- it was their bedroom now. The bedroom of a couple who lived together. Hashirama smiled as he watched Madara get dressed, then began to dress himself.

Madara jumped around everywhere getting his clothes on but all the while also made sure to show off his body. He fell back during one of his attempts at teasing and nearly penetrated himself on Hashirama while Hashirama was trying to get boxers over his boner. "How big are you? I felt it but I want a number. Something I can brag to Nagato about when I see him."

Hashirama yelped in surprise, not expecting that. 'Kitten, are you okay? Um….I'm….you know, I never really measured it." He scratched the back of his head. "Huh. I guess thats odd, I don't know how long it is. Well, lets get going kitten so we can surprise them."

"Itachi, make sure Sasuke is taking this medicine. I know he's been having trouble with the pills. Going through his medical records, I've found something interesting. He's never taken pills before." Tsunade had made a house call, after Itachi had called her and told her what had happened that morning.

The doctor repacked her instruments in her bag. "Make sure Sasuke takes it easy for the next few days, nothing stressful. I've prescribed a liquid sedative for him, too. Nothing strong, just something to help him relax. But, as I already told you both when starting this- if the pills didn't work out, it would have to be in shot form."

Itachi looked at her and nodded as she closed her satchel and left, but most of his attention, as always, was on Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting in his big brother's lap sideways, dainty hands fisted in Itachi's shirt, face pressed to Itachi's chest.

"Itachi… I don't want my meds. I don't want them. Please… I'm scared… the voices tell me they will hurt me. The meds will hurt me… they aren't working." Sasuke nibbled on Itachi's shirt for comfort.

Itachi rocked Sasuke and kissed the top of his head. "The voices are lying to you Sasuke. Your meds are there to help. Tsunade gave Madara new medicines and you know how well he's been doing. Tsunade is here to help you, too. We just have to give them a little time and…..if its a shot...you won't have to swallow the pills. No more pills." Itachi didn't want to say he knew Sasuke had not been taking his pills.

Itachi brushed a hand through Sasuke's hair and cuddled him close. "My little one, are you scared of what the voices are telling you? Or of getting shots? Don't be frightened. I'm right here. You're not alone. I promised to never leave you alone." And it was a promise Itachi was determined to keep.

"I-I am afraid of everything… I don't want shots, I don't want the pills! They won't work and the voices, they will send demons after me! I-I'm scared Itachi! I-I can't help it but I'm scared."

Sasuke curled up more into his shirt. "Don't give me shots Ita-nii… don't… Please… I don't want to be treated like I'm nuts… I'm scared…"

Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and kept holding him close. If Sasuke was an adult, he would have the right to refuse his medication. His big brother wouldn't force it on him. "Otouto, you're not nuts. You just have an illness, and your medicine will help you. Tsunade said it might take some time for it to kick in, and she's upped the dosage. I won't let any demons or anyone hurt you. I'm here. I know you're scared. You've been so brave, otouto. I'm proud of you."

He leaned back on the couch, cradling Sasuke close as always.

"I am nuts! I'm insane and I hate it."

One long finger gently rubbed the tip of Sasuke's nose. "You're not nuts."

"Yes, I am! I hate it too! I hate it! They want to send demons after me nii-san!"

"The voices aren't real, little one. They can't send demons after you. But if you like, we'll talk to the Buddhist priests and have them do a purifying ritual on you. We can visit a Shinto shrine, too. Your medicine will make the voices go away. This is a stronger dose the doctor wants you to try."

Sasuke let a tear go down his cheek, "No, its okay nii-san. I'm just scared. And you said it to me over and over again, 'there is no such thing as a god.'" Sasuke's faith died with Itachi's science.

Itachi kissed away Sasuke's tear. There was a knock on the door, followed by a key sliding into the lock and the knob turning. "Itachi? Sasuke? Its Hashirama and Madara." Hashirama using Madara's key to open the door, then holding it open for Madara to walk in first.

Madara walked in seeing Sasuke crying and went over to him sitting next to him. Do you want to talk about it with me? Sasuke looked down and just hugged Madara. "They just keep getting worse…" Madara smiled, "They have to get worse before they can get better. The beginning of the storm must go through the bad parts to reach the end. Let me guess, they gave you pills and you don't like them?"

Sasuke nodded sadly.

"Would you try a shot instead?" Madara questioned. The shot you only have to get every two months, but if it isn't for you, you will feel those side effects for those months with no control over it.

The youngest Uchiha pondered this. "I don't know… I just… I hate them Uncle."

"I do too. But I promise you they will help. Now. Lets get you a cup of chocolate milk and those meds and we will try again and if they still don't help in a few days then we will get you something stronger. Do it for uncle? I don't want to see you have to be forced your shot in a fit. I want you to be happy. So do it for me."

"Itachi, would you mind spending some time with Hashirama while I talk more in depth with Sasuke. I'm sure there are things that he doesn't want you to hear or anyone for that matter that doesn't hear it for themselves. Plus, you two are like my children… I know when there are some secrets that are bugging him… AND you. "

Hashirama hung back, letting the Uchihas have their time together and not wanting to intrude, but he couldn't let weepy eyed Sasuke just go by him without saying anything. "Little Sasuke. Seems like we arrived just in time." He bent down to Sasuke's level and gave him a gentle hug. "You go talk with your uncle now and I'll keep Itachi from eavesdropping." He ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Once they were in the kitchen, Itachi and Hashirama eyed each other. Neither spoke a word. Hashirama gave Itachi a polite smile and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Hello there, Itachi-san."

"Senju." Itachi returned the polite nod then turned his attention to the tv.

About an hour later Madara came down with a giggling Sasuke in his arms. "Nii-san! I told Uncle Madara everything and he says because I don't want him to he won't beat you with his fan!" He put down Sasuke and walked over to Itachi and leaned in and whispered to him. "Itachi Uchiha… he is young...know that if you stop now you will break his heart. Don't do that… you are helping him… he has agreed to take his meds and that if he goes back on that promise he will let you put the needle in him. I expect the needle to be needed. You are lucky I understand very much about committing that sin or I'd ground you even at your current age…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his uncle with a 'what the hell are you talking about' expression.

He looked to Hashirama, "Now, I will make us some dinner. Itachi, be nice to Hashirama. Itachi will help me with dinner, I need to talk to him more. Can you take out Sasuke? Maybe pick up a family video for us to watch." He nuzzled Hashirama and kissed him and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"I thought you two weren't going out!?" "Now we are. You like Hashi don't you?" "Ya! But still!" Madara laughed and kissed Hashirama again before grabbing Itachi's clenched hand before going into the kitchen with him.

Hashirama let the family work out their own dynamics. Once Madara dragged Itachi out, he turned to Sasuke. "So, Sasuke, what kind of movies do you like?" Hashirama took Sasuke's dainty hand and led him out to the car. He opened the car door for Sasuke, like he always did for Madara. Hashirama was very gentlemanly around ukes. He then hopped in the driver's side and they were off to the video rental store, which was one of the only ones left in the town, something from a bygone era and still existed mostly because teenaged hooligans repeatedly vandalized all the Red Boxes in town, and what mainly kept the income coming in was the curtained, and very very extensive adult only XXX section in the back. This little store was renowned for its porn variety.

Once in the store, Hashirama still held Sasuke's hand. "You could pick out some candy, too, if you like."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I'm not 5, Hashirama-san." He eyed the candy, "Though chocolate sounds lovely and popcorn!" He looked around. "What kind of movie is good for everyone?" He looked around and saw the movies he liked most, the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Johnny Depp was delicious!

"Over here!" He ran over about to reach the videos before he bumped right into someone coming out from a nearby section. "I'm sorry…"

Danzo smiled down at him. "Look who it is. The baby Uchiha. What a coincidence. You know, you really shouldn't be out with a handler in your deranged condition." His smile widened and he leaned down to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "The charges the police tried to level against me were dropped. Your little blonde friend never saw my face, and all they had evidence wise against me was the accusation from a mentally ill little boy well on his way to becoming as bat-shit insane as his uncle." Danzo laughed quietly.

Hashirama rounded a row of videos just behind Sasuke. The kid had taken off as suddenly as a toddler, and Hashirama chased after him. He wondered if they made those toddler harnesses in teenager size….."Get. Away. From. Sasuke. Now," He ran over, snatching Sasuke up into his arms and glaring at Danzo.

Danzo just smiled serenely. "Ah, good evening, Senju-san. Are you starting a mental hospital of your own, or do you just collect crazy Uchihas?"

"Do you only rape the patients in your care, or are you still trying to stick your dick into anything that will hold still long enough?" Hashirama leveled back.

Sasuke gripped tightly onto Hashirama and hid his face in his chest afraid that the man would touch him again. The voices calling him a slut and a whore didn't help the matter. "I'm not crazy. I'm just sick. You are crazy." He looked up at Hashirama, "C-Can we get the movie and go home?"

"Yes, little one. We're going now. You're just a little unwell. Just ignore him, and the voices. Whatever they're saying, they're wrong." Hashirama's voice gentled.

Danzo was getting ready to hurl a retort at his long time rival, or say something to unsettle the beautiful Uchiha baby more, when he saw Hashirama get distracted. He took advantage and reached out to goose Sasuke's ass. His fingertips barely brushed the round, plump flesh when Hashirama's hand snagged his wrist, twisting it painfully and one finger artfully jabbing right into a nerve, making Danzo's hand suddenly go limp.

Hashirama stepped closer, eyes narrowed. "What part of 'do not touch him' does your pea-sized brain not comprehend?"

Danzo bared his teeth, the pain flaring in his wrist too much for him to talk or think coherently. Hashirama twisted it even more. With the nerve blocked, all Danzo could do was tug and grunt.

"Stay the hell away from Madara, and from Sasuke. I know what you've been up to, all your sneaky little games. Its ending. Now. No more. You've already hurt both of them more than enough, even for a sadistic fuck like yourself."

Hashirama released Danzo, who cradled his limp and throbbing hand to his chest. Hashirama walked away, up to the checkout and waited in line. He rubbed Sasuke's back. "Sasuke-chan, are you okay?"

Sasuke clung to Hashirama, "Y-Yes, thank you. I-I'm scared! I can't help it… I'm scared… Itachi-nii didn't want to worry Madara b-but Danzo… he beat up Naruto and he… he touched me before I escaped and ran home last night to Itachi…"

He had the movie tight in his hands.

"I'd heard from a friend of mine in the police what happened. There's no shame in being afraid. What you went through was scary." He kissed the top of Sasuke's head. He was about to say more but then it was their turn to check out.

The girl behind the counter rang them up quickly. She saw the look on Sasuke's face. "Oh, aren't you a little cutie-pie!" She handed Hashirama the movie and then slipped Sasuke a few extra candy bars and a lollipop.

Sasuke gave his signature 'hn' and hated being thought of as a kid.

"Aww somebody's a little grumpy pants! You should be a good little girl for your daddy, princess!" The cashier waved goodbye to Sasuke.

Hashirama chuckled and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "That one's not the brightest crayon in the box." Out louder he thanked the cashier. "Wave bye-bye to the nice lady, princess!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke nearly bit Hashirama for that but looked back at the cashier and as they were walking out Sasuke's precious middle finger went up, "Bye bye, lady." He scoffed at her and walked out with sass in his hips.

"I saw that, little one. You're almost as bad as my brother." Hashirama smiled, trying to look disproving but failing miserably. Just then threw the large storefront windows, they saw Danzo approaching the check out. Hashirama scooped Sasuke up and power walked to the car. He kissed Sasuke's cheek and blew a raspberry on it. "That derpy cashier was right about one thing though. You are a cute little one, just like your uncle."

Hashirama opened the passenger door for Sasuke then got in the driver's side. He had a plan for Madara...even though it was rushing it a little, he thought sharing his idea might help take Sasuke's mind off what had happened. "Speaking of your uncle- you know him and I are together, right? I really like your uncle. I love him. And…." Hashirama hesitated a moment. "I'd like to propose to him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew why his brother was so angry then over the phone, "But its only been a little bit. You barely know him! Like WHAT IS HIS FAVORITE COLOR!? HMM?! Who is his favorite singer!? Uhm, what is his favorite movie? What's his favorite food!? You got to know that!? And I'm sure you haven't had sex so what if Uncle doesn't want that and you do!?"

Hashirama laughed nervously. "Well, its just an idea right now, and it would just be an engagement. Itachi doesn't know. I'm quite sure he'd just shit a brick if he did. We know each other better than you think. His favorite color is red, favorite singer is Gackt, favorite movie is The Ring, favorite food Inarizushi, and as far as sex goes, yes, we've had sex quite a few times."

Sasuke's jaw was dropped, "I think Kami sent you for my uncle…just don't turn out to be a serial killer or something… for reals.. like you are too cool…" Shaking his head the young Uchiha couldn't exactly figure out how this man was so perfect for Madara,

"Lets go home, I wanna make sure nii-san and Uncle don't blow the kitchen up. Madara's voices and Itachi's constant worrying is an epic disaster when together in the same place." Sasuke smiled.

"Now that makes me almost afraid to go back. Well, lets see if the house is still standing, baby duck" Hashirama laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair before pulling out and driving back to Itachi and Sasuke's house.

Itachi missed Sasuke already and was mostly worried. Sasuke had never been out before with someone whom Itachi did not know or trust very well. Well, Hashirama had proven himself trustworthy by taking good care of Madara- but after that phone conversation Itachi suspected Hashirama's motivations, and whether or not he was taking advantage of Madara.

"Uncle…..do you like living with Senju-san?"

Madara looked up from flouring a pan for dessert. "Of course. He is very kind and sweet to me and even if his maid did try to kill me that wasn't his fault. She is dead now. A crocodile killed her." He said like absolutely NOTHING was wrong with that picture and hummed a tune.

Itachi winced at that one. "I read about that in the paper. That reminds me, I also saw quite a few….interesting photos in the tabloids of you and the mayor. He hasn't pressured you into anything physical, has he?"

"Which ones? There is one where we kissed in front of the camera's because the people wouldn't leave us alone and I thought it would be amusing, unless they caught pictures of when I was in his lap on the couch. If I recall this only happened because he made me wear panties instead of normal underwear.I think I should thank those panties for Hashirama. I ended up falling asleep on him the first time before he could get anywhere with me and he nearly bit the other mans heads off who were flirting with me and we just ended up in the chair. Yup, so really its all the fault of the panties he had me wear." Madara smiled He didn't understand why Itachi would think he would pressure him, even if the panties were forced upon him unless he wished to go commando.

"When we were in the hot tub as soon as I sat in his lap the jerk let the jet go somewhere it shouldn't of… I should have hit him for that…." He grunted.

While Madara was working on dessert, Itachi was chopping up vegetables for supper. His knuckles on the knife handle were white. "Panties?" He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to growl. Or stick the knife into the town's esteemed mayor. The more he heard, the more it sounded like Hashirama was manipulating a vulnerable Madara….

"When he touches you….do you want him to? Or...does he touch you...like Danzo did?"

Madara looked at Itachi in horror, "H-He-I… Never… H-He wouldn't h-hit me or-or…. use th-the knife o-or…" He spaced out and stared off and fear at the thought of Danzo. When he came back to reality he looked back to Itachi. "I like it when he touches me. It feels good… no one else ever had made me feel like had had. He never hurts me. The first time it hurt a bit but it was just in my mind. I expected him to hurt me but he didn't. I feel good too when he touches me." He gave a nervous smile still on edge when Danzo was brought up.

Itachi could see he'd hurt his uncle. He placed his knife on the cutting board and came up behind Madara, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry. I should have been more tactful." He kissed his uncle's cheek and sighed, resting his chin on Madara's shoulder. "You really like Senju, don't you? He makes you happy?"

"Of course, even if the stupid panties he has me wear ride up like crazy!" Madara rolled his eyes. "He used to have a wife when he was younger and he let me have all her Kimono's since he was the one who bought thousands of dollars worth of them. They are comfy and most are untouched! I love the red and black one even if they are for a girl. He swings both ways he told me." Madara turned around and hugged Itachi back. "You have earned the right to be protective back, I will tell Hashi that. Though, don't growl or yell at him anymore, he said he will indeed go right back at you if you accuse him of things."

"How do you feel about him in a chastity belt?" Itachi asked dryly. "Fine. I promise. No growling or accusations. Biting, however, is still on the table. Along with potential castration if he is manipulating you into having sex with him." Madara was not only a victim of rape, he was a mentally ill victim of rape, so with just the right words he would be easy picking for emotional manipulation.

"Of course he isn't doing that, Itachi! Hashirama is the mayor! He wouldn't be a mayor if he was a bad person. He takes care of me very well. He says I will be beautiful when I get back to weight. Maybe I could be the trophy wife!" Madara snickered.

Madara licked the batter off the spoon once he was done putting the pan in the oven. "Plus, why would anyone want to manipulate a mental case for sex. They could choose someone who is saner or someone easier to handle. I mean I'm not too crazy but I've been with…...D-Danzo… long enough and nobody would want to touch me after that. Hashirama just is kind enough to look aside that." He passed another spoon of batter to Itachi like he used to.

Itachi thought Madara couldn't see the beauty in himself that everyone else saw. "Fine. You win. You can be Senju's trophy wife." He snorted in amusement then dabbed the tip of his spoon against Madara's nose, getting batter on it.

Itachi laughed again, this one more genuine. "Uncle, looks like you got a little batter on your nose."

Rolling his eyes he dipped his hand in the batter from another bowl for the next cake and put it all over Itachi's face. "Oh lookie, so do you." He grinned evilly. Putting the oven mits down he grabbed the whole bowl and threw batter at Itachi some missing some hitting dead on.

"I still need to prove myself in the art of food fighting before that though, on guard!" He grabbed a spoon like it was a sword.

Itachi gobbed batter off his face, put it in his own large stirring spoon and launched it at Madara, hitting him in the face. "Oh look you got a little more." He then brandished his spoon like it was a dueling sword and the two of them were spoon-dueling, batter flinging off of them and onto the floor and walls.

Madara grabbed the huge thing of flour and threw it at Itachi but covering himself too so they looked like ghosts covered in white. Madara then grabbed an egg and got it in Itachi's mouth without breaking it and looked in awe. "I truly am amazing…" As soon as he said that the egg fell apart in Itachi's mouth. "Hahahahaha! Humpty dumpty had a great fall!"

Itachi spluttered egg everywhere, automatically spitting it out and rushing to the sink to rinse his mouth out. While there, he grabbed some rinds from peeled potatoes and carrots. He waded them into a ball and flung them at Madara; they splattered all over his uncle and the wall. "Hah. You're not the only one with great aim."

Madara wiped them off his face and grabbed the sink sprayer and shot Itachi with it… well… what he thought was Itachi, "HASHIRAMA! I'M SO SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO HIT ITACHI!" Madara shot Itachi with the spray quickly before he put it down with a guilty look on his face.

Hashirama gaped open-mouthed and wet- not soaked, just somewhat damp from the spray. He was more in shock. "Madara? Sasuke wasn't kidding at all. Or exaggerating. It looks like World War 3 erupted in here."

Blushing, the older Uchiha pointed to Itachi, "He started it!" He spoke childishly. Sasuke giggled at his antics. "He got batter on my nose first so I returned the favor." He threw Hashirama a towel from the drawer. "And its not that bad. You should have seen our wars when he was a kid. Those would take me an hour to clean, this, about 10 minutes."

"Ya, Uncles wars were the best and of course I wasn't kidding. They always make a mess! I always miss the fights too. I They are jerks like that. Uncle is good at cleaning up too." Sasuke added.

Madara shooed them out of the kitchen, but like he said in 10 minutes, it was completely clean. Madara even had a clean pair of clothes on. The usual outfits he wore long ago. Black skinny jeans and a long black Yukata. "What movie did you get Hashirama?" He asked like he didn't just clean up a hell of a kitchen in only 10 minutes.

He was born to be a mother….

Hashirama was air drying and Itachi had gone to clean up. He'd tried to help Madara, but Madara had gone into spouse and mother hen mode and shooed Hashirama and Itachi out to get cleaned up.

Hashirama smiled at Madara when he came into the living room. He went over and kissed Madara's forehead. "Kitten, you look adorable in a gothic kind of way. And Sasuke picked out Pirates of the Caribbean."

Sasuke smiled, "Yup, I know you think Johnny Depp is hot and I agree." Sasuke snickered. "Good choice, boy. Good choice." Madara spoke with a snicker. He plopped onto the couch and had Hashirama sit beside him. "Itachi, can you make some popcorn and I will try to figure out how to work this thing."

Rolling his eyes the youngest went over and set up the DVD player and got the TV to the right channel. He played it so they could get through the warnings by the time Itachi came back with popcorn.

"Johnny Depp has a nice ass, too." Itachi added as he went out into the kitchen and made the popcorn. He came back in in a few minutes with two big bowls of it.

Hashirama slid an arm around Madara's waist, rubbing Madara's thigh.

Itachi sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. Soon as he spied Hashirama's hand, he started to growl. Hashirama looked at Itachi, smiled, and stroked Madara's thigh again.

With his eyes closed, Madara was curled into Hashirama like a needy child or puppy. If he caught anyone staring he would straighten up like he was doing absolutely nothing but right now he was quite snug in Hashirama's arms. He felt his thigh being attack but didn't realize how much of a fuss it was since he was used to Hashirama's touch until Itachi growled like a rabid dog.

Sasuke smacked Itachi lightly "Be good, you too Hashi-san…" He yelled at them both with a grunt. Madara ate some of the popcorn and as he was about to put it in his mouth Hashirama kissed it from Madara's lips into his own mouth making the eldest Uchiha pout and eat more but face away so his older boyfriend couldn't steal it.

"Stop that or I will sick Itachi on you." Madara joked. Sasuke snickered and grabbed a nearby tie from a hamper and made a leash for Itachi. "Hashirama is going to need one soon, Uncle." Madara nodded laughing.

Itachi smirked at Hashirama until Sasuke put the tie around him, then it was Hashirama's turn to snicker and smirk. He moved his hand higher up on Madara's waist. "Aww, fine, kitten. You win. At least cuddle with me? A movie is much more enjoyable with cuddles from a beautiful kitten."

Sasuke was the only one in the entire world who could get away with leashing Itachi, who had to give in and chuckle at his otouto's antics.

The youngest nuzzled into Madara before pulling him away from Hashirama to cuddle with him, "Mine." Was his only response making Madara laugh and hug Sasuke instead. "If neither of you can behave neither of you get him." He left both semes to pout.

Halfway through the movie Sasuke fell asleep in Itachi's lap and Madara had shifted close to Hashirama so if he moved around he wouldn't disturb the boy.

Itachi felt Sasuke shivering in his sleep and tugged a blanket off the back of the couch and gently tucked it around Sasuke so he wouldn't wake him. Hashirama nudged Madara into his lap and whispered in his ear. "Plenty of room in my lap, kitten. You can move around all you want and you won't wake the little one up."

Madara nodded and sat in Hashirama's lap in best interest for Sasuke forgetting about the whole, Itachi hating Hashirama thing. He made himself comfortable and watched the movie while running a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke is so cute when he is asleep. Not a worry in the world. Don't you think Itachi?" Madara asked lovingly.

"Sasuke's always adorable, even when he's in the middle of a tantrum." Itachi smiled down at Sasuke then looked over at Madara and saw how comfortable he was in Hashirama's arms and did his best not to growl. "He gets that from you."

Madara laughed, "You sound like you are flirting with me now, I'm never adorable around you, I'm abusive." Madara winked. He smiled up to Hashirama, "Are you two done fighting from now on? I told you how nice Hashirama is despite being a pervy dick, and I mean it." He kissed Hashirama's cheek.

"Madara's always adorable." Hashirama kissed the top of Madara's head.

Itachi just smiled at Madara, then when Madara closed his eyes and kissed Hashirama, Itachi shot the mayor a warning death glare. He still had lingering suspicions on Hashirama, but the man did genuinely seem to care for his uncle…..unless the mayor, a polished politician, was one hell of an actor and liar. Hashirama kissed Madara back and met Itachi's hard stare with one of his own. Itachi's nostrils flared in challenge, until Sasuke let out a little whimper in his sleep, his fist twisting in Itachi's shirt. Itachi immediately kissed Sasuke's forehead and hummed his favorite lullaby and gradually Sasuke went limp again in sleep.

Boys will be boys… and when one of them think the other is a lying bastard, well, the other one will be abuse BEHIND the scenes.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 

Mada: Another year o- *boyfriend comes in* BYE CHAI TAKE IT AWAY!

Chai: Errr….yeah. End of chappie, folks. Mada and I will be getting these out as fast as we can, but, he's got school, I got uni and work, and Mada sleeps all the time *innocent face* so pace might be a lil bit slower than it was over the summer when we had more free time.

Chai: But, while Mada's gone, I have an evil plan…...to talk him into writing a one-shot with girl scout Sasuke MWAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH and Thin Mint cookies. O GOD YES PLZ THE COOKIEEZZZ 333333333333


	11. Chapter 11 (warning TONS of smut)

Hakai

Chapter 11

PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara

Summary:ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this.

WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC.

Being of chapter notes:

Chai: Starting a new chapter, since the MMO we play was full of lag T.T

Mada: *I was forced to play*

Chai: I asked and you said yus. That's not forcing XDD

Mada: Forced.

Chai: Lies xD Now, Onto the fic! *grabs the uke and drags him off to write*

*pops head back in* Oh, by the way- this chapter is one big smut fest. Lots of sex, little bit of plot thrown in on the side. Oh, and some ItaSasuMada three-some thrown in but they don't go all the way. Just some foreplay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kitten? You remember my brother Tobirama, right? How would you like to spend today with him?" Hashirama asked as he set a plate of pancakes before Madara.

Madara looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Um sure? He is out of the hospital right? I love to get to know him more. Where are you going? And please don't tell me its not to get to know him but to give me a baby sitter…"

Hashirama sat down besides Madara. "Yeah, he's out of the hospital and I think it would be a good idea for him to stay here for a while. He lives by himself and after all that's been going on, well, I think him staying here would be for the best." He smiled at Madara, reached over and tugged a messy spike of hair. "I have a debate to attend this afternoon, and Tobirama will be here shortly. He's not here to babysit you." Tobirama was just coming over to keep an eye on Madara, and as Hashirama had said, he thought it was for the best, considering what had put Tobirama in the hospital, if he did stay with them for a little bit.

Madara nodded and sighed. He still felt like he was getting babysat. He didn't mind someone with him though. He would feel a bit more safe. He kissed Hashirama's cheek and turned to Tobirama when he limped through the door.

Tobirama was still a little sore, especially since he, in that macho male pride, refused to take any of the painkillers the hospital had given him. "Aww, ain't that sweet, the two love birds canoodling. Almost reminds me of you and Mito." He said to Hashirama.

Hashirama shot death glare at his brother and immediately started to rethink the idea. "Tobiramaa."

"What? Its true, Mito used to be all over you like that, too. Except you weren't as besotted with her as you seem to be with

Madara felt more than just awkward. "Ex-wife talk... Nice..." Madara went and sat on the couch. "Well come back asap... Or I might fuck your brother instead. You are depriving me. So hurry up."

He grabbed the remote and turned on netflix and looked through movies. "Porn looks tempting to and that would be terrible if you had friends over and saw what you been watching." He winked.

"Ouch! Hashirama, damn it! My eye!" A loud yell echoed from the kitchen and Hashirama came and sat on the couch besides Madara. "Kitten." He placed a hand on Madara's cheek and turned his head so the spikey raven haired one was forced to look at him. "Tobirama has a loud mouth. Ignore his stupidity. Mito is just….a past mistake. You're here now, and you're the one I love. And I hope you'll always stay here." He leaned in and kissed Madara's soft pink lips, then pulled back. "I have to go now. I'll see you tonight, kitten."

Hashirama stood up and left just as Tobirama came into the room with an ice pack covering the eye where Hashirama very uncharacteristically punched his brother. While Hashirama had been talking with Madara, Tobirama had been digging around in the freezer hunting down the ice pack. "The hell's gotten into you?" He griped as Hashirama passed him.

"Your stupidity. Don't upset him or I'll make your other eye match the first."

Tobirama snorted and muttered something like "grouchy old hippie." under his breath then plopped down on a chair opposite of Madara. The sound of the door shutting as Hashirama left, then his car started up and he drove away.

Tobirama shifted the ice pack around on his face. "Yeah, forget what I said earlier. Hashi and Mito don't see each other that much anymore."

"He still see's her? When? Why?" Madara asked while growling. He out of anger added tons of porn Hashirama's favorites. "Explain. Now. He told me he doesn't see her at all... I'm a very jealous and possessive person. I don't share..."

Tobirama blinked at how swiftly and ferociously Madara focused on him. He hadn't really been paying attention to what he'd been saying, it had just sort of slipped out. "Eh? Errrr….well, they're not together anymore, hence the ex-wife. But they've both been single for a long time and they've occasionally hooked up together. Just for old times' sake and sex, at least that's what Hashirama's always told me. But then you came to live with him and he stopped meeting up with her. She's been calling me, trying to get to him." He shrugged and leaned forward, snatching up the remote and flicking through the TV guide.

"You shouldn't worry too much. Hashirama's first love has and always will be the environment, then this town and its citizens. Mito's not a bad person, but she really loved Hashirama and Hashi….well, his feelings for her weren't as strong. But then you came along. I've never seen Hashirama put anyone before his duties before."

Madara looked down and just nodded, "I'm sorry… I just… I've very protective over my heart and don't like it to be played with… My nephew whom I consider my son has gotten to me a bit. I'm trying to prove to him that Hashirama loves me and is a good person but he isn't so sure… I'm just nervous…"

Looking down the dark haired schizophrenic bit his lip as voices decided to try to confirm his doubts by telling him how worthless he was. He brought his knees to his chest before shaking his head and pulling out his pills from his pocket and swallowing them without a drink.

"Um…..okay…" Tobirama wondered if Madara was bipolar, too, with the sudden mood swings. He didn't know much about mental illness, and for a moment he wondered how Hashirama had the patience for it. But the, Tobirama was not one for commitment or relationships much. Still, seeing how dejected Madara looked, curled up in a little ball covered with long, spikey tangles of hair.

Tobirama got up and moved closer, sitting down besides Madara. "Um….don't cry? Please? …...like Hashirama said- just ignore my big mouth." He reached out a hand like he was going to stroke Madara's hair, then pulled his hand back, unsure if this would upset Madara more or not. He settled for gently, tentatively patting Madara's knee.

He was quiet for a bit before the medication kicked in and he relaxed enough to actually be able to hear when Tobirama was talking to him. "Lets watch a movie shall we?"

Tobirama breathed an audible sigh of relief once he saw the change in Madara. "Yeah. Sure. That sounds good." He didn't think he could handle babysitting Madara, but it was too late to back out now. "And um…..I'm sorry for upsetting you. Hey, if you wanna have some fun with Hashirama, try setting his news feeds to crap about the carbon emissions and the growing hole in the ozone layer. It'll make him shit a brick."

Madara snickered and did that. "Good idea. And you didn't upset me. The voices take any chance they get an I was late on my medication." Madara watched as the maid brought over his favorite pajamas. "These usually make you feel better Madara-chan." Madara grinned. "Thank you!"

The maid left and thinking that this being Hashirama's brother and Tobirama being a womanizer, he wasn't worried about him checking him out. He took off his clothes and was left in black lacy panties with the Uchiha fan on the back. Hashirama customized a pair for him.

Unknown to many people, Tobirama was like his older brother in that he swung both ways. He just happened to have a soft spot for boobs. He was not as bad of a womanizer as, say, Jiraiya, whose exploits were legendary. He just preferred casual sex and relationships to the serious, commitment crap. So he took the opportunity opened to him and ogledd Madara's ass and panties. Such a delicious ass. Tobirama mused to himself if Hashirama ever bit it. Hashirama bent more towards sausage with the occasional side of clams, and Tobirama was more of a calm person. Well, it was the melons that came with the clams that he particularly enjoyed. If Madara had boobs, Tobirama would have died of happiness where he sat. Lack of boobage aside, Madara was quite a scrumptious little package.

He noticed a hickie shaped bruise on Madara's concave stomach. "Souvenir from Hashirama's bed?"

Madara rolled his eyes, "More like Souvenir from the kitchen table." Madara snickered. He looked for a butler, when he spotted one walking by he asked him to get him a pair of his boxers since the panties were chaffing.

The butler returned with some tight boxers and gave them to Madara and in a slowly process Madara squeezed himself out of the panties Hashirama bought a size too small of to make his ass stand out more and stood naked in front of the man. Madara put the boxers on only after bending over to get his comfy pj pants.

Tobirama was getting more than just a good show, more like the show of a god. Madara had plenty of scars on him from Danzo but none that really hurt his beauty.

Tobirama was practically drooling. He'd even forgotten about the pain in his eye. "Ah, if you had boobs, I'd so try to steal you away from my brother." He sighed happily, drinking in the gaze of that delicious derriere.

Madara looked surprised as he put the pants on, "You mean if I had a vagina? I thought you were straight?" He sat back without a shirt. His body was slender and petite like a woman but the right muscles of a man that had been coming back with Hashirama's help. He was still obviously too skinny but the muscles made it appear as if that was just his normal body type. It was still beyond attractive.

A maid then brought in some food for both of them. Madara had a scheduled consumption of food to help get his normal weight back. He grabbed a plate and groaned as the maid tapped her foot showing she wasn't leaving till he ate it all. "Fineeee…"

"Nah, its the boobs that really do it for me. Big, soft, squishy bouncy boobs. Slap a pair of titties on you and I'd happily screw that ass of yours blue." Tobirama winked and took his own food, devouring it in a few bites. He wasn't fat; he had a high metabolism and rarely sat still for long, but he was like a human garbage disposal. "Glad to see you're eating better and Hashirama wasn't just blowing smoke up my ass when he said you're no longer a walking skeleton."

The Uchiha was blushing up a storm, "U-Uh…" He didn't know what to say to that other than smack Tobirama across the face, "Censor yourself, that is rude!" He didn't know how to react in situation yet when people flirted with him. Hashirama hadn't really went over that with him. He never been in a relationship before besides one which was a long time ago… with Izuna…

He ate his food blushing looking away and bit his bottom lip. "Don't say such things to me or I won't be afraid to punch you just like Hashirama did!" He turned on a movie and edged away from Tobirama.

Tobirama snorted and held his hand up to his reddened cheek. "Didn't take you for a prissy little bitch...okay, okay, I'm sorry. Geez, you're worse than Mito." He grumbled under his breath. "And I doubt you can hit like Hashirama does, with those girly slaps of yours." He said but not very sourly; his tone was teasing instead. "You know, some guys like that in the bedroom."

Just then the phone rang. The maid answered it. It was Hashirama. The maid handed the phone to Madara. "Hey, kitten. Just wanted to call and see how you're doing. Are you eating your supper? Is Tobirama behaving himself? II- ah, I have to go now, we're starting up again. I'll be home soon as I can. Miss you, my princess!" Hashirama hung up the phone.

Tobirama's cell phone went off. His ringtone was Baby Got Back. "Ah. Mito-chan. I told you I'd call you back later- well, yeah I guess it is a late later but things came up. Hashirama's not home right now; its not a good time. You really need to discuss that with him, not me. Erm…..um...yeah I'm at his house- how did you know-" A loud, insistent knock resounded through the entranceway into the living room. "Shit." Tobirama cursed and hung up his cell phone.

Moments later, the maid showed Mito into the room.

Madara was still shirtless and stood up. To her it was just some VERY sexy man, to the people who knew who Madara was, it was a very angry boyfriend…

"You are Hashirama's ex-wife, no?" He asked with a smiled that seemed friendly when really, it was beyond deadly.

Mito smiled calmly back at Madara, a perfect wife for a politician. "And you must be Hashi-kun's latest scandal. Madara Uchiha. The mental patient turned politician's whore. I've read about you in the tabloids."

"Oh holy shit." Tobirama ran a hand over his abused face and stood up to get between them.

"I'm sorry you little bitch, but I believe you are in my home. If you please, get the fuck out before I rip you a new one? Oh and those kimono's he bought you fit me very nicely. He must have paid a lot of money on them. He is such a gentleman. Is he not? I love how he picked me over you. I must be just enough of a whore to keep him satisfied...because well, you couldn't." He shoved past Tobirama.

"Now… leave my home… now… Hashirama already added me to the deed, and took you off." Madara put the kimono on to cover himself and waved a few servants over, "Can you escort the bitch out for me please? I'm rather tired and don't feel like wearing myself out more by showing this slut how much better I am than her. I mean even the voices in my head think you are ugly as fuck."

One of the butler nearly did a spit take. "Mito-chan do you want some ice for that burn?" One of the new, very dedicated to Madara, butlers said. Madara was much kinder than Mito ever was to them.

Mito blinked, shocked speechless for a moment, looked as furious and mad as Madara the next then finally her face returned to a hard frozen mask. She narrowed her eyes. "If all that is true, then why was Hashirama with me just a few days ago? Ask him." She pointed to Tobirama.

Tobirama looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but between the two of them. "Mito-chan, that's not exactly-"

"Don't you dare deny it!" She pointed a finger in Tobirama's face. "You know Hashirama and I have been working on getting back together." She looked at Madara. "Have you ever wondered why he took such an interest in your case? Why he took you into his home and kept you there? Aside from using your for sex- much more convenient than going to a male prostitute when he wanted to shove it up another guy's ass. I'm the one who suggested keeping you here to him. What a wonderful political propaganda- the mayor, who is single, showing how much of a do-gooder he is by helping out an abused mental patient. I don't know what games he's playing what he's putting in that messed up head of yours- or what you're making out of what he is telling you."

Madara growled, "I SAID GET THIS WOMAN OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He growled at the servants before looking back to her, "You are just a lying bitch. I believe Hashirama over you! I-It isn't true! He loves me. He wouldn't care to deal with my nephew if he didn't love me… h-he saved me and fell in love with me… y-you are just full of shit…" Madara was breaking and one of the servants grabbed her arms and pulled her. "Madara-sama must be eating his meal now and its hard to eat when a bitch is talking. We have been told to do nothing but please Madara-sama, not you. The door is this wa- Itachi-san! Uh excuse me!" One of the servants nearly pushed the lady into a nearby onlooker standing by the door with a very shocked Sasuke who held baked goods in his pale hands.

Mito yanked her arm out of the maid's grip. She let out a cold laugh. "Of course you believe what he tells you. You're stupid enough to. Or insane enough." With that she charged out, face up and it was clear she was trying not to cry. She stormed out, knocking into Sasuke and making the plastic Tupperware container in his hands fall to the ground.

Itachi immediately caught Sasuke. "Excuse you! Get back here and apologize to my baby brother!" Mito only hurried away faster. Itachi growled and started to go after her, almost dragging Sasuke with him. Only when he felt the weight of Sasuke in his arms did he stop and go from pissed off to worried. "Otouto, are you okay?

Tobirama ran a hand over his face, wincing when he hit his bruised eye. "Damn it. Next time I get stuck babysitting you, Hashirama's buying me an entire keg of beer." He looked at Madara and he almost winced. "Um, hey? She's um- I've never seen her like that. She's just...uh, jealous, like two girls in a cat fight." He shook his head, wondering what he was supposed to do if Madara collapsed on him.

Itachi picked up the tupperware container then picked up Sasuke and carried him into the house. He saw the state Madara was in. He shoved the container into Tobirama's stomach, glowering at him with that infamous Uchiha death glare, as if he fully blamed Tobirama for what had just happened. He immediately took his uncle's hand and tugged him over to the couch.

Itachi sat, Sasuke on his lap and Madara right besides him. He stroked his uncle's cheek. "Uncle?"

Madara tried taking deep breaths and tried to convince himself further that she was lying. It had to be lies. He loved him… He had to love him… he wouldn't have done so much for him if he didn't, right? Tobirama didn't deny what she said though…

He picked up the phone and dialed Hashirama's number and the secretary had picked up, "H-Hi, um, can you tell Hashirama that I think I'm going to stay over with my nephew for a bit… his ex-wife just came over and I really don't want to stay with him after what she said… just for a bit… I need to think… If he wants to know what happened ask his brother or my nephew… I don't want to talk…" The secretary just stuttered an okay and Madara hung up. He got up, and grabbed his coat, "I want to go home Itachi… for a bit…" He grabbed his medication.

"A-At least I can spend some more time with you right. Eheheh…" He was obviously hurt but was trying not to show it.

"Alright. Do you want me to pack some of your things for you-" Itachi started to say. He didn't know fully what had happened, just that Madara was obviously VERY upset and wanted some place he felt safe to break down in. Before Itachi could even finish speaking, Madara had grabbed his hand and tugged him and Sasuke out to the car. Itachi didn't even have time to shoot Tobirama another death glare. During the car ride, both Schizophrenic Uchihas were very quiet.

Itachi waited until they were inside the house with the doors shut before addressing his uncle. He pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "She said something that upset you, and made you want to leave Hashirama." He said quietly and kissed the top of Madara's head.

"J-Just for a little bit. I-I need to have time to think… Sh-She said that he was just using me as a easy male prostitute… that it was just to make himself look good… helping a mental patient...but at the same time g-getting to fuck me… that he was actually working on getting back together with her and saw her 3 days ago… Tobirama didn't deny it…" He looked down.

Sasuke walked over to him and took his hand leading him away from his brother. "Come on Uncle, how about we make some cookies. Baking always made you feel better. We can have some fun. Then we can watch a movie…"

Nodding the older Uchiha went and washed his hands to start baking with Sasuke. "Itachi will be our taste tester and our personal servant with getting all the ingredients!" Sasuke smiled over at Itachi and playfully winked.

Itachi nodded and let the go. Sometimes the two of them- Madara and Sasuke- understood each other in a way no one who didn't have their disease would or could. So he just let them go. "I'll be in in a minute." He called out.

Then he grabbed the phone and dialed Hashirama's house. The maid answered and gave the phone to Tobirama, who had gone to help himself to a beer. Itachi kept his voice low and got the whole story out of Tobirama. A dark, ominous scowl clouded his face when he joined them in the kitchen.

Madara looked over to Itachi and frowned when he saw the look. "Are you okay Itachi? We need our servant to take the cookies out of the oven. You took too long." Madara gave a small smile. "What were you doing in there? Sasuke thought you died." Sasuke snickered and went over to his brother and took his hand.

"Nii-san what happened?"

Itachi hadn't realized he was scowling. He kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Tobirama's a moron, that's all, sweet one."

Itachi looked then at Madara and forced a smile. "A servant, hm? You really think you're a princess now?" He joked, came over to Madara and kissed his cheek. "you're missing you're crown, your highness." He gave Madara a little bow then took the cookies out of the oven for them.

Madara laughed a bit until he heard his cell phone go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see Hashirama's number. His smile went away. He answered it an put it on speakerphone next to Itachi since he didn't want to talk but he wanted to hear.

He looked to Itachi with a silent plea to talk to him for him.

Itachi took the phone. He was tempted to go into another room for a private talk with the mayor. He had to suppress the urge to go tie Hashirama's dick into a knot.

"Mada-chan? Kitten? Tobirama told me what happened. We need to talk. I can hear your little gasps- I know you're there. I'm sorry for you encountering Mito. Some of what she said is true- but not the way she said it! I did meet with her a little after you came, she wanted her kimonos bacIt It's why we've been meeting off and on. After our divorce- well, technically, the kimonos were mine as I'm the one who'd paid for them and I never put them in her name but now they're in yours so they're technically yours-"

Hashirama was nervous, scared he was going to lose his kitten or had hurt him. His voice was full of longing and love for his precious spikey haired, Schizophrenic uke princess.

Itachi's growl grew until it was audible. Hashirama paused. "Oh, hello there, Itachi-san."

Itachi's growl deepened. "Senjuu-"

"You've made mistakes in the past, Itachi-san, and you were given a second chance and allowed to explain yourself. Surely you can afford someone else that same courtesy." Hashirama's tone rang with reprimand.

Itachi's growl softened but didn't die down. "We're listening."

"Good. Yes, when I was single, Mito and I occasionally got back together for one night stands, sex ala carte. Mito is still single. But when I met Madara things changed. I told Mito this, that I was no longer available. She read something into our infrequent hookups that was never there. Kind of like the rumor that was going around last year about Itachi-san sleeping with that intern, Yamanaka Ino I think her name was. Anyway, Mito has been trying to lash back out at me so I have simply started ignoring her and she's been pestering Tobirama. And Tobirama….well, my dear brother doesn't really pay much attention to anything that doesn't matter or interest him. "

"Kitten, please believe me. Our relationship…..is not the easiest. I would never use you like that, would never do anything to hurt you. You're my princess. I love you, kitten."

Madara looked down and gulped. "So...you aren't just using me for my body like Danzo did? I will come home tomorrow then… Tonight I want to spend time with Itachi and talk to him about it…Goodnight." He hung up.

He just gave a kind smile to Sasuke who was nervous about this. He wanted his uncle happy and in good hands. If Hashirama was using him he would crush his nuts off…

Madara fed Itachi a cookie when the weasel least expected it. "Nom nom! Taste tester. Last step of cookies!" He smiled.

Itachi blinked, surprised, and chewed and swallowed. He smiled. "They're good, as always." Itachi could see how nervous Sasuke was and that Madara was hiding how upset he was for Sasuke. He reached out and flicked Sasuke in the forehead. "Otouto, how about uncle sleeps with us in the big bed tonight?" Meaning Itachi's bed- the same bed Sasuke had been sleeping in for a while now.

Sasuke nodded excitedly, "Ya! I remember curling up to uncle all the time when I couldn't sleep and when you are taking up the whole bed for me to squeeze in! Now I get the best of both worlds! And if you keep flicking me I'm going to bite off your freakin finger Itachi…"

Madara raised an eyebrow. He guessed that it would be okay. "If you two start having sex near me I'm going to ground both of you." Madara joked .

"Don't worry, uncle, we wouldn't leave you out." Itachi joked back with a saucy wink then tapped Sasuke's forehead again, pulling back his finger before Sasuke could actually bite it. "Like a cute little Chihuahua." He said then put a cookie in Sasuke's mouth. "Here's a treat for the little puppy."

Glaring at his older brother, Sasuke, went over to the living room and grabbed the large ninja fan that was a family heirloom and just like Madara used to do, smacked Itachi across the head. "I taught you well Sasuke." Madara snickered. "Nah, I couldn't find anything that I want to hit him with that wouldn't end up killing him, so this was the last resort…"

He turned his nose up and grabbed another cookie from the tray.

Itachi snorted with laughter. "Oh, yes, you've taught him well- taught him how to be a bitchy little queen." He laughed a little harder.

Madara rolled his eyes, "Is the bed made or am I going to have to make it for you as if you were 5 years old again." Sasuke snickered. "Itachi never makes the bed." Madara popped another cookie in his mouth and went upstair hearing the other two trailing along behind him. He looked in the room to see it a mess. "Itachi Uchiha, I'm gone this long and you turn into a slob."

He went to the closet and pulled out a new pair of sheets and stripped the old ones before getting to work putting the clean white one on.

Itachi flung Sasuke over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and playfully smacked Sasuke's bottom. "Come on, otouto." He raced up the stairs, bouncing Sasuke a little bit but keeping a firm hold on him so he didn't fall. Itachi bounced into the bedroom then tossed Sasuke up through the air to land in the middle of the sheets Madara was putting on the bed. Then he grabbed Madara up and threw him besides Sasuke and sat on top of his uncle, pinning him under him and tickling him.

Madara glared up at Itachi, "I was fixing the sheets! God! You can be annoying still I see! Get off off of me you fat ass brat-What are you n-no!" Madara laughed hysterically as he was being tickled and tried to get Itachi off of him and managed to turn his body so that his stomach would be safe against the bed but his sides were still at Itachi's mercy.

"Itachi! S-Stop! Ahahahaha! Damn it! Stop it!" Madara growled but squirmed in laughter.

Itachi smirked and tickled Madara some more, getting his sides and the base of his neck. Then he leaned over, grabbed Sasuke's dainty ankle and dragged Sasuke over, tickling him as well. Itachi leaned over Madara, smooshing him into the blankets while tickling Sasuke, then he went back to tickling Madara.

Sasuke yelped and he wasn't afraid to kick Itachi for tickling him. He got loose and tackled him off the bed before getting back on it with Madara, "I saved the day uncle from the tickle monster! God… I feel like a 4 year old…" MAdara laughed at Sasuke lovingly and ran a hand through his hair.

He got off the bed and started to make it again bending down to tuck in the sheets. "Thank you for being so concerned about Hashirama, Itachi… I know I act aggravated sometimes with you accusing him but it feels nice when you ask those questions because I know you care. So thank you… I like the protective and loving side of you."

Itachi got up and saw the way Madara was bent over, that ass in the air. "Yeah, Sasuke definitely takes after you." He said then hugged Madara from behind, pulling him up into his embrace….then dive bombing him and Madara back onto the bed. Instead of tickling this time, he just held Madara close. "You're my uncle. I love you. And...I really am sorry I failed you before…" but that just made him more determined to protect him now. "You've been hurt by- well, what you went through- you're vulnerable. I worry that someone would take advantage of you and hurt you more. Especially after what that Mito woman said. I worry he's using you the same way Danzo did, just more subtle. Make you think he loves you when all he wants is your body."

Madara squirmed in his arms and grunted when he couldn't get away. "He never failed me… you just were misled. Do you still think he is using me… after what he said on the phone..His kisses always feel full of love and when he holds me its just like you did after a long day at school long ago. Like I will vanish on ya…"

"I love you Itachi and… what did you mean by Sasuke takes after me? I know that for sure because he doesn't look like his father that is for sure. I think his mother owes me explanations for why he looks more like my son than Fugaku's." He snickered.

"I meant with the hitting and the kicking." Itachi said quickly. Although he really meant with the teasing sexiness. "I wouldn't be surprised if he really was yours. Did you ever go drinking with mother? Maybe she slept with you and got Sasuke. It would explain why father was always so cruel to him." Fugaku had practically ignored Sasuke, which only prompted Itachi to be there more for his little brother.

Madara thought a bit. "I was too busy in my own bubble to really socialize but that woman was indeed a drinker so I wouldn't doubt it. We should get that tested. Honestly both of you are mine at this rate. You are nothing like your parents." Madara's hair was fanned out like a fallen angel as he laid beneath Itachi, like an older Sasuke. Even the youngest thought Madara looked very pretty… sexy… No wonder why people would take advantage of him… he would too…

He kissed his uncles forehead and looked up to Itachi hoping Itachi was thinking the same gave Itachi a wink meaning something Madara couldn't comprehend. He just raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to…?"

Itachi saw that look and returned it with one of his own. He placed his hands on Madara's concave stomach. "You've filled out. I guess...perhaps, maybe, my suspicions about Senju were misplaced. It looks like he's taking good care of you. " He stroked Madara's stomach, running his fingertips over his ribcage. "You were the one who raised us…" Itachi's lips twisted in a smile. "That would make you...our mother." He teased. "Was the labor painful?" He joked.

Shivering beneath his touch, the older Uchiha watched them suspiciously. Not understanding what their looks meant. "If you keep stickin your hands up my shirt like that then you will be a duplicate of Hashirama. I'm sure that's your worst nightmare Itachi. And if I'm your mother then that explains why you always liked me to have long hair and nearly killed me when I tried to cut it off."

Madara felt the rough thumbs press into any little sensitive spot they could find. Sasuke's hands had found his shirt and took it off of him confusing Madara. "You have gotten stronger too Mommy." He ran his hands over Madara's arms.

Itachi's fingers ran along the edge of his ribcage, then up over his chest. His thumbs found Madara's nipples and ran across them. "We're just checking to make sure Hashirama's been taking good care of you….Mother." Itachi added, chuckling a little and tugging on a lock of Madara's hair. "Is Hashirama gentle when he screws you?"

Gasping, Madara couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Itachi's hand's make their way to his sensitive buds and start to rub them. Madara let out soft moans as his eldest nephew molested him and tugged on his hair. "U-Uh, a-at first b-but I like it when he is hard about it...Mnn… Itachi…" Sasuke bent down and licked up Madara's neck making his uncle nearly choke on air out of surprise. "S-Sasuke!?"

"I hope he tastes you enough...mommy… you are awfully delicious." He bent down and breathed hard on Madara neck as he abused it with nibbles. "S-Sasuke mnn! I-Itachi! I-I'm too old for y-you both to d-do this, a-and Hashirama might not l-like it mnnn…"

"Doing what? We're just giving you a physical examination and seeing how your reflexes are doing. Looks good so far." Itachi bent down and kissed Madara's forehead then ran his fingers through his hair. He laid down on his side then tugged Sasuke down so Madara was sandwiched in between them. "Just like old times, huh, Mom? Except I'm bigger than you now." Itachi chuckled a little and smooshed Madara into his chest, then motioning with his hand for Sasuke to smoosh up against Madara's back.

Sasuke gladly joined in and laughed as he watched Madara blush, "Mn! Itachi! Sasuke! You are crushing me! And Physical examination my ass! Ya right! And what is this? Testing to see if my bones can stand the weight of both you fat asses or are you testing to see if your 'boner powers' affect me?" Madara struggled in between them. "And bigger in height maybe but you are still nothing but a child to me Itachi Uchiha, now unhand me before you make a mistake and feel bad about it!"

Madara didn't want to admit that he was very much enjoying this. Itachi and Sasuke both reminded him of Izuna, his own little brother… his first love before he died. His body was loving this though Madara still had to put up that adult front.

"Examine your ass? Well, if you insist…." Itachi's lip twitched up in a half grin and he ran a finger teasingly between Madara's ass cheeks, giving one a little goose while his fingers were there. "I hear your lips protesting but your body certainly isn't." He snickered.

The eldest gasped and held onto Itachi tightly. "I-Itachi! Mnah! D-Don't touch there! A-Ahm…" Sasuke put his hands in the front of Madara's pants and stroked him, "Itachi can do a prostate exam while I make sure you don't have any type of erectile dysfunction…" Sasuke snickered.

Itachi snickered as well and ran his finger up and down some more, dipping into Madara's entrance just a little bit.

Madara moaned out and clung to Itachi whimpering expecting more, wanting more, needing it. "M-More...I give up… just moreee…" Sasuke grinned knowing they won. He made Madara face towards him so he could bend down and remove his pants enough for him to get a good lick of his member. "A-HAAaa!" The elders hands went into Sasuke's hair in shock. Was this really happening? If it was, he fucking loved it it.

Itachi kissed Madara's forehead, stroking his cheek then pulled Sasuke back. "Sasuke-chan, we can't go all the way. Madara is with Hashirama. It wouldn't be right, otouto." He ran a hand down Sasuke's back.

"Its only going all the way if you fuck him. I'm just examining him with my mouth is all, a little touching doesn't matter. Plus we are family. Family doesn't count. Right uncle?" He gripped Madara's length and made him moan out and cling to Itachi. "We won't have sex. Just a bit of fun… I like the idea of a threesome. Plus if we record it next time I'm sure Hashirama would like it as a birthday present." Sasuke winked and went back down to sucking him off while looking up pleadingly for Itachi to join in to please the now pleasure engulfed elder Uchiha.

Itachi wavered for only a second then his fingers were back down at Madara's entrance while the other hand reached for the lotion. He then slipped a slippery finger inside Madara, wiggling it around while Sasuke gave Madara a blow job.

With a gasp Madara leaned into Itachi's hand trying to get the finger deeper. "I-Itachi! S-Sasuke! Mnah! Oh Kami! Y-You are going to make me cummm!" He whined and bent up to suck on Itachi's neck with eyes clouded with lust.

Itachi kissed his mouth,tongue running along Madara's soft lower lip as a second finger slipped in, scissoring then pushing in deeper to brush against his prostate. Itachi broke away from the kiss, licking his way down Madara's neck to his nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked as the lotioned up fingers on his other hand slipped into Sasuke's asscheeks, one fingertip running around Sasuke's rim before slipping inside and Itachi was massaging both prostates like a mamaestroistro.

Sasuke let out a symphony of moans with Madara joining in. Sasuke stopped with the oral portion of the pleasure and pulled Madara into a kiss making out with him before attacking Itachi's cock in licks. "I-Itachi… mnn… finger us harder! I want to see who will scream louder, Uncle or myself!" Madara nodded in agreement moving his hip to get more friction.

"Harder you stupid brat mnah! If Sasuke wants a challenge then fine. Whoever cums first loses. Just make sure you do it hard Itachi. And equal. Mnn…" Sasuke smirked and wiggled his bottom to Itachi teasingly.

Itachi rose to the challenge, smirking at their delicious noises they were making. He licked Madara's thigh, then Sasuke's. He had two fingers in each and slipped a third in. He pulled his fingers out then thrust them in, twisting his wrists and rubbing the prostates at the same time before slipping out and thrusting back in again. Up against the prostate he scissored his fingers, brushing against Madara and Sasuke's pleasure spots. He gave each one of their thighs a love bite. He slipped a fourth finger in each, again scissoring all four for a little mini massage.

Itachi moaned at the beautiful sounds they were making. He slipped his fingers out of both then rammed them back in swiftly jackhammerer motion, crashing into their prostates repeatedly.

Madara and Sasuke screamed loudly and let their eyes roll back, "Niii-sannnnnnnn!" "I-Itaaachiiiii!" Madara never felt so stretched. Hashirama was huge, but Itachi was nearly fisting him. He hoped that Itachi could make good enough friends with Hashirama to give him a few tips! Then again that hot tub jet felt like vibrations which was wonderful… Maybe he could convince Hashirama to stretch him more and fill him up… this was AMAZING.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Make Sasuke cum already I won't loseeeee!" Sasuke bit his lip but ended up screaming as he came, his younger body unable to hand so much sexual torment. He fell on his stomach on the bed and groaned as the after pleasure still coursed through him.

With the loudest scream yet the eldest join him in seeing white asparticularcully good rub to his sweet spot drove him to bliss. "Mnahhhhhhhhhhhh! OH KAMI! ITACHI!" Sasuke wrapped a hand around Madara's length and caught the cum and did his best to put it inside himself. He and Madara rubbed Itachi's crotch and wiggled their bottoms moaning till Itachi was forced to release all over Madara's smooth skin on his godly features. Sasuke licked it off Madara's face while looking up to his older brother. "It tastes good nii-sama…"

Madara finally had more than his share of pleasure for one day and laid down flat on the bed. "I'm getting too old for this… but that was amazing. Give Hashirama some pointers please. I'm thinking he expects me to break if he is too hard. I want him to do that… oh god that would be great…." Madara sighed at the thought.

Itachi smirked. "I was better than Hashirama?" Trust a seme to zero in on that particular aspect of it. He lay down, pulling Sasuke and Madara both into a cuddle, one arm around each of them. He kissed Sasuke's cheek then did the same with Madara's and smiled, looking like a pimp with his hoes or a shah with his four wives. "I'll be sure to give him some pointers." He rubbed their backs.

Late at night, around midnight Madara still looked up at the ceiling unable to sleep. He sighed and got out of the bed and stole one of Itachi's pairs of boxers and one of his sweatshirt from his dresser. Slipping them on he went down stairs to get a cup of hot tea to hopefully help him sleep.

Music had suddenly began to play and Madara realized it was Itachi's cell phone. He went over and picked it up, "Um, hello? Itachi is sleeping right now… its a bit late, who is this?" "Madara… don't tell me you forgotten me already… I might need to shed a bit more blood to remind you… after all, your favorite color always was ruby red…"

In shock, the dark haired man nearly dropped the phone as tears came to his eyes, "Wh-What do you want, Danzo…" "I want you… I want your sweet body… I want your sparkling tears, my love… I want Uchiha Madara…"

Madara hung up and threw the phone aside and ran up stairs trying to find a place to break down. He went into his old room which still had everything in it and he went out the window to the balcony roof that went over the garage. He sat there and let the tears fall knowing Itachi couldn't wake up to him freaking out and worry about him.

"Madara?" Hashirama called out in a loud whisper. He was standing on the ground by the roof; he'd been on the front porch when he saw Madara climb onto the roof. "Kitten? What's wrong?"

Looking up the teary eyed Uchiha was in shock. "H-Hashi? What are you doing here?! A-And nothing. Its nothing...Now shouldn't you be at home! I told you I'd be back in the morning.

It was dark out but Itachi had turned the security light on before they went to bed plus there was the street lights on as well, giving just enough light to see by. "Mada-chan, you're crying!" Hashirama bouquet bouquet of flowers in his hand. "I couldn't sleep without you next to me. I kept hugging your pillow. So I came over here for a midnight serenade." He explained before putting the bunch of wrapped flowers in his mouth and climbing up the trellis on the side of the garage. It was an old trellis of sturdy wood; it shook under Hashirama's weight but held.

He climbed up to the roof then spat the flowers out. He sat down by Madara and took the shaking raven haired one into his arms. "Kitten, tell me what's wrong." He sat Madara in his lap, and laid the bouquet of roses in Madara's lap.

The raven frowned and put his head on Hashirama's chest, "You are so perfect… Why are you so perfect? My own personal romeo…" Madara closed his eyes before letting out a sigh and calming down a bit. "I-I got a c-call from Danzo… I-I just got… startled was all…" He looked away.

Hashirama clutched Madara close to him, suddenly on alert. "Danzo? What did he say?" He pressed Madara to his chest and looked around, all of the shadows suddenly seeming menacing. How did Danzo know where Madara was, unless he was spying on them? Hashirama was a man who preferred to peace over violence and did not like bloodshed- but for Danzo, he was all too prepared to make an exception.

Worried that he was upsetting Madara, he forced himself to calm down. "Kitten, I won't ever let him hurt you. You're my precious princess. I love you." He rocked Madara slightly in his arms, running his fingers through his hair. "Even when brushed, your hair goes back to being a spikey mess." He rubbed the raven locks against his cheek. "I know you were only going to be gone one night, but I missed you."

"I know that you won't let me or my hair come into harms way." He smiled, "But I also know that you can't protect me constantly, what just happened with Mito is a prime example of couldn't stop her from hurting my heart and Tobirama is quite useless at babysitting me...You know this right?" Madara smiled and elbowed his lover as he pulled up the flowers to take in their scent.

"I always want to protect you, kitten." Hashirama kissed his forehead then sighed and rubbed his cheek against Madara's spikey hair. "Yes, realistically I can't always be there to protect you, but I will do the best I can. Tobirama's useless at babysitting, but he's the best body guard I know. he did a lousy job with Mito but then he's never liked manhandling women." Hashirama snorted. "But I will protect you from Danzo."

Madara snorted, "I'd think he would like to manhandle women, said if I had tits he would steal me from you. I didn't know your brother was bi and changed in front of him. My mistake.." Leaning in Madara kissed Hashirama's cheek. "But I got revenge on you for leaving me to fend off Mito. My revenge came in the form of my nephew… and I think you will find it more like a bribe rather than revenge… I got to feel my nephews fingers inside of me and showing me how a real man makes someone cum. You need to take tips from him. Maybe we can make a video for you to…. study…" Madara growled and licked his cheek.

He wanted to lighten up the situation in the attempt to forget about Danzo.

Hashirama's eyes widened. "What? Was Itachi too rough with you? Did he hurt you?" He checked Madara over, fingers groping Madara's bottom. Yes, Hashirama had been holding back when they had sex because he was afraid, after all Madara had been through, of scaring or hurting him. So he was gentle and kept his happy humping hormones on a leash.

"Hashirama Senju, stop groping me! I'm fineeeee! And I like it rough! He was nearly fisting me, oh god that felt good. Really, please learn from him…. oh god being stretched that much and pounded so hard felt so good!"

Finding no damage, Hashirama then growled out, sounding miffed and jealous, "What's this? Me, take notes from Itachi? I like that!" He added with a put-out snort.

"Itachi wouldn't have the balls to walk through a commune naked, let alone engage in a group orgy with them, like I did back when I lived in the commune. Not even Tobirama's done that. " Hashirama conveniently left out the part of him being stoned on peyote and magic mushrooms, along with the majority of the younger members of the commune. And possibly a few of the older ones, like ones old enough to be grandmas and grandpas.

Hashirama, while checking to see if a rough Itachi had hurt his precious, delicate kitten, found Madara stretched out. "Ah, it's like you're all ready for me to take you home kitten. Hmm...I guess Sasuke would be this stretched out, too. Thats kind of hot, the two of you together like that….and Itachi is rather good looking, for a weasel with a stick up his ass." He paused to steal a kiss on Madara's pink lips. "But if I joined in, then he'd bottom for me as well." He smirked and snickered as well. "Hmmm...a foursome with the Uchihas and one Senju…" It would result in Hashirama and Itachi having a contest on who would be the top seme. Those two would just have to settle for sharing their ukes.

Madara blushed now that Hashirama brought up that he found it hot. "W-We had a threesome and Sasuke and I had a contest with the winner being the one who didn't cum first as Itachi nearly fisted us and moved his hand and mnn those lovely thoughts. I won. Sasuke came first and Itachi slammed his 4 fingers in me and I just came all in Sasuke's hand and he put it inside of himself. Then we had Itachi cum all over my face and let Sasuke lick it off."

"You have to promise me to slam me and fill me up next time. I want cum to fill me even if its my own cum. Put a milker on my cock and feed the white heaven inside of me through a dildo and you can squeeze in too and release it all inside me with it till I'm leaking. That's what my dream sex sounds like. Being fill with cum and getting pleasure from it mnnn.." Madara bit his bottom lip as he thought about the kinky sex.

He had to admit, before Danzo came, you would never have gotten him into sex like that. After a while he started to find ways to like it so he could deal with it more. Danzo had a thing for cumming inside him and having the other guards do the same and would joke about getting him pregnant and rub his stomach.

"Have I gotten you horny yet Romeo?" He snickered and kissed Hashirama's cheek. "I love the flowers… they are beautiful...but really, a mayor climbing up the side of a house to sit on a roof with a mental patient, you are truly pushing the boundaries of your job." Madara laughed more and pulled a twig from Hashirama's hair.

Hashirama shifted Madara in his lap, running his ass over Hashirama's crotch so Madara could feel the erection poking at his bottom. "That answer your question, princess?"

He reached under Madara's shirt and boxers, rubbing Madara's erection with one hand and fingering his loose ass with the other. Hashirama licked Madara's neck and whispered in his ear, "You know what's even crazier than the mayor climbing onto the roof for a mental patient? Having sex on the roof with said mental patient."

Moaning the schizophrenic man leaned into the mayor. "H-Hashi...mnn...I don't think sex anywhere near my nephew even when asleep is a good idea. At least wait for me to get tighten up again. I know you like it when I'm extra tight. Thats why I have been wanting to make sure you don't prepare me all the way. Now mnnn lets not scar our neighbors if they happen to wake up in the middle of the night and look out their window."

Bending in he kissed Hashirama for about 5 minutes straight until Madara was getting uncomfortable at the thought of Danzo could be watching them…"Should we go inside or what?" He muttered into the kiss.

"Kitten, what's really bothering you?" Hashirama shifted Madara around. "When the photographers were there you didn't care much, and now you're so nervous. Come to think of it, you were upset earlier. You didn't tell me what Danzo had said. But I did wonder how he knew where you were...unless he's been following you. Or watching you. Thats it, isn't it?" Hashirama gently took Madara's shoulders and gave him a little shake. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He held Madara protectively and once more gazed at the shadows surrounding them. "Kitten, I'm notifying the police of what happened."

"They haven't done shit yet! Why do they need to know when they don't do anything!" He looked down and sighed, "He just said that he wants me is all… its nothing. Its just chilly out. Now are we going somewhere or not?" Madara grunted.

Looking up at the sky he didn't know whether to pray or to say fuck it and get the hell out of there. Maybe he could convince Hashirama to run away with him…no… he couldn't do that. He had two wonderful nephews that needed to stay here and Hashirama had a good job. He was scared because so far the police have done nothing and Danzo is still out there even with so much evidence…"

"We will get him, kitten. He won't hurt you, ever again." Hashirama hugged Madara close. He'd just finished calling the police. "Danzo's managed to get the charges of assaulting Sasuke and Naruto dropped. But I would like to know why he isn't arrested yet, myself. My team's investigation into the hospital and Danzo is over." Hashirama sighed. "He's done this to me before. I've almost had him arrested in the past for corruption charges but each time he's managed to wriggle loose. But not this time."

Hashirama looked around at the shadows again but saw nothing. He kissed Madara, tilting his head back and thrusting his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply until they were both nearly breathless. Then he pulled back, wiped his mouth then wiped Madara's soft lips. He'd kissed him to send a message to Danzo: "Madara is mine."

Hashirama stood up, holding a hand out and helping Madara up. "Do you want to stay here, princess? Or go back home?"

Madara nodded a bit out of it, "Wh-Whatever you want." He smiled dumbly after he had been struck by the passion of the kiss." He held onto Hashirama tightly. "Lets go home…. We should leave a note for Itachi though so he doesn't flip out in the morning…"

"But that's half the fun of stealing you away in the middle of the night." Hashirama went in through the window then held a hand out and helped Madara in. He brought the hand he held to his mouth, brushing his lips over Madara's knuckles then tugging on Madara's hand, pulling him up against his body and stealing yet another passionate kiss. He then lowered their hands, entwining his long fingers around Madara's dainty hand. He wrote a note to Itachi and he and Madara both signed it. Then Hashirama packed Madara's bag for him and hefted it over his shoulder.

Once outside, Hashirama pulled Madara close to him to make him feel safe during the walk to the curb where Hashirama had parked. On the window was a note. Hashirama frowned and plucked it from under the windshield wiper. It was written on a piece of torn paper, in some red fluid, "Give me back what is mine. Or face the consequences. I'm through with playing around."

Hashirama nearly snarled and crumpled the note in his hand. He would have thrown it on the ground but he hated littering. He crumpled it and looked to Madara to see if he saw what was written. "I'll keep you safe, kitten. Always."

Madara raised an eyebrow, "Did you get a parking ticket?" He wrapped his arms around Hashirama's waist.

He jumped in the drivers seat with a grin "Teach me how to drive again. Let me sit in your lap and steer!" Madara winked not knowing what was on the note.

Hashirama breathed a sigh of relief and shoved the crumpled ball into his pocket. "Just some drunken idiot's rambling note. Nothing to worry about, princess." Hashirama tossed Madara's overnight back onto the back seat then slid in behind Madara. "When we get closer to home." He promised and made Madara slide into the passenger seat.

Soon as they were on the road to the house, Hashirama pulled over and let Madara slide in his lap.

Madara grinned and kissed hashirama as a thank you. He nuzzled him and started to steer and laughed. "I forgot how fun this was!" he steered into the driveway and the butler who opened the gate for them saw who was driving and laughed knowing they made up.

Hashirama smiled when Madara kissed him. Madara didn't exactly have a license anymore; it needed renewed which was why he'd waited 'till they were closer to home. He hugged Madara from behind. "Would you like lessons, kitten?"

"We could get your license renewed, and get you your own car, if you'd like." Of course, Hashirama was thinking, car wise, in terms of safety and made a mental note to research which of the latest vehicles ranked the highest in safety tests. He also planned on having either the maid or the butler accompany Madara on any outings he went on "by himself" so Madara wouldn't be by himself, just in case something happened to him.

The somewhat overprotective mayor got Madara's bag out of the parked car then held out a gentlemanly hand and helped Madara up. The butler was waiting and took Madara's bag. "Good to have you back, miss." He said with a wink to Madara. When the butler had first been hired, after passing a rigorous interview via Hashirama, who after the incident with the pool was being very cautious- after all, this was someone he was hiring mainly to look after his precious spikey hissy adorable kitten. The butler, upon first meeting Madara, had mistaken Madara for a female

"Thank you sir." Madara rolled his eyes and gave the older man a hug turning to hashirama he gave him a kiss to him. He was surely going to get a little revenge on Tobirama for not stopping Mito tonight.

Hashirama swept Madara up into his arms and carried him over the threshold of the house. "Just like a bride." He whispered into Madara's ear, making him blush. He then carried Madara upstairs, laying him gently on the bed and slowly undressed him, kissing each inch of skin he uncovered. He pulled down Madara's pants to reveal-

"Oh yes. Oh yeeeess. My darling, how I've missed you so! Come to daddy!" Hashirama's eyes gleamed in delight. He bent his head down and kissed Madara's tiny lacy black panties. He then kissed his way up Madara's stomach to his soft pink lips and proceeded to make love to him.

Chai: Well, you all know what happens next ;) so we're gonna wrap this chapter up. Mada's preoccupied right now with yaoi and tentacles.

Mada: *Drooling…* er-geweglh-ewlgkhjwerg-egewkl *Mumble incomprehensible words while in love with yaoi.*

Chai: Tentacles doth a happy uke make


	12. Chapter 12 (Darkchapter)

Hakai

Chapter 12

PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara

Summary:ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this.

WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC.

Being of chapter notes:

Hope you enjoyed last chapter. This one will have more plot. Also, if you liked the smut, I will have chai do the dildo scene you all been messaging me about ;) Whether she likes it or not ;) Love Mada~

Also I'm sorry to those who didn't like the excessive amount of smut. It happens. It had a warning in the chapter and in the title of the chapter, you could have skipped it if you had wanted to. For future cases if you don't like the smut then skip it, you wont miss much the plot. As for someone who said they wished Madara was more faithful, its yummy uchihacest and remember that Madara was taught mostly by Danzo on what was okay in a relationship. And Hashirama, well, he is so whipped by Madara he didn't say anything wrong with it due to yes, it was family, and not some stranger. Plus would you want to tell Itachi that it was wrong to have a smexy threesome with Madara, OF COURSE BLOODY NOT XDD But to even it out we showed how Madara is indeed loyal in all other situations in this chapter.

P.S For the Tobirama fans and those who are fans of the hurt/comfort we have a surprise in this chapter for ya 3

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Hashirama was up and gone before morning, to a very early and thus more secret meeting with the chief of police and his leading investigators to light a fire under their asses, it was high time Danzo was taken off the streets and put behind bars where he belonged. Hashirama wanted to find out what the hell was going on and he was starting to get suspicions on how Danzo always managed to wriggle his way out of things. One way- he had people on the inside, bribing crooked cops. Hashirama certainly wouldn't put it past him and it explained how Danzo was always one step ahead. The only time Danzo wasn't was when Hashirama had hired his own investigators and private eyes to infiltrate the mental hospital.

This left Madara all alone in the giant bed, the covers all snarled and tangled around him. He was a lonely lump in the mattress, not even a tuft of long black hair visible.

It was still dark out- almost dawn. The sky was still full of stars the edges of the eastern horizon grew slowly lighter. Mito still had her copy of the key; the servants hadn't gotten to change the locks. She let herself in the back door, then came up from the pool area. There was just the maid and butler in the big house. Tobirama was passed out in his own room. Madara had teasingly left a pair of scarlet red silk thong on Tobirama's door.

Mito didn't believe Hashirama did not want her any more. They had been seeing each other off and on for years. Hashirama had taken others into his bed, but he and Mito always returned to each other. She just assumed this was one of those times. Hashirama was hers. His heart was just reluctant. He had been the one who had wanted a divorce, saying he couldn't give Mito the love and devotion she deserved, when his job had all his love and devotion. The black haired slut would learn that soon enough, when something at work came up- some problem, most likely dealing with the environment- that would claim all of Hashirama's attention, leaving the crazy whore all alone.

Mito crept along the halls, slinking in the shadows. The halls were lit with nightlights, at Hashirama's insistence, incase Madara got up and wandered in the middle of the night for whatever reason. She had seen Itachi drive by with Sasuke and the slut in his car; all the Uchihas were gone, leaving her and Hashirama alone.

Mito smiled in the darkness as she neared Hashirama's bedroom. She untied her long trench coat, revealing a sexy nightie. Hashirama had always loved his lace. She turned the knob, opened the door, whose well oiled hinges didn't squeak. In a sliver of moonlight coming through the window, she saw a lump all alone in the bed….

She padded over, letting the trench fall onto the floor. She lifted the covers and slid up to the sleeping body in the bed. She ran her fingers through the long tangled hair and gave a little tug as she sidled up. She kissed his neck then blew lightly over the wet area.

Madara grunted thinking Hashirama was getting naughty again, "Mnnn….again? Fine…" He reached over and grabbed a handful of some type of flesh. He rubbed thumb over the flesh to find something that felt like a giant ass bug bite. He pulled off the covers, "Hashi, either you grew boobs or you need to get that checked OUT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Madara shoved her out of the bed. He screamed for the servants looking at his hands like he just touched a batch of toxic acid.

Mito saw it was not her love; it was the slut. "AAAAHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE'S HASHIRAMA!" She screamed bloody murder as only a female could with a high pitched shriek. She flailed, arms windmilling as she was thrown off balance, then both of Madara's soft hands smashed into her boobs and she was on the floor, still screaming.

He yelled till his personal butler came. He grabbed Mito off the floor and Madara grabbed a pillow and beat her with it a bit. In the state is was legal to kill trespassers. She was lucky Madara didn't want blood on his hands…

Mito squealed and thrashed, arching backwards and trying to lurch forward, but the butler came well trained; he was a former bouncer. She couldn't wriggle loose.

"What the fuck are you doing woman!?"

"I'm meeting Hashirama here, what do you think!" She snarled back.

Tobirama chose that moment to come in, very sleepy. "Do you lunatics have any idea what time it is….holy fucking shit." He grumbled, sleepiness leaving him when he surveyed the scene before him.

Madara rolled his eyes, "Ya fucking right! I've had enough of you! He came by my nephews house with a big batch of roses and climb up the freakin roof to given them to me. He then proceeded in taking me home and fucking me till I couldn't breathe. Now go to hell! Right now I could kill you and it could be legal. So get the fuck out before I have no problem fucking doing it! And Tobirama! Can you pass me the hand sanitizer by the door? I got her tit cooties on my hand…"

"Hashirama's mine!" Mito practically snarled as the burly butler dragged her away. She twisted and writhed.

Tobirama rubbed his eyes. "And people think I got crazy shit going on in my house." He snorted. "I might date some crazy chicks, but none *that* crazy. Well, crazy in bed."

Mito was taken out of the room. The butler yelped in pain when her heel made contact with his crotch. Then she was back in the room and leapt for Madara. Tobirama caught her, grunting when her fists pounded on him. Mito was very out of her normal self- she was consumed with love for Hashirama, and love made people do stupid and reckless things even when they normally wouldn't.

Tobirama grunted. "Come on. Maybe you should be the one in the mental institution." He grunted as he flung Mito over his shoulder. She called him several unladylike names and kicked him in the gut. He only grunted in response, then tossed her outside. "Lady, my advice- go get drunk and get laid by some random dude in a bar. Always a good time. Usually. Sometimes. Try the wet beaver, plenty of pull there."

Madara snickered hearing what Tobirama said. He pulled Tobirama in and closed the door. He gave Tobirama a hug, "If I didn't love Hashirama I'd give anything to hear you tell her off again!" Madara laughed and kissed his cheek kindly in a cutesy little sister way.

He pulled Tobirama back to bed and helped tuck him in before grabbing his own blanket and laid down next to Tobirama with it to make it clear they weren't doing anything and curled into his arm. "Go back to bed its still early. Hashirama can explain when he gets home. I'm still tired. Sorry you got woken up." Madara looked like a big kitten the way he curled up and how his hair was everywhere. Plus, it would have been nice for Hashirama to have removed the fake cat ears and tail off of him they had on last night...Yes, Hashirama was indeed kinky.

The tail was also a but plug and a small hole was made in the undies to let the tail through. Madara still had the whole outfit on and didn't notice the whole time. "Nap time." Madara smiled.

Tobirama snickered as Madara separated their bodies with blankets. He smirked when Madara snuggled up and he pulled Madara closer to him. "Rawr, with those cat ears and tail- well, I see why my brother calls you his kitten. I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you had boobs, I'd be all over you. Then again, I suppose stuffing a bra would work, too. Visually, anyway. Grope wise, its just not the same."

He couldn't help steal a little grope on Madara, not with that perfect body pressed to him, even with blankets separating them. He rubbed Madara's bottom. "That ass is perfectly perfect though. Best ass I've touched in a long time- hmm, what's this?" He tugged on the tail, pulling the dildo out of Madara slightly, then pushing it back in. "Hah, I see, I see. Hashirama, you horndog." He grinned, pervertedly proud of his brother. One of his fingers accidentally hit a button and turned the vibrator on.

"T-Tobirama what are you MNAHHH!" The sound of the vibrator echoed through the room. "D-Don't t-touch my ass, m-my…H-H-Hashi…. H-He wouldn't like it nahhhh!" Madara tried to get out of the bed but Tobirama grip was tight on him

He moaned and wiggled his bottom trying to get the dildo tail out. He panted and tried to get and arm loose but he was stuck in Tobirama's arms. "P-Please i-it's a powerful dildo, ohhhh t-turn it off! Hashirama d-didn't even turn it on much mnahhh!" He whimpered from the pleasure as his cock grew hard and he had no way to escape.

Tobirama felt it against his thigh and grinned. "Someone likes their little toy, huh?" He started to pull it out but then pushed it back in, then twirled the tail, making the vibrator spin.

Madara whimpered more, his legs shaking from the pleasure. "S-Stop T-Tobirama, mnah! Im H-Hashirama's b-boyfriend, n-not y-yours! A-Ahhh!" His tongue came out as he panted unable to breathe from all the vibrations against his prostate and how it slammed his sweet spot thanks to Tobirama.

"P-Please…" His eyes rolled back and he felt like he was going to cum. What he didn't notice was that Hashirama had been watching his brother do what he had to his lover the whole time. "T-Tobirama, stop, Hashirama doesn't seem like the guy who will be happy with sharing with his brother so I'd like it if you st-stopped, OH GOD! MNAHHHH!" He felt it slam into him and tried to pull away or at least bite Tobirama to make him let go.

Tobirama smirked. "What? I'm not sticking my dick in you, so Hashi's got nothing to get his own dick in a knot over. Besides, Hashi's been in orgies with me before." He worked the dildo around.

"Why, yes, I have. Back in college. Back then, you used to get so damn high you made the vacuum cleaner give you a blow job once and had bruised balls after." Hashirama said from the doorway. He came over and pulled the dildo out of Madara.

Tobirama colored over in embarrassment. "Well, hey, dirt devils really can suck!"

"LIke some brothers can." Hashirama said in a flat voice and Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"Hey, this brother saved your boyfriend's ass from MIto."

Hashirama sighed. "So I'd heard." He sat down and took Madara in his arms.

Madara panted in Hashirama's arms and nuzzled his chest. "I'm sorry Hashi! I-I didn't mean to moan to it! You aren't angry at me are you…? I tried to say no because I didn't want to make you mad…" Madara looked up with tears coming to his eyes feeling like Hashirama might abandon him or yell at him… He flinched when Hashirama had ran a hand through his hair thinking he was going to hit him for a second the way the hand came down when really it just pulled hair from his face.

He looked up to Hashirama and dug his fingers in his shirt. "I'm sorry. You can punish me in bed if you want. I tried at least." He nuzzled into the man wanting to make him happy. He didn't want Hashirama to be angry with him. It would kill him if Hashirama hated him after they just made up…

Hashirama glowered at his troublemaking brother who just smirked back in amusement. He looked down, his face still stern. "Mada-chan- princess. Shh. Kitten." His face melted and he kissed Madara's forehead. "Don't cry princess. I'm not mad. At you, anyway." He shot his brother a glare, making Tobirama snicker.

"You're so uke-whipped." Tobirama chuckled. "Mada-chan, you got this hippie here wrapped around your little finger."

Hashirama ignored him, too focused on Madara. "Madara, I love you. You're my princess. Even when we fight and disagree, I'd never leave you."

Madara closed his eyes and curled into him. He didn't want to ruin the moment but Hashirama had taken the tail out 5 seconds before he could cum and his member was visability twitching in his underwear for Tobirama's hungry eyes to watch.

"U-Um H-Hashi… D-Do you think I could go to the bathroom or something to um… relieve this…?" He didn't want to offend Hashirama by saying he should go elsewhere nor did he want to make it seem like he wanted Tobirama to see and give off the wrong vibe to their relationship that was meant to be sibling like. Well, not the kind of siblings he was used to… the normal kind.

"And I've had a threesome with my nephews but that is family… but wait… I'm confused because he is your family Hashi!? Explain to me what you want me to act like around him before my brain blows up! I'm not good with relationships! I've only ever been in one other!"

Hashirama frowned. "What you had with Danzo wasn't a relationship, kitten. With Tobirama, its just…..well, he and I don't do things like you and Itachi do with each other and baby Sasuke. We're…..well, just take the sex out of the equation. "

Hashirama turned to Tobirama. "And you, keep the sex out. Remember, he's fragile. Do NOT mess."

Tobirama held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, O First Born Brother." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you coddle him way too much."

It was then Hashirama noticed Madara's um...predicament. He stood up with Madara in his arms, grabbed the dildo, and carried them both into the bathroom. He shut the door without a word to Tobirama, and once in the bathroom, sat down on the edge of the tub and inserted it back into Madara. "Here we go kitten, some privacy."

Madara held onto Hashirama and moaned out feeling it enter him again. "H-Hashi!" He pumped himself at the same time to try to get it done quickly so Hashirama wouldn't have to suffer by getting hard while watching him. He moaned out as he came.

He looked up after his orgasm was done with and kissed Hashirama's chin, "You promise you aren't angry? I'm sorry I couldn't get away. I tried to bite him! And… Danzo actually wasn't the relationship I was talking about… I um…I had a little brother who died a long time ago… not Itachi's father though… it was my baby brother… Izuna… he um...we kinda had an incestuous relationship for a while...before he died…" He blushed. "Just like how Itachi and Sasuke have an incestuous relationship…"

Hashirama did get turned on but he forced himself to hold back before he took Madara there on the bathroom floor. Or tub. Or wall. He wasn't picky, really. He bit his lip, swallowing moans of his own as his beautiful kitten came. He got a wet washcloth and wiped Madara down, cleaning him up then cuddled him close.

"I promise I'm not angry. I know what my brother's like. He wouldn't be able to resist getting his hands on you, just because he knows it would annoy me. We've always been like that. Don't feel bad, my sweet one." He kissed the tip of Madara's nose. "So thats why you didn't mind about Itachi and Sasuke. What happened to Izuna?"

Madara looked down and bit his lip not wanting to think about it, "He left one night and never came back… a few days later they called me up to identify his body… I went to the morgue and it was him. He had water in his lungs and someone taking a walk had seen the body floating in a nearby lake… Izuna never drank or did drugs and was a very good swimmer… the case ran cold so I don't really know what happened to him.. All I know is that I wish I could have been left to think he left me… and not had died… I really did love him… more than a brother ever could. You are just like him. Honest. Earth-loving. Joyful. The exact opposite of me...He was a good brother and lover… When he died thats when my schizophrenia started."

He kissed Hashirama's cheek. "Where were you when your ex-wife snuck into the bed and got her germs on me? When I woke up you were gone… and she was there…"

Hashirama cradled his kitten close. "Izuna must have meant a lot to you. I'm sorry about your brother. As for Mito." He sighed and ran his fingers through Madara's long hair. "I'm sorry about that, too. Tobirama told me he'd change the locks in the morning. She got in before then. I really should have taken her key back. I was out at a meeting. Just some mayor stuff."

Nodding, the uke kissed Hashirama's cheek, "He did mean a lot to me but thats in the past now, you are in my future and the only thing in my future. And it better have been mayor stuff. I can't doubt you because after last night I didn't think you could want any more sex for the next month because I thought your orgasm from last night would have lasted that long!" Madara winked and evilly picked up the tail dildo and shoved it in Hashirama's mouth before he ran out of the bathroom and bolted to find a hiding place.

"Somebody help me hide from the big bad wolf!" Madara snickered but found himself slipping on something wet on the tiles of the kitchen as he ran through he landed on his back and held his head thinking the maid spilled something on the floor. "Ow, my head." He slowly opened his eyes to look at what he slipped on and what now drenched his clothing….

Blood.

Everywhere.

The maids corpse hung from a nearby pan rack completely skinned and her blood all on the floor and walls. Madara screamed. He felt some type of rope go around his ankle as the porch door was open and the rope lead out into the darkness of the garden began to start to be pulled. "HASHIRAMA! TOBIRAMA! HELP!" He dug his fingers into the wood of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Hashirama and Tobirama both came charging at the same time. Hashirama fell to his knees and grabbed Madara while Tobirama grabbed a bloodied steak knife laying by the maid's corpse and slashed through the rope. "I got this! You call the cops and keep hold of Mada-chan!" He hollered then barrelled out into the night.

But the cop sirens were already whirring; whoever opened that door had set off Hashirama's alarm system.

Madara was in a shock staring up at the maids corpse. "Oh-Oh my god…" He blinked and pulled a note out of a puddle of blood on the floor. He opened it up and a few of the maids teeth fell out and written in a dark ink was the word 'Mine'.

He began to hyperventilate at cops knocked on the door but hearing no answer broke it down and ran in upon seeing a trail of blood lead to the kitchen. "Oh god…. Oh god… Oh god…" Madara curled up seeing the demons he usually heard in his head surrounding the corpse and poking at it grinning. Tears ran down his face, "D-Demons, demons, demons… ah-ha." he sucked in a breath as his throat was closed up from tears and shock and tried to run away.

Hashirama ran after Madara. "What? Kitten! Come back!" He fell to his knees and pulled Madara into his lap, cradling him close. "There's no demons. You're safe, I've got you." He dragged Madara back to the kitchen, getting his medicine and water. "Take your meds, they'll help you." He put a pill into Madara's mouth and held water to his lips, focusing on him and ignoring the corpse and blood splattered everywhere.

Madara was in such shock he looked around in a daze unable to swallow his pill for a while till the water was forced in his mouth and he had to swallow. "N-No… they killed her. The demons! The demons! They keep touching the corpse and laughing! They are laughing!"

He cried into Hashirama's arms and drenched his shirt with tears.

Just then Tobirama came in with the cops, who were taking pictures and had gotten the story from Tobirama. Outside, Danzo was being handcuffed and put in a cop car.

Looking at Tobirama, the ex-mental patient reached out for him, "T-Tobi…." He managed to get his hand when he got close enough and hugged him seeing the cops take Danzo away. "You caught him… You caught him…You….you… you caught him… I'm not his anymore… you caught him." He muttered sounding quite shaken and insane even. He kissed his cheek and nuzzled him.

Hashirama came up behind Madara, staying close enough to grab him in case he bolted or fainted or whatever. Tobirama blinked then took Madara into his arms, wondering if he was having a mental breakdown. Hashirama glared at him over the top of Madara's head and motioned with his own head. Tobirama hugged Madara tight and patted his back. "Um...yeah. It was easy- the idiot was lurking in the bushes. I heard them rustling so I just kinda snuck up on the bastard and tackled him. Got a few good punches in, too, then the cops came."

Hashirama hugged Madara from behind, squishing the Uchiha between the two Senjus. "Its over, princess. You're alright. " He stroked Madara's hair while Tobirama rubbed Madara's back.

After about 30 minutes Madara finally had passed out so they could move. The cops gave pitying looks to them and said a clean up crew was coming to hand the blood since they already removed the corpse.

The crime was already all over the news by now,dead meat found in mayors kitchen, what was worse was this would be around the time Itachi would wake up to find Madara gone and no names were posted on the tv so one could quickly assume, Madara had been the corpse found…

While the forensics team dissected the kitchen , photographing and collecting evidence, Tobirama and Hashirama ended up, actually, going to Tobirama's apartment. well, it was more of a penthouse, partially paid for by Hashirama and mostly from Tobirama. He was a legal aide, surprisingly enough, but he also moonlighted as a male stripper.

Hashirama packed a bag for him and Madara, then they'd gone to Tobirama's place. Hashirama tucked Madara into Tobirama's fold out couch, then laid down besides him while Tobirama laid out in a reclining chair.

"What a day." Hashirama said, cuddling Madara close and stroking his hair, soothing him in his sleep.

"Understatement of the year. Poor Mada-chan. That sick fuck really messed with his already messed up head- what?" Tobirama ducked the pillow Hashirama threw at his head.

"Mada-chan is not messed up in the head. He just….."

"Has a couple screws loose?" Tobirama answered helpfully, seeing his older brother out of ammo. He smirked then stuck his tongue out.

Hashirama scowled then ….flipped his brother off.

(insert Ita and Sasu- Sasu gets a shot. in the butt mwahahahahaha jk jk about the butt okies night night 333)

Sasuke stared at the news with his mouth dropped, "Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Look at the news nowwwwwwwwwwwww! There was a murder at Hashirama's house!" Sasuke turned up the volume for Itachi to hear in the kitchen. He bit his lip nervously. "You said that Hashirama had grabbed Madara in the middle of the night!"

Just when Itachi had been starting to tolerate Hashirama, the damned perverted hippie just waltzes in in the middle of the night and sweeps Madara away, leaving Itachi worried when he woke up and Madara was gone and pissed off when he found the note in the morning. Hearing Sasuke holler, Itachi ran to the living room. "What's this?" He plopped next to Sasuke on the couch hard enough to bounce Sasuke into his lap.

"Body? A body found there- Madara!"

Sasuke looked to Itachi with wide eyes, "They didn't announce who the body belonged to yet, all they said was that the mayor was taking refuge with his brother, Tobirama Senju." He bit his bottom lip. "I'ma call Uncle Madara over that cell phone Hashirama got him to make sure he is okay."

Sasuke was getting more and more nervous listening to the news report. He picked up the wireless home phone in front of him and found the number on the phone and called it, Hashirama had picked it up.

Sasuke quickly spoke, "I-Is Uncle Madara okay, Hashi-san? We saw the news!"

"Baby Sasuke! Your uncle is okay; he's safe,right here with me and my brother. Mada-chan, say hello to your baby, he's worried about you." Hashirama put the phone to Madara's ear.

Madara was still a bit tired from his recent panic attack and mumbled into the phone, "They caught Danzo...They caught him… But I got rope burn on my ankle."

Sasuke grinned and looked at Itachi and nodded that he was okay, "Can we come see you, force Hashirama to let us!" Madara gave a tired confirming sound and asked Hashirama in the background if they could come over and see him.

Itachi took the phone from Sasuke and got directions from Hashirama. He scribbled them down then hung up. "Alright, lets go, little one. " Itachi didn't think Madara sounded too well on the phone and he was worried. He grabbed his keys, and wallet then picked Sasuke up, sitting him on his hip as if Sasuke were still a little kid , and rushed out to the car. During the drive there, Itachi drove safely but over the speed limit a bit. Luckily he didn't get seen by the cops. Once at Tobirama's apartment, Itachi practically dragged Sasuke up the steps and pounded on the door.

"Okay, okay, don't get your dick in a knot. I"m coming." Tobirama muttered irritably behind the closed door then opened it. Itachi gave Tobirama a curt nod then rushed over to the couch, where Hashirama held Madara in his lap. "Uncle?" He asked, sitting down and gently taking Madara's hand in his own.

Tobirama rolled his eyes then looked down at Sasuke. "Hashi's told me about you two. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Mada-chan's baby girl. You're the spitting image of him. "

Madara smiled seeing his two boys. His wonderful nephews. He pulled Sasuke into his arms. "Sasuke is not a girl. He is a lovely teenage boy that is wonderful and kind." He kissed the top of his head and looked to Itachi, "You look like you are going to have a heart attack. Calm yourself. I just went into a bit of a panic when I came across the body and Danzo nearly dragged me out the door. Hashirama grabbed me though and Tobirama cut the rope and ran out and caught Danzo! When is Danzo going to jail Hashi?" Madara smiled and turned to Hashirama.

The youngest in the room got under the covers on the pull out bed with Madara and hugged him. "I'm just glad you are okay. They didn't announce who the boy belonged to… so we were worried…"

Hashirama shifted around so Sasuke could crawl into Madara's lap and snuggle up. Itachi stayed where he was, holding Madara's hand. "As Sasu-chan said, we're just glad you're alright." Itachi leaned forward and kissed Madara on his forehead. "The news didn't give many details so we were just worried, that's all."

Tobirama tapped Madara on top of his head. "The Uchiha baby does look just like you. Slap a pair of boobs on you both and you got a lovely mother daughter duo. Then again, Sasuke's still young enough he can get away as passing for a girl without the hooters. But for you, Mada-baby, " Tobirama leaned over Madara, squishing his own older brother in the process, and held his hands in front of Madara's chest, mimicking holding a pair of boobs. "I'm thinking a delicious pair of tig ol' bitties. At least double D's."

Itachi reached out, grabbed Tobirama by the wrists, and flipped him onto the very end of the fold out mattress. "My uncle and otouto are lovely just the way they are."

"Damn it. You're the violent psycho of the family, aren't you" Tobirama grunted as he rubbed his back. Hashirama snickered. "And I didn't say they weren't lovely. I was just saying what they'd look like with boobs. " Tobirama sat up, rubbing his back. "Geez. Attack of the bras- every gay man's nightmare."

Hashirama pushed Tobirama with his foot. "Attack of the big brother; every baby brother's nightmare."

Madara rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't look good with knockers thank you very much. And don't make me sick Itachi further on you, I do indeed have that power." Madara ran fingers through Sasuke's hair as the boy was trying not to fall asleep on the very comfy pull out with such a soft big comforter. "You going to nap Sasu?" "Mnnnhmmmm…" He groaned back.

"I think you'd look good either way, princess." Hashirama shrugged. "I swing both ways. I'd love you with boobs or a penis. But I love you just as you are. my princess." Hashirama hugged Madara and Sasuke close.

Snickering the eldest Uchiha kissed his forehead once more before looking up to Itachi. "I'm sorry I left so late at night without notice. Hashirama came with flowers and was being too much like Romeo…" He snickered and winked to Hashirama before pulling him down for a kiss.

Itachi leaned in and tucked the comforters around Sasuke, kissing his forehead. "Good night, otouto." He chuckled. Then he looked at Madara. "I found Hashirama's note. " He said, leaving out the fact that before the note he was ready to murder Hashirama.

Hashirama just smiled at Itachi, then obligingly kissed Madara. "Ah, my princess." He stole a few more kisses and Itachi had to grudgingly admit that when it came to his uncle, the mayor was a besotted fool.

Madara laughed as he was consumed by his loves kisses. "I love you. I'd run away with you any day my Romeo." He nuzzled his cheek and looked over to Itachi, "And you, stop pouting. Hashirama is the most perfect Romeo out there. And is learning my kinks quite quickly in sex."

Winking to his love, Madara snickered and laid back. "I can't wait to hear that Danzo was convicted of being guilty. It would make my life…" He sighed happily.

"I'm not pouting." Itachi insisted. "And don't move so much, you'll wake Sasuke up." Itachi took Sasuke into his arms, cradling him bridal style in his lap, tucking the comforter around him.

Hashirama beamed at Madara's praise of calling him the perfect Romeo and cuddled him some more. "And Mada-chan here is my Juliet. Well, technically another Romeo, but I say he's more of a Juliet. Have you ever seen him in a dress?" Hashirama gave an appreciative wolf-whistle and stole another kiss on Madara.

Then he grinned, looking like Tobirama when he was up to no good. "You know….if Sasuke is the Uchiha baby, then that makes Itachi the Uchiha toddler." He snickered at the death glare he got from Itachi.

Madara smacked him, "You are becoming your brother… Bad… Now when will we be able to sleep somewhere thats not on a pull out couch? This is reminding me of the hospital beds in the institution and I don't like it." He pouted and looked to Itachi, "Maybe Hashirama could stay with us? Or is there somewhere else we could stay Hashi?"

Tobirama piped up, "Pft, a mayor just can't go anywhere and expect no paparazzi. The only place you would be able to get away completely would be my couch or Dad's house and we both know thats like ASKING for death. Father might murder you for being gay, Hashirama."

Madara raised an eyebrow, "Father? You told me your father was gone. Were you afraid I wouldn't like him or something, haha!?" Madara kissed Hashirama's cheek. "If I can deal with your brother I can deal with your dad, love."

Hashirama pulled Madara more into his lap and cupped Madara's soft cheek with one large palm. "Kitten, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my father." He glowered at Tobirama. "He and I do not get along very well- we've never seen eye to eye. He's very conservative…...and violent. I'm afraid if he knew about you, he'd try to hurt you. I want to protect you from him. He would hurt you….like Danzo did. He's a dangerous man."

Itachi stiffened at that and held sleeping Sasuke close. "Hashirama, you can *not* let that man get his hands on my uncle. He's been hurt enough."

Hashirama met Itachi's hard look. "I'm well aware of that. Hence, me saying my father was dead."

Blinking with eyes wide Madara stuttered, "Oh… Well don't worry. Just tell me next time. If you hadn't of told me that, if he ever came around I would have invited him in and had tea with him. Haha. Its better for me to know things too ya know."

Hashirama kissed Madara's soft lips. "I should have told you. I just want to protect you and make you happy. I didn't want to worry you, princess. Though, you'd like having tea with Tobirama's and mine grandma."

Tobirama huffed, "What do you mean you two don't get along, you are his favorite son, if anything, if he DID approve of Madara, he would demand to pay for your wedding. How did he used to say it? Oh yes, you are jewel compare to you fucked up albino of sibling. Hence, if you invited him to tea Madara, he would accept you as a daughter-in-law or try to steal you for himself. He tends to do that."

"He would never accept an Uchiha. He'd kill Madara." Hashirama said flatly, holding Madara protectively to his chest. "You know about his feud with the Uchihas."

Seeing the jealousy in Tobirama's eyes Madara frowned. "I'm guessing your childhood wasn't as good as you told me Hashi…" He watched as Tobirama stormed off into the kitchen remembering how his father loved Hashirama so Hashirama really was in no danger. It wasn't Hashirama who he beat, it was him. It wasn't HASHIRAMA that he abused, it was HIM. It made him a bit angry how Hashirama stood where he was and spoke of his father like he UNDERSTOOD how dangerous he was, when he didn't even know the beginning of it because he was the perfect son…

Hashirama shook his head as he watched his little brother storm off. "I'll talk to him when his hot head cools off. He's very much like father. It's why they've never gotten along. Neither can handle the other."

Madara looked at Hashirama and nodded but was still uneasy about his explanation, "I think you need to be careful with saying things like that Hashirama, I don't know what's going on because I don't know your past but I'm pretty sure that if he hears you say that he is like your father, you are going to lose a testical…. Just getting that type of vibe from him ya know." He cringed when he heard a plate smash.

Peering around the corner to the kitchen, Madara just wanted to make sure Tobirama was okay and watched the white haired man looking ready to murder something. "Ya… your brother is pissed at you for some reason."

Sasuke mumbled half asleep in the nice thick comforter, "That escalated quickly…" He put his head back down and covered his face with the big white blanket.

Hashirama sighed. "I'll go talk to him." He sat Madara in Itachi's lap, next to Sasuke, then tucked the cover around both of the Uchihas since Itachi had his arms full. He then went into the kitchen. "Would you quit smashing shit?"

Itachi snuggled his uncle and his brother close. "And I thought our family was dysfunctional enough." He snorted and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Tobirama growled at his brother, "Bite me, its my fucking house!" He sat down at the kitchen table and crossed his arms. He grabbed a beer from the fridge while still sitting in the chair and stretched as if he was too lazy to get up. "Why don't you just go spend time with your fucking boyfriends family. I can never stand you for more than a day anyways…" He grunted and his face screamed 'pissed off little brother'.

"You're right. We'll talk later." Hashirama turned and left the kitchen, then packed his and Madara's bags, slinging them over his shoulder and came over to the couch. "We're leaving." He said, sighing and tugging the comforter back. "Coming here was a bad idea. How would you like to stay in a hotel, kitten? Or with Itachi and Sasuke? "

Tobirama was upset. He got like that a lot and it often created month long fights between his brother and himself. He was jealous of his brother. More than just jealous. As a kid it was actually Tobirama's dream to become mayor then Hashirama stepped up and took it. Hashirama got EVERYTHING he wanted including a sexy boyfriend and Tobirama most of the time was in bars hoping to drink his life away. Since the alleyway incident that put him in the hospital he felt more and more depressed. The only night he didn't have a few to drink was last night since there was barely any alcohol in Hashirama's house that didn't taste like dirt or was some type of weird hippie crap.

He listened as Hashirama had hurried everyone out and he just punched the wall. It wasn't fair. He knew he was the one who brought up their father but it was Hashirama who acted like he UNDERSTOOD when he didn't… nobody did. Now he was the one who was alone and Hashirama was the gem like his father considered him.

Falling back into the chair he put his face in his hands and let the tears fall and tried not to make a sound knowing Hashirama was about to walk out the door. When he thought his brother was gone he let out a sob.

Hashirama had yet to shut the door and Tobirama's sobs echoed through the house but so did the beer bottle that he surely wouldn't hold back from throwing at Hashirama.

Hashirama just sighed heavily and shut the door. He regretted coming here already. Itachi was behind him, Sasuke in his arms. They were heading back to their house. Hashirama shook his head and walked out of the apartment complex, Madara in his arms. Itachi just looked back at the door and shrugged. It was none of his business and not his problem.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Tobirama was on his 5th beer and his hair was a mess along with his skin being a bright red from wiping away the tears. He had calmed down enough to make the memories go away… that or the alcohol was doing its job.

The doorbell sounded and Tobirama was sure it was his brother. He got up and steadied himself. Moving toward the door he opened it while using it to keep balance.

"You really shouldn't have grabbed Danzo… It is my favorite lacky and does his job quite well… You on the other hand… were always a disgrace…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Mada:Chai went to bed and I really wanted to upload this chapter so yaaa sorry chai ;) Ended it a bit short at around 7000 words compared to the like 10k one last chapter I believe it was. Anyways. If you didn't read the beginning of chapter notes, please do so. And I hope this chapter pleases both our smutty readers and those plot whores 333333 Please let us know what you thought of this one and if it made up for those who didn't enjoy the last chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 (LONG LONG HOLY CRAP)

_**Hakai**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**PAIRINGS: Itachi/Sasuke, Hashirama/ Madara**_

_Summary:ItaSasu HashiMada, The mind is an easy thing to break, the body even more. Mental illness plays its game within Madara and Sasuke's mind, and the abuse going on in a place where they should be helping isn't helping recovery. What will the brothers and an unlikely stranger do to get Madara the help he needs and make sure Sasuke doesn't experience the same fate his uncle had?_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters and we make no money off of this._

_WARNINGS: Yaoi (if you don't like, gtfo). Smut in later chapters. Possible dark themes. Mentions of rape and self harm. Incest. Most likely, will contain swearing at some point, and violence. Characters possibly OOC._

_**Being of chapter notes:**_

_Chai: Blame Mada for the smut fest of the previous chapie. And thank him for keeping the tentacles out. Speaking of that, we're planning a Halloween one shot with Sasuke, skirts, and tentacles._

_Mada: You try being forced into another year of high school where there are nasty HETRO couples I NEED MAH SMUT BIOTCH!"_

_Chai: Um….put on fake boobs and a dress and voila, you and your bf are now a lovely hetero couple. :D Sorta. Kinda. Okay not really, you're just a dude and a dude in drag. XD Um...well, on the bright side, you don't have to worry about getting knocked up in high school. :D_

_Mada: *Sniffles* B-But I want a baby in meh belleh!_

Tobirama stood in front of the door to the Uchiha's home. A shaky hand knocked upon the wooden white door before he let it drop to his side. His legs swayed as he had been looking for hours for the place on foot.

Sasuke had looked out the window to see familiar white hair and ran and fetched Hashirama, "Um Hashirama-san, your brother is at the door." He smiled but felt like there was going to be some arguing taking place.

Hashirama smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Just call me Hashi or Hashirama, Sasuke-chan. And thank you for telling me. Madara's in the kitchen making some cookies- why don't you keep an eye on him for me?"

Hashirama then went to the door to see Tobirama, who he thought looked drunk. "Tobirama?"

Tobirama's head was down and his hair was a mess. He had lost the key to heaven once the alcohol had worn off long before he got there. "H-Hashi… I-..." He stopped and stumbled a bit. His car was nowhere in sight nor was there a Taxi which most likely meant he had walked around 6 miles to the house.

Hashirama sighed. "At least you managed to find the right house." In your drunken state. He mentally added. "You'd better come in." He tugged on Tobirama's sleeve and pulled him into the house.

Tobirama felt the pull and collapsed on top of his brother his hair moving from his face to show him looking beaten and tired. "D-Danzo….only… lacky...it hurts…. I'm sorry…" Tobirama tried to get off of Hashirama and laid on his back. There was hickies on his neck and blood staining his pants.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. Tobirama coming to his place drunk and beaten up was nothing new, but. "Blood? Thats novel, Tobirama, it really is." He then bent down to make sure his brother was alright.

Tobirama's shirt finally laid flat on his chest and began to become soaked with blood as well. Sasuke saw this and ran from the place by the kitchen with baked good and put the tray on the table. He knelt beside the man and started to take off his shirt and pants. In his chest the words, 'Bad boy' was written over the exact place where the same words were once carved into him by his father but Hashirama helped him pay for plastic surgery to remove the scars since Tobirama would often be too afraid to even take off his shirt when they went to the beach and even at their own pool.

Sasuke looked down and gulped when Tobirama's boxers had blood on them and some dripped down his leg. "He isn't drunk, he doesn't smell like alcohol at all, he had lost a lot of blood from his chest I think."

Hashirama bent down and had Sasuke grab the first aid kit then called the paramedics and Tobirama was back on his way to the hospital again.

Tobirama looked at hashirama and spoke out trying to reach for him. "It w-was dad... Dad got mad at me... Here..." He put his phone in hashirama's hand and pressed the play button on the screen.

Tobirama managed to videotape him once he snuck his phone off the table. Tobirama had recorded his father going into the kitchen to grab a knife and recorded him tell him how he was going to carve him open like a turkey. It went with tobirama screaming until the father screamed when tobirama kicked him off and ran out the door mumbling for his nii-san running through yards before it ran out of recording space. "Dad... Dad..."

Hashirama took the phone as the paramedics loaded Tobirama onto a stretcher then placed him in the ambulance. He stared at the phone, eyes widened. He knew of the horrors that had happened to Tobirama as a child but was surprised that their father had done that given Tobirama was a grown man and lived on his own now and not to mention big enough hit back.

He watched the paramedics rush off then went back inside. He knew he should go to the hospital and he was going to once they got Tobirama stabilized again like last time. He went back inside, tucked his brother's cell phone somewhere safe then went into Madara's old bedroom where Madara lay on the bed. He climbed in behind him and pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

"Mn...Hashi, what's wrong? I was having a lovely wet dream about you. You never hold me this tight unless you are worried or beyond horny. Since we are at my nephews house, even though it was once mine, I expect it is you being worried rather than horny."

Madara turned towards him, "Though I do in fact still have my bondage gear in my closet when I use to sneak a late night 'me-time' in… I liked the feeling of the handcuffs." Madara winked.

Hashirama rubbed his cheek in Madara's spikey hair and told him what happened to Tobirama. "He's at the hospital now. When he's stable and in his room the hospital staff will notify me. He's going to be okay." But he was still worried about him. He nibbled on Madara's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Even if its your house, Itachi would try to castrate me if he caught me doing unspeakable things to you." Hashirama snickered and licked Madara's cheek, one hand sneaking down to rub Madara's crotch. "Like this." He was still worried about his brother and what his father was up to- it was odd for him to do that out of the blue like that. But right now there was nothing Hashirama could do and in the hospital Tobirama was safe. And Madara was so soft and warm and pliable in his arms. If their father knew….he'd go apeshit. Which in a way made Hashirama want to show Madara off, give his father the middle finger.

"Someone is naughty, are you sure you want me to make you feel better in such a… lovely way." Madara got on his lap and licked his neck. "Stay right there with Hashi Junior." Madara snickered and ran to his closet grabbing out a box with the handcuffs in it and spanking tool. He grab a vibrator and a cock ring.

He threw them on the bed and hid one more item behind his back before he ripped off Hashirama's pants and quickly stuck a prostate massager inside of him and laid on him so he wouldn't take it out. "I always wanted to use that on someone… now you are my victim."

"Mmm." Hashirama moaned, but he was more a fan of having Madara under him and moaning. He grabbed Madara's hips and flipped them, sliding it out. "That would sound lovelier in you, kitten." He lubed it up and slid it up inside Madara while taking Madara's erection into his mouth, sucking on it.

Madara moaned and gripped onto Hashirama's hair. "Ohhhh Hashhi! Madara moaned and wiggled beneath him. "You don't like your prostate pleasured sweetheart? Mnnn but it feels soooo goood! How can't you love it! Its like the best feeling in the word to have those vibrations making you feel oh so good!"

Suddenly Madara heard a noise from outside their door, thinking it was just Sasuke going to bed he had Hashirama slip the handcuffs on him. "Am I naughty for doing that Hashi? Mnn…"

'Mmm, prostate pleasure is alright, I suppose. But its nothing compared to the heaven of your tight heat around me, hearing your moans and feeling you squirm under me." Hashirama sucked on Madara's soft balls then ran his tongue through the tip of Madara's slit as he rubbed the vibrator against Madara's prostate. Pleasuring Madara was true pleasure for Hashirama.

Hashirama handcuffed Madara, kissing each wrist, then licked the soft skin and the hard metal of the cuffs. "My naughty, naughty little kitten."

Bam. The bedroom door flung open so hard the handle sunk into the plaster on the wall and stuck there.

One naughty kitten.

One horny Hashi.

One pissed Itachi.

"Hashirama." Itachi glowered, his body stock still and radiating homicidal waves. "You know my uncle was raped! Danzo tied him up and used him like this for years and now, here you are doing the same thing to him! He's fragile! You're going to scare and hurt him! "

Hashirama sat up, the vibrator still going inside Madara. "Itachi, its consensual-"

"The hell it is!" Itachi bounded onto the bed; Hashirama leapt back just as Itachi landed, forcing Hashirama away from Madara.

Madara tugged on the handcuffs, "I-Itachi STOP!" He kicked Itachi away from Hashirama and bit his lip barely able to watch. "Itachi it is consensual! I wanted him to do it to me! It felt lovely! I liked it! Danzo never tied me down, he drugged me! He he he… he made me think he loved me and held me down… after a while I was too scared to move…" He looked down. "I like it Itachi… I liked being held down and played with… and I liked what Hashirama was doing… I thought you were downstairs and I was horny and I started it… Hashirama was upset so I got him to join in… I was trying to make him feel better the way I know how… and make myself feel good too…"

Itachi jumped over Madara's foot, leaping towards Hashirama, who sprung for the door. Luckily he still had his boxers on or his man parts would be flopping around most undignified. "You messed with his mind and manipulated it, you pervert." Itachi accused as he too bounded out the door, Madara's words and wibbly lip lost on them. They ran around the house, Itachi chasing Hashirama. They went round and round the couch in the living room, through the kitchen, outside, back inside, then Itachi almost cornered Hashirama near Sasuke's room. "Stay away from my innocent brother, you nearly nude pervert." Itachi ordered.

"Its not what you think." Hashirama called over his shoulder. "Even Mada-chan told you it was consensual!"

"Because you tricked him!"

By now they were both nearly out of breath, then running past Madara's room, Hashirama slammed to a stop when he thought he heard sniffles and muffled sobs. "Princess?" He darted into the room and immediately took Madara into his arms. "What's wrong my sweet?" He rocked Madara and kissed his forehead, brushing his hair back.

"Get the handcuffs off Hashi! Get them off! I've been alone unable to move in this room. I don't like it. I feel like I did when I was left after he paralyzed me with medication… Please undo the restraints…" Madara sniffed looking very distraught.

Once Hashirama removed the restraints Madara nuzzled into him. "I love you. I love you…. I love you… And Itachi Uchiha put that freakin knife down right now before I use it to cut off your FUCKING BALLSACK! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY LOVE! IT WAS CONSENTUAL YOU IDIOT! The box of stuff is mine! I used to use it to masturbate! Don't you think if he actually wanted to abuse me for real sex he would have brought a dildo to use on me and not a damn prostate massager!? GOD you are SO untrusting sometimes! He is a wonderful man who you just chased all over the freakin house when his brother is in the hospital after his father nearly killed him after we left!"

Hashirama kept rocking Madara and cuddled him close to his chest. "I'm sorry princess." He rubbed one of Madara's soft cheeks.

Itachi slammed to a halt as well, Madara's words acting like a brick wall. He looked about to argue- had in fact opened his mouth to do just that- when Hashirama glared at him. It was very unlike Hashirama and took Itachi aback even further than his uncle's yelling.

"Itachi, please stop upsetting your uncle. You and I can talk later, alone and private, but for now let me take care of him. As you can see, it was consensual and a misunderstanding. I'll be happy to talk to you at length later but right now your uncle needs me so I would appreciate it if we could have some privacy." With that, Hashirama diplomatically kicked the door shut in a stunned Itachi's face.

"Kitten, don't upset yourself. Shhh." Hashirama rained kisses on Madara's cheeks and forehead and nose before finally kissing his lips gently.

Sasuke watched as Itachi came down the stairs and noticed he seemed to be in shock. Sasuke tip toed over to him and wrapped his arms around his frame. "Nii-san… are you okay? Also, please don't tell me you killed Hashirama. 'Cuz I like him. I think you are being a bit hard on him. I love you and don't want you to tire yourself by chasing him. Cuddle with me and watch tv please? The voices are bad tonight…" He rubbed his face into his chest.

Itachi shook himself out of his shock, automatically wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and picking him up for a cuddle. "Maybe I was. He...really seems to care for Madara." Itachi kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose, then carried him over to the couch where he laid down, Sasuke laying on his chest. He tucked a blanket around Sasuke and rubbed his back.

Nuzzling up into Itachi's neck he smiled. "Good boy. I've missed cuddling with you nii-san... You make all the voices go away... " he looked down and played with Itachi's shirt. "I've been taking the medication like Uncle told me to… but I don't want to take it anymore, it doesn't work and just makes my mind feel fuzzy. I don't want to take it anymore…" Sasuke kissed Itachi's cheek.

Itachi put in the movie Sasuke wanted, then laid back down and snuggled back in. "Little one, your medicine is there to help you. If it doesn't work, we'll try another one. But…."Itachi hesitated and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Otouto, I've been finding some of your pills in the garbage." Itachi said it gently.

"That's because they weren't working! I don't want to take them anymore! If they don't work I shouldn't take them! I tried it and they are nasty, I can barely swallow them and they are evil!" He pouted like a small child and pulled the pills out he was supposed to take about an hour ago from his pocket and threw them onto the table. "I don't like them! I don't like the fuzzy feeling in my head! I don't want to take them…"

Itachi sat up and cradled Sasuke to him, one of his large hands on Sasuke's head, fingers stroking his hair while the other rubbed Sasuke's back. "Shh. Its okay otouto. If you don't like them you won't have to take them. Dr. Tsunade figured this might happen- there is another way to get your medicine. No more pills, little one. It'll just be a quick little shot."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "N-No, I don't want a shot either… I don't want anything! None of it works! I don't want it." Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes full of denial, "I don't need them! I don't! I never see uncle take his! He most likely hides them too!"

Madara had come down at that moment to nag Itachi and had been listening in by the doorway. "I do not throw mine away Sasuke. I take them in the bathroom because I don't like people staring at me." Madara pulled out his pill case from his pocket and threw it to Sasuke to see the pills in there and Madara showed some in his hand and took them in front of Sasuke with no water he was so used to it.

"I think maybe he should try the shots and if its too hard to give it to him to see if there is another medication that is chewable.

"I think he should try the shots too." Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back. "I know its scary Sasuke. The pills don't work for you. We'll find something that will." He kissed Sasuke's nose and both his cheeks. "You know some diabetics have to get insulin shots every day. I don't think you'd have to get the shot that often. I'm not sure- we'd have to check with the doc. But a little pince once a month is better than swallowing pills every day. Lets try the shot, otouto. Just once, okay? We'll see how it works and how you like it. If it doesn't work, we'll find something else. We'll talk with Dr. Tsunade. " Itachi paused to give Sasuke's face more kisses. "If you just try it, otouto, for being such a good boy, you and I will go take a little vacation. Anywhere you want to go."

Just then Hashirama came up behind Madara and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Madara's slim body to his muscular chest. "You should try it, little one. Just try it. We all care about you and want to help you. And Mada-chan, you and I should take a vacation as well, for you being such a good boy with your medicine."

Sasuke and Madara pouted at the same time, "We aren't dogs. You can't give us treats for doing things..." Sasuke spoke.

Hashirama laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I don't think Itachi did, either- I'm guessing he was using that as a way to get your mind off of needing medicine, and to try to cheer you up. As for me, " He shrugged and kissed Madara's cheek, "I just wanted an excuse to have some alone time with my princess. Any excuse, really. I just hitched my train onto Itachi's excuse."

Itachi flushed a little at having been caught. He kissed Sasuke's lips. "They mayor is right. I'm sorry, Sasuke. But would the shots really be so bad? And a vacation would be something to look forward to."

Sasuke looked down and muttered quietly. "Only if Madara and I share a room and you and Hashi share a room nii-san, that way there we won't get kicked out due to Madara's sex drive. Plus we can have uke time and you two can get to know each other more."

Madara nodded, "i love that idea! Ohh and we have to pick somewhere thats really hot so i wear that little black speedo you got me, the little one you molested me in the dressing room. Remember Hashi?"

Sasuke giggled, sounds sexy uncle maybe we can have a little nighttime fun to record for the men if they are goodboys."

"..Alright, little one." Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek. "As long as I'll still get some alone time with you." He whispered then kissed Sasuke's lips.

Hashirama looked resigned. "I might not get to snuggle you at night but at least I'll get to see that speedo. Its almost as sexy as your little black panties!"

"Of course, Ita."

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back some more. "Hmm….black panties….that sounds fun…" Then he leaned whispered in Sasuke's ear, his warm breath ghosting over Sasuke's sensitive skin, "but I'd like to get you in a pair of edible panties and eat you out."

Sasuke blushed and turned such a bright red he looked like his favorite food; Tomato's. "Sh-Shut up!" Madara snickered, "I have a pair of unopened ones Itachi, a few pairs actually. Pein bribed a caretaker once to get me them as a gag gift."

The youngest got up and ran to his bedroom planning to escape the boner that had been sticking into him. "My ass still hurts from before helll nahh! Hashirama save me from his dick!"

As Sasuke ran past, Hashirama grinned, seeing a way to get Itachi back for upsetting his princess, and for trying to castrate him. Hashirama reached one arm out and scooped Sasuke up as if he were a toddler and settled him on his hip. "How cute! Mada-chan, your little nephew is truly adorable. Uncle Hashi will save you from the big, bad weasel." He smiled at Itachi's glower. "Maybe little Sasuke could sleep over our house sometime. You two ukes can have a slumber party." He kissed Sasuke's soft cheek and heard Itachi growl.

Sasuke giggled seeing what Hashirama was doing and nuzzled him, "Uncle Hashi is the best. And ya actually I'd love to have a slumber party with Uncle Madara! We can do naked pillow fights, take showers together, play with toys-" Sasuke went on watching both the seme's pants become too tight and Madara joined in, "Oh OH! I have an awesome vibrator that I want to show you! I never let Hashi use it on me, its the turbo one! I will let you do it instead Sasu!"

Hashirama's face twitched at that one and Itachi smirked. "You two may be cute, but you're also evil." Hashirama muttered. Itachi reached out and snagged Madara by his waist, pulling him down into his lap.

"Fine, you hold little Sasuke and I'll hold Madara." He kissed Madara's cheek, acting as if Madara were the younger one. Hashirama chuckled.

Madara growled and wiggles his eyebrows to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and both the ukes turn to the seme they were sitting on and grinded down on them till they got at least one moan and ran up to Sasuke's room to take cover laughing their asses off.

Itachi and Hashirama, for once, were in total agreement. They both humphed and looked put out. "They really are evil." Itachi muttered and Hashirama snorted in agreement.

Madara plopped down on Sasuke's bed and laughed when Sasuke jumped on top of him. Sasuke licked Madara's cheek jokingly, "Oh Uncle Mada they think we so tastehhh! I see why!" The elder Uchiha nodded, "Oh! When we go see Tobirama when the doctor calls that he is stable we should put ALL of our attention on Tobirama and completely ignore them! It will drive them mad!"

The doorbell rang. Hashirama shot a curious look at Itachi, who just shrugged. "I wasn't expecting anyone." He got up and answered the door.

"Tsunade?"

"I got your texts about Sasuke's pills. I just got done with my shift at the hospital and figured I'd swing by on my way home. I sent you a reply text but apparently you either forgot or never read it."

"I didn't check my phone." Itachi stepped back to let her enter the house.

Tsunade snorted. "Typical man." She had her doctor's bag with her, the kind used for making housecalls.

Hashirama, feeling a little useless, went to the living room entrance and hollered into the hallway, "Sasuke-chan, the doctor is here to see you."

Popping his head out the door after hearing about the doctor his puppy dog black eyes widened. He eyed the bathroom and ran to it before Madara could grab him and locked himself in. "I'm not here! I don't want the shots! I told you I didn't want it! Screw the vacation! I don't want them!"

Hashirama looked over his shoulder at Itachi, who said, "I'll go get him." First Itachi went and got a screwdriver from his toolbox in the basement, then he went and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sasuke, come on out."

Tsunade followed Itachi. "Sasuke, its very important for you to take your medication. If not, the symptoms will get worse. You don't want to end up in the hospital like your uncle did, do you? That is very likely to happen if you don't comply with your medication."

Sasuke got into the shower and hid in the corner where the water wouldn't be able to touch him and turned up the hot water all the way so it would burn whoever tried to reach in to retrieve him. He also pulled off the handle and put it behind hims so Itachi couldn't turn it off himself. "I'm not coming out!"

Itachi heard the water running and feared that Sasuke was going to attempt to drown himself. He jumped and ran down to the basement, where the water heater was and turned a rusted knob at the bottom, shutting off the water, both the hot and cold. Then he tore back up the steps. "Sasuke! Are you okay, otouto? Answer me!"

"Calm down, Itachi. Getting upset won't help anything. Sasuke needs you to be calm right now." Hashirama spoke firmly.

"Exactly." Tsunade said, then called, "Sasuke, just talk to me sweetie. You need your meds."

Itachi figured Sasuke was not going to willingly come out, so he took the screw driver and began working on the door knob screws.

Sasuke swore when he saw the water go off. He got under the sink and closed the little cabinet doors the sealed off the piping. He used floss and whatever he could to tie the hinges and the doors shut. Got behind the large pipe so it would be VERY difficult to get him out.

He let out a sob not wanting the medication.

Several minutes later, Itachi managed to get the screws and door knob off to open the door. With the screws out, each side of the knobs fell and Itachi was able to open the door. He looked around while the others stayed back for now. Not seeing him, and since the bathroom had no windows and only the one door, Itachi knew he had to be in here. "Sasuke-chan?" He called, checking behind the shower curtain, then realizing the only place Sasuke could be.

He tried to open the cabinet door but found them tied with floss. "Sasuke." His voice was firmer, almost a reprimand. He fished in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife to cut through the floss. "Sasuke. Come out."

Sasuke kicked at Itachi when he opened up the cabinet door. "No! Get the hell away Itachi! I don't want it!" Sasuke hid more behind the pipe and pushed his back against the wall as much as he could.

"Why don't YOU have a needle shoved in you! The voices aren't that bad! I don't need medicine! I don't want my brain to keep feeling so empty! I don't want the medication! I'm not insane!"

Tsunade came in and squatted down, pushing Itachi out of the way. "I see you've wedged yourself in there nicely. You've pretty much run out of running room, little one. Now, either you come out and take your shot like a big boy, or I'll just give it to you right in your butt. You can sit in Itachi's lap and bite him while I give you the shot. So, which is it? Have the comfort of your brother and uncle, or just have me do it here?"

Sasuke was ready to bite Tsunade or at the very least kick her across the face. "Neither! Get the hell out! I don't want it! It should be my choice and I choose NO!" Sasuke kicked out and turned so even if she did reach in she couldn't get him in the bottom nor any other safe place to give the shot.

"Alright, hard way it is then." Tsunade jerked her head to Itachi, who hesitated. He knew what she wanted but he tried reasoning with Sasuke one more time.

"Otouto, come out, little one and we'll talk about you remember why you went on medicine in the first place?" Itachi leaned in and stroked Sasuke's leg.

Whimpering Sasuke took Itachi's hand like it was a stuffed animal and snuggled up to it on his chest. "I remember but the medicine makes me feel numb and weird and like my brain isn't working, I don't like it. You make the voices go away! I just have to stay with you all the time and they won't come!" He hid his face in Itachi's palm.

"Sasuke-" Tsunade started but Itachi cut in. "No, put that away, Tsunade-san. Let Sasuke try without it. This is really upsetting him, not just him being afraid of a needle. He's seriously upset about this."

Itachi rubbed his thumb over Sasuke's cheek. "Come here, little one. No more medicine for now. We'll see how you cope without it, okay? Come on, otouto. I made Tsunade put the needle and medicine away. No shots today. I promise. " He held his hands out to Sasuke, for Sasuke to come crawl in his lap.

Sasuke quickly crawled out of his little hiding spot and into Itachi's lap before nuzzling his face into his chest. "Nii-san…" He clung to him tightly burying himself into his brother. Tears went down his face as he bent up and kissed his brothers cheek mumbling a thank you before going back to hiding his face in his shirt.

The eldest Uchiha came in and kissed Sasuke's head, let get you in bed okay Sasuke? I think you need to go to bed early. You must be tired, Itachi can nap with you. I think it would be best." He smiled.

Itachi snuggled Sasuke close, cradling him as if he were a small child and rubbed his back as he cried. "Let it all out otouto." Itachi urged as Sasuke's tears soaked his shirt. Itachi stood up still cradling Sasuke and rocking him in his arms as he hummed Sasuke's favorite lullaby. Itachi carried Sasuke to his bedroom and gently laid Sasuke down on the bed when he found Sasuke's small hand fisted in his shirt, clinging to him. He smiled and kissed Sasuke's knuckles.

"Its okay otouto, I'm not going anywhere." Itachi crawled in besides Sasuke and laid down on his side, cradling Sasuke to his chest and tucking a blanket around him. Itachi continued to hum.

Closing his eyes Sasuke clung to Itachi nuzzling his chest letting out little whimpers once in awhile. "Nii-san. I love you… thank you… I knew you understood me and would never force me. I love you. I love you…I promise I will be good for you. I just don't want the shot. I don't… I just want you. You are my medication. You make things better, you always have…"

He crawled under Itachi's shirt so he could feel his brothers bare skin pressed against him and undid a few buttons on the collar so he could fit his head through the collar as well and put his lips against Itachi's neck to kiss.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Someone's a little snuggle bunny tonight." He rubbed Sasuke's back and stroked the top of his head, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "I'm sorry you were so upset earlier my little one. I love you, Sasuke."

Looking up to Itachi, Sasuke's smiled, "You are the best big brother ever! I love you… Even if you are terrible to all of uncle boyfriends and are overprotective, and you can't cook for shit." Sasuke giggled and closed his eyes ready to go to sleep.

Itachi chuckled and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You're sleepy, little one. I'll hold you through the night." He started humming Sasuke's lullabye again and rocked him gently, urging him to sleep. "You had quite an exhausting experience my little otouto."

Sasuke just nodded and let out a little whimper before snuggling into Itachi more and placing a hand upon Itachi's lips, "Goodnight…." Itachi closed his eyes happy to welcome sleep.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Madara put his shoes on getting ready to head out to check on Tobirama, "I think you need to apologize to him after what happened. I can see why he got upset… And if what he said about his father favoring you… I'm pretty sure he only got beaten like that because he made you upset and your father didn't like it. So I think YOU owe him the apology."

"Maybe, maybe." Hashirama replied. He had the car keys in his hand, waiting for Madara. Watching Madara's long, slender fingers get tangled in the laces, Hashirama bent over tied Madara's laces then took Madara's hands and helped him stand up. "Come, kitten."

Once at the hospital, Hashirama took Madara's hand in his and led him in, pausing at reception to ask what room Tobirama was in. They went to the room after Hashirama talked to a doctor and found out Tobirama's condition.

Hashirama poked his head in the room. Tobirama was the only patient, it was a private room. "Hey."

"Hello, Hashirama, did you miss daddy?" The man smirked madly at Hashirama as he entered. Tobirama was asleep head looking down at the bedsheets, no longer a cocky son-of-a-bitch and more like a scared puppy.

Madara tried to hide as much as he could but the father grinned, "I never thought my pride and joy would ever adopt a Uchiha into their arms…." Madara gripped Hashirama's shirt but smiled to the man anyways, "I don't think we have met. I'm Madara, its nice to meet you sir…" The father seemed shocked at Madara actually talking to him and introducing himself. "Is there anything I can get anyone from the cafeteria?"

Hashirama stood in front of Madara protectively, putting himself between Madara and his father, and blocking his father's view of Madara. He kissed Madara's forehead and handed him his cellphone. "Kitten, why don't you go to the cafeteria and call Itachi, have him bring Sasuke down too? Maybe you can check out the gift shop, too, if you want, and pick out some flowers or something for Tobirama?"

After that, Hashirama turned to his father. "We had this discussion before. You're supposed to leave Tobirama alone. You'll leave my Mada-chan alone."

Butsuma smirked, "Hm? I don't seem to remember." He stood up and approached Hashirama with his arms out and brought him into a hug. "Why do you glare at me like that. I'm never hurt a hair on your little head. You always were the perfect son...Instead of sending your lover away why don't you let me get to know him a little. You seem to have trained him to be a good little wife… he might be a lovely addition to our family…"

Madara just quickly ran over to Tobirama and pecked his forehead, "Is there something specific you might want Tobirama? Other than a girlfriend." Madara snickered a bit looking down at him.

Tobirama was heavily sedated and sound asleep so he didn't respond but he did smile a little at the press of Madara's lips and sound of his voice.

Hashirama moved once more to place himself between Madara and his father. "Mada-chan, you didn't eat supper my love. Tobirama's just fine. You need to eat to keep your weight up." He gently guided Madara to the door to get him away from his father.

Hashirama then turned to face his and Tobirama's father. "Tobirama is your son, too. All he wants is your love and approval, not you playing favorites. Neither one of us like it."

Butsuma rolled his eyes, "I don't care boy. Don't you get that? You are the perfect child and he is just an add on which was a mistake. He wasn't planned just like all of your other brothers which we quickly disposed of… This one just happened to gain your love quite quickly so its very hard to remove him from the picture. An albino piece of shit isn't loved… Why should it be…? He upset you and he got a man I put a lot of trust in put in jail… Its very hard to get someone to be so much like me and very expensive too…"

He went over to Hashirama and ran a hand through his hair. "You are a wonderful man Hashi… and if you come back to me I will even approve of your Uchiha bitch… as long as he stays the perfect wife to you… though I can't believe you ended up as a fag… I can deal with it…"

Hashirama shook his head. "You see only what you want to see. Tobirama is not a piece of shit, and he is a he, not an it. You haven't changed at all. You put your trust in the wrong man. Danzo is a piece of shit. "

The father shook his head. "Hashirama when will you stop defending him? He has only caused you trouble. He is not worth your time, son...He is just an alcoholic who only wants to use you to fuel his addiction. He doesn't want to change. He is jealous of you and only uses you… when I just want you to be a good boy and come back to me…"

"He's my brother. He drinks because he's in pain. It might not be the best way to handle it…..but he is not just jealous of me. We're brothers. Family. Something that doesn't mean much to you."

Butsuma groaned, "I love you very much Hashirama, I wouldn't accept you after everything you do to go against my morals if I didn't love you. I'm willing to accept a UCHIHA for you. What else could you want? I will even be nice to your brother, how about that…?"

Hashirama was skeptical. "Why do you love me? You do not love without a reason or motivation. You do not understand what real love is. Family love, real love, is unconditional. If you knew love, you would love your son Tobirama as well."

"I love you because you mean much to me. You were planned, you were brought up as the person, as MY SON. Tobirama was not brought up as my son. He was brought up as your mothers son. Not mine. And your mother is who knows where after she left us...Though from what I know, she has kept in contact with Tobirama and I don't like that… but I'm willing to let it go if you come back to me Hashi! I won't ever hurt Tobirama again if you just be my son again… That's all I ask…"

Madara had come back not wanting to leave Hashirama alone for too long with some flowers and chocolate for Tobirama. "Excuse me, Mr. Senju, I need to get by you to put these on the table for Tobirama. Did you want anything sir?" Madara smiled up to him and acted like he had no ill feelings toward him which confused the older Senju who moved out of the way for Madara.

Before Madara could walk back to Hashirama, Butsuma grabbed him. Madara tried to stay calm, "Yes sir?" "Who is your father?" "Tajima Uchiha sir." "You are Tajima's oldest son and you are this calm and considerate… how?" "My father hated me as a child. Which is why my name mean stain or mistake in japanese… he didn't like me much…" Butsuma let him go. "So he wasn't as proud as he appeared to be of you…" "No. He was not proud of me at all."

Butsuma patted his head, "So you really aren't an Uchiha… You are merely my son's wife...Good…" He ran a hand through Madara's hair, "And no, I don't need anything...Thank you for asking though…" Madara grinned and hugged Butsuma before going back over to Hashirama. "I like your dad, he hates my dad as much as I do!" Butsuma actually laughed at that.

"He's always been good at manipulating. Mada-chan, Danzo works for him." Hashirama said that gently, then turned to his father. "When a woman marries, she moves out of her natal family and becomes part of her husband's family. When she dies, she is buried with her husband's family. Her spirit joins her husband's ancestors in the afterlife. It has always been this way. So, our mother is part of this family, no matter how you would like to twist it. Tobirama is your child, too. Deny it all you want. I told you before, and I tell you now- Tobirama is your child just as much as I am. Have you ever thought if you accepted him, stopped hurting him and actually gave a flying fuck about him he wouldn't be the way he is, and the three of us could be an actual family?"

Hashirama held Madara to him. "Madara is going to be my wife. He will join this family. As will his two nephews."

Butsuma scratched the back of his head looking defeated, "Hashi, Hashi, Hashi… what did I say before? I agreed that I would accept your brother if you merely became my son again! If you became family…" He took Madara's hand and pulled him back and put a hand around his waist. "Listen to you wife then Hashi… I said I would accept him… Madara Senju… No longer a Uchiha… He is a good man too… He would be an even better woman...but he does seem like he could pull off one. Madara rolled his eyes, "Butsuma-san! I am not a woman!" Madara snickered and Butsuma merely smirked, "Yes but you could pull off one… like the press has stated…" Madara rolled his eyes not wanting to believe this man could possibly have ordered Danzo to do those things to him.

Butsuma pet Madara's cheek. "He is quite the cute one too…You are still bisexual Hashirama so thats why I can deal with it. And this one is very feminine. As long as you aren't bottom I'm a proud father." He moved a hand over to Tobirama and pet his cheek. "I will accept him as my son, something you said he always wanted… as long as you accept us as a family again… what do you say Hashi?"

Hashirama nearly growled, sounding almost like Itachi. "Do. not. touch. Madara. You will not hurt him as you have done to Tobirama. After all this time, why are you coming around again? What are you after?"

"I'm after you Hashirama, after a family. I'm growing old and I merely want you back. Danzo got me thinking about how alone I was and how much I hated it… so I merely want you back… I want all of you back…"

"I don't believe you. Your heart is a lump of coal filled with only love for yourself. Danzo put you up to this, didn't he? He wants to get Madara back."

Butsuma walked over to Hashirama letting Madara go, "Danzo is my bitch, not the other way around. That piece of shit had an obsession with me. NOT the other way around. He had a little fag crush on me and knew I hated Uchiha's. He used Madara thinking it would make me happy. The only reason you aren't DEAD is because I stopped him from hurting you when you took away the thing he wanted also. I wouldn't give the idiot sex so he needed something else to take it out on… which was Madara.. he is my lacky… not my master. He is merely a lonely old scum bag who tried to get in my pants. He couldn't set me up to do anything, don't think me so low. How do you think he kept getting out of jail. He is useful to me. So I get him out.."

"You're just as bad as he is. What do you want me back so badly for? You say its family, but family has never meant jack shit to you. So, why now? I want the truth, if you are even capable of telling me it."

Butsuma pulled Hashirama into a hug, "I told you, I don't have anyone left...Your mother had been at least visiting me every week… she moved away… I don't got anyone left… I get it. I really do. I'm a sociopath and know it. I don't feel the way you do about family. But I do know that I won't be alone which I despise, if I have you… That is the truth...Now either you can accept my offer of accepting Tobirama and Madara into the family, or I can just go to the police station and get Danzo back out and leave you to deal with him alone. Because I have no problem doing that… He doesn't bother me as much as he bothers you…"

Hashirama hesitated, not sure if he could believe his father or not. He looked at unconscious Tobirama in the bed. "You will never lay a hand on him again?" His father would be able to hear the wavering in his voice.

"Kill Danzo and Hashirama will accept." Itachi spoke up from the doorway where he held a still sleepy Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke's head was on Itachi's shoulder, little fists buried in Itachi's shirt. Itachi had dressed Sasuke, who'd slept all the way to the hospital and was still sleeping.

The father looked over to the intruder and scoffed, "You are asking me to commit a crime which indeed could put me into jail… plus… if Hashirama doesn't hold up his end… I am at a loss because I no longer have a lacky who practically eats from my palm. So no. I will not kill Danzo… But Hashi…"He looked back to his son.

"I will not harm Tobirama again...If he hits me of course you can't blame me for smacking him back." He put a hand on Hashirama's cheek. "You are so good… and… one of the best sons I could ever ask for… I am prepared to do everything to keep you and your fiance safe… Danzo will never harm him as long as I order him not to…"

Hashirama looked over his shoulder at Itachi, stunned he would make such a demand. "Death solves nothing, Itachi-"

"It would solve Danzo being alive to rape my uncle."

Hashirama shook his head. "Hate breeds nothing but more hate. Violence can not solve violence." He turned back to his father, stiffening when he touched his cheek. "And how do I know you won't go behind my back and have Madara abused, as you have done to Tobirama?"

Butsuma had found it actually funny that Hashirama would think he would touch Madara. "Boy, I have done some fucked up stuff but the number one thing I have NEVER done which you can even ask your mother, I have never cheated on her. I do not believe in touch a married mans wife nor ever would cheat on my own. I am very old fashioned and do not believe in divorce or any such infidelity… Your mother left ME. Not the other way around… I don't believe in divorce and if we hadn't made the deal that she would stay as a girlfriend instead of a wife, I would have never signed those papers…"

He looked over to Itachi, "Danzo will not touch Madara as long as Hashirama keeps his side of the deal. As long as he remains my son and close to me, I will make sure Madara is beyond just safe, but be untouchable. I will have a lacky of mine with him at all times to make sure he is safe and sound…"

Itachi nodded and looked at Hashirama. He did not know what Butsuma was really like, but all he cared about was ensuring Madara and Sasuke's safety.

Hashirama wavered and finally decided. "Fine. You will ensure Madara's safety. You will accept Tobirama and apologize to him, and….we both will come back home to you."

"Apologize? Wow you are indeed pushing it Hashirama… but fine...I accept." He smiled and kissed Hashirama's cheek. He went over to Madara and patted his head. "I think you will make a lovely daughter-in-law… Is adoption an option? I hope so." Madara nodded, "Well Itachi and Sasuke are already like my children but adopting another might be nice!"

Hashirama blinked when his father kissed his cheek. He was rarely if ever affectionate, only when he wanted to piss off and emotionally manipulate Tobirama. "Maybe you really do mean it this time." He was stunned. He just held Madara close.

Butsuma just smiled, "Of course I mean it. I love you son…" He went over to Tobirama's sleeping form and place his hand on his head. He wasn't gay for his son… he merely just knew a good time when he saw one… that was all… and he saw a very good time in Tobirama…

"The doctor said he should wake up soon…"

There was something on their father's face Hashirama didn't like. "If you hurt him you will loose the both of us forever. Swear right here and now that you will *not* harm my brother."

"I will not hurt him… and we both know that if you leave me I will send Danzo after everyone you love. Because if thats what it takes for me to not be alone… I will do so...So right now its not me who should be begging, it should be you. I am protecting your love and his family… I am protecting you and Tobirama just by having you as my family… because all of my lackeys would DIE for a chance to fuck your uke… I'm the only thing stopping them…"

"There is always Itachi's idea-" Hashirama started then noticed the upset look on Madara's face. "Kitten?" He sighed. He knew what that look mean. "Fine. Very well, Mada-chan. I'll meet him halfway." Hashirama turned to his father. "Fine then, we have an agreement."

"I thought so…" Butsuma spoke and went back to gazing at Tobirama thinking of all the ways he could tie him up and ravish his body… he always did find that pale skin and white hair attractive. He could bring Tobirama into his room after he trusted that he wouldn't do anything… he would pin him down and taste every bit of his body. He would nibble every little bit of him and touch him even if he pleaded for him not to. He would have a lovely time…

He watched as Tobirama's eyes opened only to see his father and he nearly fell of the hospital bed and almost ripped the IV out. He saw his older brother not doing anything about it and not removing his father and he never felt so betrayed in his whole life. "N-Nii…..Hashirama-nii…. Wh-Wha?" He could see all of the things his father used to do to him flash before his eyes and he quickly tried to make an escape.

Hashirama dragged Madara over with him to calm Tobirama down. "I've been talking with father. He says he's getting older and is lonely. He's….he'd like to talk to you Tobirama. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

Tobirama smacked Hashirama across the face, "You TRUST HIM! YOU FUCKING TRUST HIM! HOW COULD YOU TALK TO HIM AND MAKE DECISIONS LIKE THAT WHEN I'M NOT EVEN AWAKE BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!"

Butsuma reached over and ran a hand through Tobirama's hair making him nearly shut down and a tear going down his face in fear. "I'm sorry Tobirama...I just want us to be a family again. I have problems and I know it… but everyone has some type of problem. I was coming to see you and Hashirama but when I saw you were drunk it angered me. I'm doing my best to get over my anger issues and I-"

"LIAR! YOU ARE LIAR!" He ripped the needle out from his skin and got out of the hospital bed holding his chest as he could feel the stitches and let out a dry sob and tried to escape even if it was through the nearby window which he tried to open more. He was flipping out and scared. "I HATE YOU HASHIRAMA! HOW COULD YOU!? I trusted you and now you are on HIS SIDE! Don't you GET IT! He raped me. He fucking raped me not even a few hours ago...he took a knife and carved into my chest and here you are defending him! Do you get how painful it is for me to even hear his name! You don't do you? You never felt his hand coming down on your skin… you never felt his dick slam into you like you are nothing! You have never felt his rage… you only hear it… you know nothing… and you think you have the right to accept him into this family after what he has done…Let me guess you are getting something out of this Hashirama!? What has he offered you? What has he offered you thats more appealing than my safety? My SANITY?"

He shook his head and glared at the floor. "I mean nothing to you if this is what you do to me… Nothing…"

"Tobirama." Hashirama's voice was firm as he sat down on the bed and gripped his arms, giving him a little shake. "He is not going to leave us alone. You think I'd just give in to him like that after how he's treated you? Don't be so stupid!" Hashirama shook him a little harder. "Danzo is his lackey. If we leave- if you and I leave, Danzo will get out of jail. He will rape Madara again, and father will rape you again. He's promised to keep his hands off you, to protect Madara, if we go back with him. If we try to leave, he's just going to make things worse for us! So tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Tobirama just shook his head, "You don't know him… all you are doing right now is protecting your boyfriend… not me… He is going to rape me again and you won't even know about it… I'm not stupid. I can SEE how this is going to play out… your lovebird will be safe and I will go right back to that dark place where he raped me every night and you would never find out because he made sure you COULDN'T ever find out. I don't want to be part of this deal… I don't… I want to go to my house… I want to grab my booze and I'm going to drink till I think I'm dead… before I go anywhere near him...I don't want to be hurt again Hashi… you don't understand what it feels like and you never will...You don't know him like you think you do…I-" The nurse came in seeing Tobirama out of the bed and with a sigh we had a few other nurses come in and force him back into the bed and put the IV back in. As soon as they left now after restraining Tobirama, Butsuma saw he had to remind Hashirama of the consequences.

He clicked his tongue and a few lackeys made their way in of all different shapes and sizes but almost all of them were staring at Tobirama like they would love to make his life hell. "If Tobirama can't go along with our deal… then I won't be able to stop my men from doing what they want. And I think it should be very clear what they want...Hashirama… don't you agree?"

Hashirama snarled. "You haven't changed at all. You fucking liar. I was stupid to fall for your shit." Right now he was rather starting to like Itachi's idea of just killing him. Despite his talk of peace- Hashirama did not like violence. But sometimes, when push came to shove there were two choices in life: be a peaceful doormat and get walked all over, or fucking fight. It went against Hashirama's peace-loving nature, but ….well, it was fucking time to fucking fight.

He groaned, "I have done everything you wanted Hashirama, I promised I wouldn't harm a hair on your brothers head, apologized but he didn't want to hear …." When a lacky reached out to touch Tobirama Butsuma broke the man's arm 4 times around. "And I promised I'd keep them safe." He reached over and pulled Madara over so the lackies eyes wouldn't dare go to him.

"I also will keep the other Uchiha's safe which wasn't originally part of the deal. I keeping Danzo in jail and I'm even willing to apologize to your mother for any wrong I have done to her… what else do you want for me not to be alone Hashirama?" His eyes became soft and he never looked so truthful. He kisse Madara's forehead which made the man smile and had him sit down and waved his lackeys to leave. He went over to Hashirama and hugged him and whispered to him, "I want nothing more than to not be alone...That's all… no more no less...With your mother gone I am lonely...a failure of a father yes, but I want to change that." He went over to Tobirama and sighed. "I really am sorry Tobirama, I'm trying to change as much as I can but its difficult… If it makes a difference I have been seeing a therapist and even stopped drinking myself. You remember how I used to get drunk and that was when I hit you. I won't ever get drunk again. I will remain sober and work on my anger issues. I'm doing my best… Ask your mom for proof."

Hashirama bit his lip. The nurses had injected another sedative into Tobirama's IV. He took Tobirama's hand in his own and gently cupped Tobirama's cheek. Their father holding Madara Hashirama interpreted to be their father taking Madara hostage, as a silent threat. But….could their father also really mean it? "He's promised not to touch you anymore. He's….I think he might actually mean it. Isn't that what you want? For us all to be a family? A real family?"

Tobirama was slowly passing out and he just kept shaking his head, "I don't want to have to drink anymore...Hashi… I don't want to keep feeling the pain…" Tears went down his face though his eyes kept closing. "If you're wrong. I will never forgive you… I can't live with anymore abuse… You will come home to my corpse and it will be all your fault…"

Hashirama shook his head. "I know its hard. And you...father has hurt you beyond forgiveness. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness or a second chance. But maybe…..if he truly changes, maybe this can heal some of the hurt in your heart, Tobirama."

Tobirama closed his eyes and fell asleep leaned into his brother shaking and digging his fingers into Hashirama's shirt. "N-Nii-san…" He muttered before he was completely passed out.

Hashirama kissed Tobirama's head.

Butsuma smiled but suddenly his phone rang showing the prisons number, he picked it up, "Why hello there Danzo, I'm currently speaking with my sons and striking a deal. I might have to call you back later."

Danzo's voice was dark on the other end, "A deal? Butsuma, I love you more than anything but what the hell are you up to?" "Getting my sons back… what else?" "Butsuma don't make me make you pay when I get out of here. You remember last time you waited to bail me out." The mans face became a pained one at the thought, "Never again will that happen now I will call you back." Danzo let out a sickening laugh before Butsuma shivered and hung up. "That man truly is a creep."

He proceeded in growling at the lacky who was curious enough to ask what had happened before. Butsuma nearly killed the poor man before calming himself. "Now where were we?"

Hashirama had heard Danzo on the other end. "I saw you shiver. Do you truly own Danzo the way you say? It doesn't seem like it. If you're so afraid of being alone, and he loves you so much, why haven't you shacked up with him?"

Butsuma groaned, "Please don't tell me you are serious Hashirama? The man is a creep. And for me to say that, well, you know it has to be fucking true. I swear he had the biggest fag crush on me. Last time I got him out late the freak of a man started to flirt with me and tried to grab my ass. I bashed his head in for 30 minutes straight for it. And he listens to me but he is almost like a friend of sorts so he has more freedom than other lackies and he knows it so he takes advantage of it. That's all."

"You reacted the way Tobirama does when you call him. Personally, I think the two of you would be an ideal match."

"I merely shivered because he creeps me out. I keep him around because he does what I saw without even a thought that it might be wrong. He is a good lacky and listens good. Though its just the times he doesn't listen, meaning invading my personal space, that makes me want to murder something."

He sat back and crossed his legs, "I am not gay Hashirama. And I do not want any type of fag sex near me that involves someone who is older than ME. I've seen his saggy balls and I don't want that disgusting crap near me!" He pulled out a water bottle from his back and drank some almost like he got a bad taste in his mouth from the thought.

"Stop looking at me like that boy before I smash your teeth in. I swear your eyes are staring right through me. What part of me not wanting to be with a saggy old man don't you get? God you are just like your mother!"

"In that I see what's really going on? There's more going on than you're admitting. I will find out, in time. Is that why she left you? She find out there was something between you and Danzo? Or are you just upset he wants to top you and not the other way around?"

Butsuma was ready to smack his son, "You are making it very hard for me to stay non-violent Hashirama… I DON'T cheat. I NEVER would. That is the one thing I stand for more than anything else. I do NOT want a gay relationship! I like women! Stop assuming that I want in any way a relationship with that freak! I'ma bout to bail him out just to shut you up in a minute boy."

He sat back and groaned, "Danzo used to be my best friend okay, over time he became more useful to use as a lacky rather than a friend. He thought the new way I was treating him meant I liked him, when I don't… that is all. Your mother actually found it funny and made a game out of it to see how many times she could trap me in an awkward situation with the man now stop talking about my fucking sex life! You said you would come home so I will go get the nurse to get the release papers for Tobirama."

"Tobirama isn't in a fit state to be released. And its important because, well, NOT talking about your sex life is what lead to Madara and Tobirama both getting raped. Mother isn't in the picture now, so it doesn't count as cheating if you two are not together, does it? And if his dick really bothers you, have him get a sex change. If he loves you as much as it seems, he'd probably even let you pick the size of his boobs. Some botox will take care of his wrinkles."

"Hashirama if you don't shut up I'm really going to hit you.." He drank down the rest of the water wishing it was alcohol. "I am NOT going to go out with a tranny nor a man! STOP TRYING TO GET ME TOGETHER WITH DANZO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"There goes your temper again. You promised to work on that. You need to learn to talk things out and work things out without being violent. And you shouldn't be so narrow minded. You shouldn't hate something simply because it is new and you've never tried it. It makes you very small-minded and inhibits your growth as a person. Not to mention it makes you more uptight and can lead to high levels of stress, early heart attack, stroke, and not to mention the havoc it wreaks on your bowels. Have you tried taking some Metamucil? That should help with constipation. "

He heard his phone go off again seeing the prison and he threw the phone across the room. "Get your stuff and come home…before you make me drink again…" He groaned and grabbed a few ones from his bag. "I'm going to get some soda. Call your servants and get them to pack some of your stuff. And… your mother will always be in the picture… Always… Now get some of your stuff together and I will get my lackeys to prepare the limo. Madara do you want anything to drink?" Madara smiled, "A soda would be nice." The man nodded.

"Stupid kid talking about my fuckng sex life and trying to get me with Danzo…"

"Don't forget the Metamucil!" Hashirama called out to Butsuma. "Or maybe a colon cleanser!"

Madara was on the floor laughing at how easily Hashirama could deflate a situation. "Oh my god, my stomach, I can't breathe, hahahahahaha! Hashirama I love you! I'm not sure how someone could even come up with that at a time like this. First you gross your father out with thoughts of Danzo in his bed and with a sex change then you talk about constipation and Metamucil! I love you so damn much! But you really are going to make him want you dead if you keep this up! You are going make ME want you dead if you keep this up!" Madara got back up and got into the hospital bed with Tobirama. He ran a hand through his hair.

"But...on a serious note, do you really think your father doesn't have control over Danzo? I mean you dad is pretty scary."

"I've known Danzo for years. He's a slippery fish and just as violent, if not more violent, than my father." He ran a hand through Madara's hair, combing it with his fingers. "Though I was perfectly serious. I swear the man gets constipated and its part of what makes him so miserable."

*******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ******

Itachi had drifted away down the hall long ago. Sasuke started quietly fussing in his sleep as if he was having a bad dream. "Shhh. Little one, you're safe." Itachi whispered and hummed Sasuke's lullabye. Figuring Sasuke would be waking up soon after such a rough night, Itachi carried him down to the cafe to get Sasuke his favorite tomato bisque soup.

After Itachi had retrieved the soup it was almost like the scent of it woke Sasuke up because his head came up, his hand went out, and he quickly started to show down after he had quite the nightmare.

"Mnnn… Nii-san thank you...When are we going back home. Obviously we are not home and I want to go back to bed… is Tobirama alright? Is that why we are here?" He yawned big and drank down the soup like it was water and went to nibbling on Itachi's neck like it was his second course meal. "Nummy big brothyyy…" He joked and closed his eyes again.

As Sasuke sleepily slurped his soup, Itachi wiped at his mouth to catch any drips, then afterwards he cleaned Sasuke up. "You can go back to sleep otouto. We're just here to see Tobirama. He hasn't woken up yet." Itachi chuckled. "You're not fully up either." He rubbed Sasuke's back, patting it until Sasuke let out a small burp.

"We're going to stay here for a little bit. You can sleep, Sasuke. I just didn't want you home alone." He kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi looked up at the sudden interruption. "I'm Konan. You remember me? We used to work together."

"Hn. Yes, I remember. I used to see you in the halls and cafeteria occasionally." And in meetings. Yes, Itachi remembered her. "You're Nagato's sister."

Konan sat down besides them. "Yes. Did something happen to your uncle? You used to visit him in the mental hospital?"

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back but Konan was taking up most of his attention. "Uncle Madara is fine. We're just here visiting a friend." He didn't feel like spilling out personal information to acquaintances and others he did not know very well since he didn't trust them especially after all that had been going on.

Sasuke felt a river of jealously flow through his veins. How DARE this woman take Itachi's attention! He was HIS! He pouted and crawled around in Itachi's lap and nuzzled his neck trying to get his eyes back on him and not on this slut. "Itachiiiii…" He pouted and glared at Konan. "Itachi is eating with me, go away." He said rather bluntly. He was hanging out with Madara too much.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Otouto, be nice. This lady is a former coworker of mine." He held his lips to Sasuke's forehead, checking for a fever. "You feel a little warm, my little one." He rubbed Sasuke's back some more. "You've had such a rough night and didn't get much sleep."

The look on Konan's face said she thought Sasuke was very spoiled, indeed. "Well, I hope your friend is alright. I will tell Nagato I ran into you two. Please give his regards to your uncle. And you haven't introduced me to the little girl in your lap. Is that your baby sister?"

"Ah, forgive me. Sasuke, this is Konan. She's Nagato's sister- you remember Pein? Uncle Madara's friend from the mental hospital?" Itachi kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose, then turned to Konan. "And this is my little brother. Although he is pretty enough to be a lovely girl, he is a lovely boy." Itachi's voice was full of pride when talking about Sasuke.

Sasuke pouted when he was called a little girl, "I am a teenager, not a little girl. I am a TEEN BOY." He hugged Itachi close. "And I love Nagato… He is always so nice to uncle Madara I swore he was Uncles boyfriend but they always denied it. He used to sneak me cookies from the caretakers."

"Well, you look like a little girl. Maybe middle school age." Konan said with a nod. "Nagato is very sweet. He's always taken care of those close to him. " She smiled, more at Itachi than at Sasuke.

Itachi nodded. "Madara was lucky to have him. And no one can resist my little Sasuke." He kissed each of Sasuke's cheeks.

The young Uchiha was getting more and more agitated with having this girl around and smiling at HIS Itachi. He got off Itachi's lap and grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him away and when he couldn't pull him due to the size different he let go and ran away himself knowing Itachi would follow.

Sasuke ran right into one of Butsuma's lacky and licked his lips at the sight of Sasuke. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You are one of the Uchiha's Butsuma-sama is trying to work with...tell me… did he accept the offer…?" The lacky sure hoped not so he could take this one into a nearby bathroom and fuck him silly.

Itachi, thinking Sasuke was having an episode, suddenly jumped up. "Sasuke!" Konan was ignored and out of his mind. He took off after him, seeing some big man touching his sweet otouto. He didn't like the lustful look on the man's face. "Sasuke! There you are!" He raced over and picked Sasuke up, placing Sasuke on his hip.

"Little one, done run off like that." Itachi chided. "Especially since you don't want your meds." He kissed Sasuke's soft lips and carried him away. "My sweet one, are you okay? Was that lady scaring you? Or did you get jealous?" Itachi smiled a little. "YOu've nothing to be jealous of. You know you're my little sunshine."

Itachi turned back to the man and snarled at him. "You will leave my little brother alone, or I'll chop your dick off."

The man smirked, "I was merely asking him how it was going with Butsuma-sama. After all, if the deal isn't accepted that gives us free reign to give all your delicious ukes trouble. I truly hope you didn't accept, because whether you realize it or not. There are ten of his men counting me just in this room right now. There are plenty of us to be able to hold you down while the others take your little brother for a spin."

He laughed loudly and picked up his newspaper again while a few of the men came up behind Itachi pushing him around a bit and knowing Itachi couldn't throw all of them off.

Sasuke clung to Itachi doing his felt to make sure Itachi didn't fall over as they banged shoulders against him.

Itachi growled and held Sasuke. He'd be able to fight better if his arms weren't full. Protecting Sasuke was his priority. However, that was one thing he could do. He wasn't going to just sit here and take shit from these assholes. Itachi suddenly and unexpectedly dropped low, laying Sasuke on the ground then lashed out with one leg in a sweeping move that knocked several men down. When the still-standing men came after Itachi, he pushed Sasuke past them, right in between two of the men and followed that with two uppercuts right in their solar plexuses. On their way down, he elbowed each man in the head, and the last man standing he kicked hard in the side, sending him flying right into the first goon with the newspaper.

Sasuke took his hand and bolted near the room which held their boss. He sighed once he and the pissed off nii-san were away. "I-I was jealous… I'm sorry… I didn't like how she spoke to you. I want you all to myself… My nii-san… and Hashirama accepted their deal… right? Th-They won't be able to hurt you?" Sasuke was more worried about the men pushing around Itachi than the atrocities they would do to him.

Itachi picked Sasuke back up and kissed his cheek. "I'm yours Sasuke. I was just being polite to her. But your my little dumpling. I'll always be here to take care of you. And don't worry about me, I can handle myself. " Itachi smiled. "I won't let them lay a finger on you, otouto. If they do I'll pull a Lorena Bobbitt and chop their dicks off then stuff them in their mouth."

Sasuke giggled and nuzzled his brother. "I love you nii-san, and all of your self defence training. But I still don't want any chances of you getting hurt. This deal will make sure nobody is hurt right? Nobody will get hurt again a-and Danzo won't… he won't touch me a-again nor Uncle…"

He hugged onto Itachi for a minute before finding a chair and plopping down. "I really hate all of this. Why can't the police ever do their job like I was told they do when I was little? It is really beginning to become pathetic."

Itachi picked Sasuke back up. "Come on, lets go see Tobirama otouto. Even the police shouldn't be derping up like this. Unless something is going on- that man, Hashirama's father. When we were walking down the hall- well, you were still asleep- he mentioned Danzo is his lackey. His money is what's been keeping Danzo out of jail, and been making evidence against him disappear."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "H-He… do you think he ordered him to do these thing or that Danzo just did them and relied on him to get him out. When Danzo had… um touched me… he… he got a phone call in the middle… and spoke to the other person saying that he would be home for dinner and loved them but...when the other person didn't say they loved him back he just got more angry and hit Naruto more and thats when h-he started to grope me. He kept talking about how if he can't have the one he truly wants then 'pretty little things' will have to do… I think he had been talking to Butsuma…"

Itachi pursed his lips. "Probably. It wouldn't surprise me. Butsuma probably knew and didn't give a damn. He's that kind of man. "

Sasuke looked down before a brilliant idea struck him, "What would happen if Danzo finally got the balls to over-power Butsuma… He wouldn't touch us anymore because he had the one he wanted, and Butsuma couldn't send any lackeys after us because he would be too busy trying to use them to get the hell away himself… It's like putting the two evils together so one is canceled out and the other is turned to good. Can't we just stick them both in a jail cell until Danzo gets so sex-crazed Butsuma is screwed? Like both ways?" Sasuke was thinking that things could be handled by turning the two against each other in a nicer way. Not in violence like everyone had been turning to.

Itachi chuckled. "You really are sweet otouto." He kissed Sasuke's soft cheek. "Maybe we could sedate Butsuma and gift wrap him for Danzo."

Sasuke laughed loudly, "Yus! Kills two birds with one stone! Make sure its big bright colored wrapping paper ohh and put him in a dress!" Sasuke snickered.

Itachi laughed. "Genius my darling one." He cuddled Sasuke close.

"Ah! Itachi-san, fancy running into you again!" Konan rounded a corner and almost bumped into them. "You took off so suddenly. You didn't even say good bye."

"Ah. Konan. I'm sorry. My otouto wasn't feeling well." He kissed Sasuke's cheek again.

"He seems fine to me." She crossed her arms.

"Well, he wasn't." Itachi frowned at her clipped tone.

Sasuke growled at the girl before finally pulling Itachi down into a deep kiss not caring who saw. "Back off bitch my nii-san is mine! He ain't straight and he is mine! I don't care if Nagato is your brother no matter how nice he is, ITACHI IS MINE, now BACK OFF." He pulled Itachi along and over to a bench and sat into his lap. "Stupid bitch…"

Konan blinked in surprise then glared at Sasuke, turning to Itachi with an expectant look that he reprimand the boy.

Itachi snuggled Sasuke close, one hand around his waist, the other cupping the back of Sasuke's head as he took control of the kiss, his tongue sweeping over Sasuke's mouth then breaking the kiss. He made eye contact with Konan. "Sasuke and I are together. He's not happy with your attempts at flirting with me. I do apologize for his brashness." Itachi shrugged; that was as much of an apology as Konan was going to get. "He is young and has yet to learn subtlety." Itachi snorted but smiled, it was clear he found Sasuke's antics adorable.

"More like spoiled brat. You should turn him over in your lap and spank him."

Sasuke growled at Konan, "Someone should turn you around and shove a cactus up your ass, maybe it would make you more attractive because at least it will substitute the stick up your hole! Itachi is my man so fuck off before I rip you a new one." Sasuke went back to nibbling on Itachi's neck and kissing him deeply. "Mine…"

Konan growled right back. "That is exactly the kind of attitude that deserves a smack across the mouth!"

Itachi suddenly stood up, picking Sasuke up once again with him and holding him close. "My otouto does *not* get smacked. Especially across the face. Sasuke is usually very sweet and loving-" Here Konan snorted in disbelief. "He feels threatened by you. And you have no idea of the hell he's been through. Our birth father used to smack him around repeatedly. I have tried to diffuse this situation, but you're not getting the hint. I've already apologized for Sasuke, so take it or leave it. And now, I do not appreciate how you are talking about my little dumpling, so good day to you and do not bother us again."

With that, Itachi turned and walked away, Sasuke on his hip. Once they were closer to Tobirama's room and well away from Konan, Itachi paused and kissed Sasuke's cheek again, and the tip of his nose. "Are you okay my plum? She upset you, didn't she? I won't ever let anyone smack you."

Sasuke frowned, "I don't like it when girls flirt with you. Its like they are going to take you away from me! I-I don't want that… You won't… ever leave me for a girl right?" He frowned and nuzzled his brother.

Itachi held Sasuke tightly. "I love you too much to ever leave you. You're my sweet otouto. My little dumpling. My precious plum." He rained kisses on Sasuke's face. "You're the only one for me. I love you, Sasuke, now and forever. You're the only one my eyes see. No matter who tries to flirt with me, my heart is yours, my plum."

Sasuke nuzzled Itachi and pulled him along to a vending machine, "I want a soda to share with you." He laughed and kissed Itachi's lip repeatedly. The once he got to the vending machine he caught Butsuma out of the corner of his eye. He pointed to him so Itachi would look.

"I of course will get you out Danzo, calm yourself, but you can't touch them anymore. I made a deal with them...No, NO… how many times do I have to say I'm not going to be with you like that! Don't you dare threaten me! That one time you caught me off guard and we both know who is the most powerful between us! And NO its not you! No… I don't want that to happen… but… no Danzo! You are lucky I'm even bailing you out! Just don't touch them and don't you dare try to touch me. I don't care how much you want sex you aren't going near me or my children. Fuck a lacky… no I am not your lacky! We are friends that is all! Why won't you get that! If you come over I will- no! Just enough you stupid man! I give up on you! Just stay away from them." He hung up and groaned.

Itachi pulled Sasuke back out of sight. "Sounds like Butsuma is Danzo's lackey. And that Danzo has no intention of keeping clear from Madara."

Butsuma sighed and got the soda's and stared at his bag and pulling out a small nip of alcohol and groaned before throwing it away… it did show that he was actually trying… that he was serious about staying clean for them.

He drank down two soda's before grabbing a few for everyone in the room. He took a sharp turn and knocked right into Itachi. "Huh? Oh I apologize Itachi. Do you want a soda, I got a few in case you all came back to the room. "

Itachi blinked and once again picked Sasuke up. "Hello, Butsuma-san." Itachi returned just as polite. "Ah, thank you. Sasuke and I were just on our way to get one."

Butsuma nodded. He looked to Sasuke who looked like he was trying to stare through him. "If you saw me with the alcohol I swear I threw it away!" He put his hands up defensively. "Hope to see you back in the room soon."

Butsuma's attitude seemed completely different. Danzo really had an effect on him which showed even more who was in power. He patted Sasuke's head and gave him two soda's. "Tobirama was put back to sleep. He woke up for a bit but wasn't wanting to rest. Hashirama decided to try to talk about quite nasty things so I had to take a walk. I don't know how you deal with him going out with your uncle… I barely can deal with him being my son…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Hashirama is….very easy going. He...seems to be good for uncle. What could he possibly talk about that's unnerving? Hugging the trees? Trannies?" He saw the stare Sasuke was giving Butsuma, and was worried Butsuma might get suspicious they'd overheard the conversation or turn his attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke here was just upset. He had a little episode, I was just calming him down." Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek again.

Butsuma nodded in understanding about Sasuke, "And you don't know my son like I do then. He decided to go on to talk about my sex life and recommended I have sexual relations with a transexual Danzo AND had a lovely conversation about constipation… I think he has been hanging out with Tobirama too much…"

Itachi snorted. "That sounds like Hashirama."

He drank a bit of the next soda and went over to a bench to sit down. One of his lackeys came over and whispered to Butsuma. "Please forgive my sudden departure but I have been informed that one of my men went against me and tried to touch your little brother… and you kicked his ass but that isn't great enough punishment… I will have him taken care of…"

Itachi was leaning in so Sasuke could pick out a soda. "Oh? And punish him, how?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Butsuma raised an eyebrow, "Do you really wish to know while in the presence of your little brother? But if you must. The punishment become the same as what they intended to do, he intended to rape little Sasuke, so one of my other lackeys will tie him down and rape him repeatedly till he is emotionally scarred, and the others who tried to beat you up with be beaten to a pulp to the point their limbs will no longer work for a very long time…"

"Does that answer you question enough? Or would you want more details. You can be the one to rape and punish them if you wish." He sipped his soda.

Butsuma looked down at his phone when he got a text and turned a shade red at the sight of what the text contained. He quickly turned off his phone and didn't mention it. "I will be going to arrange their punishment now…"

'Or avoiding yours?' Itachi thought but didn't say it out loud. He just nodded to Butsuma. He'd glimpsed the text. He stood up. "Why don't we go see how Hashirama and Madara are doing?" He said to Sasuke, holding him protectively with the lackey around even if it wasn't the one who'd wanted to hurt Sasuke.

Butsuma had seen Itachi's eyes wander and before he walked away he kept his eyes on Itachi, "Curiosity killed the cat Itachi… please don't end up being the cat…" He walked away and the lacky followed behind him.

Itachi blinked at the please.

Butsuma had to go get Danzo out of prison before they both got into one of those arguments which ended up putting Butsuma in an awkward position. He was never the thing people wanted to get, he was always the chaser, so when it became the other way around he had a hard time knowing the correct way to escape an awkward situation.

He called Danzo on the way out, "I'm coming, don't get your fucking panties in a bunch you idiot… and I swear if you try to grope me I have my gun on me and I will shoot you like last time…"

"Oooh, I like 'em feisty. You know the more you resist the more I want that ass of yours. That nice, untouched, virginally tight ass. Pounding it for the first time gets me hard just thinking about it!"

Butsuma just growled, "Enough you idiot! Do you want me to get you out or not." The truth was, Butsuma actually was lonely and he only kept breaking him out due to actually getting something attention for once. It was flattering, creepy, and messed up all at the same time and he didn't really know what to think. He just went with his gut which told him to bail out Danzo. Now that he would have his family back he wouldn't need Danzo's praise. This was just one last thank you was all.

"I'm not breaking you out anymore after this. Don't get in anymore trouble…."

"You said that last time. Just give me that sweet ass of yours and I'll be good as gold. I won't touch my little Uchiha bitch."

"I'm serious this time! You know I'm trying to change and you aren't helping!" He got in the limo and had the driver bring him to the prison. And for the last time you are not getting anywhere near my ass you creep. You are my friend, not my fag boyfriend, now start acting like it!"

"You should change into my delicious uke bitch and let me fuck you hard. You know you want it. Aren't you tired of me giving it to Madara? Maybe I'll have one last round with him and destroy that ass for that brat son of yours. Then I'll move on to that little Sasuke. He's a scrumptious little morsel…"

"Enough… or I will not release you… I'm coming in now…" He got out of the limo once it was parked and requested to see Danzo. Once they brought him on the other side of the screen Butsuma sighed, "If you don't cease this… you will no longer even have me as a friend… I won't put up with you… You will stop this… You will not touch Madara nor his family nor my family…"

"Alright, alright, I'll back off….for now. Now get me out of here my dream uke."

Butsuma frowned unlike his usual reaction when he complimented him. He was being torn. That side he was trying to get rid of loved the pain of his youngest son and wished to harm them all more… but… this other side that realized his loneliness seemed to wash the other away."

He went to the cop and did his usual dealings and got Danzo out of jail. He brought him back into the limo and slapped Danzo's hand if he thought it was going too close to him. He got in back of the limo and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do with you anymore, nor myself… You have to stop this all… I can't be a good father while you are doing this… you said you would assist me in changing for the better…"

"And I will. You should trust me more. I know you're lonely, and I promise if you give yourself to me you'll never be lonely again. You can use Tobirama as you wish. I'll give up the Uchihas for you."

Butsuma shook his head, "But I don't know if I really do want to use Tobirama… the way he spoke and the way I scarred him… he is my son even if I have been so cruel to him...He still is there… And Danzo Im you friend, I'm not gay. I'm NOT! And Even if I was I wouldn't be bottom thats for freakin sure… Being bottom means your a bitch, someone who can be pushed around and I am not yours to push around…"

He sighed, "The therapist told me to tell you to fuck off basically… She didn't approve of you either. I think I'm a talk to my son about you… okay… he is intelligent… and… I really don't want to be gay after I still love my ex-wife… Its not the way its supposed to work. I've been trying to get her back and you know that!"

"Butsu….she doesn't want you back." Danzo said gently. "She ran away from you. You don't' have to be gay. Just be my friend with benefits!"

Looked down he bit his lip, "No… I have to keep trying, as long as she is alive there is a possibility to get her back. I can tell her I've changed. She left me because of what I did to Tobirama, I just need to be good to Tobirama and I can get her back…" He didn't realize how bad what he was saying was… Danzo had more of an incentive to kill Hashirama's mother… he had an obsession with Butsuma, a REAL obsession. He wanted him and Butsuma didn't see really how much.

"Now can you get rid of the alcohol from my bag that I've been holding onto for when you got out for you. Its teasing me and I've been sober long enough…"

"Oh, very well, as you wish my love." Danzo went along with it. "Just one last drink to say good bye, and to toast a new future?" He held the bottle out temptingly to Butsuma.

He stared at it his throat feeling dry. "Just ONE, ONE, no more… It wouldn't count if its one right? Its not like I'm getting drunk…" He tried to justify it to himself. He took the open bottle from his hands and drank it down with him but tasting something bitter in the drink. "What the hell is this? I've never had this before have I? It's bitter?" He drank down the rest of what he thought was beer.

"What is this Danzo?" He felt his vision become a bit blurry.

Danzo just smiled. "Just something beer with a little more proof added to make it stronger. How do you feel?"

"I-I'm feeling weird. Like I drank 10 beers, I-I need to go back to the hospital. I need to be with my s-sons." He watched as his friends hand went to his thigh, "N-No..uhh…" He completely forgot what he was saying no to. The limo drive had started to drive them to the hospital on Butsuma's side rather than Danzo's and though he couldn't stop what was going on in back he could try to jog his bosses memory.

"Sir I believe you wanted me to tell you to call your son to tell him that you had to step out but you are coming back?"

Butsuma nodded about the false memory and crawled over to get his phone. He couldn't read the names so just used the voice command to text his son, 'I will be back soon. I had to step out. Um, and something, I forget what else to say.' Danzo's voice had caught on in the background onto the text, 'Tell them you will be late because you are spending some time with a friend.' Butsuma quickly added, 'Nooooo you said you would stop, I think…. you did right? Anyways I will be there in a minute.'

He sent the text to Hashirama not seeing Danzo's grin…

Hashirama stared down at his phone. "What the fuck?" He could barely make sense of the text. "Is father drunk?"

Madara came over and looked at the text and paled, "I think he was using the speech to text and someone in the background spoke…" He looked at one of the lackeys. "Butsuma, he accepted the deal so listen to me now. Can you do me a favor and make sure your boss is alright by calling any others that might be around him for information?" The lacky raised an eyebrow at how Madara managed to figure out that they were now under his control also. "Um… yes sir.." He called up the limo driver and put it on speaker phone. The limo driver whispered, "I'm getting him back to the hospital asap. Danzo convinced him to have a drink and slipped something in it. We should be outside the hospital soon, I just hope before Danzo strips the poor man."

Madara's eyes widened and grabbed Hashirama nearly tripping into him. "We got to go get your dad now before Danzo convinces him back on his side and the deal is broken." Madara wrapped his arms around Hashirama's neck and kissed his cheek. "We can get information from him too."

Hashirama winced and pulled Madara into his arms, holding him in his lap. "Here, I have an idea." He spoke louder and had the limo driver put Butsuma on the phone. "Father, are you alright? We should...work on the family togetherness thing. You, me, Tobirama and Madara should um...have dinner together…" He whispered into Madara's ear, "call him Daddy and ask him to come home where he belongs." If anyone could pull on some heartstrings his pretty kitten could.

"Ya Daddy, we miss you already. Pleaseeeeeee hurry back here so we can go home!" Madara whined into the phone.

Butsuma smacked Danzo away as soon as he hear his son talking though Danzo was keeping up with the touching and trying to strip him. "Y-Ya… I will be there in a second, STOP TOUCHING ME GOD DAMN IT I'M TALKING!" He smacked Danzo and you could hear the impact on the phone. The limo pulled over to the hospital and the driver quickly got out and helped his boss put his clothing back on and pulled him away from a glaring Danzo. He brought him through the hospital and up into Hashirama's room, the lacky out of breath.

"Here, before Danzo gets pissed." He passed him his father and sat him down next to Hashirama before rushing back out.

Butsuma was obviously quite disheveled as his clothing was torn in different places. He was beyond just drunk as he started to run his fingers through Madara's hair. "You are as pretty as your father was. Even when I used to beat him up as a kid." He kissed Madara's cheek before going back to Hashirama and hugging him. "I told Danzo to stop. He said he woulddd...I need to get your mom back. I need to make her happy… he said he would help me be a good dad and get my wife back… he understands… he is my friend...right?" He kissed his sons face a few times.

Hashirama blinked and hugged his father back. "Um...welcome back…" He was stunned but really liked this side of him. "Danzo is more of a frenemy. An enemy who pretends to be a friend. He wants you for himself. So he lied to you, as he lies to everyone." Hashirama looked down at the still sleeping, sedated Tobirama. "Um….you should say hello to Tobirama, too…"

"Tobirama is sleeping isn't he?" He stumbled over to him and hugged him even though he was sedated and nuzzled him, "Hello, To-To. Daddy is sorry. He is trying to be good. I promise...I will be a good daddy… I have been trying to be really good. I can't help the bad thoughts about you sometimes though. I used to get them a lot. I'm getting them less now though. The therapist said it was some type of obsessive disorder. I'm sorry."

He kissed Tobirama's cheeks and went back over to Hashirama and hugged him again, "Danzo is a frenemy? He makes sure I'm not lonely though! He said he would make sure I was never lonely. I want your mom back so much… Or at least Madara's dad back. I hate him so much but he is also my best friend… He used to be so proud of Madara… I don't know what happened. He named him stain because I said it would be like a mark on our hearts, he would stain everyone's heart with love. He was such a cute baby. He understood what is was like to have that bad thing with his son and we helped each other a lot with it…. I miss him…"

Hashirama bit back a wince. "Lets...just go home. We can have the lackeys pick Tobirama up in the morning when he's discharged."

Madara looked to Hashirama and nodded, Hashirama's father was obviously not the one in charge. He put up a front… but he was just a lonely man and was actually sick… not evil… Not like Danzo…"Lets go home…"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mada:Heres to a long long chapter! ALSO to the person who leave completely nutso replies NaruSaku I believe their guest name is, though you helped me find a lovely fanfic to engulf my time in. I'd love it even more if you actually left a nice reply like everyone else instead of the spam. Even if it does make it look like we have more reviews than we actually do. XDDD

Mada: Also tell us what you thought of this chapter and I have a question for you all.

DOES ANYONE WANT MPREG? I kinda want Madara to have a baby belly in the future. idk but you all can come up with it.

Put Y for YES

Or

Put N for NO

The more reviews the more Chai smileeessss, MAKE CHAI SMILE :(

Chai: Sure, sure, use me as an excuse for review-whoring XDDD. Btw, reviewers who leave utter spam, I'm under the impression they have a severe drug problem. Or were frequently dropped on their head as a child. XD


End file.
